Harriet Potter and the Chevalier's Vow
by V.I. Winthrop
Summary: Harriet Potter barely survived her first two years at Hogwarts. Sick and tired of near death experiences, Harriet wants to train in Defense before Voldemort comes for her. And who better to ask for help than the former-Death Eater and spy, Severus Snape. Mentor/Motherly McGonagall. Mentor Snape. Please read first chapter for full explanation.
1. The New Ward

**Author's Note: Welcome to Harriet Potter and the Chevalier's Vow, my take on what Harry Potter would be like if Harry was a girl. My Harriet will be slightly different from Canon Harry. I picture her as slightly darker, with a sarcastic humor, while also being a Gryffindor with her heart on her sleeve. I love JK Rowlings work and give all the rights to her and her brilliance. I'm just borrowing her character and changing them a bit. Finally, there will be a romance between Severus and Harriet. However, this will not happen until much later in the story. Much later. Hope you guys enjoy. On to the story!**

Harriet Potter and the Chevalier's Vow

Part 1: The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 1: The New Ward

 _Harriet_

Harriet Potter had screwed up. So royally in fact, that Harriet was 95% certain that Uncle Vernon would never allow her back into his home. Blowing up his "precious" sister was not the best 'thank you for letting me live in your home' gift. Not that she ever wanted to return Azkaban of Surrey, England. Privet Drive, Harriet's personal little hellhole, could burn to the ground for all she cared. Maybe then, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley could learn what it was to suffer. Maybe they would learn what it was like to starve. Maybe they would learn what it was like to be completely miserable.

 _Bad Harriet,_ she thought _, Thoughts like that will make people think you're the 'evil' heir of Slytherin._

This past year sucked. Harriet was ignored, glared at and quite frankly insulted by nearly everyone at school. Granted, talking to a snake wasn't her best idea ever. But what would she have to gain from opening the Chamber of Secrets and petrifying Muggleborns? Hell, one of her best friends was a muggleborn. Of course, it was only after Hermione got petrified that everyone started to realize she wasn't the heir. Actually that wasn't true. Not everyone thought that she was the heir. Professor Snape was probably the only one beside Hermione who had openly defended her against the accusation. The man may have insulted her magical abilities in her defense, but he clearly believed that she didn't do it. For that, Harriet was grateful. Even though Professor Snape hated Gryffindors and had ignored Harriet since she arrival at Hogwarts, Professor Snape was the only teacher who was honest with her. He disliked her and made that know but at least he was honest.

After she sent Hedwig to Ron's house, Harriet rushed down Privet Drive, dragging her trunk behind her. All Harriet wanted to do was to get to the Leaky Cauldron and sleep the rest of the night, but had no freaking clue about how she was going to get there. Just as she saw what looked like a creature walk out into the street a good 30 meters in front of her, the door to a house opened.

"Harriet?" Mrs. Figg asked, her little eyes squinting as she stared at the petit Gryffindor. "Get in here, girl. Quickly. Before someone sees you."

 _Well,_ Harriet thought, _She's better than the Dursleys._ Harriet ran into the house and Mrs. Figg shut the door behind her. A howl filled the night that caused a shiver to go down Harriet's spine.

"Dear," spoke Mrs. Figg as Harriet ripped her head around to look at her. "Why on earth are you outside at night?"

"Well… you see…" Harriet started, trying to think of a way to explain to the muggle why she ran away from Privet Drive.

"Harriet, you can tell me the truth. I'm a squib, dear. "

"A squib?!" Exclaimed Harriet. As the old woman nodded, Harriet thought of her options. If she told Mrs. Figg about blowing up Aunt Marge, she would probably send her back. If she didn't tell Mrs. Figg about Aunt Marge, she would still send her back. Shrugging, Harriet started to explain what happened, not leaving out a single detail. By the end of her explanation, ending with seeing a strange figure in the road, Mrs. Figg stood up and shuffled towards her fireplace.

 _She has a Floo?_ Harriet speculated. The older woman grabbed the powder and throw it into the fireplace, saying.

"Albus Dumbledore."

In the green flames, the headmaster's head emerged.

"Yes, Arabella? How many I help you?"

"Albus, Harriet's accidental magic has caused her to inflate her aunt. With what occurred last week, I think it would be best for her to go with you. There is something strange on my street and I don't want her back home with an angry and confused Vernon." At Mrs. Figg's words, Harriet's heart warmed. An adult actually cared for Harriet's safety. She could hardly believe it.

"I see. Well, if you could send Miss Potter through, I'm sure she could stay in the Gryffindor dorms for the rest of the summer. Thank you, Arabella." With that the flames lower and returned to their normal coloring.

"Ok dear, have you flooed before?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you for your help."

"Don't worry about it, dear. Have a good summer."

"You too."

 _I hear that they're getting closer. Oh how they send the chills down my spine._

 _Severus_

Professor Severus Snape was not a happy man. In fact, he was known as snarky, witty, strict, cold, harsh bastard. The dour man took his job as Hogwarts Potion Master extremely seriously. He knew, far better than his predecessor, that potion making was a delicate art form than could easily cause a healing potion to become a fatal poison. Not that his dunderhead of students realized that. It was a miracle that no one has died or become disfigured. Of course, the best way to make sure little to no fatal accidents occurred in his classroom was to scare the living shit out of his students. And honestly, he enjoyed doing it. Watching his more rebellious students flinch and cower under his gaze insured the peace required to make good potions.

Thus, when Severus was interrupted by the Headmaster from making the precious Wolfsbane potion at the request of the Headmaster, he was not a happy man. Albus' phoenix patronus entered his personal lab as he finished the last stir for the potion.

"Severus, I know that you are busy but I must ask that you come to my office as soon as you are available." Albus' voice left his patronus and the silvery phoenix dissolved. Sneering, Severus placed a stabilizing spell on the potion and stalked out of his lab.

As he moved swiftly out of his dungeons, his mind wondered. The painful memory of emerald green eyes, the traitorous sound of a delicate laugh, the horrible sight of an angel. He shook his head to clear it.

 _She's dead_. His disloyal conscious thought, _It's your fault she's dead and there is nothing you can do to bring her back._

"Be quiet." The professor hissed under his breath. As the cape of his robes bellowed behind him, the man marched to the Headmaster's tower. He banished the thoughts of Lily from his mind.

"Chocolate frogs." Severus forced out as the gargoyle moved to the side to allow the Potion Master's entry.

"Albus," Spoke Severus as he opened the office door. "Do you have any idea of what could have possible have happened if you had contacted me five minutes earlier? That oh so important potion that I'm making at your demand would be completely ruined." He was lying, Wolfsbane was actually a fairly easy for a Potion Master at his level to make but wasting good ingredients was sin in Severus' eyes. Besides, Albus' potion making skills were dreadful, near Neville Longbottom's level. Making Albus sweat a little was another one of Severus' greatest pastimes.

"I am sorry, Severus but a little situation arose that requires our attention."

"What situation?" Severus groaned out and pinched the bridge of his large nose. Not even a second later, Albus' floo roared to life and Severus stared into those emerald eyes that have his haunted his life since his fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Severus, due to some unfortunate events, Miss Potter shall be spending the rest of her summer with us. And since Minerva is currently visiting her family, I believe that Miss Potter could use your watchful eye. If you would, please escort her to her dorm while I contact the Ministry?" Albus' eyes twinkled and Severus responded with a glare. Knowing that since the girl was here and Black had escaped his incarceration, Severus couldn't refuse, especially with his vow to protect her.

"Of course, Albus." Severus drawled as his gaze shifted to the girl. She stared back and nodded slightly to him. Miss Potter's silence wasn't a shock to him. She was a quiet girl, unless completely provoked. She kept to herself and her friends and that was it. You'd think for a celebrity; the girl would be basking in her fame. Instead, Miss Potter kept to herself, with some type of defense book covering her face. Unlike Miss Granger, who studied so she could retain her title as the most insufferable know-it-all in all of Hogwarts' history, Miss Potter studied what she needed to study for school, did better than most on the practical portion of Hogwarts' curriculum, and read as a pastime. Miss Potter wasn't loud and didn't strut down the halls in an arrogant manner, like Potter had. Nor did she socialize happily with everyone one in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, like Lily had. The girl was an enigma. She wasn't her father and sadly, she wasn't her mother.

"Come." Severus stated shortly, levitating the girl's trunk for her. They left the office.

Even with his long strides and fast pace, Miss Potter kept up with him. In their silence, he analyzed her. She appeared far skinner than she did at the end of last year, and she was skinny enough to begin with. Her ugly, round glasses, which blocked a clear view of her beautiful eyes, had smug lenses. Her clothes looked like they belonged to a baby elephant and were covered in dirt. The shirt she wore could easily become a dress on her petit figure and her jeans appeared to be rolled up at least five times so they wouldn't drag on the floor. Her black hair, which had grown down to her waist over the summer, was pulled up into a messy bun. Her hair shocked Severus when he first saw her during her sorting. He had expectant it to be either a short, rat's nest like Potter's was or wavy and red, like Lily's. Instead her hair was long black waves that curled slightly at the end. Now, her hair looked as greasy as his after making a complex and highly toxic poison. And Severus didn't like the sight of the large purple bruise on the back of her neck. In fact, the bruise appeared to be in the shape of a hand.

"Miss Potter," He said in a low, silky baritone. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Care to explain your situation to me?" He expected her to say nothing so he was surprised when she started talking.

"Well, Aunt Marge came earlier this week. She doesn't like me very much and her dog, Ripper, likes to chase me around like a baby hellhound. So this past week I kept my head down and did my usual chores; made breakfast, gardened, repainted the shed, repainted the fence, made lunch, made dinner, cleaned the bathroom, changed the sheets, etc. Then at dinner tonight, Aunt Marge drank a little too much and she started to insult Mum and Dad. I got angry. I promise you, Professor, I didn't have my wand. Aunt Petunia locked all of my stuff like my wand and trunk in my cupboard. Aunt Marge just inflated like a balloon and started floating away. Uncle Vernon," The girl flinched, "He demanded that I change her back and he made a grab for me. He got me but then he froze like a statue and I got out of there with my stuff. Aunt Petunia was yelling at me to never come back and I honestly don't want to. I ran and Mrs. Figg found me. Now I'm here."

They had stopped walking half way through her speech. Severus looked at her, at her pale gaunt face, her filthy exterior, her bruised neck. Her eyes met his and he knew without using legilimens that she was telling the truth. Anger coursed through him

"Miss Potter," Severus spoke carefully and removed a pain relief potion from bottom-less bag that he always carried with him. "You will drink the potion then go to sleep in your dorm. Before breakfast, you are to meet me at the infirmary. I would like Madam Pomfrey to look you over." His voice left no room for argument. She nodded.

Severus Snape was not a happy man, especially when the girl, that he vowed to protect for Lily, was hurt.

 _I wish I wasn't always cold. I wish I wasn't always alone._

 _Harriet_

The 3rd year Gryffindor dorms felt as empty as they looked. Professor Snape, using his position as a Head of House, walked up the stairs with her, moved her trunk next to her bed, and left the dorm. Parvarti and Lavender's side of the room looked bare without the mess of clothes that covered their side of the floor. Hermione's bedside table seemed naked with her plies of books. Harriet sighed, feeling lonelier than she did in her cupboard. At least there, she had her pet spiders.

"I wished I hadn't sent Hedwig off to Ron's." Harriet mumbled as she unpacked. While she disparately wanted to take that potion Professor Snape gave her, the thought of a nice long bath won in the long run.

The tub was at the perfect temperature, a little hot at first but flawlessly warm on Harriet's muscles as she soaked. Luckily, Lavender had left her toiletries in the dorm again. While Harriet didn't particular like the smell on sugary vanilla, her hair felt fantastic after the thorough scrub. Once she was certain she had washed every part of her body clean, she got out of the bath.

Harriet dressed for bed and glanced at the potion that she left on her bedside table. The brief thought of Snape poisoning her flashed in her head before she quickly sent it flying. Why on Earth would Professor Snape poison her when the Headmaster was still at school and leave evidence that she was poisoned?

"Besides, if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it years ago." Harriet said as she uncapped the potion. Even after the first sip, Harriet could feel the pain from her bruises lessen. Placing the empty bottle and her glasses on the little table, Harriet laid wet hair on her pillow. A sense of calm, peace, and comfort swept over her as the potion toke affect. For the first time since she left Hogwarts last June, Harriet slept like a baby.

Heading to the hospital wing rarely lead to a good outcome for Harriet. Madam Pomfrey was a fanatic witch and very grandmotherly to Harriet but Harriet had been to infirmary so often that there is a bed that said 'Harriet's Bed' on it. Professor Snape was already there when she arrived. He glared at the closed doors as if they had personally insulted him by not opening upon his arrival.

Harriet couldn't help but examine the man. He was tall, significantly taller than almost everyone at Hogwarts, sans Hagrid. His jet black hair was shoulder length and shined in the low light. His pale feature seemed chiseled into him, making him look both younger and older at the same time. Even his large nose, which many taunted and teased him for, fit his face to the point where trying to picture a different nose on him just seemed wrong. The black and gray that filled his eyes were cold and calculating. His black robes remind Harriet of Mr. Darcy from the Pride and Prejudice Movie that Aunt Petunia left on the telly once. The amount of buttons that covered his body must be a pain to do up every day. However, she knew that her Professor's robes protected him from the painful results of student made potion explosions.

Honestly, Harriet would say that he wasn't the handsomest man in England. But he was tall, dark, and imposing. He had character. And it did help that he had probably the best, most entrapping, most siren like voice Harriet had ever heard. One word completely hooked the listener in, entrancing the victim until well after he was finished speaking-

"Miss Potter." That baritone voice rang against the silent castle walls. Harriet jumped and blushed slightly at her train of thought.

"Good morning, Professor. Thank you for the potion." She said. He nodded to her.

"Madam Pomfrey should arrive any moment now. Professor McGonagall is currently visiting her relatives but has decided to arrive after lunch to figure out why her Quidditch star," Harriet blushed again at the silently praise and mock. "has found herself in the infirmary, again." The amount of sarcasm that he added into the last part of his sentence made Harriet smile slightly. One thing that Harriet hated about Gryffindors was their lack of wit and sarcastic humor. Ron's Gryffindor like jokes, for a lack of a better word, were vulgar and rude with little to no meaning what so ever. Harriet could only see the humor in fart jokes so many times before they got old. And they got old very quickly. And Hermione, with all of her brilliance, had the humor of a piece of cardboard.

"Yes, Sir. Sir, I have a question."

"What is it?" He snapped out, as if her questions were an inconvenience to him.

"Besides homework, would there be any way for me to review or advance my studies? It may seem like a strange question but with Vol- "He glared at her. "I mean You-Know-Who after me, I would feel better if I could protect myself in the future." She finished quickly.

The Potion Master stared at her, the shock evident in his eyes. Yes, she wasn't the smartest girl amongst the 3rd years (That title belonged to Hermione). Yes, she liked to procrastinate. But meeting the basilisk and stabbing Tom Riddle's diary last year was a sign for Harriet to get her arse in gear. Voldemort wanted her dead and he would stop at nothing to get her. And while Harriet would describe her life as short, miserable, and shitty, she wanted to live. She wanted a better life for herself. God dammit, she just wanted to be happy.

"Very well." Professor Snape answered after a minute. Harriet's eyes widen at his agreement.

"Thank you very much, Sir."

"After lunch, Professor McGonagall and I will draw up a schedule-" The infirmary wing opened. In the light stood Madam Poppy Pomfrey, a short, older woman in light blue Healer robes with an apron over it.

"Severus, sorry for the wait. I was- Miss Potter?! My dear girl, you look like you lost another stone! Go sit on your bed. I'll be there in a minute." Madam Pomfrey ordered. Just as Harriet was about to pass her, the matron gently pulled the girl into her arms. Harriet sank into the hug and resisted the urge to cry. She treasured Madam Pomfrey's hugs. God, she had missed older nurse so much. The two separated and as Harriet moved towards her bed, she heard Madam Pomfrey ask,

"Severus, what the bloody hell did those Muggles do to her?"

"I don't know, Poppy. I don't know."

 _You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end._

 _Severus_

The adults watched the young Gryffindor walk to her bed. The fact that she had her own bed in the hospital wing didn't surprise Severus as much as it made him angry. Thinking back, it was hard to remember a time when the girl wasn't in danger. Hell, the entire fucking castle had trap-doors and hidden tricks that could easily kill any Muggle-raised student, let alone Lily Evans' daughter. It was bloody hard to protect someone when their curiosity out beat that of a cat's.

"Severus?" Poppy's voice shattered his train of thought.

"Yes, Poppy?" He asked politely, seeming as she was one of the few colleagues he actual enjoyed spending his valuable time with.

"What did you notice?" Poppy was also one of the few who knew the full report of the abuse his drunk, bastard of a father conflicted on him and his mother. She comforted him when he disparately needed it during his school years, especially when the Marauders were allowed free reign of the school. Poppy knew how many scars littered his back, why his nose was broken multiple times and the reason he bore the Dark Mark. Between her and Minerva, the two elder witches had become a great comfort to him since Lily's passing. Poppy now turned to him for his analyses of Lily's daughter.

"Miss Potter appears to be malnourished. The outfit she wore yesterday was far too large for a girl as small as her. She was also filthy last night. She lacks the normal tan students obtain from the summer. I wouldn't be surprised if she was only let outside in order to do her chores," He growled out the words. While he had no problem with guardians asking children for assistance in harder labor, the girl looked and nearly said that she performed the heavy labor by herself. Severus concluded that the girl was treated like a slave by her family. Thus he established that Miss Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived was abused. "Also, check for injuries. There was an ugly bruise on the back of her neck last night. I would have healed it but I doubt she would have been comfortable with it. She had a pain potion last night so she should be ready for another dose."

Poppy nodded in understanding. While Severus qualified as the Assistant Healer of Hogwarts, he only performed that duty when it was absolutely necessary. Perhaps if Harriet was a boy, he would have healed her right away but it would make Harriet very uncomfortable if her 30-year-old male professor had to heal her.

"Floo me what potions you require." With that, Severus turned and marched down to his quarters. Upon entry into his quarters, Severus leaned back on his door. There goes his preparation time for the school year. Now he would have to teach that blasted girl defense because he didn't trust anyone else to teach her as far as he could throw them. Fucking hell. Then Severus glanced at his desk, saw the finished potion and groaned. Right, the fucking werewolf was going to be teaching this year. And surely it was only a coincidence that the month Black escaped Azkaban, Lupin decided to teach DADA. Coincidence, his arse.

"Severus?" Minerva's voice escaped from his fireplace. "May I come through?"

"Like that's ever stopped you before."

"Well then." And the Head of Gryffindor entered the Head of Slytherin's quarters. She patted the ashes off her clothes and turned to her younger colleague.

"Where is Harriet?" She asked, her Scottish brogue coming through, the worry evident in her voice.

"With Poppy. The girl isn't going back. I didn't even look her over completely and I didn't like what I saw. Providentially, she was only filthy, underweight and bruised. No other signs were obvious. However, we'll only know the rest after Poppy's full report. Which leads me to my next question. Care to explain how we never found out about this sooner? And what the flying fuck Albus was thinking hiring that bloody wolf?"

"Language, Severus. Albus hired Remus before Black escaped. It is only a coincidence."

"Like hell it is."

"Severus, please. I-, well I, … I didn't see the signs. I should have sent her to Poppy the moment she got off the train. She was so small but with girls it isn't that uncommon. Lily was petit for her age."

"I remember." He sneered. "But Lily never had a bruised that looked like a large man's hand at the age of 13. And the way Miss Potter looked and explained the experience seemed like this isn't the first time this occurred." Minerva sighed but nodded at his reasoning.

"She'll become my ward. I won't fail her again." Minerva said, the determination in her voice. Severus smirked, knowing that there was no one who can stop a determined Minerva McGonagall. Not even the great Albus Dumbledore tried to stop the lioness when she was resolute.

"Another thing, Miss Potter has expressed an interest in training to protect herself." Minerva's eyes widen at that.

"Really?"

"Indeed. Thus, I request that you allow me to tutor her until her fifth year. Then I'll apprentice her until she graduates. By then she'll as ready as she can be for the Dark Lord." And maybe she could break that God damn curse off of the Defense position so he didn't have to deal with incompetent baboons.

"Alright. Shall we head up to the hospital wing?" Minerva asked, eager to see her new ward. Severus held out his elbow and the Transfiguration Mistress linked her arm through as he grabbed his emergency medical potions. As he escorted his senior colleague to the Girl-Who-Lived, Severus could feel her nerves. Minerva was upset with herself, and rightly so. Hell, he was upset with himself for not seeing the signs sooner. But Miss Potter acted in a very Slytherin like manner to hid the abuse. She had said nothing, had shown no reaction to pain. The only reason Severus knew about the bruise and likely other bruises on her body was because the girl had tied her hair back. Obviously, Miss Potter learned early on that saying nothing was safer than saying anything at all. Just like he had.

"Minerva, how would like her schedule to be?" He asked. Minerva pondered for a moment then asked,

"How far along is she on her homework?"

"From what I could gather, her dear aunt and uncle locked everything she had from school in _her_ cupboard." He emphasized the 'her' greatly. The way Miss Potter said 'my cupboard' made Severus wonder why he detected longing in her words.

"Her cupboard?" The Scotswoman asked. Severus smirked at her quick caught. The woman really should have been a Ravenclaw. Or Slytherin for that matter.

"Yes, her cupboard. At any rate, we'll find out the truth from Poppy soon. I assume you have the emergency paperwork in your desk drawer?" Minerva nodded sadly. He too had the dreaded piece of paperwork. It was the Wizarding Child Services Emergency Ward paperwork. Only the Head of Houses had them and they were only used when a student's disparately needed refuge from their home. Or if they were completely and utterly orphaned. The Dark Lord's war had led to many emergency wards from all of the houses. Unfortunately for Severus, Slughorn believed that only in using the paperwork when the student had no one other living relative. And as Severus' shitty luck would have it, the drunk bastard who sired him died two weeks after Severus' 17th birthday.

"We'll sign it after lunch." Minerva stated.

"No, we go to your office now and get them. Albus will be back by one. He cares too much about those idiotic blood wards. This way, not even Albus-Too-Many-Fucking-Names-For-His-Own-Good-Dumbledore can stop it." Minerva didn't even try to chastise him for his cursing. She was probably saying the same thing in her head.

After their quick detour, the pair arrived at the hospital wing. Minerva entered first and rushed over to the girl's bedside.

"Professor McGonagall, how are you?" Miss Potter asked her Transfiguration professor as Minerva approached her. Severus saw the slight shaking in Minerva's shoulders, her silent struggle to keep the tears and anger back. Minerva wrapped her arms around the girl and he watched as Miss Potter clutched the woman back just as tightly.

"I'm well, Miss Potter. I'm more worried about you." Miss Potter raised her head away from Minerva's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Professor. Madam Pomfrey said that I would be as right as rain when school starts. There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to leave your vacation early."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all." The older woman drew the girl back into a hug. "You are far more important." She whispered, the silence in the palpable. The pregnant pause remained until a hick up sound. Then another, and another. Until Miss Potter's façade shattered and the tears fell gently and near inaudibly onto Minerva's shoulder's. Severus stood near the threshold for a moment longer, watching the lioness comfort her injured cub. Poppy, who had gone to her office to examine Miss Potter's report, exited her office and caught Severus' eye. He nodded and swiftly entered Poppy's office.

Severus hated abuse cases. Selfishly, he hated them because they brought back memories that he had buried deep behind his mental shield. Selflessly, he hated them because he hated to see another child suffer like he had. This hatred for child abuse manifested in what Poppy liked to call his "Guardian Angel" persona, the ridiculous name that it was. Poppy insisted that because of him and his keen eye, he found more abuse cases than any other professor at Hogwarts. Severus found that statistic to be far-fetched but he hadn't bothered to check Poppy's records to find if it held veritable.

Poppy's face held far more anger and sadness than Severus had seen in the past 13 years. Wordlessly, she rounded her desk, reached into a drawer and pulled out- was that the bottle of Firewhiskey she had gotten from Rolanda three years ago? Poppy transfigured two napkins into low, glass cups and handed him Miss Potter's report. Severus Occluded, preparing himself for what he was about to read. The attempt was futile.

 **Miss Harriet Potter, Age 13, D.O.B 7/31/1980, House of Gryffindor**

Height and Weight: 144 cm, 38.55 kg.

 **Past Injuries**

Malnutrition: Consistent from 1981-1990. Repeated again during summers of 1991, 1992, and 1993. Caused underdevelopment of growth by two years.

Breaks and Sprains since 1981: Right arm- 4 breaks (Caused by blunt force). Left arm: 2 breaks, 1 sprain, 1 completely loss of bones in arm due Quidditch accident. *

Cracked Ribs since 1981: 5 (Caused by blunt force)

Concussions since 1981: 6 (Caused by blunt force. Maybe hindering eyesight)

Scaring since 1981: Entire back (believed to be inflicted by belt or rope). Left arm scar cause by Basilisk tooth. * Cursed scar on forehead.

Sexual Abuse: None.

 **Current Injuries**

Bruising around neck, week old dog bite on left hip bone, and malnutrition.

*= Injury was healed by current Hogwarts Healer, Madam Poppy Pomfrey

Severus felt it roaring inside him before Poppy yelled at him to stop. His powerful magic, if he did say so himself, held very close ties to his emotions. Thus, to have perfect control over his emotions, and his magic, Severus taught himself Occlumency at the young age of 15. So when Severus regained control, he saw the damage he caused to Poppy's office. Paper was everywhere, furniture toppled over, and Poppy's ink bottle crashed into her, leaving black ink in her hair. His anger and magic caused a mini tornado in the hospital wing. _Oops._

"Well, now that you let that out of your system, would kindly fix my office?" Poppy said, her glare reminding him of horrible of when he was a little first year.

"Mea culpa, Poppy." With that, Severus flicked his wand. The room returned to its original status.

"At least you didn't destroy my Firewhiskey. I dare say we both need a glass." She filled her glass to the rim, drank about half of it before she poured him his glass. He downed it in a gulp. Poppy capped the bottle and was about to tuck it way.

"Leave it out, Minerva will want some."

"If I do that, I'll lose half a bottle."

"Tough. If you think you can hide liquor from Minerva after reading that report, you're bat shit crazy."

"I can still wash out your mouth with soap, young man."

"I'd like to see you try."

 _I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh._

 _Harriet_

Harriet must have cried herself to sleep on Professor McGonagall's shoulder, because when she came to she was lying on her bed with Professor Snape sitting in the chair next to her bed. Maybe he hadn't noticed her wake up. Maybe she could close her eyes and-

"I know you're up, Miss Potter." _God dammit._ She sat up and looked to her professor.

"Hello, Professor. Where's Professor McGonagall?"

"In Madam Pomfrey's office." They stayed silent for a moment before-

"Professor?"

"What?"

"Is the new Defense professor going to train me?"

"Absolutely not. That man couldn't train his way out of a paper bag." Harriet giggled at the sarcasm but was a little confused by why he sneered extra hard when he said man.

"Is he at least better than Lockhart?"

"Only marginal so."

"Fantastic." Harriet's eyes widened slightly when the stoic man smirked at her words. Of course, it was gone within a second but it was nice to know that Professor Snape didn't completely have a heart of ice.

"As for training, in the morning, you will be with Professor McGonagall in her office to complete your assignments. At 11:00, you shall arrive at the dungeons for remedial potions. I except far more Outstandings this year, Miss Potter." She nodded very quickly in agreement. "We shall then head to the Great Hall for lunch. Post lunch, I shall train you in the Darks Arts and how to defend against them. I will not go easy on you, Miss Potter. You are young, but the Dark Lord doesn't care about your age. You stand his way and he will stop at nothing to see you dead at his feet." Professor Snape finished darkly.

Harriet knew that the professor was right. But she really wished that he wasn't. She didn't know what she wanted to be when she grew up, but she was certain that she didn't want to be 'KIA by Lord Voldemort'.

"Afterwards, you shall have free time with Professor McGonagall or myself before dinner. After dinner, I'll leave that up between you and Minerva."

"Ok, Sir. Sir, may I play Quidditch?"

"You may not." He held up his hand to stop her protest. "Due to your situation, I'll excuse your ignorance. However, a murder has escaped Azkaban. A murder by the name of Sirius Black." He stated the name with such venom and hatred that Harriet nearly felt bad for the murder if he made Professor Snape hate him that much.

"What did he do?" Harriet asked softly, afraid of the answer. Professor Snape sighed before replying,

"As a way to protect themselves, your parents went into hiding under the Fidileus charm. This charm protects the home to only allow the secret keeper to known the address of the home. Sirius Black was your parents' secret keeper. He gave their address to the Dark Lord. After this, he killed 13 muggles and your father's friend, Peter Pettigrew. Due to his escape, the Ministry has ordered Dementors, are you familiar with them?" Harriet nodded grimly, remembering the passage she about them read in Fred and George's Defense book from their third year. "They are stationed around Hogwarts perimeter. Black wants you, Miss Potter. He wants to finish what his master started."

"I see. Thank you for telling me." Her blood ran cold at the words. The man who sold her parents out, who left them to be lambs in a slaughter, was out of prison and wanted her. No, she wouldn't let that happened. No way in hell would she let that happen. Let the soul-suckers get him for all she cared. Hell, let Professor Snape get him. The man seemed ready to kill the murder and she would glad help the Potion Master complete the job.

"I take it, Miss Potter, that you don't want to return that house?"

"Not if I could help it."

"Good."

"Why, sir?"

"Because you are going to become a ward of Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall interrupted. The two elder witches exited the office and walked towards the occupied bed. Professor Snape made to stand up but Professor McGonagall shook her head to stop him. She conjured two chairs on either side of the cold man and the witches sat down.

"Aren't I already one?"

"Let me explain." Her Head of House started. She cleared her throat. "Your health shows that your previous home life was abusive. Yes, Miss Potter, that family abused you, there is no denying it. I have the power of becoming a guardian to students who either have no living family members or who have an abusive home life. This means, if you choose so, you shall be my ward and live with me during your summer holidays."

"No Dursleys?" Harriet couldn't believe it. But the looks on all of their faces rang the words true. Professor Snape and Madam kept quite as Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, Harriet." She flung herself in to Professor McGonagall's arms.

"Thank you so much, Professor. Thank you so, so much." Harriet whispered out as she started to cry again. Dammit, why couldn't she stop crying? Was this what it was like to feel a little love? After a minute, they separated and the woman pulled out a sheet of paperwork from her robe.

"After you sign the paperwork, you may call me Minerva." Profess- Err, Minerva said. Harriet nodded, read it over and signed her name. Minerva then signed her name. Magic shifted around the two, sealing the ward bond between the pair. It was done.

 _Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting._

 _Severus_

Hormones and tears were two of the unfortunate effects of puberty that Severus hated to deal with. Luckily, his colleagues were masters at administering comfort to the New Ward of Gryffindor. Before today, he didn't know it was possible for someone that small to cry so many tears. He kept his face neutral during the signing, knowing that if he so much as glared he would be on Minerva's bad side for the summer. Thankfully, it was Poppy who suggested that Miss Potter needed nourishment.

"Splendid idea, Poppy! Come, Harriet. Let's go to the Great Hall. Severus, will you come with us?" Minerva asked, the happiness and mischief shining in her eyes. Why on earth was there mischief in- Oh, Albus said he was going to be back by lunch. There was no way in hell Severus was going to miss Minerva ripping Albus a new one. Severus raised his arm to Minerva, who accepted it. The adults turned to Miss Potter, but a screen shielded her from their view. Severus growled when Minerva's hand covered his eyes. Honestly, who did she think he was, a pedophile?

"Oh hush, you." The Scotswoman said, but her hand remained. Moments passed before the rustle of the screen alerted them that the girl was finished and the hand dropped. The Matron and Transfiguration Mistress had given the girl classic black robes that covered mint green summer dress. He glanced at Miss Potter's trainers. They looked as if they went through Hell and back. _Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?_ While his transfiguration wasn't at Minerva's level, it was significantly better than the average wizard's. Removing his wand, Severus transfigured the ugly and dead trainers into sleek, black flats. Snapping her head up, Miss Potter stared at him. Green eyes, those painful, beautiful green eyes gazed into the stormy, cold black eyes.

"Well, have fun. I have to stay here today. Miss Potter, at lunch you will start your potion regiment. Before breakfast, lunch and dinner until the beginning of term, you will drink the potions that appear in front of you." Poppy ordered. The blasted girl nodded, her eyes remaining on his person. She didn't blush, she didn't move, she didn't speak. She stared at him, transfixed in his gaze. He broke away first.

"Come along, Miss Potter." His voice trembling but resolute. Severus offered his other arm to the Girl-Who-Lived-To-Give-Him-Trouble. Her small, pale arm wrapped around his, her grip surprisingly strongly for such an underdeveloped girl. As they preceded out of the wing, he glanced back his fellow Slytherin. Poppy was smirking back at him. Bitch, how dare she abandon him with a pair of lions? He'll get even later. After a strong cup of coffee.

The ghosts believed that interrupting the trio's precession to the Great Hall would not anger Severus. They were wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Miss Harriet! How do you-"

"Goodbye, Friar."

"Harriet, my princess, how my heart longs-"

"Nicholas, leave before I sew your head back on and your mouth shut."

"Oh, little Baby Potty is playing dress up- Oh, Professor Sir. Peeves is sorry, Sir. Please stop glaring at Peeves, Sir!" Well, at least the poltergeist knew when he was in a bad mood. The Gryffindors at his side smothered their laughs into giggles. Great, now he was a source of amusement. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Ah. Finally, the Great Hall. Minerva unwrapped her arm and motioned the Potion Master and his student to remain.

"Wait here for a moment." With that, the older witch called upon her magic and the grand, old door flung back against the walls. Miss Potter yelped and shifted her weight closer to his person, her grip of his arm tightening. Minerva's magic had formed an angry aura around the woman, something Miss Potter hadn't witnessed before. Thus, her fright was understandable. Hopefully by the ending her training, Miss Potter could do that and more.

"Albus Dumbledore! I warned you! I bloody warned you! Did I not say that those were worst Muggles I had ever observed! Did I not say that they wouldn't treat the girl right! You're a fool! A blasted, stubborn fool!" The lioness roared. Impressive, Minerva had rendered the staff stupid, scared and frozen in fear. Albus sat in his throne, the shock evident in his eyes. Did Albus really think Minerva wouldn't act like a mama lion when one of her cubs was injured?

"Now Minnie-"

"Don't you Minnie me, Albus. You are lucky that Harriet is still alive. Those damn Muggles would have killed here. And if they had, it would be on your head!"

"Minerva, the blood wards-"

"Are rendered useless if she isn't even protected from her blood family. They don't matter now anyway. She is my ward, Albus. And she isn't going back. Am. I. Clear?" Minerva glared at her boss, her friend, her teacher. The older wizard sighed but nodded. Good, Albus knew when to accept defeat. Apparently you could teach old dogs new tricks. Speaking of dogs, Severus glared up at the rugged and shabby looking man who was ogling the girl at his side. Had he no shame? Apparently not. Lupin's gaze caused the girl to shift even closer to his side, flinching under the wolf's intense gaze.

"Is he the new professor?" She whispered up to him. Severus nodded.

"Unfortunately. His name is Remus Lupin." The girl snorted.

"Wow, named after the brother of Romulus and his last name means wolf. His parents must of loved Italy." Severus smirked at her sarcasm. Haven't even started her training and she was already picking up details. Perhaps training her will be easier than he thought.

"He looks ill." Miss Potter commented.

"Indeed."

"Will he be able to teach us dealing? He looks ready to kill over." Well, the full moon last night certainly did nothing to improve Lupin's scared appearance.

"If only he would." Severus mumbled under his breath and escorted the girl up to the staff table. He pulled out her seat, then sat on her left side, blocking Lupin's view of her. Minerva sat on Miss Potter's right side, having properly chastised Albus to the point that his mood changing robes were now a dull gray. Filius, sitting on his stack of books, greeted him with a nod and smiled at Miss Potter. Pomona and Irma waved at the child as Rolonda shouted,

"Potter, you ready for next season?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good lass." Hagrid smiled and spoke out,

"Harry, how's yer summer goin'?" Severus cringed at the butchering of the Queen's English. Miss Potter smiled sadly but replied,

"Good. How about you?"

"Great! Did ya get me package yet?"

"Package?"

"For yer birthday."

"Oh, no. Not yet. I'm probably get it tomorrow."

"Good!" Lupin started coughing obnoxiously loud, as if he wanted someone to include him in the conversation. If only he would choke on something. Perhaps then Severus could get a good night's sleep with worrying about a rampaging werewolf. Miss Potter glance at the wolf then turned to her plate. Light chicken soup appeared with the nutrition potion. She drank it down quickly, grimaced at the taste, and sipped her water. Severus started to eat his salad, savoring the healthy taste of arugula and steak.

"And who might the young lady be, Severus?" How dare Lupin use his given name in such a casual manner. They were most certainly not friends. He glared back at the roughly dressed man and was very pleased to see Lupin recoil back.

"Remus, this is my new ward, Harriet Potter. I believe you already know her." Minerva replied. Miss Potter laughed at Lupin's impersonation of owl.

"But, but, she looks nothing like James." Way to go, Lupin. Keep sticking your foot in your mouth. Miss Potter looked disturbed and offended by his words.

"No, I don't. Just because I have his coloring and poor eyesight doesn't mean I'm my father." Miss Potter said, her voice clear and cutting.

"Of course not," Lupin backpedaled. "But when you were a baby, you looked just like him."

"You knew me as a baby?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I was one of your father's best friends." Miss Potter's eyes turned icy. Severus smirked while the rest of the staff kept silent. Albus was shaking his head, probably knowing where the conversation was leading.

"If you were one of my father's best friends, why have I never met you before? And why come now, Professor Lupin? Why not my first year?" She asked. Lupin shuttered, trying to figure out a way to answer without getting himself thrown out. Severus prayed that his tongue would slip and tell the staff that he was a werewolf.

"Harriet dear, Professor Lupin has a condition that didn't allow him to visit you as often as he wanted to. Perhaps Professor Lupin would be willing to tell you some stories about your father." Albus jumped in, rescuing Lupin from further embarrassment. Pity, he enjoyed watching Lupin make a complete fool out of himself.

"Yes, of course I would." Lupin leaped in like the eager animal that he was. Miss Potter looked unamused.

"Well, you'll have to find a time, Remus. Harriet is starting her studies and her Defense training tomorrow. She'll be quite busy until term." Minerva stated, as she frowned at her former cub.

"Perhaps tea tomorrow, Harriet?" Lupin asked enthusiastically, disregarding Minerva's comment.

"I can't. Professor Snape is starting my Defense tutoring tomorrow. I refuse to miss a moment of it." Severus had to pinch himself to stop himself from laughing at Lupin's fish-like expression. The irony wasn't lost on him either. Oh no, Severus realized the irony very quickly. James Potter's daughter wanted to tutor with him, Severus Snape, instead of hearing outlandish Marauders fables.

"Maybe Professor Lupin could assist Severus in Harriet's tutoring?" Albus suggested. What the hell was the manipulative old fool trying to do now? Before he could say how absolutely idiotic and prosperous the idea was, Miss Potter interjected in a cold tone.

"With all due respect, Headmaster, I would rather have Professor Snape tutor me. Professor Lupin is entering his first year of teaching with a group of students who will have very low expectations for him." She turned her head towards Lupin. "Believe me, Professor, your time will be much better spent trying to prepare for your classes. Besides, Professor Snape has been here for the last 12 years. It would be miracle if you survive your first. Surely you know about the curse on your position?" _Well played, Miss Potter._ Severus wanted to applaud her. The girl was far smarter than she let on. Lupin looked defeated and glanced at Albus, who did nothing to help his cause.

"Don't worry, Harriet. I plan on staying." She didn't even try to cover her snort.

"I see. Then I suggest you hire a Curse Breaker. I heard Bill Weasely is a fantastic one. The two previous DADA professors disintegrated or lost their mind. I would tread very carefully. The odds aren't in your favor, _Professor_." She finished her speech. She turned to Head of Gryffindor.

"May I go to the library?" She asked, the soft lightness having returned to her voice.

"Of course, lass. Be back in time for dinner." Minerva replied. The girl set her silverware next to her empty bowl. Irma rose with her and nodded to Minerva, the silent agreement that she would watch over the girl for Minerva evident in her eyes. Minerva smiled back in thanks. Severus watched as the librarian led the Girl-Who-Really-Should-Have-Been-A-Slytherin away. Lupin was glaring at him now, jealously in his eyes. Oh how the tables have turned.

 **Author's Note: Why is Harriet so short with Remus? Don't worry, Harriet's POV in the next chapter will explain it. Also, how do you guys like my interpretation of Severus Snape? He is my favorite character in the series and I really want to do him justice. Let me know what you think!**

 **-V. I. Winthrop**


	2. As Aestas Dies

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for following, favoriting (this isn't a real word but I really don't care) and reviewing my story. You guys rock. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 2: As Aestas Dies

 _Harriet_

Harriet felt the bond solidify. The warmth it brought held her magic close, entrapping it in love, comfort and protection. The tears fell rapidly down her face as she buried her head into Profess- Minerva's shoulder. At the Dursleys', she learned not cry. They liked her tears. It did nothing to weaken whatever punishment she received. So, she didn't cry. But this, this amount of tears came out of nowhere. Maybe all of those years of smothering back tears decided to unleash themselves on her new guardian's shoulder. It was only after Madam Pomfrey suggested lunch that Harriet remembered how hungry she was. Madam Pomfrey had let her have some porridge after she scanned her but Harriet was still hungry. Sadly, it wasn't an uncommon feeling.

"Splendid idea, Poppy! Come, Harriet. Let's go to the Great Hall. Severus, will you come with us?" Pro-Minerva suggested. Damn, it was going to take a while for Harriet to remember to think Minerva's name, let alone say it. Professor Snape, thank God he's still the same, offered his arm to Minerva. She accepted it. Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey laid out Harriet's new clothes on the bed and placed the screen in front of her. She started to change.

The mint green dress was beautiful. It was capped sleeved with a high neck line. The skirt flared out and fell to her knees. The dress brought in her waist. _Wait, I have a waist?_ Her hands landed on her waist, not believing the slight change from a willowy torso to a minor curvy one. Harriet moved her arms into the robes, thankfully for the cooling charm on them. Honestly, how on Earth did Muggles live through the summer without cooling charms? She'll never know.

She moved the screen away and tried really hard not to laugh at the sight of her professors. Minerva's free hand covered Professor Snape's eyes. Harriet let a tiny giggle escape when the Transfiguration Professor winked at her before dropping her hand. Harriet placed on her trainers and grimaced. They felt just as awful as they looked. Then, the shoes darkened in color as their shape changed. Thankfully, she had forgotten to put on socks because the trainers morphed in chic, black flats.

Snapping her head up, Harriet stared at him, his wand grasped lightly in his right hand. Her green eyes gazed into the stormy, cold black ones. Eyes that held in all of the emotions the stoic man restrained. _You know, when he isn't glaring or sneering, his eyes are really pretty._

"Well, have fun. I have to stay here today. Miss Potter, at lunch you will start your potion regiment. Before breakfast, lunch and dinner until the beginning of term, you will drink the potions that appear in front of you." Poppy ordered. Harriet just nodded, her eyes still locked with his stormy ones. There was so much pain those eyes, restricted pain that has never been released. She stared at him, transfixed in his gaze. He broke away first.

"Come along, Miss Potter." His voice trembling but resolute. Professor Snape offered his other arm to her. Her arm wrapped around his in a tight grip so she wouldn't get dragged along. Her head reached about 10 centimeters below his shoulder. He was so tall. They left the wing.

It was nice seeing the ghosts again. However, Professor Snape wasn't in the mood for chattering ghosts.

"Miss Harriet! How do you-"

"Goodbye, Friar."

"Harriet, my princess, how my heart longs-"

"Nicholas, leave before I sew your head back on and your mouth shut."

"Oh, little Baby Potty is playing dress up- Oh, Professor Sir. Peeves is sorry, Sir. Please stop glaring at Peeves, Sir!" Harriet had never seen Peeves leave a scene so quickly. The fact that Professor Snape could terrify the dead scared Harriet. Yet she couldn't help but laugh. Professor Snape probably didn't know it, but he could be funny when he wanted to. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Minerva unwrapped her arm and motioned for the Potion Master and his student to remain.

"Wait here for a moment." Suddenly the grand, old doors flung back against the walls and Minerva started to glow. Harriet yelped and shifted her weight closer to the Potion Master, her grip of his arm tightening. Minerva's magic had formed an angry aura around her and it was bloody terrifying! Could everyone do that? Could Voldemort? Could she learn how to do that? As these questions swarmed through her head, Minerva marched straight up to the Headmaster.

"Albus Dumbledore! I warned you! I bloody warned you! Did I not say that those were worst Muggles I had ever observed! Did I not say that they wouldn't treat the girl right! You're a fool! A blasted, stubborn fool!" The lioness roared. The staff shrunk back, not wanting to get crossed in the woman's anger. Hell, Minerva looked angrier than Mrs. Weasely. Professor Dumbledore tried to calm down his deputy but his effort was futile.

"Now Minnie-"

"Don't you Minnie me, Albus. You are lucky that Harriet is still alive. Those damn Muggles would have killed here. And if they had, it would be on your head!"

"Minerva, the blood wards-"

"Are rendered useless if she isn't even protected from her blood family. They don't matter now anyway. She is my ward, Albus. And she isn't going back. Am. I. Clear?" Joy filled Harriet's heart. Someone cared, someone cared about her. Her, little Harriet Potter, the freak of Privet Drive, the orphan that killed Voldemort as a baby. Harriet started to smile and traced her gaze to the staff. Only to flinch back into Professor Snape as she caught the gaze of a rugged and shabby looking man. He stared at her in an almost canine like way. His eyes were hungry looking, as if her boney little body was a rare treat he couldn't wait to have. _Quit looking at me like I'm a piece of meat._ She shifted even closer to her professor's side. She smelled the herbs and potion ingredients on him, as well a little smoky scent that she couldn't place.

"Is he the new professor?" She whispered up to him. The man nodded.

"Unfortunately. His name is Remus Lupin." She snorted. What an appropriate name for a man with wolf eyes.

"Wow, named after the brother of Romulus and his last name means wolf. His parents must of loved Italy." The professor didn't reply. She continued her study of the scruffy man. The rings under his eyes sunk deep into face. His scars reminded Harriet of Dudley's leg when the neighbor's German Shepard attacked him. That was a beautiful day. Mr. Lupin looked really tired and very, very sickly.

"He looks ill." Harriet commented.

"Indeed."

"Will he be able to teach us dueling? He looks ready to kill over."

"If only he would." Professor Snape mumbled under his breath and escorted her up to the staff table. _I get to sit at the staff table? Awesome!_ Professor Snape, who acted surprisingly like a gentleman, pulled out Harriet's seat, then sat on her left side. Thankfully, he blocked Professor Lupin's view of her. Jesus, the stares were getting really creepy. Minerva sat on Harriet's right side. Poor Headmaster. His mood changing robes were now a dull gray. Harriet quite liked the shade of purple that he had on earlier. Oh well. Professor Flitwick smiled at Harriet while Professor Sprout and Madam Pince waved at her. Suddenly Madam Hooch shouted,

"Potter, you ready for next season?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good lass." Finally, Hagrid, her big and lovable half-giant, smiled and spoke out,

"Harry, how's yer summer goin'?" _It was hell. Thank you for asking._ Well, that's what she wanted to say. But that was impolite so Harriet just smiled sadly and replied,

"Good. How about you?"

"Great! Did ya get me package yet?"

"Package?"

"For yer birthday." _Right, my birthday._

"Oh, no. Not yet. I'm probably get it tomorrow."

"Good!" Then there was coughing. A lot of coughing. Jesus, first a stutterer, then a glory-hog, now a sick cougher. How are they going to be prepared for the real world if they couldn't get a decent defense professor? Honestly, this was getting old. Harriet turned her gaze back to her plate. Light chicken soup appeared with the nutrition potion. _Cheers._ She drank it down quickly. Harriet resisted the urge to spit it out. Did Professor Snape purposely make the potions taste so bad? She grabbed her water, toke a sip of it then jumped right into her soup. _Ah, so good._

"And who might the young lady be, Severus?" Professor Snape looked up from his salad, the disgust obvious on his face. He glared back at the roughly dressed man and looked extremely pleased when Professor Lupin recoiled back.

"Remus, this is my new ward, Harriet Potter. I believe you already know her." Minerva replied. Harriet laughed at Professor Lupin. Hedwig would have applauded his impersonation of her. It was pretty spot on.

"But, but, she looks nothing like James." _Of course I don't look like my father. I'm a girl! It's your father this and your mother that. My name is Harriet and I am my own person!_

"No, I don't. Just because I have his coloring and poor eyesight doesn't mean I'm my father." Harriet stated, her voice clear and cutting.

"Of course not," Professor Lupin looked even paler than before. "But when you were a baby, you looked just like him." _Really?_

"You knew me as a baby?" Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I was one of your father's best friends." _His best friend. His best friend! If that's true, where were you these past twelve years? I can understand waiting for when I entered Hogwarts but what about my first year? Wait, if he knew my father, he knows about Sirius Black._

"If you were one of my father's best friends, why have I never met you before? And why come now, Professor Lupin? Why not my first year?" She decided to voice out her frustration. Professor Lupin shuttered.

"Harriet dear, Professor Lupin has a condition that didn't allow him to visit you as often as he wanted to. Perhaps Professor Lupin would be willing to tell you some stories about your father." Professor Dumbledore jumped in, rescuing Professor Lupin from further embarrassment.

"Yes, of course I would." Professor Lupin leaped in. _So you want to make up for lost time now. Wow, that's great, Professor, really great_. Wow, even her thoughts were growing more sarcastic.

"Well, you'll have to find a time, Remus. Harriet is starting her studies and her Defense training tomorrow. She'll be quite busy until term." Minerva stated. Harriet saw the frown on her face, as if the new professor was disappointing her.

"Perhaps tea tomorrow, Harriet?" Professor Lupin asked enthusiastically, disregarding Minerva's comment completely. _What, and miss my first day of training and get on Professor Snape's bad side? I may have a mad man after me but I'm not suicidal. I certainly don't want to become a part of Professor Snape's hate list. Also, quit calling me by my first name. I don't know you nor did I give you permission to do so._

"I can't. Professor Snape is starting my Defense tutoring tomorrow. I refuse to miss a moment of it." Professor Lupin should really be a comedian. His fish impression was just as good as the owl one.

"Maybe Professor Lupin could assist Severus in Harriet's tutoring?" The Headmaster suggested. _No. I need a teacher who's going to be here when I need him. Professor Snape is many things but he's a serious man who's actually been trying to protect me. Besides, Professor Snape looks ready to strangle Professor Lupin._ Professor Snape did look angry at the suggestion. He was about to speak but Harriet interjected in a cold tone.

"With all due respect, Headmaster, I would rather have Professor Snape tutor me. Professor Lupin is entering his first year of teaching with a group of students who will have very low expectations for him." She turned her head towards Lupin. This was going to sound harsh but the truth hurt. "Believe me, Professor, your time will be much better spent trying to prepare for your classes. Besides, Professor Snape has been here for the last 12 years. It would be miracle if you survive your first. Surely you know about the curse on your position?" Professor Lupin deflated at her words.

"Don't worry, Harriet. I plan on staying." She didn't even try to cover her snort.

"I see. Then I suggest you hire a Curse Breaker. I heard Bill Weasely is a fantastic one. The two previous DADA professors disintegrated or lost their mind. I would tread very carefully. The odds aren't in your favor, _Professor_." She finished her speech. Harriet turned to Head of Gryffindor.

"May I go to the library?" Harriet asked, the soft lightness having returned to her voice.

"Of course, lass. Be back in time for dinner." Minerva replied. She set her silverware next to her empty bowl. Madam Pince rose with her and led the Girl-Who-Lived out of the Great Hall.

There was something very off about Professor Lupin. She may not have prefect aura sight like Luna Lovegood, but she knew when something was off. Professor Lupin's magic didn't feel human. Truthfully, it reminded Harriet of Fang's magic if anything. And the way he was staring at her. God, it creeped Harriet out. That hungry look. She shivered. No, if there was one thing Harriet learned at Privet Drive, it was to never fully trust anyone and certainly don't let yourself be alone with them.

"You alright, Miss Potter?" Madam Pince asked. Harriet quickly nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." Then an idea struck her. "Madam Pince, are there any old newspapers cataloged in the library?" The trip to the library was originally a plan to escape Professor Lupin. Now that she was there, she was going to find out about Sirius Black.

"Hogwarts' has a book that saves all magical British newspapers. As long as you have a date, say a day, month, year, etc. you can find the article. If you want to find an article about a specific person, place your wand on the spine of the book and say their name. All articles printed about that person should appear." Madam Pince loved her books and loved to talk about them.

"May I use that book?"

"You may. I'll get it for you and bring it to your usual spot."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Harriet adored the library. She always had, actually. They were her escape areas when she went to primary school with Dudley. Dudley hated books with a burning passion and the librarian hated Dudley just as much. So as long as Harriet stayed in the library, she was safe from her bully of a cousin. Since coming to Hogwarts, however, Harriet wasn't as happy as she used to be. Hermione, in her goal to be the best, roamed through the stacks like a mad woman. If Harriet was reading something that wasn't Quidditch related (And honestly, she preferred to play the game, not read about it), Hermione had to get her hands on it. If Harriet wanted to read something that wasn't school related or had a minor connection to a subject, Hermione would nag on about how Harriet shouldn't read that and should study the course books more. If Harriet found a dark corner to silently read in, Hermione would drag her out to the desks where other students were chattering. Harriet loved Hermione. Really, she did. But Hermione was very over bearing and very bossy. Just like Ron annoyed the hell out of her, so did Hermione.

"Here you go. Just leave it on my desk when you're done." Madam Pince said as she presented the large tome to her. _God, this is heavy._ Harriet struggled but she maneuvered the tome into her corner. Her corner was hidden next to the stained glass window and blocked from view by the potion bookcases. A little desk sat under the window but it was perfect for Harriet. She placed her wand on the spine of the book and whispered,

"Sirius Black." The tome fell open onto the desk and the pages flipped rapidly. Finally, they stopped and Harriet stared at the murder's picture.

 _He laughed. He laughed._ The moving picture showed a man laughing. Laughing so much that tears streamed down his eyes. The Aurors held him down in the picture but his laughing face was more than enough proof of his guilt. She felt sick, very sick.

 _Calm down, Harriet. Breathe. Minerva won't let him get you. Professor Snape is going to train you. And he's going to protect you, just like he always had. It's going to be ok._

But what if it isn't ok? What if he gets into Hogwarts? Voldemort's been able to, so why not his right-hand man? Dear God, what if… what if-

"You shouldn't be reading that." That baritone voice rang out. Harriet didn't respond, her hands shaking. Hell, her entire body trembled.

"He laughed." She whispered, looking up at the Potion Master. He pocketed his potion novel and quietly closed the book for her.

"He did."

"I hate him. I hate him. I… I…" Why couldn't she stop shaking?

"In time we hate that which we often fear." Shakespeare. Anthony and Cleopatra. "He won't get to you. I won't let him get to you. Look at me, child. He'll have to kill me first before he'll even touch you." Harriet pitched her head forward, her black hair shielding her face. Her forehead landed lightly on the man's chest. His hand rested on her head. He made no move to draw her in or push her away. He let her stay.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Think nothing of it."

"I'm scared." Harriet hated being weak. When she faced Voldemort both times, the adrenaline in her blood stopped the fear from consuming her. Now that she had time to think, time to know that a threat to her life loomed over her, she was scared. She was terrified.

"I know."

 _You broke the promise, and I made me realize, it was all just a lie._

 _Severus_

After the show Miss Potter put on at lunch, Albus insisted that Minerva and Severus come to his office. As if Severus had all the time in the world. As if Severus didn't have to restock the Hospital Wing's potion supply. As if Severus didn't have to finish his NEWT level plans.

 _I don't get paid enough for this,_ Severus thought as he finished his coffee and rose. Minerva stood with him and being the gentleman that he was, he escorted her up to the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster had left a few minutes earlier, Lupin following with his tail between his legs.

"Do you think Harriet is alright? She was rather short with Remus." Asked Minerva.

"Anyone would be short with a man who stared at them like a piece of steak."

"Severus, Remus wasn't staring that badly."

"Minerva, the girl moved closer to me so that she would be out of his line of sight." The silence was palpable.

"Maybe he was staring too hard."

"You think." The rest of their walk was quiet. Minerva gave the password and they entered Albus' office. _Dammit, the wolf's here too._ Severus knew that Lupin followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall but he had a very small piece of hope that the wolf would just go away.

"Minerva, Severus. Please, have a seat." Minerva sat in the offered chair but Severus stood next to and slightly behind it. There was no way in hell Severus was going to sit and have tea with a wolf. Call him paranoid but he wasn't going to let his guard down around that beast. Never again.

"Now Minerva, are you sure that you can-"

"Albus, you very well know that my children are dead. You know I have no heirs. And you also know that I loved James and Lily as if they were my own. I will raise their daughter. I will love her as my own. You can't change my mind. Nor can you change the ward bond. Magic has accepted it. She is legally and magically my child." Minerva finished her speech. Albus, resigned to Miss Potter's fate, nodded.

"Alright Minerva. Protect her with your life."

"Of course. We all will."

"But why is she your ward in the first place?" _Was this man really the smartest Gryffindor of his year? That's just pathetic._

"Use your two brain cells, Lupin. You lived through the war. What are the two circumstances required to be eligible for a new guardian?" Severus sneered out.

"Well, the only one I remember is that you have to be an orphan with no other family members." _Whop-di-fucking-do. He got one right. Good to know your brain isn't completely rotting away, Lupin._

"Wait, does that mean Petunia's dead?" _I spoke too soon._

"You incompetent, fool…" Minerva placed her hand on his arm to stop his rant. Albus sighed and started to say gently,

"No, Remus. Petunia isn't dead. We have recently learned that Harriet has been living in a household that was less than satisfactory." _That's putting it mildly, Albus._

"Less than satisfactory?"

"She was abused." Severus figured he should just bulldoze through the bush that Albus was beating around. They were getting nowhere with this conversation and he had things to do.

"What?!" Lupin yelled. "How? Who did it? Why wasn't she taken out of there sooner?" Lupin actually looked angry. Severus removed his wand, ready to restrain the werewolf if need be.

"We didn't know about it till Severus noticed when she arrived yesterday. Though if I had known sooner…" Minerva trailed off, shaking her head sadly. Subtlety, Severus squeezed her shoulder, his gaze never leaving the wolf. Minerva smiled slightly back at him. The anger left Lupin as quickly as it came. Sadness and guilt replaced the anger. Seeing this, Severus decided to take his leave.

"Here Lupin, since you care about the girl so much." The sarcasm dripped off his words as he threw Miss Potter's health report into the wolf's lap. "Minerva, Albus, if you need me, I'll be in my office."

The Potion Master exited the office. But he didn't head for his dungeons. No, he went to the library. There was a slight pull to his magic, so small that Severus didn't consciously recognize it. Later, he would tell Minerva that he needed to look up a difficult potion recipe. Because he didn't know the real reason for why he found Miss Potter in the library.

It was a good thing that he found her there. The first thing he noticed were her trembling shoulders. Then her pastel face. Her hands twitched rapidly and he heard her erratic breathing.

"You shouldn't be reading that." Severus spoke in a low voice. Miss Potter didn't respond. They stayed in silence until,

"He laughed." She whispered, looking up at the Potion Master. Severus pocketed the random potion novel he had grabbed. He slid over to the girl and looked down at the page that sent her into shock. Sirius Black stared back at him. That horrible, guilty, disgusting, laughing face of his childhood tormentor that helped end the life of the woman Severus loved beyond life and death. _Stop thinking about him. The girl needs you. Lily's daughter needs you._ Severus shut the tome and turned to the girl.

"He did." He replied, because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I hate him. I hate him. I… I…" Tears formed in her eyes but refused to fall. Her shaking continued.

"In time we hate that which we often fear." Severus said, because the quote fit the situation better than anything he could think of. "He won't get to you. I won't let him get to you. Look at me, child. He'll have to kill me first before he'll even touch you." Severus vowed to the Girl-Who-Lived. She looked so scared, so broken, so hopeless. Was this what Lily looked like before the Dark Lord killed her?

Miss Potter shifted her head forward until her forehead landed lightly on his chest. Why she sought him out for comfort, he'll never know. Maybe it was because he was there. Maybe it was because he promised to protect her. Maybe it was because he was one of the few, constant adults in her life and she was nothing but a child. A child whose life would be forever plagued by a multitude murders. Her shaking had lessened at his words but still continued. The Head of Slytherin, thinking of no way to comfort the child, rested his hand on her head. He made no move to draw the child in or to push her away. She stayed there, the minutes passing before she whispered out,

"Thank you, Sir."

"Think nothing of it."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

Minerva wasn't happy when Severus brought Miss Potter to her quarters. Miss Potter insisted that she was fine but her face remained blotchy and her eyes sad. However, when Severus explained to Minerva why the girl was in the state that she was, Minerva immediately surrounded the young lion in a hug. Severus tuned out the whispered promises of protection and the tearful replies of thanks. It was far too emotional for him, especially with the day he had.

"Harriet, there's something I'd like to show you." Minerva said as she gently wiped a stray tear from the girl's cheek.

"What is it?" Miss Potter asked. Minerva smiled and said,

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Severus, wait a moment. I'd like a word with you." As the Gryffindors left Minerva's sitting room, Severus glanced around. Minerva had many pictures in her parlor. Of her children, who all died in the war. Of her brothers and sisters, who lived in the Highlands of Scotland. Of him, when he first started teaching and Minerva took him under her wing. God, that first year was fucking miserable.

There was a picture of a little family. Behind the glass stood the arrogant James Potter, who during that moment looked almost humble. Next to him stood Lily. Beautiful, beautiful Lily. In her arms was a little bundle that had the couple staring down in pure joy and happiness. Even in the picture, Miss Potter still had Lily's lovely emerald eyes.

The sound of laughter broke his thought process. Minerva entered back into the room and faced her colleague.

"Well, she really likes her new room. She told me that she never had a room of her own. You were right about her cupboard. That was her bedroom for the first ten years of her life. Apparently they moved her into her cousin's second bedroom after her Hogwarts' letter arrived." Minerva spoke sadly. Anger coursed through his body. They had treated her like a house elf. No, they treated her worse than a house elf. House elves preferred to live in tiny spaces and don't require as much food as wizards do.

"She's here now." He forced the words out, trying very hard not to allow his anger to consume him.

"She is. Thank you for everything, Severus. You've been a fantastic help." Then she whispered out,

"Lily would be very proud of you. So very proud of you." Severus remained hushed. Lily wouldn't be proud of him. His hatred for her husband had caused him to completely overlook the clear signs of abuse on her daughter. His ignorance had caused pain on her daughter. Lily would be very ashamed of him, just like she always was.

 _Tonight I'm so alone, this sorrow takes ahold. Don't leave me, it's so cold._

 _Harriet_

The next day was significantly better for Harriet. Waking up in a new room really brightened her day. The room was tastefully done. The walls were a nice gray, green. Attached to them were very large bookcases. A red oak desk stood under the window, which had an amazing view over the castle courtyard and beyond. The four-poster bed held an extremely comfy mattress. The comforter was a creamy white with tiny, little, white Snitchs sewn in. Harriet even had a walk in closet. Granted, Harriet didn't have that many clothes yet but Minerva promised that after her defense training today, they were going to go shopping. Harriet washed and dressed quickly. She decided that a white button down and a simple black skirt would do. She threw her robes over the outfit.

It should be noted that Harriet preferred to wear skirts over pants. She liked the freedom and flowy feeling of the skirts. As a little girl, when Dudley would only watch Disney movies, all Harriet wanted was to wear big, puffy skirts and dresses just like the princesses. Because at Privet Drive, freaks like Harriet didn't get to wear pretty little dresses like other little girls. Aunt Petunia made it very clear when she had asked for a dress that she should be grateful that she had any clothes at all. So until she received her Hogwarts uniform, all she could wear were Dudley's old, long and ugly pants.

Harriet grabbed her school supplies, placed them into her knapsack and left her room. Minerva was already there, reading the Daily Prophet while she sat on the sofa.

"Good morning, Prof- um, Minerva." _Dammit, still not used to that._

"Good morning, Harriet. Don't worry. You should have seen Professor Snape when he first started working here. It took him a good month before he could remember to call any of us by our first names. You'll get used to it." Minerva smiled warmly at her.

A package laid on the table.

"Your gift from Hagrid." Minerva explained, rolling her eyes. Harriet was confused by her guardian's reaction until she opened the bloody package. It was a man eating book! Harriet jumped back and Minerva sent a spell to freeze it.

"What is that?" Harriet asked, very lucky that she didn't lose her hand.

"That is your new book for your Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid believed it was a good idea to use the man-eating textbooks this year. To stop it from harming you, stroke the spine. Also Harriet, I believe that you shouldn't take Divination. To be frank, unless you are a seer yourself, the class is useless. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy will serve you much better in the future." Harriet sighed but agreed with her teacher. Honestly, Harriet only chose that class because Ron was taking it. But if Minerva believed it was a worthless class, it was probably a worthless class. Minerva rose from her seat and said,

"Come along, we'll eat in my office. Then I want you to start your Transfiguration essay. I'll read it over when you're done."

The Transfiguration essay became significantly easier to complete when you could ask your professor for help. You finish it in half the time and you know everything was correct. Once she tucked the essay away into a safe spot, Harriet remembered an extremely important member of her little family.

"Minerva, is there any way we could bring Hedwig here? I sent her to Ron's and I think she would really like the owl post you gave me."

"I'll Floo Molly and ask her to send Hedwig here. She'll be here by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Professor. Oh God, sorry Minerva."

"Don't worry about it. Now, I believe it's almost 11. You should head down to the dungeons. I'll see you at lunch." With that, Harriet headed to the Professor Snape's office. When she arrived, she knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter." His voice called through. Harriet entered the office. His walls held the most famous and important potions in the Wizarding World. And there were books, so many books. Professor Snape sat behind his desk, reading a book while copying something down with a quill.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Miss Potter. Today you will have an hour to make a burn-healing potion. Through that door," He threw his arm up and pointed at a door to the left of her. "is the lab that you will be working in. The instructions are on the board."

"Yes, sir." Harriet moved into the lab and was shocked at the shire size of the room. And the amount of live cauldrons. There were at least ten tables with two filled cauldrons each, all stirring at the same time. Suddenly, an ingredient zoomed into the room. It landed next to what Harriet believed to be a calming draught. A knife raised itself from the cutting board, chopped up the ingredient nicely and the pieces levitated themselves into the cauldron. Then the cauldron stirred itself. Amazing. How much control over his magic did Professor Snape have to be in a completely different room and still be able to make prefect potions?

Harriet quickly started her potion. The instructions on the board were in the same format as they were during class. And yet, Harriet no longer had trouble understanding the steps. Perhaps it was the fact she longer had to worry about someone beating her if her grades were too high. Perhaps it was the fact that she realized that Minerva would always love her, no matter what her grades were. Perhaps it was the fact that Professor Snape was teaching her defense and he would probably appreciate it if she could brew properly.

"Hm. I must say, Miss Potter, this is significantly superior than your previous potions. Care to explain?" The Potion Master looked down at her after he inspected her potion. He had entered the lab multiple times while she was making her potion. Some potions were finished, so he took them off the burner. Some required a specific ingredient that need to be chopped a specific way. None the less, when she finished, he was still in the room. And she had impressed him.

"Well, Aunt Petunia never liked it if I got better grades than Dudley. She got my report card and I didn't want to be punished for having good grades again. So I may have butchered some potions in the past. But it was only the harmless potions. I was very carefully when I made the dangerous potions." Harriet didn't want to tell him all of it. But as she spoke, she felt lighter. As if a weight was lifted off her shoulder.

"See to it that you keep to this level of potion making. I detest students who don't perform at their full potential."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." Her professor sighed.

"Child, you don't have to be sorry for suffering abuse. But don't let it consume you and who you are. Don't let it affect how you perform or the person you may become." Professor Snape spoke firmly, almost as if he spoke from experience. But that was just plain silly. No one would ever hurt Professor Snape. How wrong she was.

They had eaten in the Great Hall. Professor Snape spoke to Minerva briefly before they left again. This time, the Professor escorted her to an old classroom. A quill and parchment was already there when they arrived.

"To start your training, I need to know what level you are at. That nincompoop last year caused you and every other student at Hogwarts to fall back a year. Once I gain a sense of your level, we will begin with standard theory. After that, mock dueling." Said Professor Snape. She headed to the desk and asked,

"What would you like me to write down?"

"List all of the dark creatures that you are aware of. Then list the spells that you can perform." Well, let's get started.

 **Harriet Potter's Knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts to Date**

Creatures

Gnomes

Doxies

Snails

Imps

Bowtruckles

Ghosts

Gargoyles

Hags

Fire Crabs

Gytrashes

Boggarts

Kappas

Dementors

Spells

Knockback Jinx

Vermillious

Verdimillious

Smokescreen Spell

Green Sparks

Red Sparks

Periculum

Wingardium Leviosa

Wand-Lighting Charm

Lumos Solem

Fire-Making Spell

Softening Charm

Severing Charm

Unlocking Charm

Locking Spell

Mending Charm

Disarming Charm

Tongue-Tying Curse

Skurge Charm

Disarming Charm

Arresto Momentum

Dancing Feet Spell

Engorgement Charm

Freezing Charm

Homorphus Charm

Verdimillious Duo

Vermillious Duo

Tickling Charm

Banishing Charm

Petrificus Totalus

Cushioning Charm

Melofors Jinx

Freezing Spell

"I've finished, Professor." Harriet stated. The man glanced up from his novel, which appeared to be a text book of some sort.

"Any particular reason why you added charms to this list?"

"Well, Sir, Professor Flitwick once told us that charms and defense spells are extremely similar. He said that a charm could be used in a duel just as easily as a defense spell. I know that it is wrong to assume but when you asked for my knowledge of spells, I figured that it would be okay to add in some charms too."

"Indeed. Charms and defense are sister courses. One doesn't exist without the other. You have a very solid understanding of defense Miss Potter, even with that fool of a liar."

"Thank you, Sir."

"However, due to that setback, we must prepare. Here, this," He held up the textbook he was reading. "is the current defense book that Lupin chose for this year. Surprisingly, it will serve as a good reading book. For you though, Miss Potter, your time is much better spent learning dueling spells. Dueling was once a subject taught at Hogwarts. As you recall, Professor Flitwick is a dueling champion himself. How fast do you run, Miss Potter?"

"Quite fast. I hold the Gryffindor Quidditch team record for the fastest meter. Oliver likes to train us with a Muggle regiment."

"Well, that is better than nothing at all." Suddenly the desks of the room all moved to the side. Harriet slid to the left, dodging the stinging hex Professor Snape threw at her.

"Hey!"

"The Dark Lord will give you no warning. You must be prepared for an attack at any time. For now, I will throw harmless hexes and jinxes at you. You will dodge. As you improve, Miss Potter, you will be able to dodge far deadlier spells while sending off your own. Prepare yourself."

Harriet was sore after her first day of training. Lord, her muscles haven't worked that hard in ages. Professor Snape would make a great drill sergeant, she decided after the first hour of just dodging hexes. When she was finally allowed to fire back, her spells were too predictable. Her tutor somehow pulled off looking graceful while evading every one of her spells. By the time Minerva arrived to take her shopping, Harriet was covered in sweat and cursing the Potion Master silently. He had smirked at her when she left, as if he knew what she was think about. That bastard.

Shopping with Minerva was probably the best experience Harriet had ever had with a guardian. Minerva had a very good eye for fashion and picked out practical but stylish outfits for Harriet after they had arrived Diagon Alley. Harriet loved her new clothes and wanted to pay for them herself. Yet Minerva stopped her and said softly,

"Harriet, I am your guardian. That means I protect you. That means I buy what you need. That means that I love you unconditionally. You don't have to pay for this. I'll gladly buy this and whatever else you need. You'll never have to fend for yourself again. I promise." _Don't cry. Don't cry. Dammit Harriet, why can't you stop crying so God damn much?_ Harriet wiped the tears away after her mini meltdown.

Next, they headed to the eye healer. Professor Snape insisted that Harriet get her eyes checked. He felt that it was better for people to think that she was as blind as a bat without her glasses, instead of actually having to depend on them.

 _"_ _The girl needs her eyes fixed, Minerva. Have the healer fix them then buy Miss Potter new glasses with clear lenses."_ For the first time in a long time, Harriet could see clearly. And her new glasses were really pretty. They were more oval in shape and the frames, while still black, were much skinner than before.

They finished their day with a little ice cream. Harriet couldn't believe how much her world changed within two days. She was happy, so very, very happy.

About a week and a half later, Harriet ate breakfast in the Great Hall. Her tutor sat to her left and her guardian to her right. Then a snowy owl led the way for the Daily Prophet owls to follow. Two letters were wrapped around Hedwig's leg.

"Hey girl. Got some messages for me?" Harriet asked her familiar. Hedwig just hooted, stole a piece of bacon and held out her leg. The first letter was from Ron.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Glad to know that you're out of your Aunt's house. Mum was really worried when Hedwig arrived at the Burrow last week. Guess what! We all got to visit Bill in Egypt at the end of July. The twins tried to leave Percy in a tomb because he wouldn't shut up about becoming this year's Head Boy. Anyway, Hermione is going to be at Diagon Alley today around noon. We're all going to get our school supplies. Do you think McGonagall would let you come with us? You could meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. Floo call us when you find out._

 _-Ron_

Hm, there's an interesting idea. Harriet didn't really want to miss training with Professor Snape but she really wanted to see the Weaselys and Hermione again before term started. She ripped open Hermione's letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? Are you enjoying living at Hogwarts over the summer? How's Professor McGonagall? Did you finish all of your homework? Have you met the new Defense teacher? Did you get your school supplies yet? Are you going to go with the Weaselys to Diagon Alley today? Please try to. It would be good to see you again._

 _-Love, Hermione_

"Something the matter, dear?" Minerva asked. Harriet sighed but showed Ron's letter to her guardian.

"I suggest you eat, Miss Potter. This morning, we will research the affect vampire venom has on humans before we train." Professor Snape stated suddenly.

"This morning, Sir?" She asked, the surprise painted on her face.

"Indeed. I have a prior rearrangement this afternoon. As you have finished your summer assignments, we shall skip the potions lesson today and focus solely on defense." Harriet felt like hugging the man, which was very strange seeing how much animosity the two had before she arrived to stay for the summer.

"Thank you, Sir!"

"Eat, Miss Potter. We leave in five minutes." As Harriet shifted her focus back to her meal, she didn't notice the smile of thanks her guardian sent to the strict man. Nor did she realize that he had lied when he said that he had prior arrangement.

It took Mrs. Weasely fifteen minutes to convince Minerva to stay at Hogwarts. Seeing as it's been a good three weeks since Sirius Black escaped and the Aurors still hadn't found him, Minerva was very worried about letting Harriet go shopping with just the Weaselys. However, term was next week and Minerva needed to finish her preparation. Thus Harriet Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, where Mr. Weasely waited for.

"Harriet, how are you?" The Weasely patriarch asked.

"Very good. Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Weasely. How are you and Mrs. Weasely?"

"Molly and I are great. Thank you for asking. Come along. Molly and the others are at the bookstore."

It wasn't hard to find the rest of the Weasely clan. Just look for a sea of red hair and you found them. Mrs. Weasely swooped Harriet into a very big hug the moment she saw her. Unfortunately for Harriet, Mrs. Weasely had a rather large… assets and was a very strong woman.

"Geeze, Mum." Fred spoke up.

"Let her breathe." George finished. _Oh thank God._ When Harriet returned to her normal rosy paleness, Ron and Hermione went up to her. Of course, this led to Hermione trying to hug the soul out of her too. Well, if Sirius Black doesn't kill her, hugs will.

"Hermione, you're going to choke her to death." Ron said. Mercifully, Hermione let her go. It felt good to breathe again.

"How's living at the school? Do you actually live with Professor McGonagall in her quarters? How is she? Have you learned anything while you're there? Did you finish your assignments? Have you met the new Defense professor? Is it a he or a she? Are they smart? Are they nice?" How could Hermione say all of that in one breath, Harriet will never know.

"Um, it's great living in the castle. Min- Err, Professor McGonagall is really nice. I finished my assignments. We have another guy for a teacher. He seems nice." Actually, since she started living at Hogwarts, Professor Lupin lessened his staring. However, Harriet was determined to make her final opinion of him during his first class. Only then would she decide if she wanted to trust him.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Hermione, stop talking about school. We have only one week left. I don't need to be remind about it any sooner than I have to." Ron whined. "Besides, Harry, they got a new broom out."

"Really?" Harriet was only mildly curious. She still had her Nimbus 2000 and she really didn't need or want a new broom.

"Yeah, it's a Firebolt. It's said to be the fastest broom on the market." Ron said longingly. Harriet pitied Ron during moments like these. Ron was the youngest of six older brothers, so everything he ever had was a hand-me-down. Then Harriet thought of her own childhood. In comparison, Ron has a great life. While her was downright shitty.

"Hey Harry, are you going to be riding the train into Hogwarts?" Ron asked suddenly after they left the Quidditch store.

"Well, that would be counter-productive. Harry's already staying there. Why would she go to London for a train ride to bring her back to Scotland?" Hermione questioned rather bossily. Ron blushed in embarrassment. To avoid another Ron vs Hermione argument, Harriet hopped in,

"I would have to ask Professor McGonagall about that. Let's see what she says."

Thankfully, that stopped World War III from occurring. Hermione expressed her interest in getting an owl so they headed to the pet store. Harriet really wished that they hadn't. Hermione didn't get an owl. Oh no, she got a cat. And not just any cat, she got one that was half-knealze.

"Hermione, you do remember that Parvarti hates cats?" Harriet asked as her best female friend marched up to the register.

"That bloody cat better not go after Scabbers!" Ron glared at Hermione's new cat.

"Of course not, Crookshanks wouldn't hurt a fly. Would you, Crookshanks?" Hermione purred to her new cat. Ron looked over to Harriet and mouthed,

"She's bloody crazy." He was right.

When Harriet arrived back at Hogwarts, it was close to dinner time. Seeing as Minerva wasn't in her quarters or office, Harriet decided to head to the Great Hall. Her stomach was grumbling. Over the past few weeks, the nutrition potions helped repair the damage caused by the Dursleys. She had grown an extra 7.62 cm (3 in) since her arrival and Madam Pomfrey was certain that she would have gained back the stone she had lost by Halloween.

"Harriet, how are you?" Harriet's wand was in her hand the second the voice spoke. Training with Professor Snape improved her reflexes greatly. At the end of her wand stood Professor Lupin, his arms up in the surrender position.

"Oh, sorry Professor. I don't really like surprises." Harriet said as she lowered her wand. It remained in her hand.

"No harm done. How have you been?" The professor asked again. They started to walk towards the eating hall.

"Fine. You?" Harriet asked politely. Professor Lupin wasn't that bad. He actually seemed like a nice man when he wasn't staring. But the weird aura to his magic put Harriet on the edge. Perhaps she was over thinking it. She should ask Professor Snape.

"Great. I have the perfect idea for you first Defense class. I believe you will enjoy it." There was an air of mischief in his eyes that made Harriet uneasy. Again it was probably just her.

"I look forward to it." Harriet said softly.

"Harriet, you're back." Minerva's voice rang down the halls. Once again, she was being escorted by Professor Snape and it seems that they had come from the Headmaster's office. Harriet rushed forward to them.

"Yes, Ma'am. I had a lot of fun. It was really nice to see everyone. Hello Professor. How was the harvest?" Harriet asked her professor innocently. There was no harvest for potion ingredients.

"Adequate." He replied as he glared at the other male professor in the hall.

"Minerva, Ron and Hermione were wondering if I would be taking the train into school? Will I be or should I just stay here?" Harriet asked. Minerva was about to answer when Professor Lupin jumped in,

"If you want, Minerva, I could bring Harriet onto the train with me."

"Really? You plan on riding the train?" Harriet questioned.

"Yes, I think it would bring back good memories."

"It's a foolish idea. Black is after the girl. He knows that she should be on the train. It would be better to keep Miss Potter here." Professor Snape said, his sneer deepening.

"Now Severus, surely you trust Remus to watch over Harriet on the train ride?" Minerva asked. Harriet waited for him to say something but the Head of Slytherin said nothing.

"Well, if you really want to, Harriet, you may ride the train."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Harriet didn't see the death glare Professor Snape sent the DADA professor. If one hair on Harriet's head was out of place, death would be in Professor Lupin's near future.

 **Author's Note: My friends, chapter 2 is over. This chapter was really hard to write because I was trying to squeeze a good month of summer into 8,000 words. I still think I rushed it but I'm happy with how it turned out. Also, I know I posted this chapter rather quickly. I'm going to try and update regularly but there is a very good chance that it may delayed. Still, let's shot for once or twice a week, shall we. Anyway, I hoped that you guys liked this chapter. See you next chapter.**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**

 **P.S. Do you guys know what Aestas means? If you do, review.**


	3. Beware the Kissing Corpse

**Author's Note- I love you guys so much. You all rock! Also I noticed that I haven't explained the title for this story. In fact, you guys don't know what a chevalier is. But that is ok because you guys will find out in Part 3 of this story. This chapter will show Harriet's Gryffindor side, in both actions and words. Hope you guys like it! On to the story!**

Chapter 3: Beware the Kissing Corpse

 _Harriet_

August 31st was both a sad and happy day for Harriet. It was a happy day because Madam Pomfrey had taken her off of the nutrition potions. It was a sad day because she wouldn't be able to sit at the staff table again next summer. Due to how early the Hogwarts Express leaves in the morning, Professor Lupin decided that they would have breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron before they headed for the platform.

Harriet was just finishing her meal when she glanced at the newspaper her guardian was reading.

"They haven't got him yet, have they?" Harriet asked. Minerva flinched while the rest of the staff fell silent.

"No, they haven't. But they will soon." Minerva said confidently. Harriet sighed. She had been hoping that Black would be caught before school started. Hogsmeade Weekends were an option for new third years this year. Unfortunately, Minerva wasn't going to let her go. They made a deal.

 _"_ _Harriet, I know that you're upset about missing Hogsmeade. I promise the moment Black is caught, I'll march up to the Headmaster's office and sign the paper. Until then, Severus had offered his time. He says that your training is moving rather rapidly and he plans on teaching you more dueling spells."_ This arrangement pleased Harriet very much. While she really wanted to see Hogsmeade, her tutoring with Professor Snape happened to be her favorite part of the summer. The exercise that dueling gave her was amazing. And the spells that she has learned. Dear God, there was so much more to being a witch than Harriet ever realized.

Harriet finished her breakfast and headed back to her room. Minerva said that if she wanted to, she could stay with her in the quarters. But Harriet didn't think it was a good idea to leave Hermione alone with Parvarti and Lavender. God, Parvarti is going to be so pissed when she sees Crookshanks.

Harriet packed a good amount of her clothes, books and toiletries. She headed to the Gryffindor dorms. Harriet wasn't going to drag her trunk on the train. That would be way too much effort.

"Any particular reason why you aren't using a levitating spell to make your walk easier, Miss Potter?" Dear God, that voice. Why does he have to have such a nice voice?

"Err, I forgot."

"Obviously." Professor Snape then performed the levitating spell and raised his arm to her. Now this, Professor Snape escorting her places was an unexpected surprise but not an unwelcomed one. Harriet learned many things about the man since her change in guardianship.

 _Professor Snape is a serious man, but his job required him to be so. You have to earn Professor Snape's respect; he refuses to give it freely. Professor Snape favors his Slytherins because no one else does but that doesn't mean he doesn't discipline them. He detests laziness and applauds hard work. He has a sarcastic and dark humor that is so witty that it takes people a few minutes to figure out what he said or if he insulted them. Professor Snape is a gentleman to the women that earned his respect. He has no more problem insulting women that don't however. Actually, he has no problem insulting anyone he doesn't respect. Professor Snape is a loner. He has a shield that protects him, a shield that few has been able to break through._

"Professor, when the term starts, will you go back to hating me?" She asked innocently. She felt him tense, heard him sigh, before he spoke,

"Miss Potter, there are some in my house who believe that you should be dead. They believe that I have an image to uphold. This image is an image I must bear. Know that what I say may be riddled with lies. I must ignore you and at times insult you, for if I don't, events may occur. Events that don't favor either of us. Know that I am your tutor and teacher, Miss Potter. Know that I do not hate you." Harriet could hardly believe his words.

"Will my lessons continue?" _Please say they will, please say they will._

"No." Harriet's heart sank. "However, your remedial potion lessons will continue. And Minerva has asked her colleagues to send your 'detentions' to me to oversee." Harriet glanced up at her professor. He was smirking. She smiled.

September 1st at Kings Cross was their busiest day of the year. After a quite nice breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron, Harriet was extremely excited to see everyone. However, the moment Professor Lupin sat in their compartment, he started snoring. He missed breakfast yesterday and was out sick the day before. He must still be tired. Weird.

Harriet pulled out her 'defense' book that Professor Snape gave her. It was actual a history of famous duelers that Professor Flitwick, who loved the fact that she was becoming a duelist, charmed to look like this year's defense textbook. Currently, Harriet was reading about the Sorceress, Sister Lucia. Sister Lucia had been a renaissance witch who was actually a nun. She was forced into the dueling circuit because her small little magical Catholic church was threatened to be torn down by the atheist Magical community. She had vowed that if she won the Italian dueling circuit she would get to keep her church. After Sister Lucia demolished the competition due to her advance illusion magic, her little church became a largest cathedral in Wizarding Italy.

"Harry, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Ron said as he and Hermione entered the compartment. "Who's the bloke?" Harriet was about to respond when Hermione interrupted,

"R.J. Lupin." _Hermione, your know-it-all-ness is showing_.

"Yes, this is Professor Lupin, the new defense professor. I'm sure he would say hello but…" Harriet trailed off, really wishing that defense was going to be decent this year.

"Ok, I get that you know Harry, but how the bloody hell did you know, Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"It's on his trunk." Yes, for whatever unholy reason, Professor Lupin decided to drag his trunk on the train. Honestly, it was more work than it was worth.

"Anyway Harry, did you hear about Black?" Ron asked.

"I have. Minerva told me about him." Harriet replied, resisting the urge to open her book.

"I heard that he killed 13 muggles-" Hermione started.

"Thank you Hermione, I know exactly who he killed, why he killed them, and why he is after me. Let's not open that can of worms, shall we." Harriet said and opened her book, no longer caring about politeness. Hermione had to know everything but then she also had to force that information on everyone. Really, Ron was dense in certain situations but so was Hermione. When asked about it, Professor Snape explained to Harriet during one of their lessons why he never called on Hermione in class.

 _"_ _Miss Granger has the unfortunate ability to absorb information. And yes, Miss Potter, I know that this is a good thing. However, along with this ability comes the ability to regurgitate that knowledge. Miss Granger spews information out so fast that none of your classmates are able to be given the chance in even try to answer any questions presented by the teachers. Tell me, Miss Potter, besides my class, do any of the other Gryffindors in your year prepare for class each day?"_

 _"_ _Well, I like to read the textbooks ahead of time but when a professor asks a question, Hermione answers it… before I can. Oh, I see now, Professor."_

 _"_ _Yes, you do. I knew Miss Granger knew the information for my class since day one. However, I also knew that she would hinder your classmates' learning by her inability to keep her mouth shut. Your year has no incentive to come prepared for class because they know that Miss Granger will answer every question. I've told Minerva multiple times that Miss Granger needs reigning in. Perhaps you can try."_

Yes, Harriet would try. Because it was honestly sad that the 3rd year Gryffindors relied on Hermione to get good grades.

For the next few hours, Harriet tried to read her book but that failed miserably. Ron and Hermione had gotten into another argument over their pets.

"Look at what your bloody cat did to Scabbers! He was perfectly fine before you bought that ugly thing. See! Poor Scabbers' losing his fur again!" Harriet had to admit, Scabbers did look awful. He seems skinner, if a rat could look skinner, and his fur was patchy in some places.

"Oh please, Ron. Scabbers' is just old, that's all. Also, don't call Crookshanks ugly! He's the most beautiful cat in Scotland." _Hermione, you and I have very different definitions of beautiful._ Professor Lupin just snored through the argument.

"Guys, the people in London could hear you arguing. Just keep your pets away from each other. It shouldn't be too hard. You live in separate dorm." Harriet mediated. The two continued glaring at each other.

Suddenly the train halted. Hermione and Harriet nearly flew into Ron and Professor Lupin.

"That's weird." Hermione stated. "We still have at least two more hours before we get to Hogsmeade." Professor Lupin, who jolted awake from the stop, stood up and pulled out his wand.

"All of you stay here. I'm going to go see what's going on with the conductor." Professor Lupin said. He then used Lumos to light his path and left the compartment. A minute later, Hermione glanced out of her window.

"That's strange. It looks like someone's boarding the train." Then the temperature plummeted drastically.

"Bloody hell," Ron said through chattering teeth. His breath was visible. "It's September, not bloody January." Harriet shivered and drew her robes tighter around her. Wait a minute, something entered the train and the temperature dropped. No, it can't be…

The door to the compartment flew open. In the doorway stood one of the guardians of Azkaban. A Dementor. _No, stay back_. Yet it moved forward. Harriet felt light headed, very light headed. Then there was a scream. And darkness.

 _Catch me, as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now._

 _Severus_

Minerva freaked out the moment she received the letter. In fact, Severus was positive that her hysteria caused her logical to fly out the window. Because she ran all the way down from her office to his lab, the blasted letter clutched in her hand.

"Minerva, what the bloody hell happened? And why the fuck did you run down here?" Severus asked as he led her older colleague into a chair so that she wouldn't collapse. Minerva shakenly handed him the letter as she tried to settle her breathing.

 _Minerva,_

 _An incident has happened on the Hogwarts Express. A Dementor decided to board the train. I was able to drive it way but Harriet collapsed due to the exposure of the Dementor. Luckily she wasn't Kissed and is awake. Everyone on the train has received chocolate. We'll be back at Hogwarts in a few hours._

 _-Remus_

He'll kill him. No, he would skin the wolf alive first then toss the carcass into the lake. After all, werewolf fur was an extremely rare potion ingredient.

"She could have died. She could have died. I could have lost another one of my babies. No, not again…" Minerva was going into shock. Severus silently Accioed a calming draught. He caught it and knelt in front of the older mother.

"Drink this, Minerva. Please, Minerva. Yes, very good. Miss Potter is okay. She's alive and she'll be here soon. Yes, keep drinking the potion." Severus spoke softly as Minerva's shock faded away and the potion toke affect. He heard her breathe out a soft prayer in thanks. Then Minerva straightened, her senses returned.

"Thank you, Severus."

"You are welcome. Now, let us inform the staff of what has occurred." Severus helped the woman up and the pair flooed into the staff room. Severus ushered Minerva into her favorite chair and handed her at extra calming draught. Then he sounded the alarm.

Within five minutes, the staff, sans Lupin, had arrived. Even Hagrid, who had just started working as an actual professor, arrived swiftly from his hut. The Headmaster was the last to enter the room.

"What has happened, Severus?" Albus asked, the worry shining in his eyes. Because Severus rarely sounded the alarm, unless something truly awful occurred. Severus passed the letter to his boss.

"Read it." Severus ordered. Albus read it out loud, his voice growing more grave as his reading continued. When he finished, even the mad bitch Trelawney looked shocked. _What, your inner eye didn't see this happening?_

"I want them gone." Severus stated harshly. "We could have lost our entire student body. Had Lupin not ridden that bloody train, wizarding England would have faced its greatest loss of life since the war. The Seventh Years don't know the spell to repel the beasts. They leave and they leave tonight."

"I can't." Oh hell no, Albus. That was the wrong fucking answer.

"You can't?" Severus sneered. "Look at your deputy. Now imagine the hundreds of mothers who would come marching in here the moment they hear that their children were exposed to a Dementor. Perhaps I should contact Narcissa Malfoy. The moment she gets wind of this, she'll get her husband to remove the Dementors. No, Albus. You will contact the bloody Minister and Amelia Fucking Bones and get those miserable, soul sucking, fucking beasts away from our students!" Then, a miracle occurred. Filius started to applaud.

"Well said, Severus. Well said." The others nodded in agreement. Albus stroked his beard and consented,

"You are right, Severus. I apologize for my earlier comment. I had not been thinking straight. I'll contact the Ministry and the Governors right away."

"Minerva, will you be ok?" Poppy asked softly.

"I will be when I see Harriet." She replied back in an equally soft voice.

"Minerva," Filius started. "Would you like me to sort the First Years for you?"

"No, we need to show the students that nothing has changed." Minerva said, her strength returning to her.

"Delay the sorting by a few minutes, Minerva." Severus suggested carefully. "Allow yourself some time with Miss Potter. I think you could both use it."

"Capital idea, Severus." Poppy answered as Minerva smiled in thanks.

Severus stood with Minerva in the little side room next to the main entry. He was with her partly because he feared she would collapse in worry. And partly because, though he would never admit this, he worried for Miss Potter. Over the last month, Severus realized what a fool his hatred had made him. Miss Potter, to plainly put it, was a genius when it came to defense and dueling. Her knowledge on the subjects surpassed her classmates and upperclassmen. She had hide her intelligence in fear of her relatives. Now that she had a guardian who cared for her success, she thrived. Severus could see greatness in her, a greatness that he was blinded to before. God, he was a fucking fool.

"Wait here. I'll get her." Severus said as he glanced out the window and saw the still large student body. As he entered the entry hall, his godson's voice rang out,

"I heard that you fainted, Potter. What? Does the little princess need to her smelling salts?" Draco laughed. Miss Potter, who was soaking wet from the rain, stared ahead. She ignored his godson and looked directly at him.

"Good evening, Professor." Draco jumped and turned to him. Severus silently examined his godson and was very pleased to see he was only wet from the rain as well. Draco smiled at him. Yes, his godson was a spoiled brat but he still loved him. Even if Draco was a pain in his arse at times. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasely looked shocked that Miss Potter spoke directly to him.

"Miss Potter. Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you should head into the Great Hall?" The order in his voice spoke volumes. Draco gulped, hastily nodded and rushed ahead.

"Come, Miss Potter." Miss Potter started to follow. Unfortunately, so did her sidekicks.

"Just Miss Potter." Severus stressed harshly. The two paled and Severus was about to send Gryffindor into negative numbers again when Miss Potter spoke,

"You guys go save me a sit. It'll just take a minute." Finally, the two started to head to the hall and Severus led Miss Potter to Minerva, after he casted a drying charm on the soaked girl. Even in her older age, Minerva could move very quickly. Miss Potter ran to her guardian just as quickly. They clutched each other tightly, both resisting the urge to cry. Minerva peppered kisses on Miss Potter's hair as Miss Potter whispered,

"Don't worry. I'm okay now. I'm fine." Severus turned away, giving them their moment. Soon, the two separated and Minerva spoke,

"Harriet, go with Severus to the Great Hall. I have to go sort the First Years. I want you to come to my office with Miss Granger after the feast." Miss Potter nodded and turned to the Potion Master, unsure if he was going to hold out his arm like he often did in the summer. He did, because the girl was still visible shaken by the Dementor. The vice grip she had on his arm was proof enough.

"Will they go away?" Miss Potter asked softly. Her head was still high and her shoulders still back. But the fear remained in her eyes.

"The Headmaster has demanded it. Hopefully, the Ministry will realize the horrible mistake they made after they receive hundreds of Howlers from the mothers of Hogwarts' student body."

"Thank God." Then she paused before saying, "Thank you for bringing me to Minerva, Professor."

"You are welcome, Miss Potter." As they reached the doors, Miss Potter released her grip on him. He opened the door and she walked gracefully to the Gryffindor table. As if nothing had happened on the train.

Severus stalked up to the staff table and glared down at Lupin the entire way there. Fucking hell, it took every bloody inch of self-control to not kill the wolf then and there. But the students were already traumatized enough as it was. No need to cause extra nightmares. Yet.

After the sorting and the feast, Severus marched to Lupin's quarters. He didn't even bother knocking.

"Lupin." He growled out. Lupin looked pale.

"Now Severus, I know you're upset-"

"Upset, upset. Oh, no, I passed that level a long time ago. The only fucking reason I haven't killed you yet is because you actually did something useful and drove away the Dementor. But I'm going to make something perfectly fucking clear to you, Lupin. I don't give two shits about how much this hinders whatever fucking plan you had for classes. The first thing you will teach the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years is the Patronus charm. And I don't care how fucking it long it takes but you'll keep teaching them the charm until they are all able to. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Severus. Crystal."

"Good. And another thing. Throw whatever loyalty you had for Black out the window. Because if he so much as glances at Miss Potter and I find out that you helped him in some way, shape or form, I will have no problem killing you." Lupin looked scared. Good.

"Yes, Severus. That won't happen, I promise."

"We'll see."

 _So stay away from me. The beast is ugly._

 _Harriet_

Parvarti did freak out the moment she saw Crookshanks. In fact, Harriet had never seen her that upset before.

"Why on Earth did you get that thing? You know I hate cats! I made the perfectly clear during our first year that I didn't like them! Hell, we even agreed no cats! Why did you break our promise, Hermione?" Parvarti screeched at Hermione. Lavender and Harriet shared a look.

"Did you try to stop her?" Lavender whispered.

"Yeah," Harriet whispered back. "You know Hermione, she's as stubborn as a mule."

"I got Crookshanks because he looked lonely."

"Looked lonely? That's your excuse? You know what! Forget it! You can keep that bloody monster but if it so much as comes near my side of the room, it's free game!" With that Parvarti shut the covers to her bed. Lavender sighed but headed to Parvarti's bed.

"Come on, Par. Let me in." She said. Parvarti's arm reached out and pulled Lavender in. Hermione sat on her bed, looking defeated. Harriet sat down next to her.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Harriet said.

"I didn't think she would reach that badly."

"Hermione, we made a pack on the first day of school to never have a cat as a pet because Parvarti has really bad experiences with them. You agreed. You broke the pack. I warned you this would happen but you ignored me. Parvarti's mad at you and she has every right to be. You broke her trust. Now you have to earn it back."

"But all of this over a cat-"

"Hermione," Harriet couldn't believe how dense Hermione was acting. Actually, she could. Hermione's social skills were zero to none. "This isn't about Crookshanks. It's about you taking Parvarti's trust and throwing it away. Now, you're going to apologize to Parvarti in the morning for breaking her trust. She doesn't have to accept it but at least you apologized." Besides, Parvarti will forget about it the moment she needs Hermione's help for homework.

"Alright." Hermione said and slouched back into her pillows.

"What did Professor McGonagall want to talk to you about, anyway?" Harriet asked. Hermione tensed before replying,

"Nothing. She just wanted to talk about my schedule for this year, that's all."

"And is it fixed?" Hermione had the ludicrous idea of taking every elective available this year. Why on Earth would Hermione need the Muggle Studies class anyway? She could probably take the OWL today and pass it.

"Yes." Harriet didn't believe her. But she didn't push the issue. No, she just got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Harriet was very happy that she replaced Divination with Ancient Runes, which was a fantastic class. Apparently, Professor Trelawney predicted her death, even with her out of the class. _Well, Professor, there are two things certain in this world, death and taxes. Of course you predicted my death._ As Ron and Harriet walked with the other Gryffindors to Care of Magical Creatures. Harriet was excited and a little terrified to see what Hagrid was going to do with his first lesson. She told her fellow Gryffindors how to handle the books and Neville nearly sobbed in relief when it stopped hissing at him. The Slytherins were already there. Their year leader, Draco Malfoy stood at the head. Malfoy confused Harriet. He wasn't necessarily evil but he wasn't good either. She added Malfoy to her ever growing list of things she wanted to ask Professor Snape about.

"Ah, Afternoon class. Hope ya ready to start learnin'?"

"How can we?" Pansy asked in her stuck up tone. "These stupid books keep trying to kill us."

"Ya gotta stroke the spine of the book." Hagrid said, his voice entering a slightly more professional tone. "Now, today we got these beauties here with us. The class, met the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Bucky, this is the class." The hippogriff was beautiful

"He's very pretty." What the hell? When did Hermione get here? She should have Muggle Studies right now. Ron looked just as confused as Harriet.

"When the bloody hell did you get here? You weren't with us when we left Divination." So Hermione was taking Divination during the same time as Ancient Runes. But that's impossible, they're during the same time slot.

"Alright, who wants to ride him first? Hm, Har-, Err, Miss Potter, want to give it a shot?" What? Her? Harriet really didn't want to, especially because she didn't want to flash everyone. Though, her skirt was long and she has stockings on. And Hagrid's eyes pleaded with her to do it.

"Ok." She said calmly.

"Great, now walk slowly up to Bucky and bow. Make sure yer eyes don't leave his. Good lass. Now class, when a hippogriff bows back, that means he trusts ya and will let ya ride him. Miss Potter, go ahead and take him for a spin." Harriet climbed on to the creature's back. _Uh, so this is what riding a horse feels like._ Then Buckbeak opened his wings and the pair soared.

It was amazing, almost better than riding a broom. Buckbeak listened to her every command. They flew a lap around the castle and lake before Harriet told Buckbeak to land. They landed softly. The class looked at her as she dismounted, now they really wanted to ride the hippogriffs.

"Now class, do what Miss Potter did. However, make sure ya don't insult the hippogriffs. They are very proud creatures." Hagrid warned them. But Malfoy didn't listen. He marched up to Buckbeak instead of going to the other hippogriffs.

"Well, you ugly beast. Not so proud are you, you freak of nature." Harriet started running to Malfoy the moment he opened his mouth. Because Buckbeak raised himself on his hind legs, his front talons raised high above Malfoy's head. Harriet threw herself into the Slytherin as the talons fell. Her back stung. But she didn't have any time to worry about her wound because her and Malfoy started to roll down the grassy hill.

Malfoy's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and drew her into his chest as they rolled. Ow, shit, dear God, it hurts. There was yelling but the pain made Harriet deaf to it. When the pair finally stop rolling, they laid side to side, his arms still clutched around her. Harriet's hair, which she pulled into a high pony tail earlier, spilled out onto the grass. Her back felt as if it was burning. Harriet sucked in shaky breath and resisted the urge to scream. Malfoy lifted his right arm, the sleeve drenched in blood that wasn't his own.

"Shit, Potter. I'm… Hang on. Stay like that. Don't roll back." Malfoy ordered as he quickly removed his robe and pressed the fabric onto her bloody back. Harriet bit her tie to muffle her screams.

"Hagrid! Get Madam Pomfrey! Theo, get the Professor!" Malfoy yelled up the hill.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I really am." The honesty and guilt in that whisper made Harriet feel slightly better. Harriet silently reached back and grasped his hand. She squeezed it and didn't let go until she was levitated onto the stretcher. As she glanced back at her classmates, her dorm mates in tears, Ron and the Gryffindor boys holding back their tears (Neville failed miserably), Mal- Draco completely soaked in her blood, and the Slytherins who looked at her in both awe and worry, Harriet didn't regret her decision. Because it didn't matter what house they belonged to, Harriet was going to and always will save every last one of them.

Harriet hated the sterile feeling of the Hospital Wing. And she hated laying on her stomach. However, Madam Pomfrey insisted that she lay like that so that the wound would finish healing itself. The potion the matron poured onto her back stung like a bitch but it was working so she didn't complain. And she felt completely guilty for worrying Minerva so much. The moment she got word that her adopted daughter was injured, Transfiguration lessons were taken over by Headmaster Dumbledore for the rest of the day. Minerva sat at her bedside and held her hand while Madam Pomfrey worked. It was after Minerva had left to fetch her dinner (she didn't call a house elf because she needed the walk) and Madam Pomfrey drew up her screen, that she heard the Infirmary doors open. There were two figures, a tall man and a boy about her age. If she had to guess, it was probably-

"Mr. Malfoy, wait here and try not kill something." Yep, it was Professor Snape and Malfoy. The professor knocked on the nurse's office door.

"Yes, Severus?" Harriet heard the witch say.

"Poppy, would Miss Potter be up for visitors? Mr. Malfoy has something very important to say to Miss Potter."

"Well… I don't-"

"It's okay, Ma'am." Harriet called out. She heard the nurse sigh before Madam Pomfrey moved around her screen. Magically, she wrapped bandage around her wounds and torso. Now properly wrapped up and covered, Madam Pomfrey pulled back the screen. She stared at Malfoy and saw his face turn slightly green. He had a new shirt on but the red from her blood had stained his hands. Malfoy walked up to the chair next to her bed but didn't sit.

"Sit. I don't bite."

"You should, after what I caused-" He protested strongly.

"It's okay. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"I shouldn't have put you in here. I'm sorry, so very, very sorry." She believed him.

"It's okay. I would do it again."

"You shouldn't. I'm not worth it." Then Harriet moved to sit up. Her back and Madam Pomfrey protested but Harriet sat on her knees and held out her right hand.

"Hi, my name is Harriet Potter. I'm a third year Gryffindor who likes to fly and read. I met a boy on the Hogwarts Express two years ago who offered his friendship. I refused because thought he was a spoiled brat. He still is but he's also human. I would like to be his friend now and apologize for rejecting him and all of his Slytherin friends. So I'm sorry and I would like to be your friend." Harriet couldn't tell who was more surprised, Draco or Professor Snape. Her eyes pleaded with Draco to take her hand. Finally, after what seemed like hours of him staring at her, he took her hand.

"Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm a third year Slytherin who also likes to fly and read. I met a girl on the Hogwarts Express two years ago who I wanted to be friends with. She refused and I was hurt because she was the first person in my life besides my godfather to ever tell me no. I thought she was a pampered princess. She's not, she's just human. I'm sorry for hurting you, Miss Potter, I really am." She smiled brightly at him.

"I know. And just to let you know, my friends call me Harry or Harriet." He returned the smile.

"Mine call me Dray or Draco."

After dinner, Minerva came down with her clothes. She dressed, glad that her back was fully healed and that she could sleep in her own bed tonight. When they arrived, it seemed like the entire House of Gryffindor was packed into the Common Room. Hermione and Ron stood up quickly when they saw her. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvarti and the Quidditch team jumped when they heard Hermione screeched,

"Harry!" And tackle her into a hug.

"Miss Granger! Release her at once! She is still injured."

"Don't worry Professor, I'm all healed up. I promise. Though Hermione, I would really appreciate it with you could allow my lungs to function properly." Air, sweet, sweet air. After Minerva checked one more time to make sure that, yes, Harriet was fine and yes, Harriet didn't need Madam Pomfrey, she left. The Gryffindors ushered her into a chair and Ron told Harriet what happened after she fell down the hill with Draco.

"All we saw was the two of you rolling down the hill. When you stopped, Malfoy started yelling for Hagrid and one of the snakes, Theo Nott to get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. Hagrid was a bumbling mess so Dean ran with Nott to get them. When they got there, Malfoy was holding his robe to your back and hissed at us not to touch you." Harriet nodded. Yep, that sounded about right. "You were screaming into your tie, Harry and there was a lot of blood."

"How much?" It was Lavender who answered, because Hermione was a sniffling mess.

"You left a trial down the hill. When Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey got Malfoy off you and you onto the stretcher, Malfoy was coated in it. It was terrifying, Harriet. We thought you died." Harriet smiled ruefully.

"Don't worry guys, it's going to take a lot more before I die."

"Snape let Malfoy have it though." Seamus started. "After Madam Pomfrey toke you away, he removed 50 points from Slytherin! They're in the negatives, Harry. And he yelled at him. Malfoy now has three months of detention with him!" Harriet frowned at Draco's punishment. Fred and George misinterpreted her frown.

"Well, if it makes you feel better Harry." George started.

"We'll prank Malfoy so bad he won't know what hit him." Fred finished. Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Percy, their Head Boy of a brother, said nothing against this.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys but I don't think Draco would appreciate my friendship if you start pranking him. So he's off limits." Harriet struggled not to laugh at everyone. The shocked look on their faces were priceless. _3, 2, 1._

"You can't be friends with him!"

"He tried to kill you!"

"He's a slimy snake!"

"He's a Malfoy!" She waited for them to finish their complaining. She knew that what she was about to say was unexpected and would probably scare her friends to death. But Harriet had an epiphany when she was laying in the hospital bed. The Slytherins were outcasts and Harriet felt really bad for them. Because she remembered what it was like to be an outcast. And she hated it. So she spoke her mind.

"You guys done? Good. Now let me ask you guys a question, would it have been okay to let Draco die? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. No, it wouldn't be okay for him to die. Yes, Draco is wealthy and yes, he is a Slytherin. He is also 13 years old. He's a boy. Think of how unfair it is to him and every other Slytherin in this school that they are deemed as dark wizards in the making. It isolates the Slytherin House from everyone. You guys wonder why they hate us so much. Because they are never given the time of day. Yes, some Slytherins are vocal about their hatred to Muggles and Muggleborns. But it is wrong to mark an entire house as evil because their point of view doesn't match yours. It's prejudice, rude and hypocritical. So if I want to be friends with Draco Malfoy, I will be. And I want each and every one of you try talking to a Slytherin sometime within the next two weeks. Because I think you will find out how much damage the Slytherin-Gryffindor revelry has caused for people our age." Her speech silenced the House of the Lions and shattered the foundation of nearly everyone's belief systems, sans the First Years because they hadn't been completely exposed to the revelry yet. Harriet Potter didn't realize this yet, but she had just changed Hogwarts' history forever.

Harriet wasn't done shaking the status quo at Hogwarts. The next day, the Headmaster announced that the Dementors would remain on the very outskirts of Hogwarts property and that the Aurors would be stationed at Hogwarts until Black was caught. After his speech, Harriet stood. By now, everyone plus their grandmas' had heard about the hippogriff attack, as it was being called. Harriet gracefully moved to the Slytherin table, well aware that the entire school was watching her. Draco lifted an eyebrow to her. She smiled back mischievously.

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked clearly. The Slytherins were unsure about what to do until Draco stood and offered his sit to her. She sat and looked at the remaining Slytherin Third Years.

"It has come to my attention that I have been very rude. It been two years since we've had classes together and I don't know all of your names. For that, I apologize. I wish to make amends. I'm Harriet Potter. It's nice to meet you all."

All of the windows in the Great Hall could shatter and no one would have moved a muscle. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws abandoned their food completely in order to watch the show. The Gryffindor Table was tense. And the Slytherins, hell they couldn't believe their senses. A Gryffindor coming over and apologizing to a Slytherin, let alone multiple, was foreign. It was unheard of. It was impressive.

Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini shared a look while Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle actual stopped eating to stare at her. Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass shifted uncomfortable while Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson looked downright confused. It was Blaise Zabini who answered back.

"How do you do, Harriet? My name is Blaise Zabini. It's nice to meet you too." He shook her hand. Then the introductions started to flow.

"I'm Tracy Davis and this Ice Princess is Daphne Greengrass." They waved and smiled.

"I'm Vince." "And I'm Greg." Then they continued eating.

"My name's Millie. This is Pansy." Millie elbowed Pansy so that she would nodded back at Harriet. Theo Nott actually kissed her knuckles before he flirted,

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Harriet. I'm Theodore Nott Jr. but you may call me Theo." She gentle removed her hand from his grip before saying,

"Again, I am truly sorry about not trying to talk to any of you sooner. However, I hope to change that. This weekend, I was thinking of holding a sort of mock Quidditch game between the Third Year Gryffindors vs the Third Year Slytherin. Cedric, the Hufflepuff seeker, has offered his services as referee. However, to change things up, I wanted to have an even number of Slytherins to Gryffindors on each team. How does that sound?" Truthfully, she hadn't asked Cedric for help. But he owned her one and now it was time for him to pay up. Her Gryffindors looked ready to protest except they remember her speech from the night before. They kept silent. After a deliberation amongst all of the Third Year Slytherins, including Draco, they agreed. Harriet's smile out shined all of the lights in the room

"Brilliant! Well, I think it's time to head down to Potions. Shall we?" She asked Draco. He responded in a very similar manner to Professor Snape. He took her knapsack and held out his arm. She rose and wrapped her arm around his.

"See you guys at class." She waved to the still stunned Gryffindors. It truly was a sight to see the Silver Prince of Slytherin escort the Golden Princess of Gryffindor.

Potions class was surprisingly mundane in comparison to breakfast. Professor Snape still gave his usual beginning of the year speech and insulted all of them while doing so. He still moved around the room like a vulture. But the usual tense atmosphere that surround any Gryffindor Slytherin class had disappeared. There was only confusion about what to do with each other.

After Potions, the Gryffindors headed to their first DADA class of the year. Honestly, that class was probably the most important one of the year because it told the students of what their year was going to be like. The Hufflepuffs in the class stared at Harriet in awe as they waited for Professor Lupin. Finally, Professor Lupin let them into the classroom.

"Hello, class. My name is Professor Remus Lupin. I will be your DADA instructor. Hopefully I'll actually make it to next year with you guys." At this, the class stopped staring at Harriet and laughed at the ridiculous idea.

"Now, for class today, we will be heading out of the classroom. Gather your stuff and follow." Hm, this was new. Ok, let's see where this leads them. Professor Lupin impressed nearly everyone when he sent chewing gum up Peeves' nose but Harriet was more curious about his teaching style. Why were they heading to the staff room? Harriet wondered. Professor Snape was there, reading what looked to be Macbeth.

"Leave it open." Professor Snape stood and exited through the door. Oh, he left his book. Strange. When the door shut behind the Potion Master, Professor Lupin turned to the class and said,

"Well, that was probably the most civil thing he has ever said to me." _Seriously, standup comedy could be a great back-up plan if you lose your job, Professor._ The professor walked them to a rather large and ancient wardrobe. Then the piece of furniture jerked. A good majority of the class jumped and poor Neville turned a shade paler.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin. "It's just a boggart." _Yes, we have absolutely nothing to worry about Professor. We're just going to face our greatest fears. Hey look, my sarcasm is back. Oh how I missed you._ Professor Lupin then asked,

"Now, what is a boggart?" Hermione, who was too far back for Harriet to stop her, raised her hand quickly and answered loudly.

"It's a shape-shifter that takes the form of whatever we fear free most."

"Precisely." Hermione glowed at the praise. "Now, boggarts hide in dark place, in cupboards, under beds, etc. In the darkness of the wardrobe, the boggart doesn't know who it's going to frightened. Thus, we have a rather large advantage. What is that advantage? Yes, Miss Potter?" Harriet raised her hand patiently and wasn't surprised to be called. Professor Lupin was still trying to get brownie points from her.

"There's too many of us. The boggart won't know what to transform into because we all fear something different." Hermione looked genuinely disappointed that she didn't answer the question.

"Couldn't have put it better myself. Now, the charm to repel boggarts is simple. It is called riddikulus. This charm requires the castor to think of an object that they find amusing. This is because laughter ultimately drives off boggarts. Now, let's practice the charm without wands."

"Riddikulus." The class stated.

"Perfect, now I need a volunteer who would be willing to participate. Hm, Mr. Longbottom, if you would." Neville turned even paler.

"No thank you, Sir."

"Come now, Mr. Longbottom-"

"Professor, I do believe you said someone who is willing to participate. If Neville doesn't want to participate, he doesn't have to." Neville smiled at her in relief. "I'll gladly take his place, Professor." Professor Lupin looked shocked and, was that worry?

"If you are sure, Miss Potter."

"I am. Release the boggart, Professor." The wardrobe opened when she stood in front of it. But nothing came out.

Then the temperature fell and Harriet felt light-headed again. _Oh fuck, not again._ The Dementor left the wardrobe. Harriet began to lose consciousness again. This time, there were two people yelling, a green light and a woman screaming.

 **Author's Note- The Hogwarts' term has started and Harriet already change the way things are done. I know this may weird to save her befriending Slytherins but I think that Harriet noticed the connections between herself and the Slytherins, thus the offering of friendship. And trust me, there will be good and bad backlash to this in the next chapter. Bye guys. Love you all!**


	4. Attacking the Arts

**Author's Note: Hey guys, a family emergency came up this past week so I didn't update as soon as I wanted nor is this chapter as long as I wanted. However, I'm happy with what I have written. The grammar maybe a little rough but I'll reedit for you guys if you want. Anyway, on to the story!**

Chapter 4: Attacking the Arts

 _Harriet_

"Miss Potter, if you can hear my voice, tighten your grip on my hand." There was that baritone voice again. She came to and added pressure to her Professor's hand. She opened her eyes but the nausea stopped her quickly.

"Hello Professor. I think I bumped my head again. I do believe I have a concussion."

"You do. No one came to your aid when you landed on the tile floor." She could practically see Professor Snape glaring at Professor Lupin.

"Well, I can't floo you to the Hospital wing. Would you like to attempt to stand?"

"Not if I can avoid it, Sir. I'm rather nausea."

"Well, since that blasted stretcher is lost again, we must make do."

"I apologize in advance if I vomit, Sir."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Lupin, I do hope this won't be the end result for all of your defense classes." With that, the Assistant Healer of Hogwarts lifted the tiny Gryffindor.

"Is Hermione still there, Professor?"

"Indeed."

"Hermione, can you grab my stuff for me, please? I should be back by dinner." Professor Snape didn't waited Hermione to reply and Harriet refused to open her eyes again to check.

"You left the book with a listening charm on it, didn't you?" Harriet asked after a few moments. It felt odd being carried by her professor but she was certain that if she tried walking, she would vomit and lay in her own puke. So, she let herself be carried. Besides, she was comfy.

"Indeed. Lupin had insisted on the daft idea of letting your classmates remove that boggart. However, a Dementor seems like a rather unexpected boggart, don't you agree, Miss Potter?"

"What did you think my boggart was going to be?"

"The Dark Lord." He said confidently. Hm, that made sense. Yet, Voldemort didn't scare Harriet. No, what he had been capable of scared Harriet but Voldemort as a little spirit hiding in Albania, nah, he didn't scare her. A question hit Harriet after a few minutes of silence.

"Sir, is it normal that I hear a woman screaming every time I encounter a Dementor?" She felt the Potion Master's arms tense.

"Does anything else happen?"

"Well, this time it was a man and woman yelling at each other, a green light, and then the woman screamed. The first time was just a scream." She explained. The professor remained silent for a minute before responding.

"I will look into it." _He's hiding something. Why is he hiding something?_ However, before Harriet could voice her question, they arrived at the infirmary.

"Where is that blasted stretcher? It was right- Severus, is that- Miss Potter?! Why on Earth must you try to break the Hospital Wing's record for the most times a person has been in here during the first week? Severus, put her on the bed. What's wrong with her?"

"Lupin's boggart lesson allowed Miss Potter to see her boggart. It happens to be a Dementor. Her apparent reaction is to faint when she sees them. Lupin allowed her head to collided with the staff room's tile floor." Her tutor spoke coldly as he placed her in her bed. Harriet decided to let the adults talk. Her head started pounding as their discussion continued.

"Concussion then?"

"Yes, here is the potion to lower her nausea. I'll send up a concussion potion within the hour."

"Thank you, Severus. Shall I inform Minerva of her sick ward or shall you?"

"I'll inform her, then watch with enjoyment as she yells at Lupin for his incompetence."

"Severus, you aren't being nice."

"Who ever said I was?" _You're actually pretty nice to the people you like, Professor. You just treat everyone else like crap._ He left.

"Well, Miss Potter, I do hope this is the last time you come here for the rest of the year."

"You and me both, Ma'am."

The rest of week went pretty smoothly for Harriet. She went to class, did homework, had her private lessons and practiced Quidditch with the team. Speaking of Quidditch, Cedric agreed to help her with the Quidditch game. She had convinced Madam Hooch to let them us the Quidditch set and the field was reserved in her name. She told Draco when she wanted the game, which was at noon on Saturday. At 11:50 that Saturday, Harriet led her year Gryffindors to the field. Ron grumbled under his breath while Parvarti and Lavender seemed worried about playing. Poor Neville. She had to beg him to come today because Hermione absolutely refused to participate. She had made some excuse about having too much homework, which Harriet found odd seeing it was only the first week of classes. The Slytherins were already there when they arrived. Cedric was getting lectured by Madam Hooch on how to be a good ref. Draco was the first to notice the group of red and gold.

"Harriet, how are we going to have an even number of Gryffindors and Slytherins if it's seven per team?"

"Simple. Because you and I are the seekers for our actual house teams, we will be the captains. I have to have four Slytherins on my team. You need four Gryffindors." The Third Years looked pleased by this. After all, this meant that Draco's team would consist of four Gryffindors and three Slytherins while Harriet's team had four Slytherins and three Gryffindors. Honestly, that was as fare as they were going to get. Neville still looked terrified though. He'll get over it.

The actual Quidditch game was fun, even if Harriet's team lost. While Theo, Seamus and Daphne were good chasers, Pansy and Greg failed at their beater occupation. And Neville probably wasn't the best choice for keeper. Turns out, Ron took the job of keeper very seriously and helped protect Draco's score. And Draco actually got the Snitch before Harriet could today. While Draco and Ron would never be friends, they had a grudging respect for one another's Quidditch skills. Lavender and Tracy struck up a friendship after working together as beaters while Parvarti took plain Millicent under her wing. Blaise, while fierce as a chaser, now talked to Neville about his favorite subject, herbology.

Draco had been walking back with Harriet after they put away the Quidditch supplies, when their conversation started.

"So why didn't the Mudblood play with us?" He said it so smoothly, as if he had just called Hermione a bookworm, not that degrading name.

"Don't call her that around me. I understand that you grew up saying it but please, I don't like it." Harriet knew that she couldn't expect instant change out of Draco's extreme Pureblood ways. Hell, he grew up in an environment where it was encouraged. No, it would take a herculean effort from Draco to change his habits. After all, old habits die hard.

"My apologies. Why didn't the Bookworm play with us?"

"She said she had too much homework." He looked puzzled.

"It's only the first week of school."

"I know. It's just an excuse. Hermione hates heights so she hates flying."

"She should have watched though. Longbottom looked ready to piss himself but he still played pretty decent."

"You're right. I'll talk to her later."

Only she couldn't find Hermione until dinner. And after dinner, Harriet had a session with Professor Snape. When she arrived at his office, he looked up from his novel, Anna Karina.

"Nothing broken? My, miracles do occur." He teased darkly.

"Why Professor, do you actually care? Why, I am touched." She witted back. He smirked back at her and waved her to the chair across from him. He closed his book as she lowered herself into the large chair. It seemed to swallow her. She watched as a grimmer, more serious look entered his already stern face.

"Miss Potter, I have thought over your question." Oh, now he had her attention. "You won't like the answer." She straightened.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." The professor nodded. That was one of the things she liked about Professor Snape. He didn't treat her like a child. Okay, let her rephrase that. He treated her like a child in certain situations and has called her as such. But in situations that he knew that she could handle, he let her. He trusted her judgement. And he was brutally honest was with her, which was kind of refreshing.

"Dementors have the power to force out… experiences. Experiences which we buried down deep and promised to never resurrect. What you hear during your exposure around Dementors could very well be an old memory." An old memory? An old memory of what-oh, oh.

"Could it…" She stopped and toke in a shaky breath. "Could it be Mum dying?" She watched carefully at her professor, desperately waiting for him to tell her no. He remained silent. A sad, almost faraway look entered his eyes. How strange.

"Miss Potter," His smooth baritone voice whispered. She locked eyes with him. "I will not lie to you. There is a rather large possibility that you witness Lil-your mother's death when you enter the Dementors presence." What? Dear God, no.

"How do I stop it?"

"The memory or the Dementor?"

"Both." She stated desperately. Her eyes implored him. _Please Professor, how do I stop them?_

"You will learn the Patronus Charm."

"When?"

"Now."

 _I can feel them all around. I think they are in the air I'm breathing._

 _Severus_

Miss Potter was a determined young lady. Her essay on the Patronus charm that she prepared after their session was mastery worthy. Yes, if was anyone else who attempted to succeed at producing the Patronus charm at the age of 13, beside himself of course, he would say that they would fail miserably. Yet, Miss Potter had a drive in her when it came to defense, a drive that only someone truly gifted could achieve. Yes, he believed that she would master the charm before the year of through.

However, it was the Hogsmeade Weekend on Halloween that ruined the relatively peaceful September and October that Severus had been enjoying. The day started off well, rather peaceful actually. Miss Potter, who was restricted within the castle walls, had unknowing assisted him when he was preparing Lupin's potion. She blazed through his order of shrinking solutions with a finesse that reminded him of… of Lily.

 _Dammit Severus, don't think of her_. But the thoughts roared through him. Her radiant smile, her lovely laugh, her vibrant hair, her shining eyes.

Severus loved her. He loved every part of her, the good and the bad. Because even though she held his heart in her hand and shattered it, the years that he had with her were the best in his life. She, even if it was only a brief seven years, was the only one who cared. Perhaps she didn't love him, in fact he accepted that a long time ago. But she had cared.

Did he truly love her? Hell, Severus didn't even know what love was at times. He was the cold, harsh teacher who made the damnable mistake of joining a mad man. He wasn't a good man and he didn't know love was.

Lily's miniscule acts of friendship were the only acts of love and happy memories that he had. So he clung to them.

At times, Severus would look at Lily's daughter and not know how he felt when he saw her. At first glance, she didn't even look like Potter, so the hatred he had for Potter dissolved. But the second glance filled him with disappointment, because she didn't look like Lily. Miss Potter did have Potter's coloring and Lily's eyes. But her face structure was different. Her nose narrow, her jawline square, her eyes almond, no, Miss Potter hardly resembled her parents. It was tea with Minerva one day that proved this theory.

 _"_ _You know, I look at Harriet sometimes and think that I'm looking at an old picture." Minerva spoke and she sipped her tea. Severus raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Yes. She looks just like Dorea," Dorea? Minerva smirked at his quizzical expression._

 _"_ _That's right, you don't know. Well believe this or not Severus, James Potter had a Slytherin for a mother. A Slytherin named Dorea Black." Severus nearly choked on his tea._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Yes. James got his coloring from Dorea. Harriet looks just like her, honestly. Same face, same body, same attitude."_

"Professor, what type of potion are you making?" Severus interrupted his thoughts to ponder how to respond to his student. To lie or not to lie, well that's a question he never had to ask before. Hm, Miss Potter was a rather smart young woman. Let's see if she could figure it out.

"What do you believe I'm crafting, Miss Potter?"

"A poison with the amount of aconite you keeping adding in." _Oh, so close, Miss Potter, try again late-_ "Or your creating that new Wolfsbane potion for Professor Lupin." Silence.

"So which is it?" She asked.

"I believe you already know. What I would like to know is how?"

"Professor Lupin shouldn't have assigned a textbook that specifically listed what to look for when trying to spot out werewolves outside of the full moon. Really, after reading page 394, it was quite obvious."

"Well spotted, Miss Potter."

"Why thank you, Sir. Will you answer a frank question for me?"

"Within reason."

"Of course. How can Professor Lupin teach?"

"Legally, he can't. However, the Headmaster had made measures possible so that Lupin can attempt to teach. As long as the students don't discover the sleeping lycanthrope, Lupin remains."

"And now that I found out?"

"Well Miss Potter, you hold a value asset in your hand." Miss Potter thought it over for a moment.

"Professor, you don't trust Professor Lupin, do you?" Ah, now she wanted his opinion. What an odd child.

"No."

"Do you not trust the wolf or the man?"

"Neither." He bottled the blasted potion. "Has your opinion on Lupin changed, Miss Potter?"

"Truthful, no it hasn't. I don't know him that well yet, but I can tell he hates who he is. And if he is willing to poison himself to protect others then how bad can he be?"

"You are far too forgiving, Miss Potter." Far more than he was.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Professor. I could still tell the whole school that our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is actually a dark creature."

"You won't."

"You're right."

Miss Potter went with Severus to deliver the potion. She wanted to see Lupin's reaction to the potion. As he escorted her to Lupin's quarters, the girl babbled on about classes and friendships.

"You see, Sir, Hermione's been acting weird since the beginning of school. You probably know this but Hermione wanted to take all of the electives offered for this year."

"Yes Miss Potter. I'm aware of Miss Granger's request."

"Well Sir, I think she may actually be taking all of the electives on top of her core classes. When I dropped Divination, it allowed me to take Ancient Runes. Hermione's in that class with me. However, Ron said that Hermione was in Divination with him. It makes no sense."

Oh Minerva, of all the idiotic students to give a time turner, why did it have to be Miss Granger? Granted, the girl wouldn't abuse her use of the time turner but she would likely kill herself in her effort to complete all of her classwork. No wonder the girl was actually quiet in class this past month. She'll probably collapse in exhaustion soon.

"Miss Potter, does Miss Granger appear exhausted and skinner?"

"Yes, Sir. I told her to visit Madam Pomfrey last week but she refused to. Said she didn't have enough time."

"Your friend is in possession of a time turner."

"What's that, Sir?"

"Due to your previous muggle lifestyle, I imagine you are aware of the concept time travel." She nodded. "Good, a time turner is the magical worlds equivalent. It is an hourglass locket that allows you to repeat an hour, day, month, year depending on the user's magical core and the number of turns on said device."

"So Hermione is using a time turner to go to class? How did she get her hands on one of them?"

"Your guardian and the Headmaster persuaded the Ministry to lend out England's only time turner."

"But to a 14-year-old? Hermione may be smarter and more mature than most of my generation but that's just plain foolish." Good, he wasn't the only one to think so. They arrived at Lupin's office. Severus was tempted to kick down his door again. It was rather soothing. No, he had a student with him. Though Miss Potter probably wouldn't care, he shouldn't scare the living shit out of Lupin again. No, he'll just make the wolf piss himself a little.

"Lupin, open up." Miss Potter chuckled as he banged at the door. She carried the potion for him, stating that she wanted Lupin to wonder about why she had the potion.

"Yes, Severus. What can I- Oh Harriet, how are you? Please come in." The excited puppy look entered Lupin's face again and he resisted the grudge to vomit. Miss Potter's arm tighten around his as he led her into Lupin's office. While it was a vast improvement from the horror show that Lockhart created, Lupin's office looked just as shabby as he did. Apparently, Lupin was enjoying afternoon tea when they had arrived. Lupin offered Miss Potter an ugly chair that she would probably break when she sat down. Severus transfigured the horrid thing into a far nicer, newer, and sturdy chair. The young Gryffindor sat and Severus stood slightly behind her. Lupin returned to his desk chair.

"Thank you for escorting Harriet down here, Severus."

"Actually, Professor, I can't stay today. We're just dropping off your potion." Severus nearly laughed at the horrified expression on Lupin's face when Miss Potter place the vial onto the dusty desk.

"Yes, Miss Potter insisted on bring it down here and viewing your reaction to the potion. She'll be constructing an essay on the potion." Lupin sweated profusely. Good.

"I see. Does she know-"

"Professor Lupin, if you really wanted to keep it a secret then I suggest you reread the textbook that you selected this year. Page 394 is rather damning; don't you agree Professor Snape?"

"Indeed."

"I see, so you know." Lupin asked pathetically.

"Yes, I know. However, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I trust that you will take that potion whenever Professor Snape crafts it. I hope that wherever you transform in contains you, Professor. Because if something happens to any of us students, you will be butchered down. The Ministry won't be as forgiving as I am. I know that you are a good man Professor and I know that you are disgusted with your other half. But if you screw up, I'll have no problem ending you if it means protecting everything else. Do you understand, Professor Lupin?" She should be Slytherin. How the bloody hell was she placed in Gryffindor?

"Perfectly, Harriet." Lupin uncorked the vial and choked it down. Miss Potter nodded and glanced up at Severus. He nodded and he felt the familiar light weight of her arm circling around his.

"Professor Lupin," Lupin looked up at the student. "I'll be free next Saturday after lunch if you would like to have tea?" Well, that's why she wasn't in Slytherin. She wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Yes, that would be fine." Lupin nodded excitedly.

"Good bye, Lupin." The Head of Slytherin and the Golden Princess of Gryffindor left the werewolf's cave.

The shit hit the fan right after dinner. Severus had been walking back to the dungeons when the Slytherin ghost, Bloody Baron appeared.

"Sir, Sirius Black had entered the castle and attacked the Fat Lady."

"Mother fucking pig bastard from Hell. Baron, get the Slytherins into the Common Room and have it under lock down. Aurora, the Head Girl and Perfects will be in charge until my return." Severus ordered as he turned and ran to the Gryffindor tower, his wand drawn.

The plethora of Gryffindors surrounding the portrait both irritated and relieved him. He couldn't reach the portrait but there appeared to be no blood or loss of life.

"Out of my way." Severus barked and the Gryffindors parted like the Dead Sea. Miss Potter stood right next to the portrait, her wand drawn and her stance tension. She relaxed when he approached her. She was unharmed, scared but unharmed. The portrait's canvas looked as if a lion had shredded it. The Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the portrait?" Severus demanded. Miss Potter was about to answer when Mr. Percival Weasely answered.

"According to Peeves, Sirius Black demanded her to open up. When she didn't, he pulled out a knife and started to cut her canvas. The Fat Lady escaped through the portraits. Black got away before we arrived." Damn, he could still be here. No, get the students to safety before going murder hunting.

"Mr. Weasely, I want a head count of the Gryffindors. Perfects, Seventh, Sixth and Fifth years, the First, Second, Third and Fourth years will be the center of the group. You will surround the perimeter. We're traveling to the Great Hall. Wands drawn everyone." He ordered and to his amazement they did as he said, no sass, no outbursts, no protests. He could get used to this.

Miss Potter was right behind him as he led the lions away from their dorm. When he glanced back, she looked less tension and less terrified. He heard Minerva's footsteps and shouting before he saw her.

"I don't care what you fucking believe, Albus. If he hurt any of my lions, I'll kill him, Ministry be damned." He held up his hand to stop the herd when Minerva and Albus spirited around the corner. Minerva halted and Albus nearly trampled over her.

"Severus?" Minerva asked in shock.

"Every Gryffindor is accounted for, Minerva. Black got away but no one's hurt." He purposely shifted his weight to the left, giving Minerva a clear view of Miss Potter. Relief covered Minerva's features while Albus tried to catch his breathe.

"Thank you, Severus. You were heading to the Great Hall? I'll take over. Thank you." Minerva stated. He nodded and turned to Gryffindors, to Miss Potter.

"Thank you, Sir." She mouthed. He nodded back to her and waited for all of the Gryffindors to pass him. Then he went to his dungeons.

He used the same method to round up his snakes and they too migrated to the Great Hall. When they had arrived, the Headmaster announced that entire student body would be sleeping in the Great Hall while the teachers would be patrolling the halls.

As Severus marched down the halls, his thoughts wandered. Hatefully thoughts of disgust and pain as he thought of Black. Black, who bullied him throughout his school life. Black, who tried to kill him with his werewolf best friend. Black, who killed the love of his life. And the fact that he, the spy, didn't find out that the Dark Lord was using Black to spy on the Order of the Phoenix, only added to Severus guilt. Severus had to admit, he didn't expect Sirius Black of all people to sell the Potters out to the Dark Lord.

Though, Severus' own guilt over Lily's death outweighed his hatred for Sirius Black. The sight of her lifeless body burned into his memory, becoming the worse scar he bore. Black may have given the Dark Lord their hideout but Severus had forever damned the Potters to death. He had hated Potter but he didn't want him dead. Sure he thought about killing James Potter but when it actually happened, Severus actually felt guilty. It was the sight of the two elder Potters, dead and cold, that made him vow to protect their daughter. Actually, it was the sight of the little baby was emerald eyes, screaming for her mother, her forehead bleeding from the Killing Curse, that solidified Severus' vow to protect Harriet Potter.

 **Author's Note: Sirius Black attacks Hogwarts! What will happen next? If you guys read JK Rowlings work than you already know. However, my Harriet twist will make it different, I promise. Love you guys!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	5. Enter the Guardian

**Author's Note- Hi guys. My grandmother passed away earlier this week and I stepped away from writing to be with my family. However, when I got back I did finish this chapter. I really like how this chapter turned out. Hope you guys like it to. On to the story!**

Chapter 5: Enter the Guardian

 _Harriet_

Sirius Black was a pain in Harriet's arse, and it wasn't just because he was after her head. Black's attack on the Fat Lady scared the living shit out the poor portrait. The Fat Lady absolutely refused to return to her post, no matter how much the Headmaster pleaded. As a result, the Headmaster replaced the Gryffindor portrait with Sir Cadogon. The stupid portrait changed the freaking password at least twice a day and complicated the passwords to a ridiculous proportion. If she had to deal with that portrait one more time…

Back to Black. Since the attack, the professors got an extra shot of paranoia added into their systems. Minerva insisted that Harriet move back into their quarters, which was probably the only positive outcome in this situation. The other professors kept creating excuses to chaperone her to her next classes, making her feel like a toddler. Don't even get her started about Percy Weasely. The Head Boy insisted on watching out for her because his mother ordered him to. She loved the Weaselys, really, she did, but she didn't want one following her every freaking minute. The only professor who didn't participate in the 'shelter Harriet to death' campaign was Professor Snape. But even he hovered. Granted his silent magical check over her when she entered class was far subtler and less embarrassing. However, Harriet hated being henpecked.

She had voiced out her frustration during one of her Patronus lesson with Professor Snape. They had just spent the last 45 minutes practicing and all she could produce was a silvery mist. The stress, anxiety and disappointment had reached Harriet's breaking point but she didn't explode. She didn't have to.

"Something the matter, Miss Potter?" He asked, curious as to why the young Gryffindor was sulking. His eyes looked her over with a calculating gleam. Harriet sank down into the desk chair before answering,

"I just want to get this right. I know that I'm doing everything right. I just want this to be all over with." The professor raised an eyebrow.

"To get what over with?"

"This entire situation with Sirius Black. It's because of him that those beasts are surrounding the castle. It's because of him that I relive my mother's death. It's-" She choked back a sob. "It's because of him that they're dead." She laid her head on the desk and fought back her tears. She wanted to cry, to yell, to scream. But what good would that do? Sure, it would make her feel better but it wasn't going to bring Mummy and Daddy back. Nothing would.

A hand warmed her left shoulder blade. It was that of a man, with long and callused fingers. Professor Snape had the hands of an artist. Skilled, strong and creative. That hand remained as rebellious tears trickle down her cheeks. Time passed until she stopped and looked back up at her professor. His other hand extended out a handkerchief. A black bordered was stitched into the snow white fabric. Also decorating the white handkerchief was the initials, S.T.S. Harriet debated over taking the fabric in her head until she decided to take it. As she wiped her eyes, the baritone voice spoke.

"You have come far, Miss Potter. Much farther than I anticipated. You are correct on your assessment of your skills. The reason for the Patronus charm's level of difficulty and its strength lies with you. It is the strength of the memory that you hold and desire that you have to protect that memory and those within it that calls upon the guardian. It will take time and patience but you will succeed."

Harriet blushed under the praise. Here was the strictest professor in Hogwarts and he complimented her. He believed in her skills. It amazed her on how much the older man had become such an important and permeant fixture in her life. People could tell Harriet left and right that everything would be alright. However, she only believed it if Professor Snape said it. Because in this past year, his meaningful words and silent actions gave her a far greater comfort than even Minerva could give her. So, Harriet clung to this and swore to never let go.

"Why did my parents trust Sirius Black?" A flash of anger entered the dour man's face. It wasn't directed at her.

"Perhaps it would be better for Minerva to discuss that with you." He suggested and moved to the fireplace.

"Why?"

"Because Minerva is far better suited for this discussion." And he waved her over to join him as they flooed back into her quarters. Minerva was grading when they arrived and smile at her when Harriet entered. But that quickly changed when she as her colleague.

"What happened?" The Scotswoman demanded. Professor Snape stood next to her and inspected her guardian.

"Miss Potter wonders about the past relationship between her parents and Black." Minerva's face deflated even more. She motioned for them to sit. They did.

"Harriet, this knowledge will be difficult for you to swallow. You will not like what I have to tell you. Are you sure you want to hear this?" Minerva asked. Her eyes pleaded with Harriet, telling her that she shouldn't know this information. But she had to know. She had to.

"Sirius Black was very close to your father. They met each other on the Hogwarts Express and became best friends. The hat sorted James and Black into Gryffindor. They and two other friends were inseparable. The four of them wreaked havoc on the school as the official school pranksters." Professor Snape's face turned murderous when she said that. Minerva noticed the reaction and gave him an apologetic look. Harriet asked her next question.

"How close were they?"

"Very close. Siri- Err, Black and James were like brothers. James named Black your godfather."

She couldn't move. Her breathing paused. An arctic chill entered her blood and froze her entire body solid. She heard nothing, saw nothing. The previous explosion of her emotion that had been smothered earlier roared back to life with hazardous results. It was only when her vision became black and her figure was held tightly against a broad chest that Harriet noticed what had happened.

The only think that save the room was Minerva's magic. The older professor had focused her magic to create a protective barrier on the majority of the room from the frostbite and ice shards that had formed from Harriet's magic. Harriet could see that some of the chairs and part of the walls weren't so lucky.

Her body trembled violently against Professor Snape as she clutched a fist full of his robes. His left hand glowed a calm lavender before he placed it on her head. A sense of euphoria entered her system and her emotional magic returned to its normal level. Minerva came forward and began to rub Harriet's back. The trio remained that way.

"He was supposed to protect me. He was supposed to love me. Why? Why did he kill them? Why did he try to kill me?" She whispered out. Minerva gentle pulled her into a hug.

"Miss Potter, I'll make it a point to say this now that I have always hated Sirius Black. I say this not to support his actions but to help you better understand his actions. Black's family value blood purity to the extant at which inbreeding became the norm for the Blacks. This action soiled that Black family and harvested a madness amongst many of the progeny. The Dark Lord also enjoyed the large amount of the support that the Black family offered to him. The possibility that Sirius Black fell to madness and the Dark Lord's influences did not surprise me as much as it did others. Even as a child, there was a cruel madness to him." Harriet didn't see it but Minerva's face filled with guilt as she remembered the tormented and bullied Slytherin. A Slytherin that stood before her as the better man.

"If he had a cruel madness, why did my father become friends with him?" The Potions Master was about to answer when Minerva rushed to answer.

"Love makes people blind to the flaws of others. James loved Black like a brother." Minerva glared at Professor Snape when he snorted loudly. Harriet wondered what he had to say but didn't dare ask.

"Now," Minerva started, "No more talk about Sirius Black. Go finish your homework. You have a match tomorrow and won't have you slacking on it." Minerva shooed Harriet into her room.

The first Quidditch match of the year was tomorrow and it was probably going to become historic. The Gryffindor Slytherin hatred reduced rapidly since Harriet extended the olive branch. Sure, there were some fights here and there but at least the two houses could be amicable with each other. So, let's see how the teams were going to react to one another, especially with the crappy weather.

Before the match, she had to finish Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harriet was not looking forward to relearning about Hinkypunks. The downside to her tutoring with Professor Snape was that she was well ahead of her classmates. Her current tutoring textbook was OWL level. As the Gryffindors entered the classroom with the Slytherins, Harriet noticed that Professor Lupin wasn't at his desk. _Hm, well, last night was the full moon. I wonder who's going to be teaching-_

The door slammed open and the entire classroom jumped to look at it. Professor Snape marched into the room, the cape of his robes bellowing behind his tall figure.

"Your normal instructor is _indisposed_. Thus, I have been… asked to instruct you dunderheads in the seductive and imperative art of defense. Lupin failed to record or inform me of what section of your current curriculum you've completed." Professor Snape sneered out. Harriet quickly covered Hermione's hand and squeezed it very tightly, stopping her from opening her mouth. You'd think by now; Hermione would realize that Professor Snape hated to be interrupted.

"Thus, we are… improvising. You shall attempt to learn about a horrid, bone breaking monster that can live among us incognito." He moved towards Harriet's desk and nodded slightly at the vice grip she had on Hermione's had. The professor grabbed her textbook and turned to a rather familiar page.

"Turn to page 394. Today's discussion is on werewolves." He snarled out. Someday, Harriet would ask Professor Snape why he hated werewolves so much. Today was not that day.

"But, sir," Hermione had wretched herself free from Harriet's grip. Harriet looked apologetic to the Professor and to her fellow Gryffindors. For they were about to lose a lot of points. "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks-"

Professor Snape slammed the book on Harriet and Hermione's desk, the crude and gruesome image of a werewolf facing towards the ceiling.

"Miss Granger," He snarled out, the anger in his eyes. "When you learn to keep that insufferable mouth shut and to pay attention to _my_ classroom expectations, perhaps then you will not receive the zero that you have earned today. Also, twenty points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." His gaze turned to Harriet, and the anger lessened. He knew that she tried to stop her best friend and that was all that mattered. Professor Snape placed Harriet's book closer to her and glared up at the class.

"I expect silence as you review over the chapter. Next class, wither or not Lupin returns, I shall have essays from all of you. Written down should be the ways to recognize and kill werewolves, two parchment rolls in length. They are due Monday, on my desk or else you shall all receive a zero from not only this class but your next potions class. Now, get to work." Harriet was extremely happy that Ron had started to listen to her about not picking fights with Professor Snape. While Ron looked very upset over the Professor treatment of Hermione, the boy kept his head low and stayed out of trouble. After the class ended, everyone rushed to finish dinner, because the first Quidditch match of the year was about to begin.

The two teams flew around, battling roughly with windy storm that had blown in. Harriet silently thanked Professor Snape for demanding that she got her eyes fixed because Harriet's glasses kept fogging up. She was completely soaked to the bone and the wind was freezing her arse off. At least she wasn't the only one suffer. For some unholy reason, the entire school decided to brave the hurricane like weather to watch Quidditch. Honestly, if Harriet didn't have to be here, she would have said to hell with it and stayed in her room with a hot cocoa. Harriet was certain that she would get hypothermia at this rate. Draco chased after her as she searched for the Snitch, Gryffindor and Slytherin tied neck and neck. The crowd shouted their names, even though they couldn't properly see which team was which.

She thought she spotted the little gold ball next to what appeared to be a grim when the temperature dropped rapidly and the wind roared louder. It howled, wait, no, it screamed. The screams became shouting match.

 _"_ _Not Harriet, please not Harriet-"_

 _"_ _Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now-"_

 _"_ _Take me, kill me instead-"_

Her eyesight darkened but the cloaks that the plethora of Dementors presented a ghastly image that Harriet would never forget. As she started to lose her balance and fall, her mother sobbed out,

 _"_ _Not Harriet! Please, have mercy, have mercy-"_ The final scream sounded out as her consciousness left her.

 _I'm falling forever; I've got to break through_

 _Severus_

Shit, that was Severus' first thought when he felt the temperature plunged. Then the memories of his father's belt, his mother's murdered body, his fifth year, and the acts that he committed for the Dark Lord swallowed him. Thankfully his Occlumency kicked in and drove those thoughts back. Severus watched in horror as the Dementors began to descend on his Slytherins. His doe patronus silently and swiftly drove away the preying beasts from his snakes. Then he heard the Headmaster bellow,

"Expecto Patronum! Arresto Momentum!" The large phoenix that flew over the field made sense but why had Albus spoken the last spell- No!

Severus watched in fear as Lily's daughter fell off of her broom and crashed into the thankfully muddy ground. Minerva screamed in anguish but that barely mattered to him. The pull on his magic decided to make another appearance. Later on, he would explain to the Headmaster that he was only performing his duty as Healer. For he didn't know the real reason for what compelled him to run to the Girl-Who-Could-Die. And how he was able to reach her so quickly.

Severus left Miss Potter under the watchful and protective eye of Minerva and Poppy later on that night. Miss Potter was lucky to still be alive. Had Severus not been able to reverse the damage done to her back, Miss Potter would have been either dead or paralyzed. Not that Oliver Wood cared. The little shit insisted that Severus was going to kill her. Luckily for Wood, the Weasely twins and Marcus Flint restrained the captain before Severus could dock points from him. He marched to his quarters, his wet cloak bellowing.

"Severus?" A timid voice behind him asked. Severus resisted the urged to murder as he turned to face Lupin, glad that he still towered over the wolf. _Hm, it seems that Lupin has recovered from his 'illness'._

"What?" He hissed out and strengthened his glare.

"How is she?" _Well, well, well, the wolf does care. How touching._

"So you're actually going to give a fucking damn about her now? Is that what you're going to do? You know what, Lupin. Go find out your fucking self." Severus turned to leave when the shabby man dared to grab his arm. In an instance, Severus gripped Lupin's neck and held him a good foot above the ground and on the wall.

"Don't you ever try to lay your shit ridden hands on me again, Lupin or else I'll cut them off with silver." Lupin nodded as quickly as he could. Severus dropped the monster to the floor and the wolf panted, trying to catch his breathe.

"Severus, please." Another large breath. "We need to protect Harriet from Sirius." Severus snapped.

"How can you say that murder's name with longing? So the crimes that he's done do not warrant your hatred? Did Black have you trained enough in his bed so that you can't hate him?" Lupin looked shocked before whispering,

"You knew about Sirius'-"

"Yes, and I knew about his unhealthy desire that he had towards Potter. It was extremely obvious during our fifth year. It was quite sickening to watch Black try to gander the attention of Potter when all Potter could see was Lily." Severus spitted out as he thought back to Black's stares of pure, unadulterated longing towards Potter. Severus noticed the stares during his third year but thought nothing of it. After all, it was a well-known fact then that Black dated girls. Later on it had become clear that Black's superfluous amount of women was a way to overcompensate his desire for Potter. God, just the thought of Black and Potter together almost made Severus fatally ill.

"I don't bat that way, you know."

"Well good for fucking you. Now what other shit do you plan to tell me about?" Severus knew that Lupin was hiding something, something big.

"I think I know how Sirius entered the castle."

"How?" Severus demanded, pulling out his wand. He didn't point it at Lupin yet but it was there if he needed to.

"We, that is, James, Peter, Sirius and I created a map. We called it the Marauder's Map." _Wow, real original, Lupin._ "It allowed us to find all of the secret entrances and to track everyone in the castle."

 _Lupin, you god damn fucking idiot._ Severus pointed his wand at Lupin and Lupin raised his arms in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Severus. So very sorry."

"How many?"

"What?" God, Lupin should be the new definition of idiot.

"How many fucking maps did you and your idiotic brotherhood create?"

"Only one, but Finch confiscated it our Seventh Year. But by then, we already memorized all of the exits." Severus actually lowered his wand. Well, at least there was little miracle. If he could just find that map, he could close all of the entrances and keep Black out.

"I see. Accio it."

"What?"

"I understand that you may question your actual existence but at this moment, you are a wizard. Now Accio that blasted map and we'll start sealing all of the entrances. We'll leave one open as trap for Black. Then you get the pleasure of informing Minerva about all of this and how you let this little piece of information slide past you. I'm sure she'll be ever so happy that you endangered her ward by forgetting something as important as this." Severus smirked with satisfaction when he saw Lupin turn green. Unfortunately, Lupin recovered.

"Accio Marauder's Map." The pair waited. After a few minutes passed, a blank sheet of paper rushed to Lupin. Severus raised an eyebrow when saw the yellowed sheet.

"The phrase to activate it is _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'_ "

"How fitting. Activate it. Knowing our history, that bloody thing would try to kill me if I tried to use it."

"No, we only had it trained to insult you. Though if you really want to-"

"Lupin, stop wasting our time."

"Right. Sorry."

Severus nearly laughed out loud when Minerva started shouting loudly at Lupin. They had returned to the hospital wing after closing every exit san the One-eyed Witch statue. Anyone who tried to use that exit would find themselves tied up, disarm, and hanging from a chandler until Aurors arrived to take them away. After Lupin repeated his tale to Minerva, she had turned deathly pale, then angry red.

"Never in all of my years have I ever heard of anything so outrageously stupid! Did you honestly think that not sharing this information would protect Harriet?! Why I should take you over my knee with my paddle! You risked Harriet's life because you didn't want to tell us about a secret you shared with a murder! Mr. Lupin, if you have another secret about Sirius Black, you better tell me this instant!"

Minerva just earn another notch of respect from Severus with her ability to render men scared shitless. Honestly, this was the best source of comedy Severus had enjoyed in ages.

"Um, well…" Lupin stuttered, scared beyond his wits.

"Well, what, Mr. Lupin?" It was a good thing that Severus casted the silencing charm over Miss Potter or else Minerva's excellent show would have awaken her.

"Sirius, James, and Peter were animagi." Severus and Minerva froze. A pregnant pause filled the room before Minerva shouted out, her Scottish brogue slipping out,

"What?! What on Earth are you talking about?!"

"You know about my, um, monthly gift. Well, they found out and wanted to be with me during my transformations. So they became animagi because the wolf viewed them as pack." Minerva was stunned speechless.

"What were their forms?" Severus asked for Minerva.

"Peter was a rat, James was a stag and Sirius was a Grim." Minerva harden her glare.

"Well Mr. Lupin, now that we finally know these lovely bits of information, I gladly pass them on to the poor Aurors stationed here. You are very lucky that the Headmaster is extremely forgiving. You will tell myself or Severus if you happen to remember anymore secrets. If not, I'll have you vacated from this castle." Lupin looked down but nodded. _Well, that was probably the most entertaining thing I've watched all year._ It was after Lupin left the wing that an idea struck Severus.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Perhaps Miss Potter would like to continue the family skill and become an animagus herself?"

 _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

 _Harriet_

Well, the first ever Quidditch tie happened after the first match. Minerva and Professor Snape decided that the Dementors' attack deemed it impossible for them to have a rematch. As a result, both Slytherin and Gryffindor won the match and received the same amount of points. The downside to the match, besides her crash landing, was that Harriet lost her Nimbus 2000. Her poor broom got into a boxing match with the Whomping Willow and lost. To make up for the loss, Minerva purchased Harriet a Firebolt! It was so beautiful and so awesome that Harriet couldn't wait to show the team. Oliver nearly fainted when he saw it while Katie and the twins insisted that they ride it next practice. Ron also envied her Firebolt but Harriet promised that he could ride it as long as she didn't have practice or a match. That cheered him up quickly.

Practice would probably be delayed though, because winter was moving in quickly. Harriet had to resort to wearing the thick stockings instead of her thin nylons. Harriet worried that it would get so cold that she would have to wear pants. She shuttered at the thought. While Harriet wore trousers for Quidditch, she loved her skirts and dresses and refused to part from them.

Christmas was approaching at a rapid rate and Harriet wondered over her Christmas shopping. Buying for Ron and Hermione was fairly easy. Using owl mail, she ordered Ron five packages of his favorite candy and that expensive medicine for poor Scabbers. For Hermione, she gave her a rather large gift card for all of the bookstore in Wizarding England along with a book called, "Time Turners and the Wizarding Body." Harriet was extremely worried about Hermione's health. Poor Hermione had lost a good stone because she had deemed food to be less important than completing schoolwork. Hopefully, Hermione will listen to the book and stop using the time turner so much.

Back to her dilemma. Harriet had no clue what to get Minerva. She loved her guardian so much that she had nearly called the older woman, Mama, multiple times. Harriet decided that Lily Potter would always be her Mummy but Minerva McGonagall would always be her Mama. But how to tell Minerva this? Harriet was glancing through some magazines in the library when she saw the perfect gift. But she need to figure out the birth dates of Minerva's deceased children.

 _Wait a minute,_ thought Harriet, _I'll ask Madam Pomfrey._ Harriet marked her page and checked out the book. When she showed the matron her idea, the nurse agreed to help her. Now that that gift was taken care of, she need to find a good gift for Professor Snape.

She didn't know wither he celebrated Christmas or not but she figured that she should give him a present. After all, he spent a good amount of his time with her and she didn't want him to feel like she didn't appreciate it. Harriet decided to ask her guardian for help.

"Minerva, does Professor Snape celebrate Christmas?" Minerva glanced up from her papers.

"Barely, but yes, he does. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to get him a gift but I don't know what to get him." Minerva smiled softly at her ward before answering,

"Well, I always get him some form of liquor but I hardly think that is appropriate." They shared a giggle.

"Perhaps a book?"

"But he already has so many books. Hermione would have a heart attack if she saw his collection in his office."

"True. Hm, let's see…" They thought over a couple of ideas before Harriet struck gold.

"Minerva, can we go to Gringotts tomorrow? There's something in the Potter Vault that is perfect." She told Minerva about the item. Minerva agreed because they could easily floo into Gringotts and it was indeed the perfect gift for Professor Snape.

Christmas break had arrived and so had Christmas Eve. Harriet was one of the few students to have remained for the break. Ron and Hermione had gone home to visit their families but Harriet didn't mind. She had Minerva. She had a family.

Professor Snape decided to hold their last session before the new term on Christmas Eve. While a confusing decision, Harriet was happy because it would allow her to give him his gift. She carried it in her bag when she arrived at the classroom.

"Hello, Professor. How are you?"

"Well, Miss Potter. And yourself?"

"Great. What am I working on today?"

"The Patronus charm. I want you to think carefully, Miss Potter. Close your eyes and listen to what I say." She did as he asked.

"Good. Now calm your breath, clear your mind. Imagine that you are relaxing comfortably in bed. Yes, very good. Now think of people that make you happy. Think of what they mean to you. Think of your desire to protect and love them."

She thought of Ron and Hermione, her first friends. She thought of the Weaselys, the first family to love her. She thought of Hogwarts, her first home. She thought of Professor Snape, the first adult who truly tried to teach her defense. She thought of Madam Pomfrey, her honorary grandmother. She thought of Minerva, her adopted mother.

"Now cast it."

"Expecto Patronum." Harriet opened her eyes and casted the spell. The silvery mist became solid and a large raven formed. She couldn't stop smiling and staring at her beautiful Patronus. She failed to see the shell shocked expression on the Potions Master's face.

"He's beautiful." Harriet whispered when the bird nuzzled her.

"Indeed. Happy Christmas, Miss Potter." Harriet whipped around to look at the older man. He had an ever so small smile. It was slightly crooked but it suited him well and made him look younger. She liked his smile. She wished she saw it more often.

"Thank you, Sir. Wait here a moment." She turned her back to him and lifted a wrapped box out of her bag.

"Happy Christmas, Professor!" Harriet exclaimed as she passed him the box. She smirked when she saw his confused expression. He opened his gift.

Inside the box held twelve magically charmed vials. They were charmed to be shrinkable, enlargeable, self-cleanable, and indestructible. They were just sitting in the Potter vault collecting dust so Harriet figured to give them to Professor Snape. After all, he could always use more glassware.

Professor Snape glanced back up to stare at the student in front of him. He was shocked by the gift but clearly pleased with what he received.

"Thank you, Miss Potter." He spoke softly with a hint of a smile. She smiled back.

Christmas day arrived shortly afterwards and now it was time for Minerva to receive her gift. Harriet waited on pins and needles as her guardian carefully unraveled her gift. Minerva's eyes watered with tears as she read the card. It read,

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _When I was five, I made the mistake of asking Aunt Petunia why I didn't have a mummy like the other little girls. I asked her why I couldn't wear pretty little dresses. I asked her why I lived in a cupboard when other girls got real beds to sleep in. Aunt Petunia yelled at me and called me an ungratefully freak who would have become a whore if it hadn't had been for her taking me in. She yelled that I was going to be a slut, just like her freakish sister. She yelled that my mummy never loved me and that she was happy that she was dead because she wouldn't have to be with me. I know now that Mummy did love me, so much so that she died to protect me. But as you know, Minerva, Mummy and Daddy are dead. They can't protect and love me well enough from Heaven. However, I have a Mama. My Mama signed a piece of paper to get me away from my abusive relatives. My Mama bought me dresses and skirts galore. My Mama loves me unconditionally and would do anything to protect me. If you don't want me to call you Mama, that's ok. I understand. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. I know I can't replace your babies and I don't want to but the bracelet I gave you has all of their birthstones. This way, we'll never forget about them. Happy Christmas!_

 _Love,_

 _Harriet Potter McGonagall, daughter of Minerva McGonagall_

"Yes." Minerva whispered through tears. "I would like it very much to be called Mama." The pair hugged each other tightly.

The goblin made bracelet was beautiful. There were four stones set into the goblin platinum band. An emerald, to represent Alastrina, Minerva's first born daughter. An amethyst, to represent Graeme, her first born son. A sapphire to represent Malvina, her second daughter and third youngest. And finally, a diamond to represent Ross, her youngest born and her last son. Minerva wore it proudly.

Harriet was shocked when she opened the gift Mama got her. It was a book about becoming an animagus.

"Wait, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Aye, lass, you get to learn how to become an animagus after Christmas break is over." Harriet hugged Mama tightly and thanked her profusely.

Harriet wondered about the last gift, because there was no card. Mama was curious too but she was extremely cautious.

"Harriet, stay behind me. I'll unravel it." Mama flicked her wand and the package opened, revealing-

"Another Firebolt? Why would someone get me a Firebolt?"

"How odd. Dear, you wouldn't mind if I have Professor Flitwick inspect this, would you? I think it may be from Black."

"Go right ahead, Mama. Go right ahead."

 **Author's Note- Mes Amis, Chapter 5 a fini. Okay, let's save the French for the Goblet of Fire, shall we. Anyway, what do you guys think about how I'm doing my version of Sirius Black? I kinda like it. But just to let you guys know Mr. Remus Lupin will be in a relationship with Miss Tonks in the near future so Sirius will not be shipped with him. Well, I think that's enough spoilers for today. I hope that you guys enjoyed chapter 5. I love you all so much!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	6. The Guilty Spy

**Author's Note- Hi guys. I don't know what got into me but I busted out this chapter really quickly. I decided to focus a lot of this chapter on the inner workings of Harriet's mind and the past experiences of Severus. Also, I may have brought in a character that I said last chapter wouldn't enter the story until much later. Oops. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! On to the story!**

Chapter 6: The Guilty Spy

 _Harriet_

Harriet decided to remain mum about the second Firebolt. The first reason was she didn't want to worry Ron and Hermione any more than she already had. The second reason was because Ron's birthday was coming up and she thought that he would really enjoy a new Firebolt. That was if it wasn't cursed, of course. But Harriet had complete trust in Professor Flitwick's skills.

Trust was a very odd concept for Harriet. When she lived at the Dursleys', she learned to never trust anyone. There was only one person you could totally trust and that was yourself. Harriet lived by this mantra up until she arrived at Hogwarts. There, she met Ron, then Hermione. Slowly but surely, the pair won more and more trust from her. They had entered into her cold, abused heart and warmed it. They showed her what it meant to have a friend, who was loyal and trustworthy. They were the first to teach her trust and she would always love them for it.

Madam Pomfrey and Mama had won her trust almost as early as Ron and Hermione. Madam Pomfrey was the first to patch her up, the first to insist she get more rest, the first to let Harriet cry freely on her shoulder. The matron's warm hugs and soft voice soothed Harriet's most brutally nightmares and memories. She trusted the matron to always be able to heal her when she was hurt and hold her until she was better. And Mama, her sweet Mama. She opened her home to her, clothed her, fed her. Mama listened to her, instructed her, showed her what it truly meant to be a witch. Mama loved her unconditionally and would do anything to protect her. The first month into their guardianship, Harriet was apprehensive, fearing that it wouldn't last. But then Black made himself known and Mama started to pull out the big guns to protect Harriet. So while she hated Sirius Black for taking away Mummy and Daddy, Harriet thanked him because he gave her Mama, who she would always love and trust.

Which led Harriet to the man who she truly didn't understand why she trusted so much. By all accounts, she shouldn't trust him at all. The first and foremost reason being that he was a tried Death Eater. He was cleared of all charges, of course, but he was still a Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort. Shouldn't she be weary of him? Did he not hate her before this year? Why did she trust him?

She trusted Severus Snape for multiple reasons. The first reason was that the Headmaster had cleared Professor Snape's name. Mama clearly trusted the man enough that she would allow Harriet to be tutored by him. And there were his actions. When he insisted that Madam Pomfrey check her out upon her arrival this summer. When he gave up amply amounts of his time to tutor her. When he taught her the Patronus Charm, so that she could protect herself from the Dementors. She shouldn't trust him: he should be trying to kill her.

Yet, he hasn't tried to killed her. No, he's actually saved her life. When Quirrel jinx her broom stick, he was saying the counter jinx. He should have let the jinx work. He had her removed from her relatives. He should have let her suffer. He saved her from the near fatal crash. He should have let her die.

These were not the actions of a true Death Eater. Harriet didn't know the reasons for Professor Snape's past loyalty to Lord Voldemort nor did she know why Headmaster Dumbledore had his name cleared. Someday, she'll find out the reasons. But as of right now, she trusted him. She trusted him with her life.

Animagus training became her new favorite type of training. It started off with Harriet having to read Mama's personal copy of "Connecting with Your Inner Animal". A short book packed with information from mediation techniques to morphing abilities. Harriet enjoyed the book and when she finished, Mama started their actual tutoring.

"Now Harriet, that book I allowed you to read is actually banned here in England. However, that book shows the easiest way to obtain your animagus. When I learned, however, the book wasn't banned and my teacher, the Headmaster, taught me using that book."

"Why is it banned now?"

"The Ministry," Mama grumbled, "deemed this book and most other animagus books dark. Only the books Ministry approved are now legal. However, these books instruct witches and wizards on the longest and most difficult way to achieve their inner animals. So long and difficult in fact, that most give up. Then there's the registration process. Back in my day, it was just a simple spell to check to see if you were an animagus, a filed paper and you were done. Now there's multiple spells used, a test to complete, approval from a Transfiguration master and copious amounts of paperwork. Honestly, more hassle than its worth for the average wizard."

"So, I'm not going to register?"

"No. We want this to be a backup plan for you in case something happens. You are not to use this unless it is an emergency. The less people who know about this, Harriet, the better." Harriet nodded in understanding. _Ok, that makes sense. Who's the we though?_ Harriet was going to ask Mama but then Mama instruct her to begin her mediation.

Harriet closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. Then she slowed her breathing. In and out. In and out. In… and… out. Soon, she was almost in a euphoric, sleeplike state. Harriet's magic started to form an image behind her closed eyes.

She was in the clouds. Higher than she had ever been before on her broom. She soared over the Highlands of Scotland, viewing one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen. Then, Harriet started to descend next to a small body of water. As she peered down into the crystal clear water, a green eyed lioness stared back at her. _A lioness?_ It was larger than the average human, perhaps even larger than an actual lioness. Its fur was as black as night and its talons was even blacker. On its head laid fur in what appeared to be the shape of a tiara. A small, white lightning bolt rested on the large cat's forehead. _Of course that would be there._

Harriet opened her eyes, her vision changing from the green fields of Scotland to Mama's quarters. Mama sat on pins and needles.

"I think I'm a lioness. But I was flying in the sky and my fur was black." Harriet stated. Mama looked quizzical before snapping her fingers and accioing another book. She flipped through the pages before stopping.

"Did you look like this?" Mama asked as she showed Harriet the picture. Yep, that was Harriet's animal.

"You're a Regina Leaenis. It means Queen of the Lionesses in English. A magical lioness that bears the same size as the witch, but can shrink or grow at will. While the muggle form of this animal is Earth bond, the Regina can travel through the shadows on Earth and at times, fly through the sky. The Regina is known for being the fierce yet wise protector over those deemed her people. If the witch is proficient in wandless magic, she can conduct spells whilst in this form. Well my cuilean, you don't do anything short, do you?" Mama teased lightly.

"I tell you, Mama, it's both a blessing and a curse." They laughed. Mama had Harriet try to shift into her lion form, but all Harriet could do was make her feet become paws. While Mama said it was excellent for her first try, Harriet would be lying if she didn't say that it was disappointing.

February arrived and so did the fixed Firebolt. Harriet knew that Ron was going to love it. She pitied Ron. He was the youngest of six brothers which meant all he ever got were hand me downs. Even his pet, Scabbers, was a hand me down. So, as a way of saying thank for being her friend and because she wanted him to be happy, she was giving Ron the second Firebolt. She had asked Mama to put it back into the original box so that he would think it was brand new. Which, technically, it was, since she didn't ride it.

With February came the Gryffindor Hufflepuff match. Which meant Harriet would be playing against her good friend, Cedric Diggory. Cedric and Harriet shared their similar love of being Seekers amongst each other after a match last year and hit it off right away. Harriet enjoyed Cedric and only hated one thing about him. His girlfriend. Now, don't get Harriet wrong, she was not jealous of Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Cedric was more like an annoying older brother. No, Harriet just thought that Cedric could do so much better than Cho. Yes, Cho was a pretty girl. She was also a bitch. That was a story for another day.

The match ended rather quickly, seeing as Harriet was the faster and smaller of the two Seeker. Her 20/20 vision also helped tremendously. To celebrate, some Seventh Years smuggled in Butterbeer. Harriet wasn't the biggest fan of it but she had to admit, watching the effects of it on her teammates was hilarious. Poor Oliver was completely wasted and tried to kiss Mama when she ended the party. Needless to say, the team was never going to let him forget that. However, the night plummeted from there.

 _Tonight, We Honor the Hero_

 _Severus_

Severus valued sleep. Whilst spying for both sides in the war, the only sleep Severus received happened when he lost consciousness from his injuries or was completely exhausted. Thus, something as mundane as sleep became a treasure for the war veteran. Especially when the nightmares ended. Especially then.

Severus' nightmares composed of many things. The men he had killed for the Dark Lord. The abuse afflicted upon him by his father. The horror and embarrassment done to him by the Marauders. The name he called Lily. Her dead, cold body.

The sight of Lily's body damn near killed him when he saw it. She laid there in the nursery, her flaming red hair spilled across the carpet. Her arms spread out, trying to shield her baby from the mad man Severus had once called my lord. Her green eyes, once the color of life, were now dull and lifeless. At a young age, Severus learned that tears brought no relief or mercy to any situation. His father taught him that lesson. Lily's refusal of his apology reinforced it. Yet the sight of the woman who was the only sunlight in his dark, shitty, miserable life unleashed all of the tears he had held back in those, then, 19 years of life. Severus sobbed and held her body close to his. He apologized profusely through tears and asked for mercy, for a miracle to bring her back. To take him instead.

When a woman cries, it tears out the heart of the watcher. Yet when a man cries, it shatters the soul of the watcher completely, for it is a sign of lost hope. This grief made him deaf to the weeping baby until he heard the familiar crack of Apparition. He had kissed Lily's forehead one more time, closed her eyes, and laid her back on the floor. He stole one glance at her daughter and debated wither he should take her. He decided against and flew into the sky. Severus now realized that he should have taken Miss Potter and ran. Ran far away from England, changed his name and adopted her. Perhaps they would have fled to America, who hated the British Ministry with a burning passion and wouldn't send them back. He should have done that, because his failure to bring Miss Potter away from Godric's Hollow damned her to 13 years of abuse. Another act that Severus felt guilty for.

But perhaps the act that Severus felt the guiltiest about was giving the Dark Lord that be damned prophecy. Severus had thought nothing of those silly lines, thinking that they were just the babblings of a mad woman. He was a complete fool however, because the Dark Lord believed the words and created a self-fulfill prophecy. Severus had damned every child born in July to death by a mad man, children who he had sworn unconsciously to protect. The moment Severus learned that the Dark Lord was going to target Lily and her daughter, he fled to Dumbledore. Yes, his pleadings then were only to save Lily but he knew that to protect Lily, the child had to be protected as well. Albus had promised their protection in return for complete and utter loyalty to the Light. By then, Severus had realized the madness inside the Dark Lord. He felt disgusted by how the Dark Lord wanted the new world to become. He even released some prisoners and faked it to appear as an escape. While Severus didn't agree with everything Albus believed in, he knew an ally when he saw one. After all, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

At Lily's funeral, another nightmare Severus viewed multiple times once war had end, Severus waited for everyone to leave before he paid his respects to her. The plethora of lilies and roses didn't shock Severus. None of them knew her favorite flower was actually a shrub. Lily loved lavender, she loved the smell and the color. She once said that instead of baby's breath and red roses, she would have a bouquet of lavender with white roses for her wedding day. That was the bundle that he had held in his hand that awful day. He laid the bouquet on the new grave and spoke above a whisper,

 _"_ _Do you remember when we met, all of those years ago? I was the dirty, little, alone child that everyone made fun of. But you, even back then, were so beautiful. Your laugh was the nicest sound I had ever heard. Before I met you, I didn't know that hair could be so red and eyes so green. I had lived in a world of black and white before I had met you. You were my only friend. You were the only one who cared. You changed my life. I don't know when I fell in love with you; I just did. I wanted to protect you, to be your friend, to marry you. I failed miserably, didn't I?"_ The tears streamed down his face now, dripping down his large, pale nose. Severus knelt to the ground and traced her name on her tombstone.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Lily. So very, very sorry. I know that you can never forgive me and my actions. I damned myself to Hell and I deserve it. But until I get what I deserve, I'll protect your daughter. I'm the new Potions Professor at Hogwarts. When she goes to school, I'll teach her. I'll watch over her. I'll protect her. I'll protect her until my dying breath. I swear, Lily, your sacrifice will not be in vain."_ Then he kissed his fingertips and placed them on his love's name.

An alarm sounded, waking Severus from his nightmare of the funeral. It was the alarm he had set for the One-eyed statue. Severus throw on his shoes and spirited out of his quarters. He didn't care if people saw him. After all, he wore a lose black shirt and sleep trousers to bed. He just wanted to catch Black.

Severus snarled when he arrived. Black had escaped because Severus made the stupid mistake of forgetting to add anti-animagus wards to his trap. Fucking arsehole from hell. It seemed that Black escaped just as he arrived. While upset that the bastard got away, he had a feeling Black wouldn't try this way again. He strengthened his trap even more and marched to Gryffindor Tower.

Minerva was waiting with Albus in front of the portrait, looking ready to burn it. Severus was absolutely willing to supply the matches.

"What do you mean you let him in?!" Minerva demanded. Albus took a step back as he let his deputy unleash her fury.

"Of course I let him in." Sir Cadogon said proudly. "He had the password. Besides, this is the house of the lion. They would have fought him off bravely." It took both Severus and Albus gripping Minerva down to stop her from lunging at the portrait.

"Albus, prepare a pyre! I want him burned! Oh, hello Severus. Would you help me remove this imbecile of a painting?! I intend to end the suffering he's caused to my nerves!" Yep, Minerva was pissed off.

"Now Minnie." Severus groaned when Albus opened his big mouth. One does not argue with Minerva when she was pissed off. It leads to bad results.

"Don't you Minnie me, Albus!" The lioness snarled. "Get the Fat Lady back here by tomorrow morning, Albus or else! If you would excuse me, I have some third years to console and a daughter to inform that her best friend was almost murdered!" Minerva magically opened the portrait and slammed it shut behind her.

"Well, my boy, rather busy night."

"Indeed. Black got away again." Severus hissed out.

"I see. He evaded your trap?"

"Unfortunately. The bastard has an animagus form and I was informed of it after I set up the bloody thing. Speaking of which, do you truly believe that Lupin should remain here?"

"Now, Severus, I have completely trust in Remus' loyalty."

"I question not his loyalty, Albus. I question to whom the loyalty falls to."

As it turns out, Black knew the passwords to Gryffindor because Longbottom wrote them down. Then, he lost the fucking piece of paper. Severus pitied whoever would be unfortunate enough to marry the boy. God knows they will need all of the help they could get. Though, watching the Longbottom boy cry from the Howler his grandmother sent him was amusing.

The morning after the latest attack, Severus decided to integrate Lupin when he brought down the Wolfsbane potion. He still didn't trust the wolf, but Lupin did seem to care for Miss Potter's safety. However, when he entered Lupin's office, Lupin was staring at that bloody map. His face was deathly pale and he didn't even acknowledge Severus.

"Lupin." Severus said and snapped his fingers in front of Lupin's face. Lupin stared at him for a second before jumping up and grabbing his shoulders.

"He's alive!" Lupin shouted.

"Get off of me!" Severus shoved him down. "What the fuck are you babbling on about now?"

"Peter! He's alive! He's on the map! Look!" It's official, Lupin's cracked.

"Have you lost your bloody mind? He died."

"No! Look Severus, look! Map, show me Peter Pettigrew." They waited and stared at the map.

"There's nothing there, Lupin. Now take the bloody potion."

"No, wait, it was there. I swear, Severus, it was there. I'll let you look at my memory if you want." _How the hell…_

"How the fuck do you know about that?"

"Albus told me."

"Of course he did. Alright, Lupin. I'll do it, after you drink the potion." Severus would be damned if he didn't make Lupin take that potion. Finally, Lupin swallowed the bloody thing.

"Alright, Lupin. Legilimens!" Severus didn't care about all of the other memories that polluted Lupin's mind. He swiftly found the memory he was looking for.

 _Well I'll be damned. Lupin was right. Fucking hell._ Severus ended the spelled, transfigured himself a better chair and Accioed some liquor. He took a swig of it before saying,

"How was he in the Gryffindor dorms? Minerva would have spotted him. Pettigrew wasn't that hard to miss."

"He's probably in his rat form. Can I have some?" For once, Severus willingly shared his liquor with someone he disliked. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"We're contacting Minerva and Albus. They tell the Ministry and the Aurors. If Pettigrew's alive, that's one murder Black didn't commit. Perhaps there's more to the story that we don't know."

"Severus, are you actually concerned about Sirius?"

"You forget, Lupin. I spent a week in Azkaban. I don't wish it on anyone for no good reason. Not even Black."

Severus and Lupin flooed into the Headmaster's office. Albus and Minerva were talking to the Auror Captain, Kingsely Shacklebolt. _Oh no, she's back._ Kingsely's trainee was none other than Miss Nymphadora Tonks. Perhaps the clumsiest students, san Longbottom, Severus ever had to deal with. How the fuck did she pass the academy?

"Ah, Severus, good to see you again." Kingsely greeted and shook Severus's hand. Kingsely was one of the few people that didn't irk Severus whenever he opened his mouth.

"Kingsely." Severus nodded back. "Miss Tonks, I see that you haven't completely destroyed the academy with your inability to walk on to feet." Miss Tonks blushed in embarrassment. Lupin, who couldn't keep his eyes off the former Hufflepuff, spoke up,

"Now, Severus, that wasn't nice. I'm sure Miss… Tonks was it? Miss Tonks can walk perfectly fine."

"You didn't teach her, Lupin. She holds the current record for the most cauldron explosions at Hogwarts. We're getting off topic, anyway. Albus, new information is about to be added to the Black case." Severus turned to his boss and nodded his head towards Albus' pensieve. Albus got the hint and levitated the bowl to the center of the room.

"This memory that I'm about to show you is not falsified or fixed. I swear on my magic." Severus extracted the memory from his head and place it into the clear liquid. Then he turned towards the old chair next to Miss Tonks and sent it flying into the wall. The trainee jumped up immediately, entered a fairly decent stance and pointed her wand at him.

"Very good, Miss Tonks. I see you've improved since your graduation _two years ago._ " He emphasized that last part of his sentence because he wanted to see Lupin deflate because Miss Tonks was 13 years his junior. Cruel, perhaps; funny to watch, oh hell yes.

"Now, if you would all enter the pensieve." Severus motioned the towards the bowl. Minerva, Albus, Kingsley and Miss Tonks entered the clear liquid. Now he would have some peace and qui-

"Is she really 19?" _Why the hell can't I catch a break? I don't get paid enough for this._

After spending several minutes telling Lupin that, yes, Miss Tonks was 19, the group exited the pensieve. Minerva's eyes held a burning rage.

"Where is that son of bitch?!" She demanded.

"We don't know. The map won't show his name again. Most likely, he escaped around the same time Sirius did." Lupin answered. Kingsely sighed and said,

"Well, we need Pettigrew. I trust you Severus, but the Minister won't believe it until Pettigrew is in front of him. If you can catch him, I'll personally make sure that he is tried. God damn, if Black didn't kill Pettigrew with the 13 muggles, who killed the 13 muggles?" Silence filled the room. It was Miss Tonks, Black's cousin, who broke it,

"Mum always said she didn't understand why Sirius was thrown in jail. She said that he was too loyal to James Potter to ever hurt him." Everyone started to nodded. Her words made sense. Black loved Potter, adapt a little too much at times. For Black to betray Potter seemed impossible. Something didn't add up. It just didn't feel right.

 _Tell the Truth, No Lies, I Can Take It_

 _Harriet_

"Look at what your bloody cat did?! Scabbers is gone! The monster you call a pet ate Scabbers!"

"Crookshanks didn't eat Scabbers! He wouldn't dare!"

"That thing's a menace!"

"Hear, hear." Parvarti whispered to Harriet as they watched Ron and Hermione's shouting match. Harriet sighed as she watched her best friends duke it out. Lavender, Parvarti and Harriet were in the Common Room, talking about the final Quidditch match of the year when Ron stormed in, holding a bloodied bed sheet. He yelled that Scabbers got eaten by Crookshanks, which was the reason why Ron couldn't find him since Black attacked his bed. Lavender finished the braid she created in Harriet's hair before saying,

"Shouldn't you stop them?"

"Maybe, I doubt they'll listen to me though. Besides, I got practice in five. Oliver's going to have a heart attack if we don't win the cup this year."

"Why's Ron so upset about his rat now? It's been missing since February." Parvarti asked.

"He found Scabbers yesterday. Apparently, rats like flowers. Who knew? Anyway, I got to go. If they don't stop in ten minutes, throw water on them."

Harriet loved the warmer May weather. No snow, light wind and sunshine. Perfect Quidditch conditions in Harriet's humble opinion. The match was between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Harriet was determined to beat that bitch, Cho Chang.

Harriet's dislike of the Ravenclaw Seeker started around her second year, even before the whole 'Heir of Slytherin' incident. It was the first Ravenclaw Gryffindor match that year and Chang lost to Harriet. The next day, Chang told everyone how the only reason Harriet was still on the team was because she was sleeping with Oliver and he pitied her. Then the two-faced lying bitch proudly told everyone how she used her skills to earn her position. In reality, Chang earned her position because her Daddy was the Chinese ambassador and the then Ravenclaw captain's dad worked for Chang's father.

The match started and Gryffindor quickly gained the lead. Within 25 minutes, Gryffindor was ahead by 120 points to Ravenclaw's 20. Chang followed Harriet around as she searched for the Snitch. Chang used this move ever time. Chang would follow her opponent until they spotted the Snitch then Chang would try to out race them. Well, not today.

"I think Potter spotted the snitch!" Lee Jordan shouted to the audience. "Chang's in hot pursuit. Potter dives, Chang's following and- Oh My God! Potter pulls off a perfect flint and Chang crashes. Ow, that's going to hurt. Wait, Potter spots the Snitch. SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE CHARLIE WEASELY WAS ON THE TEAM!"

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" The chants grew louder as the Harriet's team lands. They surround the little Third Year and lift her up onto their shoulders.

After the celebration, Harriet tried to bring Ron and Hermione back together. You'd think that after two years of friendship, the pair would be able to make up with one another. No, that would be asking for too much.

"Guys, come on. This is getting a little out of hand." Harriet said. Ron and Hermione had their backs to each other and their arms crossed.

"Her cat ate Scabbers."

"He hates Crookshanks." _Oh for the love of all that is holy._

"Hermione, some people just hate cats. You can't force them to like them. Ron, Crookshanks is a cat, they eat rats. You can't force cats to change their diets. You two are both being ridiculous. I want my friends back, not a pair of five year olds." Harriet was sick and tired of their fighting this past semester. She needed her friends to keep her sane, not cause her more stress. The pair kept pouting until Ron sighed and said,

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was just upset about Scabbers."

"I'm sorry too, Ron. I didn't realize that you would miss Scabbers. I'm sorry I was so insensitive." _Finally, praise Jesus, they made up!_

"Great, now let's go make to the Common Room. Finals are next month and we have a Charms test tomorrow."

"We do? Bloody hell. Hermione, can I use your notes?"

"You wouldn't have to use my notes if you took your own." Harriet spoke too soon.

June arrived and with it, the end of the year exams. Harriet felt fairly prepared for the exams, specially DADA and Charms. According to Professor Snape, she could pass the OWLs in both classes this year if she wanted too. She'll do that over the summer. Her Potions' grade improved, she tied Draco for the highest Ancient Runes grade, Transfiguration was fairly easy for her and she could ask Neville for help in Herbology. The only class she truly sat down and properly studied was for Arithmancy. Who knew math and magic would be so complicated?

Her final exam was Arithmancy and honestly, it was easier than she expected. Harriet probably over studied for that class but she didn't care as long as she got an Outstanding. As Harriet head back to her quarters, she nearly ran into a giant ball of scarfs. Actually, it was only Professor Trelawney, though her initial description wasn't that far off target. The woman reeked of sherry and Harriet gagged.

"Ugh, hm. Hello, Professor. Can I help you?" Harriet asked politely when the mad woman grabbed her shoulders. Harriet was about to shove her off when the woman spoke,

 _"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..."_

Then the woman's trance broke as she removed herself from Harriet's person.

"Oh, hello, Miss Potter. How do you do?" Harriet didn't care if it was rude. She ran. She ran out of that corridor as fast as she could. When she arrived at the Tower, she panted and whispering out the password. Hermione and Ron were in the Common Room when she rushed inside and closed the door shut.

"Harry!" They shouted and ran to her. Ron helped her into a chair, as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Hermione-" She gulped in air. "When you said Trelawney was a fraud, I believed you. But, I think, I think she just told me a prophecy."

 **Author's Note- And we have a** **prophecy! Also, you guys may be wondering 'What the Hell is Winthrop doing, not giving Harriet the Map?' Spoiler alert, that will be addressed in chapter 7 and I plan on finishing the Prisoner of Azkaban then too. Sirius Black is about to have dialogue and I can't wait to write it! If you guys have anything to say, critique, or express, please feel free to write a review! I'm completely open to suggestions. All I ask is that they are written with good intentions because I love you guys so much and I want you guys to be happy with what I'm writing! I love you guys!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	7. The Murder, The Wolf & The Misunderstood

**Author's Note- Guys, I got bit by the writing bug because I am just cranking out these chapters left and right. Fair warning though, I may be a little delayed in my posting for Part 2: The** **Goblet of Fire so don't expect anything else this week. And look what I did! Severus is starting off our chapter today. I know, this is really weird but awesome at the same time. Hope you enjoy the final installment of Part 1: The Prisoner of Azkaban! On to the story!**

Chapter 7: The Murderer, The Wolf and The Misunderstood

 _Severus_

Where the fuck was Lupin? Severus had this year's final batch of Wolfsbane with him and the ungrateful son of a bitch wasn't even there to drink it. If he had to go find Lupin, he'll force the bloody thing down his throat. Lupin had five minutes before he left the DADA office.

"Severus, sorry I'm late. I was talking to Dora and-" Severus shoved the vial into Lupin's face and said,

"Thanks to your flamboyant flirtations with a child, I'm going to be late for my meeting. But please, don't stop on my account." Severus was about to leave when Lupin whispered,

"No sign of Peter?" Severus sighed before turning back to the wolf. His imitation of a lost puppy was actually impressive.

"None. The only saving grace Pettigrew has is that we aren't going to kill him when we find him. God knows what Black will do if he found the rat first."

"Let's hope that things will clear up after the students leave. But if they want to do anything to Harriet, it would have to be soon." Lupin did have a point. Miss Potter was being shipped off to Minerva's sister's house the moment school ended. She would remain there until Minerva finished upgrading the wards again. Or when Black, Pettigrew, whoever the hell they were looking for, was caught. Miss Potter's safety was paramount and there was no way in Hell she was going to get hurt on his watch.

"Severus, I know that my being here upset you a lot and I'm sorry for it. But thank you for watching over Harriet when I couldn't. It means a lot to me." _God dammit, Lupin. Stop making everything seem like a big deal._ Of course he was going to protect Miss Potter. It was his job. Severus decided to pretend like he didn't hear anything and walked out.

His godson was waiting for him in his office when he arrived. Draco sat in the chair he always sat in. When Draco was as young as three, Narcissa implored Severus to watch over the boy while she and Lucius enjoyed multiple vacations. At times during the summer, he would babysit Draco for a good three weeks before they returned. Due to the ample amount of time Draco spent in his godfather's care, Draco learned very quickly that Uncle Severus didn't not put up with his bratty bullshit. One perfect explain of this was when Draco was five and spent a week at Hogwarts with his Uncle. The elder Malfoys insist on taking their second honeymoon that year and Severus, even though he was working at a boarding school, had to watch Draco.

 _"_ _Uncle Severus?" The little blond boy asked as he looked up at his really tall godfather. They had just left Malfoy Manor and had flooed into Severus' office._

 _"_ _Yes, Draco?"_

 _"_ _Can I go home?" Severus groaned at the question. That child had the most indecisive mind Severus had ever met. One minute, Draco wanted to be anywhere but the Manor. The next, he wanted to go home._

 _"_ _No child, we are staying at my home for the week. Your mother and father are away, thus you are under my care until they return."_

 _"_ _But Imma big boy, Uncle Severus! Mummy said so! Dobby can watch me!" The brat's voice got louder with every sentence._

 _"_ _Draco, when inside, soft tones must be used. We are not hellions in the saloon. Also the proper English is 'I am', Draco. Do not butcher the Queen's English."_

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _Never mind. Come along, Draco, let's put away your things in your room." Yes, Severus had a little room in his quarters for Draco. Minerva teased that with all the practice he got from babysitting Draco, he would be a great father. Yeah, like that would ever happen._

 _"_ _No!" Draco shouted, a tantrum building up. "I wanna go home!"_

 _"_ _Draco-" Severus started but the brat had crocodile tears forming._

 _"_ _No! No! No! I want Mummy!" Then his godson, the heir to the proud and well-mannered Malfoy family, started to kick and scream._

 _"_ _Mr. Malfoy!" Severus raised his voice. At the extremely stern and cold tone, Draco stopped and gulped when he saw the anger on Severus' face._

 _"_ _Mr. Malfoy, raising your voice and kicking may get you something in the Manor but here, under my roof, it gets you nothing but a good hour staring into a corner. When the hour is over, we will discuss your atrocious behavior." As Draco sulked into the corner and sat in the chair that he deemed was his chair, Severus exhaled._

 _Draco was probably going to be closest thing he would ever have for child and Severus swore that he would never hurt Draco like his father hurt him. But at times Severus didn't know how to deal with Draco and his memories of his father's 'disciplinary measures' would enter in. Of course, Severus shoved those thoughts back into the Hell they came from. However, the fear that he would become his father was still there._

 _The hour pasted swiftly and Severus sat Draco across from him. Draco had calmed down during that hour and actually look apologetic. Severus did pity the blond child before him. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy did love their son but they expected him to be an adult from the womb. They had forgotten that Draco was only a child, a child who needed to be told what was right and what was wrong. And if they weren't going to do it, then Severus will just have to bear the burden. After all, no godson of his will have deplorable behavior on his watch._

 _"_ _Draco, what did you do wrong?"_

 _"_ _I was a bad boy. I talked in a loud voice. I didn't listen to Uncle Severus."_

 _"_ _Do you understand why that is wrong?"_

 _"'_ _Cause you're the grown up and I have to listen to you. I'm sorry, Uncle Severus." While Draco did know what he did wrong, he still looked upset._

 _"_ _Draco, what is rule number 3 when I'm here?"_

 _"_ _If I'm upset or hurt, I come get you and you fix it."_

 _"_ _Indeed, what is wrong?" But even still, Draco looked reluctant to say anything._

 _"_ _Draco, look at me child." Draco raised his eyes to him. "You will not be in trouble. I promise. Say whatever you have to say. I won't be offended by anything you have to say." Finally, the Malfoy heir spoke in a timid voice._

 _"_ _I wanted to stay at home because that means Mummy and Father are there. I don't like it when they leave." Well, that explained why Draco wanted to go home so quickly. In fact, the child looked ready to cry. Sighing, Severus lifted his arms out to the boy. Draco quickly ran into his godfather's lap and started to sniffle into the man's chest. Severus rubbed the boy's back gently and waited for him to calm down._

 _"_ _Draco," Severus spoke after a few moments. "I'm sorry that you get hurt whenever your parents leave. It's perfectly understandable. You have every right to miss them. However, know that they will return. They always do, don't they?"_

 _"_ _Yeah." The boy had the audacity to wipe his nose on Severus' clean robes. The nerve of that brat. "But why can't I go with them?"_

 _"_ _I'll tell you when you're older." The last thing he wanted to do was explain Lucius and Narcissa's sex life to their five-year-old son. Nope, not happening._

 _"_ _Now, would you like to unpack your bag?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Uncle Severus. Thank you."_

 _"_ _Think nothing of it."_

"Hey, Uncle Severus."

"Mr. Malfoy, while your exams are over, school is still in session. I will be addressed as such."

"Yeah, yeah. Man, you're such a stick in the mud sometimes."

"Cheeky brat." He lightly swatted his godson's overly gelled hair.

"Hey!"

"I was under the impression that my godson was a wizard, not a horse."

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny." But Draco was smiling, not caring that his godfather enjoyed teasing him.

"So, I was wondering if I could come visit over the summer. Mum and Father planned another vacation." Severus groaned light heartedly at this.

"How long is it going to last this time?"

"Until the World Cup. Can you believe that England didn't make it again? If I was on the team-"

"They would go up in flames after watching you play."

"Uncle Severus! I'll have you known I'm a great Seeker!"

"Then why don't I have the Cup on my desk?" Draco blushed before saying,

"Fine, Harriet's a better Seeker. Anyway, so can I visit?"

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"No, but I remember a certain git of an Uncle telling me that assumptions would only cause me to make an ass out of myself."

"Good, my hours of forcing etiquette down your throat have not been in vain."

It's a fucking miracle. Miss Granger did not have the highest grade in Potions this year. In fact, she had fallen to fifth place. Miss Potter and Draco tied each other for the top spot. Maybe next year, Miss Granger won't be so annoying as she always was. Who was he kidding? She'll probably be worse when she finds out Miss Potter out scored her.

Speaking of Miss Potter, she didn't show up to their final lesson before summer started. Odd, the girl never missed a lesson. She was surprisingly punctual. Severus thought nothing of it. It was past 20:00 when Severus spotted something very odd out of the window while he was patrolling the halls. He was in the tower that had a perfect view of Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch field and the Whomping Willow. He casted a charm to enhance his eyesight before he peered out the window.

A large dog was dragging a red haired something towards the Whomping Willow. Wait, was that the youngest Mr. Weasely? Running after the animal and red thing appeared to be two girls. One had bushy brown hair and the other had long… black… hair. He ended the spell.

"Fuck me sideways." He cursed as he started to sprint to the exit. What the bloody hell was that girl doing? Mark his words, that girl's going to be the death of him.

He ran into Lupin in his hurry to get outside. No, literally, he ran into him. Lupin was rounding the corner the same time he was. _Just my luck._ Severus thought has he rubbed his lower back. Lupin had completely wiped out on his arse while Severus was able to save his dignity and catch himself.

"Where's the fire, Severus?"

"Lupin, what was Black's animal form?" Severus demanded. Lupin looked confused.

"A large dog or a Grim. Why?"

"Because he just attacked Miss Potter and her friends." Severus said as he started to run again, Lupin following. They made it outside in record time to see Miss Granger going down underneath the Whomping Willow. _Of course Black would use that place. Of course._ Lupin realized it too but Severus won't allow him to wallow in self-pity.

"Come on, Lupin. We got a murder to catch."

"Do you mean Sirius or Peter?"

"We'll find out when we get there."

 _Every Day I See, a Little More of My Father in Me_

 _Harriet_

"What do you mean, Harry? She's nuts." Ron stated as he looked at the still out of breath Harriet.

"Ron's right, Harry. All she does is get drunk off of her sherry." Hermione added. Harriet sighed before telling her friends the prophecy. Silence filled the room before Hermione said,

"I'll believe it when I see it. That woman is nothing but a fraud." Ron looked like he wanted to argue with Hermione but he once again stopped himself. _Yes, all of those talks about reigning in the Weasely argue issues are working. Good job, Ron!_

"Alright. Never mind. Come on. Hagrid wants to see us." Yesterday, Hagrid had invited the Golden Trio to an after dinner tea. It was a good thing it was after dinner because Hagrid's tea cakes were inedible.

Hagrid was waiting for them at the door. As they 'ate', Hagrid asked them for suggestions on what he should do next year. Hermione kept spouting out different creatures and all Harriet wanted to say was 'less deadly creatures, please.' Honestly, if Hagrid was allowed to, he would have the class fly dragons. God, what a stupid idea. Just as they were about to leave, Fang sniffed loudly then growled at Hagrid's milk jug. Then, the jug moved.

"Ron, look!" Hermione said as she picked up the thing behind the milk jug. "It's Scabbers!"

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted and snatched his rat from Hermione. "Don't you ever run away like that again! No treats for you." Once Ron finished scolding his rodent, the trio thanked Hagrid and headed back to the castle. However, they wouldn't reach it.

"Well, sorry again Hermione. I was a git." Ron said and blushed in embarrassment.

"Apology accept-" The sound of loud squeaking cut Hermione off. Scabbers was squirming like mad, trying to free himself from Ron's grasp.

"Scabbers, stop moving ar- Ow!" Ron shouted as the rat bit him. The pain caused Ron to drop Scabbers into the grass.

"Hermione, after that rat!" Harriet shouted as she took off after Scabbers, Ron and Hermione right behind her. For whatever reason, Scabbers headed away from the castle, towards the Whomping Willow. Ron, who had longer legs than either of the girls, reached out and picked up the rat again.

"Stop trying to-" A growl cut through the air. "runaway…" Ron finished timidly as they turned around. Blocking the Trio's exit to the castle was a large black dog. _No, a Grim._ It growled some more before leaping through the tiny gap between Harriet and Hermione. The girls jumped to the side when they heard a large thud and Ron shouted,

"Ow! Shit! Bloody Hell! Get off of me!" But the Grim only tightened his hold on Ron's leg and began to drag him at an extremely fast rate towards the Willow. Hermione and Harriet started to sprint after their hurt friend. The Grim continued to drag poor Ron across the ground. When the beast met the Willow's base, the tree didn't attack him. No, it appeared to be frozen in place and the lack of movement in the branches revealed a good size hole in the ground.

The Grim dragged Ron and Scabbers down that hole and Harriet heard the awful sound of a bone breaking. Not caring about the rabid animal, Harriet jumped down the hole, Hermione following behind more attentively. There was a tunnel, it seemed, leading to some place Harriet didn't know. Not that she cared. She just followed the sound of Ron's shouting.

"Ron!" Harriet yelled as she busted into a room? A room with moldy furniture, boarded up windows and doors and nearly no light what so ever. Ron was moaning in the corner, holding his broken leg and trying very hard not to cry. The girls were about to run to him when he yelled.

"Save yourselves! Get out of here!" Then, there was a laugh. A laugh the scared the living shit out of Harriet. It sounded hollow, as if the speaker had lost his soul and could never retrieve it. Hermione and Harriet ran away from the laugh, closer to Ron. Close to where they had entered was a man. A man about Professor Lupin's height that looked awful. He had shoulder length black hair like Professor Snape but that was where the similarities ended between the two. His body was skeletal. His eyes a dead blue color. He wore prisoner's clothes that hung extremely lose on his figure, as if they had once fit him but now were only there to cover what need to be covered. He looked like death rolled over. Yet, Harriet recognized him. Oh, she remembered his laughing face. That image of him would forever be burned into her memory. Harriet, even though she was trembling, stood in between her friends and the mad who laughed.

"Black." She whispered through the quiet. Then, the most interesting thing happened, Black's eyes watered. A sign of recognition entered his watery eyes before he breathed out.

"Harriet? Pup? Is that you?" He held out his arms towards Harriet and started to take a step forward. Harriet quickly raised her wand and said,

"Protego Maxima." A bronze shield formed a second wall that kept Black back against his side of the room. Black actual looked impressed. He pressed his hands against the shield and knocked on it. The shield held strong.

"Wow Pup. When I thought about how I was going to meet you again, this wasn't what I was expecting." He had the audacity to chuckle.

"What, were you expecting me to go down quietly as you killed me like you did my parents?" Harriet hissed out, her wand still pointed at the killer. Black's face showed genuine shock before sadness took over.

"Harriet, Pup. I did kill your parents. There's more to the story that you don't know."

"You're right, I don't know the full story. What I do know is you laughed. You yelled out that you killed them. Professor Dumbledore even confirmed that when he casted the spell on my parents, you were the secret keeper. I don't know the full story and I don't want to." Anger and hatred poured out of Harriet with every sentence. Black toke a step back as Hermione whispered,

"Harry, calm down. I think he may be telling the truth." Harriet's head whipped around to stare at her best friend. Had she gone insane?

"Why do you say that?" Harriet asked suspiciously. Ron looked at Hermione like she was crazy too. He held Scabbers in a near choking grip.

"He would have killed us by now if he wanted to." Hermione reasoned. Harriet sighed and returned her gaze back to Black.

"All right. I'll listen."

"Thank you Pup. Professor Dumbledore did cast me as the _original_ secret keeper. However, James got anxious. He and I heard a rumor that a spy was among us. We decided that Peter would be the less obvious choice. We didn't tell the Headmaster or even Lily about the change. We just did it. But Peter was the spy. And I regret the decision every day for the past 12 years. We were betrayed by our friend, yes, but it was my idea that killed them." Black choked up. Harriet remained silent and looked everywhere but Black. The candles were flickering, Scabbers was squirming, and the wallpaper was peeling.

"Blood hell." Whispered Ron.

"Oh dear." Echoed Hermione.

Was he telling the truth? Was he innocent? If he was innocent, it would have been on his trial record. And she had read everything she could about Black. She even read the, wait, she didn't read the trial record. She couldn't find it. But what if… God, what if?

"Did you have a trial?" She asked suspiciously.

"No."

"So that's how Pettigrew escaped incarnation all this time. Crouch just throw you in there, didn't he Black?" Harriet's head turned towards the passage way. _Oh thank God._

"Professor!" The relief in her voice was palpable. While she could easily subdue the weak and malnourished Black, it would certainly be easier with Professor Snape there. Professor Lupin followed Professor Snape as the Potions Master marched into the room. When he reached her side, she felt the now familiar check of his magic, monitoring wither or not she was harmed. Then, Professor Snape did something very shocking.

"Stupefy." He casted. The red spell hit Scabbers dead on.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for, you greasy git?! You killed Scabbers!" _Perhaps Ron needs a lesson on why you shouldn't insult teachers. Again._

"I did not kill him, Mr. Weasely. Merrily stunned him is all. Also, twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher." Then Professor Snape nodded to Professor Lupin, who Accioed Scabbers into his hand.

"So you believe him?" Harriet asked the dour man at her side. He nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit that I was wrong, in this situation, I am. I guess I owe your sorry arse an apology, Black. But then that would mean I would have to be nice to you and that will never happen." Black, err, Sirius, whatever you wanted to call him, glared at the professor.

"Shut it, Snivellus. Who in the right mind would make a dark bastard like you a professor? And get away from my goddaughter!"

"Sirius, stop this. Severus is on your side for once. He's trying to clear your name. And now that we have Peter, we can!" Professor Lupin said with excitement as he placed the rat on the ground.

"Sirius, do you have a wand?"

"No, I didn't."

"I see. Severus, if you would join me in doing the honors."

"If I must." The two professors pointed the wands at the rodent. Ron looked ready to protest but Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Homini revelare." Then the rat grew in size. The body modeled into that of a short and stubby human man. His face was actually pointed like a rat's and he certainly had the teeth of a rat. He had a beer belly and his clothes were two sizes too small. He smelled like a rat. And, just like how Scabbers was missing a toe, the man was missing a finger.

"Hello, Peter." Sirius hissed. The rodent man gulped before taking a step back. Harriet dropped her shield around Sirius and watched as Professor Snape, Professor Lupin and Sirius Black surrounded Peter Pettigrew.

"Scabbers?" Ron questioned out loud. Hermione looked god smacked. Harriet did nothing but watch as the scene unfolded in front of her.

"Sirius, Remus, Snivel- Err, Severus. Lovely to see you all again. Fancy seeing you here." Pettigrew said nervously as he backed himself into a corner.

"You traitor!" Sirius yelled as Professor Lupin grabbed his shoulder to stop him from attacking Pettigrew.

"Sirius, please, the Dark Lord would have killed me if I didn't fake my death. I regret what happened to James and Lily and you but he would have killed me if I didn't tell him."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius screamed at the cowering man. "WE WOULD HAVE ALL DIED FOR YOU. YOU BETRAYED THEM! HARRIET'S AN ORHPAN NOW! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT THEY ARE DEAD! JAMES IS- is dead. He's dead." Sirius broke off as the tears fell from his eyes. The heartbreak was evident in Sirius' entire being. As Professor Lupin comforted the escaped convict, Professor Snape stunned Pettigrew and had ropes wrap themselves tightly around the traitor's body.

Harriet didn't know what to do next. What could she do? The man the hated almost as much as Voldemort was a victim too. The real murder was hiding under the cover as a Weasely pet for the past 12 years. What could she do? What could she say? A hand grasped her shoulder. She looked up and saw Professor Snape staring down at her. An understanding passed through them. He would handle the situation. He would fix the mess they were in. All would be well.

"Snivellus, get your dirty hands off my goddaughter." Well, Sirius recovered quickly. _Seeing as I just met you and you have no control over my life…_ She glared at Sirius before defiantly wrapping her arm around the Potions Master's, as if he was going to escort her out. Which he did, of course, while levitating the stricter he created for poor Ron, Hermione trailing behind them. Professor Lupin levitated Pettigrew out of the shack with Sirius closing up the rear.

"I can't believe that's Scabbers. Yuck! I had him sleeping in my bed!" Hermione tried her best to console Ron. Meanwhile-

"Why is she letting that Slimy Slytherin touch her? And why doesn't she look like James? She looked like James when she was a baby." Sirius moaned as Professor Lupin tried to answer him. _Of course that would be the only things that mattered to my MIA godfather, some hatred he has with my Potions professor and why I don't look like my father. Really, Sirius, fantastic first impressions you're making right now. Gold star for your effort._ Ah, sarcasm, oh how we missed you so.

"Something the matter, Miss Potter?" The baritone voice hooked her in and made her deaf to all of the other conversations.

"I'm a little confused on the details. Care to fill me in?"

"What do you know so far?"

"Sirius was the original secret keeper and switched with Pettigrew in fear of a spy among that order the Headmaster created. Pettigrew was actually the spy for Voldemort. We know the rest. What I want to know is how you found out that Scabbers was Pettigrew?"

"Lupin informed me that Pettigrew's animal form was a rat. Mr. Weasely lamented loudly in class the other day over his lost _rat_. The final clue was the rat's missing toe. Pettigrew was said to be completely destroyed in the explosion that killed the 13 muggles. The only thing that remained of Pettigrew was his little finger. If I had to hazard a guess, Pettigrew used Bombarda to cause the explosion, cut off his finger, then escaped as a rat." _Hm, that was actually a great plan. He nearly got away with murder._

Harriet was about to answer when a white light her back. Her blood ran cold. Professor Snape tensed too. _No, not tonight._ The full moon had risen. The pair turned around quickly as Professor Lupin hunched over.

"Oh no, I was right." Hermione stated in fear.

"Lupin, tell me you didn't do anything to the potion!" Professor Snape demanded as he quickly shoved the students behind him.

"Ok, I won't tell you." _Now is not the time for jokes, Professor!_

"Lupin!"

"I may have added sugar to make it go down easier." Professor Lupin gasped. Professor Snape turned to yell at them to escape when a thud sounded. Harriet saw the ropes fall as Pettigrew shifted into a rat and ran away.

"Peter!" Sirius shouted and was about to chase after him when Professor Lupin howled.

"Children, get out of here! Don't look back!" Professor Snape ordered as Professor Lupin's clothes tore off his body and in his place was a large and gruesome werewolf. _Fuck._

"Caveam argentum!" Professor Snape shouted and a silver cage began to form around the wolf. But the wolf was quick and escaped before it was complete. The wolf charged at the man when Sirius transformed into a Grim and jumped onto the monster's back. Harriet watched in horror and fear as the wolf grabbed Sirius by his neck and flung him back into a large rock. Then he charged at Professor Snape. Whose eyes held fear in them but he remained bravely in-between the wolf so that he could protect his students. Even if it killed him. _No!_

Suddenly Harriet was closer to the ground and moving faster than she had ever moved before. She leaped in front of her professor and roared at the wolf, who backed up at the Regina Leaenis' powerful and dangerous cry. Professor Snape used the distraction to cast another spell.

"Quietus Bestia!" The sleep spell hit the werewolf square on. Professor Snape held the spell on the wolf until it collapsed. Another silver cage formed around the sleeping lycanthrope. Curtains fell on the cage, shielding others from the view of the beast.

"Bloody hell." Ron and Hermione whispered in unison.

Harriet shifted back into her human form and felt light headed. Mama had warned her that after her first complete shift into an animal, she would lose consciousness due to magical exhaustion. Black edges were creeping in on her eyesight. Then the temperature dropped to below freezing.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harriet yelled out in unison with Professor Snape and began to drive back the hundreds of Dementors that came to surround the group consisting of the Girl-Who-Lived, a convict, a wolf, a Potions Master, the book-worm of Gryffindor and an injured Weasely.

Her raven soared straight through the Dementors and they began to fall back and escape. A doe, silvery and beautiful, galloped after the stragglers. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Dementors left in fear of the Patronums. By then, half of her vision was black and her knees trembled from magical and actual exhaustion.

"Sir, I'm going to-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she pitched forward and collapsed on the ground. Or at least, she would have if Professor Snape hadn't caught her.

She came to in the Hospital Wing. As she looked around, she saw Ron and Hermione fast asleep at her side. Mama was passed out in the chair she had placed next to her bed. Professor Snape and the Headmaster stood at the doorway and spoke in soft voices. Harriet couldn't wait to get out of bed and tried to. Her movement alerted the two men in the room.

"Miss Potter, lay back down. You need rest." Professor Snape ordered as he and the Headmaster approached.

"Sirius! What happened to Sirius?" She asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"Perhaps it would be good for Miss Potter to view the memories as well?" The Headmaster suggested. Professor Snape looked ready to protest but stopped himself. _Memories?_ Then the Headmaster summoned a large bowl with a clear liquid. In the liquid, images appeared. _Amazing_.

"Harriet, my dear, this is a Pensieve. It allows people to insert memories into the liquid so that others may see it. All you have to do is dunk your head into the liquid. No harm will come to you. You have my word." The Headmaster explained as Harriet sat up. She glanced at Professor Snape, who looked upset by the fact she was about to enter the Pensieve. She gave him an apologetic smile before diving in.

 _"_ _Sir, I'm going to-" Harriet watched through Professor Snape's memory as she crumbled to the ground. His arms caught her before she received another head injury. Now Harriet understood why he didn't want her to see the memories. His thoughts were as clear as day to her._

 _"_ _Shit, not again." Thought the professor as he cradled Harriet's limp body in his arms. "Even though it was Lupin's utterly fucking incompetence that caused her transformation, well done, Miss Potter." If she could, she would have blushed at the praise._

 _"_ _Miss Granger," He spoke out loud this time. "according to Professor Flitwick, your levitating skills are adequate. Bring Mr. Weasely to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey contact the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall immediately."_

 _"_ _But Sir-" He turned to glare at Hermione._

 _"_ _Miss Granger, when I give you an order, I expect you to carry it out." Hermione gulped._

 _"_ _What about Harry?"_

 _"_ _I'll bring her to the Hospital Wing after I send Black off. Now go!" Hermione yelped and her friends headed to the castle. The professor glared at the cage, the fury and disgust in his face._

 _"_ _Fucking stupid Lupin. Everyone with half-assed Potions skills knows that adding sugar to any potion nullifies the fucking effects of the potion. Just my shit luck, the one fucking day I don't watch him drink the potion, he fucks it up." Wow, who knew Professor Snape cursed so much._

 _"_ _Tinsel, Tori." Professor Snape called out as two House Elves appeared. They wore clean uniforms with some crest on their shoulder that Harriet didn't know where it was from._

 _"_ _Yes, Master Severus?" They squeaked in unison._

 _"_ _Bring that cage back inside the Shrieking Shack and seal it in there. I'll get Lupin tomorrow morning, if I feel like it." He ordered. The two elves saluted him and carried out what was ordered. Now all that was left was Sirius._

 _"_ _Black! Get up!" Then Professor Snape wandlessly shot water at the downed man. He woke up with a yelp._

 _"_ _Snivellus, what the hell?!"_

 _"_ _Black, if you want to live to see the morning, you have to leave now. Hagrid has hippogriffs in the pen. Take one and get the fuck out of England. Once you're out of the country, contact the Headmaster."_

 _"_ _Why the fuck should I listen to you, you bastard?"_

 _"_ _Because I'm the only one saving your sorry arse from the Dementors. Pettigrew escaped and without him, you will never be free. You are no good to Miss Potter dead so get off your arse and go!" Sirius looked ready to protest again before he glanced down at Harriet's body. Harriet didn't realize how angelic she looked until now. The nutrition potions she took this summer allowed her to grow naturally. Seeing herself in to Potions Master's arms made her look more like an adult than a child._

 _"_ _I really fucked up? Didn't I?" Professor Snape was polite enough not to reply with a smart-assed comment, even though Harriet knew he wanted to. Sirius sighed before he asked timidly,_

 _"_ _Can I hold her? I haven't held her since she was a baby."_

 _"_ _Don't drop her." Sirius held her to his chest and tears filled his eyes again. He peppered kisses on her forehead before saying,_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Princess. Padfoot's screwed up again. I'll be back soon and this time, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you." He kissed her forehead one more time before handing her carefully back to Professor Snape. As Professor Snape turned and headed towards the castle, Sirius yelled out,_

 _"_ _Snape!" Harriet could tell the Professor Snape was surprised that Sirius didn't insult him again. "When I get back, I'll kick your sorry arse for touching my princess! But until I do, take care of her!"_

 _"_ _Fuck off, Black." Sirius didn't even respond and Harriet was pulled out of the memory._

"Well, my dear, how was your first experience with a Pensieve?" Headmaster Dumbledore was far too cheerful for one in the morning.

"Enlightening." Harriet said sleepily. "May I go back to bed?"

"Of course. Albus, let's head out. We have to think of a way to tell the Aurors why three students were out late after dark."

"Capital idea, Severus. Capital."

The last day of school came and Harriet found herself in Professor Lupin's office as he packed. While he was certainly the best DADA professor they had so far, the risk of him staying was too great now. Beside, someone need to make sure Sirius stayed in hiding and not do something stupid.

"Harriet, before I go, I wanted to give you something that your father, Sirius and I created." Harriet raised an eyebrow as he passed her an old piece of paper. Then Remus, as he wanted her call him now, placed his wand on the paper and said,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The paper expanded and unraveled. An entire map of Hogwarts laid in Harriet's hand. Then Remus said,

"Show me Harriet Potter." A dot with Harriet's name popped up in the room titled 'DADA's Office.' Wow, this was actually pretty cool. Then the map started to write out words.

 _Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Moony and Mr. Wormtail would like to welcome Miss Harriet Potter to the Marauder's Map_

 _Mr. Prongs would like to say that Miss Potter is a beautiful young lady and that she isn't allowed to date until she's 30._

 _Mr. Padfoot agrees with this statement._

 _Mr. Moony would like to say that he hopes that Miss Potter had good grades._

 _Mr. Wormtail would like to say that he wants Miss Potter to kick everyone's arse at Quidditch._

Well, Harriet wasn't expecting that for a welcoming. Who are these Misters and why does it feel like she knows them?

"Who are they?" She asked.

"That's us, the Marauders is what we called ourselves. I was Mr. Moony, Peter was Mr. Wormtail, Sirius was Mr. Padfoot and James-"

"Was Mr. Prongs. Thanks, Remus. This is really cool."

"Your welcome. I wanted to give it to you sooner but Severus and I were using it to find Sirius and Peter."

While she was slightly disappointed that she wasn't on the Hogwarts express with everyone else, she was glad to be at home. That day, she entered her room and thought about how her life change. While her year was filled with stress and Dementors, it was the best year of her life so far. She got a Mama, a room of her own, a home. She added new friends. Her grades were fantastic and she won the Quidditch Cup this year. Technically, Voldemort didn't attack her this year, which is always a plus. Her tutoring under Professor Snape and Mama was a complete success. And, her tutoring with Professor Snape was going to continue next year. All in all, this year had been pretty great.

"Harriet?" Mama called from the living room.

"Yes, Mama?" She asked as she entered the sitting room.

"How would you like to go to the Quidditch World Cup this summer?"

"Really?! Yes!"'

 **Author's Note- And we are done with the Prisoner of Azkaban! This was so much fun to write and I really hope you guys liked it! I would really appreciate it if you guys would tell in the reviews how you feel. Do you like Harriet? What do you think about my Severus vs JK Rowlings'? Should I added more spunk to the action scenes? (Actual, that's probably going to happen more in Part 2) Anyway, tell me your opinions in a nice and constructive way and I'll make sure to take it into account when I write the future chapters! I love you guys so much!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	8. A Warning Is Sent

**Author's Note- Guys, I'm so sorry! Mae Culpa, Mae Culpa, Maxima Mae Culpa! This week was ridiculously busy and I got writer's block. I want this to be a really long chapter but decided against it. I want to give you guys something. Anyway, this chapter is mostly in Severus' POV. Hope you guys enjoy Part 2: The Goblet of Fire! On to the story!**

Part 2: The Goblet of Fire

Chapter 8: A Warning Is Sent

 _Harriet_

 _Where was she? What was the world black and white? The houses in this town appeared to be little, old cottages. A sign read 'Little Hangleton'. The town must be muggle. And the clothing that the muggles were wearing was more 1950s than Victorian Era. Harriet watched as little police coppers drove to an old manor. The coppers walked up to the door where a visible shaken man greeted them._

 _"_ _Are you Frank Bryce?" Asked one of the coppers._

 _"_ _Yes, sir. Please, come inside and look. I think they're all dead." Indeed, they looked dead. The older man laid slumped in his chair, mouth open and drooling. His wife was crumpled at his feet. Finally, there was the other man. He looked oddly familiar to Harriet, as if she had seen his face in an old photo. He was younger than the couple, probably in his early 30s. As one officer inspected the bodies, the other integrated Mr. Bryce._

 _"_ _When did you find them?"_

 _"_ _Just before nine. I was working and thought that it was odd that I couldn't enter the front door. They usually open it around eight. I unlocked the door with my key and called out. No one answered. Then, I found them."_

 _"_ _Mr. Bryce, what's your relationship with the Riddles?" The Riddles, why does that sound so familiar._

 _"_ _I'm their groundskeeper. Though I'll have you know I saw a dark haired lad enter here around seven."_

 _"_ _Roberts, they shouldn't be dead. I can't find anything that can cause death. No puncture wounds and no bottles of drugs. It's not suicide and it's not murder." The other copper returned to his partner's side. The two talked in a hushed voice, Harriet couldn't even hear them._

 _"_ _Mr. Bryce, you'll need to come with us downtown."_

 _"_ _What?! Why?!"_

 _"_ _We just want to ask you a few question."_

 _"_ _No! I'm innocent! I wouldn't have shown you them if I wasn't!"_

 _"_ _Even so, please come with us."_

 _"_ _No! I'm innocent!"_

 _Then the image changed. Colors entered the image. The once beautiful manor was in shambles. The door was boarded; The windows were shattered; the paint was peeling. Copious amounts of alcohol bottles and cans littered the lawn. An old man was walking up to one of lighted windows. Poor Mr. Bryce hadn't aged well._

 _"_ _Bloody kids. Why can't they just leave this place alone?"_

 _Harriet watched along with Mr. Bryce when she saw a woman trembling against the ground with a caped wizard holding her down with blood red spell. The woman was silently screaming in horrible pain, as if every nerve in her body was burning. In the corner stood a crib like bed. There was something in the crib, something Harriet didn't think was a baby, probably because it talked like a man. An extremely raspy man but still a man._

 _"_ _Well, Bertha Jorkins, thank you for your corporation. Here is your gift. Avada Kedavra!" Harriet felt sink as the neon green light struck the shaking woman. She stopped moving. Harriet wanted to scream at Mr. Bryce to leave as fast as she could. Because Harriet feared that Miss Jorkins' death wouldn't be the last. The cape from the wizard that kept Miss Jorkins under the Cruciatus Curse fell and revealed that rat, Peter Pettigrew._

 _"_ _Well, Wormtail, with this new information and my servant in Hogwarts, Harriet Potter will be mine and I'll rise again. And you, of course, my loyal Wormtail, shall be reward." Lord Voldemort hissed out. Mr. Bryce started to back away when more hissing sounded. Mr. Bryce turned around to see a large, long, green snake that hissed at him. The snake kept hissing and lunging at Mr. Bryce until he was forced inside of the middle of the house. Mr. Bryce must have known that Dark Magic swirled through the air for he stood in absolute fear. While Pettigrew looked like a deranged man waving a tree sapling, the thing in the crib didn't even look human to Harriet. It looked to be the size of a five-year-old child, but it's legs and arms were completely shriveled up. Snake skin covered over the thing in patches. Its head had thin brown hair that clashed horrible with its orangey red eyes. Thankfully, the thing's mouth looked human but she couldn't say the same for his none existent nose. The thing must be Voldemort. More like Lord Snake Baby in Harriet's opinion._

 _"_ _Well, well, a muggle, how curious." Voldemort spoke out from his crib of doom. "Tell me, Muggle, do you fear death?" Mr. Bryce glared at the baby thing and snorted,_

 _"_ _You don't scare me, you little piece of shit." Harriet would have applauded Mr. Bryce for his courage if it didn't get him an Avada Kedavra by the little shit himself._

 _"_ _Nagini, eat the corpses. Peter, contact our ally. I wanted him to do something very specific."_

Harriet sat straight up in her bed in a gasp. Her head, no, her scar stung. As her breathing quieted, Harriet laid back against her pillows. She turned to lay at her side and stared at the picture that Mama had Professor Dumbledore take of them. Mama stood next to Harriet in her best forest green robes and lace brimmed hat. Harriet sat an elegant chair and wore an equally elegant dress. Her dress was a pale pink tea length dress that flared at Harriet's waist, giving her an older appearance. She wore her clear lensed glasses and her hair was done up in a fancy bun. She had only worn mascara for makeup because Mama insisted that she was too young for anything else.

None the less, Harriet looked beautiful in the picture. Far healthier and more feminine than she ever had in her 12 years of abusive hell. Then Harriet moved her thoughts away from her vanity to the mere fact that she had a room, a bed, a mother. It's funny how people take for granted the little things they have in life. However, it was these little things that Harriet swore to protect.

 _All That I'm Living For, All That I'm Dying For_

 _Severus_

"What do you want to know?"

Severus hadn't been here in quite some time and honestly, he hadn't planned on it. But when Lucius had floo called early to pick up Draco, he had hinted something that made Severus very suspicious of his friend.

 _"_ _Severus, are you sure you don't want to go to the Cup tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _Lucius, you known I would rather regrade the exams than deal with drunk Muggles and wizards."_

 _"_ _Ah, come now, Severus. I heard that the after party is going to be a… blast. Yes, a blast."_

Which led Severus here, to one of the nicer parts of Knockturne Alley. To the whorehouse of Madame Archer. To Madame Cecelia Archer's bed. Madame Archer's 'business' as one would put it, was neither illegal or legal in England. It was shadowed away and looked down upon but no one had done anything to stop it. The whorehouse specialized in girls of Pureblood or Half-blood heritage, making it the perfect stomping ground for unmarried Death Eaters. While Lucius was bond to Narcissa and couldn't even try to sleep with any of the prostitutes, some of Lucius' bachelor friends frequently visited this particular whorehouse. Which was rather ironic, because Madame Archer and her girls willing took whatever information they could get out of the stupid idiots and passed it on to Severus. Of course, that came at a price. However, sex and some coins are a small price to pay for good information.

So there he laid next to Madame Archer, wrapped in the afterglow of sex and bedsheets. She lit a cigarette, toke a drag, then passed it to him. Madame Archer herself was actually a pretty woman. While she was 10 years his senior, she gave good information and good sex. It was a pity that she wasted away in here. Yet, this was her lively hood. And while her business exploits the bastard daughters of Great Britain's Purebloods, she took far better care of her girls than any other prostitution ring. He took a drag before answering,

"What's going to happen at the World Cup?"

"Apparently," She laid her body on top of his and stared straight into his eyes. "Some of your old pals want to get themselves piss drunk and fool around with some Muggles."

"They aren't my pals." Severus huffed out another puff of smoke into her face. She laughed and her chocolate brown hair tumbled down and created a curtain hid their faces from the room. Yes, she wasn't Lily but there was a certain light to her that made her very appealing. Golden brown eyes gazed into coal black before she whispered,

"There's something else though." Severus rolled his eyes before he flipped them over. She laughed again and he growled against her neck,

"What is it?"

"Does a Mr. Barty Crouch Junior ring a bell to you?" What the hell? Severus let go of her and sat up. She pouted and tried to drag him back down but he needed to know the answer.

"What do you mean? He died." Then again so did Pettigrew.

"Not according to my girls. He was here last night. Didn't bother to hide himself either. He was already drunk when he arrived. Kept saying some bullshit about how he was going to help resurrect You-Know-Who." She laughed at that. Severus got out of the bed quickly and began to dress. His movement caused her to stop. He had to leave. The information needed to get to the Headmaster. How tempting she looked, draped in ivory sheets, her hair tussled. Madame Archer stared at him with pleading eyes.

"He isn't going to come back? Is he?" She whispered out in worry.

"I don't know." He tossed his pay at her. She caught it and her eyes widen,

"This is too much!"

"Your new girls, use it to get more clothes and protection spells. Contact me whenever you need potions."

"You don't need to do this…"

"I want to. Take it." His voice left no room for argument. She nodded. She knew their agreement since he first started visiting for information. She would get her sex and money. He would get his information. A rather simple deal, in fact. He moved to the door when she called out,

"Don't get yourself killed."

"I make no promises."

Very early next morning, he informed Albus and Minerva of the new information. Albus stroked his beard while Minerva paced around the office.

"Just what we need. Someone else who we thought died to be miraculously alive again. Tell me Severus, should we worry that Medusa Avery will rise again?" Minerva asked sarcastically.

"Unlikely, the Dark Lord behead her when she failed to get Crouch into her bed."

"Now I don't want Harriet at that bloody cup."

"Now Minnie, Harriet does want to go. She is very excited." Albus threw in his two cents. Minerva glared at him enough that he began to shrink into his chair again. That's been happening a lot recently. It was amusing to watch.

"Perhaps Harriet shouldn't go with just the Weaselys for protection?" Albus asked, terrified that Minerva was going to unleash her fury on him. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

"I would go but I have to go meet six different Muggleborn students today."

"Then perhaps Severus-"

"No."

"But Severus, I hadn't even asked-"

"You don't need to. My answer is no. I have work to do and I told Lucius that I wasn't going to the blast thing." Albus pondered this before snapping his fingers. He rose from his chair and moved to the fireplace.

"Moonlace Home." He threw the powder into the floo. "Remus, are you there?" _God fucking dammit._ Instead of Lupin, the mutt answered,

"Albus, what's wrong? Is Harriet okay? Did that Greasy Git hurt her? If he hurt her- Ow! Remus!" Thank God Lupin was there to drag Black out of the fireplace. Severus wanted to cancel the floo on him.

"Sirius, you know you're not supposed to answer the floo. Albus, what can I do for you?"

"If you would floo through please, I would like to discuss something with you. And yes Sirius, you may floo in too." _Fucking hell._

The last of the Marauders flooed through. Lupin still looked as shabby as he usually did. Black at least was clean, which was a miracle seeing how long he was in Azkaban for. Minerva poured herself some coffee and passed another cupful to him. Severus was very happy that she added the wizarding version of Bailey's to it.

"Albus, how can we-"

"Minerva, where's Harriet? Is she okay?" Black interrupted Lupin loudly as he tried to monopolize Minerva.

"She's sleeping. It's 0600 here."

"It is?! Really, it's like what 10pm where we live. Remus, where do we live again?"

"Never mind that, Black." Severus sneered out, wanting to get this done and over with. "Now Albus, if you would? I have to get started before sunrise or I'll lose a valuable day on Angel's Trumpet Draught."

"Oh, is that going to fix that greasy mess you call hair, Snivellus? Ow, ow, ow! Minerva, let go!" Minerva had grabbed Black left ear in a vice grip and held Black's head back at an awkward angle.

"Sirius, you are thirty years old. You are an adult and I expect you to act like one. If you don't, I will have no problem bringing you over my knee. But I know that I won't have to do the right?" Her sickly sweet smile frightened the living shit out of Black.

"Yes, Professor! I'm sorry, Professor!"

"And who else are you going to apologize to?"

"No one. Ow!" Minerva was twisting his ear now. "Fine, sorry Snape. Shit, that hurt like a fucking bitch. Hey- _cough, cough_." One does not curse in front of Minerva or less they face her soap spell in their mouth. Unless you were Severus, of course.

"Anyway, Remus, due to recent information, Minerva and I would like you to go with the Weasely to the World Cup in Minerva's absence."

"Really? Of course I'll do it." Lupin replied in excitement. Severus had to stop himself from vomiting in his mouth from Lupin's happiness.

"Hey, can I go?" The other occupants in the room turned towards at Black and stared at him like he grew two extra heads.

"Black, did it escape that empty waste of space that you call a brain that you are a wanted convict with a death sentence over your head?" Surely, Black couldn't be that stupid.

"Oh yeah." He spoke too soon.

"Maybe Sirius could go in his animagus form?" Lupin suggested timidly.

"Yes, let's allow the dogfather to carelessly go to a place with the largest concentration of wizards in Britain since school ended. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that the Minister of Magic and his Auror guards will be there as well. Who, by the way, knows that Black has an animagus form. Yes, Lupin, brilliant plan. 1 point to Gryffindor." Ah, sarcasm, oh how we missed you so.

"My apologies Sirius, but you can't go. I'm sure Remus will bring you back a gif.t." Albus reassured the mutt. Then, the floo roared to life and Miss Potter's voice called through.

"Headmaster, have you seen Mama?"

"Harriet!" Shouted both Lupin and Black as they tripped over each in their effort to get to the fireplace. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. _Stupid Gryffindors._

"Sirius, Remus, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in hiding, Sirius!" Miss Potter scolded as she stepped through. She dusted herself off. The girl had obviously just awoken she was still in her dressing gown. Minerva quickly casted another layer of robes for her.

"Harriet! Princess! How are you? Have you been playing Quidditch? You excited for the Cup?" Black asked excitedly as he smothered his goddaughter in a fierce hug. Severus pried Black off of the Girl-Who-Nearly-Lost-All-Of-Her-Oxygen.

"Thank you, Professor." Miss Potter said after taking a big gulp of air. "I'm good, Sirius. Yes, I've played Quidditch and yes, I'm excited for the cup. Now will you tell me why you're here and not in hiding."

"Remus and I are going with you to the Cup!" Everyone looked at Black like he was crazy, including Miss Potter. _Black, you fucking idiot!_ Severus was about to yell at Black when Miss Potter said,

"Absolutely not. It's too dangerous. I can understand Remus being able to go but you aren't going."

"But Harry-"

"No." _You know, it's sad that the goddaughter has more maturity than the godfather._

"Anyway, Mama, I have to floo to the Weasely's soon. I'll head back and finish getting ready." Miss Potter then turned to him and said,

"Professor, thank you for the books. I put them back on their shelves for you."

"Think nothing of it. Have your essay on veelas completed when you return and we'll discuss it later."

"Yes, Sir. Bye Sirius, stay out of trouble. Remus, see you at the Cup. Having a good day everyone." With that, the Girl-Who-Lived left the office. Now that that was over with, Severus could finally go back to his lab and finish that drau-

"What the hell type of books are you letting my Harriet read, you greasy perverted git?!" Just his fucking luck.

 **Author's Note- The World Cup approaches. Will Sirius sneak out to the Cup? Will the Death Eaters make an appearance? Who is Barty Crouch Jr. and why is he important? All of this and more will be answered very so. I love you guys so much! Sorry again for the long wait! Love you guys!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	9. As The World Meets

**Author's Note- Hi guys! I'm back and the real story is just beginning! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter because I think it's a good chapter really kick off the action and thrill that the Goblet of Fire is known. Hope you guys like it. On to the story!**

Chapter 9: As The World Meets

 _Harriet_

Harriet couldn't understand Hermione's hatred for her corset. Harriet had arrived at the Burrow earlier that day. Hermione arrived that afternoon and the pair was going to be sharing a room with Ginny. As the three of them were getting ready for bed that night, Ginny looked over at Harriet and squealed,

"You have a corset?! Oh, it's so pretty." Harriet glanced down at her simple, nude, lace covered corset. It happened to be her favorite one. When Mama noticed that Harriet had, um, developed over the school year, she had insisted on getting custom-made corsets when they visited Paris for a weekend at the end of June.

 _"_ _Now Harriet, as you are now getting older and your body is changing quite rapidly, it's time for you to get some underclothing." Mama explained as they enter La Rue Magique de Paris, France's version of Diagon Alley. They entered what appeared to be a clothing store on the inside. However, the outside was glamoured so that no one could tell that it was actual a lingerie boutique._

 _"_ _Bonjour, Madame, Mademoiselle. Comment ça va? Comment est-ce je puis aider vous?"_ _ **(Hello Madame, Mademoiselle. How are you? How may I help you?)**_ _A pretty French woman asked. Mama winked at Harriet and reply back in fluent French. Harriet now really wanted to learn French. Damn, so much to learn._

 _"_ _Ç_ _a va bien. Merci. Ma fille et moi ont besoin des corsets sur mesures. Il est possible que vous aider moi?"_ _ **(Very well, thank you. My daughter and I want to get custom-made corsets. Will it be possible for you to help me?)**_ _The woman smiled happily before she ushered them into the back room. The actual measuring process for the corset was very similar to when Harriet first got measured for her robes all those years ago. Then Harriet tried on many different styles before she decided on getting an earlier 1800s style. They order multiple nude and black ones that would grow as Harriet grew. The woman promised that the multitude of charms she had added into the corset would ensure ease and comfort for Harriet. When Harriet got home and wore her new accessory under her skirt and blouse, she fell in love._

Hermione turned bright red the moment she saw it and looked ready to yell at Harriet for even wearing it. Actually, Hermione did open her mouth and asked in an angry tone,

"What on earth is that?" Ginny looked at Hermione, confused at why Hermione was so upset.

"It's a corset." Harriet answered as she willed her magic to untie the strings.

"Why are you wearing such a restricting piece of clothing, Harry?" _Oh no God. Please. No ultra-radical feminism speeches before bed, Hermione._

"Restricting?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side. Harriet quickly put on her nightgown before answering,

"Muggle style corset didn't have any of the charms magical ones do. Hermione's talking about how some Victorian muggle woman would completely destroy their bodies by wearing them." Ginny just shook her head at Harriet's answer.

"Silly Muggles. Hermione, it's perfectly fine for Harriet to get to wear one. In fact, Harriet looks fantastic in it." Hermione crossed her arms before asking,

"Well, how can you breathe in that thing?"

"It's actual quite easy. First you suck in air, then you breathe out." Ginny started giggling while Hermione looked unamused.

"Not funny, Harriet."

"There's a plethora of charms on it. I can breathe as easily as I can without it on. It's extra flexible too because Mama insisted that all of them were duelist quality." That peeked Hermione's interest.

"Duelist quality?"

"Yeah. Nearly every witch in the dueling circuit around the world wears some form of a corset. The corsets have charms that deflect minor spells off the witch. The witches can move extremely quickly while wearing them and can even perform acrobatics. It's almost required for a female duelist to have at least one corset in her wardrobe. Quidditch players also wear them. Just ask Katie. All the Gryffindor chaser wear them when they play." Harriet explained calmly. Hell, ask any Fifth year and up from any of the houses to find out just how popular corsets were in the Wizarding World. Even in America, the shop owner had explained, corsets remained at the top of woman's fashion. Hermione looked unconvinced and asked,

"Are you sure you don't want to wear a bra instead?"

"No thank you, Hermione. Come on guys, let's get some rest."

The next morning arrived too early in Harriet's humble opinion. Don't get her wrong, Harriet was a self-proclaimed early bird. But 3:00 am was too early, even for her. However, Mrs. Weasely was very insistent that if Harriet want to have time to bathe before anyone else, she better get up before 3:45 at the latest. _This is for Quidditch, Harriet. For the World Cup._

So Harriet found herself in the bathroom, pouring her bath. The Weasely's did have showers, like at Hogwarts, but green slime would come out if you stood under it for too long. Harriet locked the door before she undressed completely and turned so that her back was facing the mirror hanging off the door.

Scars littered her entire back. Some a deep red, others just white lines against her already pale skin. The latest one was from the Hippogriff incident. Harriet couldn't stop the sadness that filled her soul as she turned again to inspect her still growing body. Harriet now stood at 5'1". She was no longer deathly skinny but she still needed to gain more weight. She had developed nicely in her chest area but her hips had gained ugly stretch marks that didn't seem to go away. Harriet wouldn't call herself the most beautiful girl alive but she knew that she was a pretty girl. It was just a shame that she bore more scars on her body that most grown men. She knew that she was damaged and knew that any man who saw her back could never love her truly. Sighing, Harriet pushed her vanity to the side and sunk down into her bath.

Mrs. Weasely was already making breakfast when Harriet finished getting ready. _How did she get up and ready before me? You know what, I don't want to know._ It was 3:45 now and Mrs. Weasely looked ready to wake the entire house when she saw Harriet enter the kitchen.

"Harriet, dear, how did you sleep? I hope that blast attic ghost didn't wake you too." It did but Harriet didn't want Mrs. Weasely to worry about that.

"I slept great, Mrs. Weasely. And you?"

"Oh, I slept fine until Fred and George decided that testing another one of those blasted candies was a good idea. Harriet, pray that you never have boys when you get older. You'll have gray hair before you're 30."

"I don't think my husband would appreciate that." Harriet joked. Mrs. Weasely laughed before setting down some eggs in front of her.

"Eat, dear, eat. My God, I could snap you like a twig." Harriet just nodded before she chomped down on her breakfast. Mrs. Weasely was like that aunt who was always trying to stuff food down your throat during the holidays. It was better to go along and do what she says than argue.

As Harriet got up to pour herself another cup of coffee, she blushed furiously when she saw William 'Bill' Weasely enter the kitchen.

Her crush on Bill Weasely was completely irrational in her opinion. He was eleven years older than her. Not to mention he was Ron's older brother. And while she didn't have any attraction towards any of the other male Weaselys, at least, she didn't think she did, there was something about him that she liked. Perhaps it was his height. Or voice. Or hair. Oh, dammit all.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasely exclaimed and pecked her eldest son's cheek. Bill had taken his red hair out of his ponytail today, so it laid nicely on his shoulders. He also took out his fang earring, probably because Mrs. Weasely wouldn't stop harping him about it. Bill wore normal Muggle jeans and button down shirt under his outer robe. He toward over the two petite woman.

"Morning, Mum. Morning, Harriet. How did you guys sleep?"

"Good, now eat Bill. Do those Egyptians Goblins starve you?" The matriarch asked rhetorically as she piled louds of eggs onto his plate.

"Bill," Harriet called out, her blush weakening as her confidence grew. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Please Harriet. Just black though." He smiled at her in thanks. _Dammit._ Harriet silently cursed as her blush reddened again. Why did he have to be handsome? _Stupid crush and stupid hormones._ Harriet placed the mug in front of him and returned to her seat.

"Honestly, what's wrong with good, English tea?" Mrs. Weasely grumbled as she looked at the coffee drinkers. Bill smirked at Harriet before answering to his mother in an American accent,

"It ain't strong enough, Ma." Mrs. Weasely light wacked him with her towel before huffing and saying,

"I better get everyone else up. You two keep eating." As the woman marched up the creaking stairs, Bill turned back to Harriet and smiled at her. _Why can't I stop blushing?!_

"So Harriet, Ron and Ginny tell me you're taking Ancient Runes." He started. Yes, good, a school subject. Yes, that's a good, safe topic.

"Ye- Yes." She stuttered before clearing her throat. _Come on, Harriet. You can do this._ Regaining her confidence, she replied with more detail.

"It's amazing actually. Professor Vector does a great job at describing the runes. I've never realized how many signs of the magical world were located in plain sight in the Muggle world."

"I know, right?" Bill agreed excitedly. "In the tombs, there are over a thousand different runes that could easily be decode by Muggles if they know what to look for." He took a sip of coffee before asking, "Do you see yourself doing something with runes in your future?"

Wow, that was an unexpected question. Harriet never really thought about the future. Honestly, she was too busy trying to survive every year. At the rate she was going, she didn't think she would survive until her adult hood. But the question caused Harriet to ponder. To imagine a life without Voldemort on her tail. Maybe… Perhaps…

"Well, I don't really know. I've never really thought about it. I think everyone in the World expects me to become an Auror but… Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll become the DADA teacher and break that curse off with my Ancient Runes skills."

Bill laughed at her joke and she couldn't help but smile. He looked handsome when he laughed. Hell, he looked handsome in general.

"If you do that, I think you'll become the most liked teacher in Hogwarts history. You know, Professor Vector sends the top scores from her class every year to Gringotts." What? "She gave me the heads up. Harriet, you may a future in curse breaking. The Goblins want to see how far you go before they make any offer. And if they do, well, I think Magical Egypt has some pretty nice weather, right?"

Her heart skipped a beat. A life out of England? With no Dark Lord and fighting? A job given to her not because she was the Girl-Who-Lived but because she earned it? It… It…

"It seems too good to be true." She whispered out in disbelief. She was afraid she had insulted Bill but he chuckled softly before lightly grasping the hand that she left on the table. She blushed and looked up at him. He smiled back at her and said,

"I know. Think about it."

"Oh would you look at that, Forge? Look at how cute they are together."

"I don't know, Gred. That would mean that sweet, innocent Harriet Potter would be taken off the market."

"Yes, but that would mean that she would be our cool and awesome sister."

"Very true, oh twin of mine." Harriet eeped and Bill laid back in his chair to glare at the twins. He had let go of her hand to give them the bird.

"Bill!" Fred, or at least she thought he was Fred, faked shock. "How dare you use such a vulgar hand movement?"

"Shield your eyes, Miss Harriet." George covered her eyes with his hands. "Shield your eyes!"

"Good morning, George. Good morning, Fred. Can I have my eyesight back, please?"

"But of course!" They answered in unison. Harriet readjusted her glasses as Fred and George sat on both side of her.

"Where's everyone else?" Bill asked.

"Well, Ronniekins wouldn't wake up so Mum kept whacking him a pillow." Fred started.

"Then Ginny and Hermione started fighting about using the bathroom." George continued.

"While they fought, Charlie snuck into the bathroom."

"So they started banging on the door so that he would hurry up."

"Which woke up Dad and Percy. Percy on his man-period again, by the way." Geeze, watching Fred and George talking about something can give you whiplash.

"How did you two get ready?" Bill asked, confused as how the two messiest people in his family could get cleaned and dressed before everyone else.

"We showered last night." They replied.

"Of course you did." Harriet smirked at Bill's sarcasm before she rose from the table.

"I better go make sure Ginny hasn't killed Hermione yet. I'll be back in a bit."

It was a miracle that they all got ready and out of the house by 5:00. The match started at 12:00 but if you wanted to get a good spot to place your tent, you had to get there by at least 6:00. Charlie was going to Apparate to the Cup with Percy later on and Miss Weasely decided on staying at home. As the boys grumbled about carrying all of the luggage to Stoatshead Hill, Harriet, Bill and Mr. Weasely had a nice discussion about Portkeys.

"What is a Portkey, exactly?"

"It can be anything, my dear. Usually, we use inconspicuous items in order not to attract attention of Muggles. There are about, oh I don't know, 200 different Portkeys in different, hidden places across England. We're using a Ministry made one, which mean why have to be at the Portkey by 5:30 in order to make it to the cup. If we used a homemade Portkey, we would just have to touch it to activate it. Sadly, the Ministry doesn't approve of that when a lot of witches and wizards are going to be traveling to the same place." Mr. Weasely explained.

"You know, Harriet, curse breaking involves shutting down rogue Portkey." Bill hinted.

"You really want me to be a curse breaker, do you?" Harriet teased. She wasn't expecting him to wit back.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Harriet blushed. Before she could answer, Ginny shouted,

"Thar she blows!" And pointed at a boot on a tree stump. A boot?! That's it?

"That's it?" Ron asked. "We walked all the way here for some bloody old boot?"

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Ah, Arthur. Jolly good to see you again, old chum." A voiced called out as Cedric and his father, Mr. Diggory entered the clearing.

"Amos, Cedric. Fancy meeting you here!" Mr. Weasely said as he shook Mr. Diggory hand.

"Hello Harriet, Bill. How are you?" Cedric asked politely. Harriet was about to answer but Mr. Weasely shouted.

"Look at the time! Kids! Circle the Portkey, it goes off in a minute!" They all rushed to the boot. "Now everyone, touch it and don't let go." As Harriet grasped on to one of the laces, she felt a hand lay itself on her shoulder before she felt a pull on her navel. Then it tugged and Harriet was spinning rapidly.

The Portkey spit them out and Harriet landed flat on her bum. Or at least she would have if Bill hadn't have grabbed onto her and pulled her close. _Oh Mother of God._ Bill, herself, Mr. Weasely, Mr. Diggory and Cedric landed safely on their feet. Poor Fred and George laid at the bottom of the pile with Ron, Hermione and Ginny on top of them.

"Guys!" Shouted George.

"Get off!" Fred continued. Harriet sniffled her laugh but Cedric and Bill didn't even bother to.

"Chop chop, everyone!" Mr. Weasely ordered happily. "Let's get the tent all set up and ready."

The tent was actually pretty cool. The inside had been magically expanded with a kitchen, a bathroom and three bedrooms. Everyone was going to share but it was still cool to see. Unfortunately, the inside of the tent was also covered with dust.

"Dad, you forgot to shake out the tent again? Didn't you?" Bill asked.

"Yes, well. Gentlemen, we have some cleaning to do." The men groaned.

"Ron, Ginny. Will you take Harriet and Hermione and get some water?" Mr. Weasely asked.

"Why do we have to- Ow!" Hermione elbowed Ron.

"Sure Dad. Be back soon." Ginny answered.

"I still don't see why we have to get the water." Ron grumbled. Hermione carried the bucket and replied,

"Because we have to do something. Would you like to be dusting right now?"

"No, but I wanted to go look around and stuff."

"We can do that after we bring back the water." Harriet reasoned. As they walked, Harriet looked to her left and saw a young man, about 18, running quickly away from the arena. She didn't get a good look at him but something told Harriet that she's seen him before.

"Harry, you alright?" Ginny asked quietly as Hermione and Ron continued to bicker.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Mr. Weasely sent them off after they brought back the water. He told them to stay together and to be safe, because there were Muggles camping around here. Unfortunately, Harriet's luck doesn't like to listen to authority. She lost Ron, Hermione and Ginny early on because Ron smelled food. The boy had the nose of a blood hound. Ginny and Hermione had followed him but Harriet got distracted by the sound of a crying child. Harriet couldn't help herself, she had to find that child and help it. Harriet looked around one of the trees and saw a little blond girl sobbing against the oak. She looked around seven with silvery-blond hair and dark blue eyes that cried out a river of tears. The poor, sobbing cherub.

"Mama! Où es tu, Mama?!" **(Mama! Where are you, Mama?!)** French, the girl was French. It was a good thing Harriet asked her Mama for French lesson after their trip to Paris. Mama had smirked when she asked and said that unless they were in class, the McGonagall women would only be speaking in French with each other. Needless to say, Harriet picked up the basic of French very quickly.

"Excuse-moi. Ça va?" **(Excuse me. Are you ok?)** Harriet asked softly as she moved in front of the girl. She didn't want to scare the distraught child. The girl sniffled and looked up at Harriet before asking.

"Parlez-vous français?" **(Do you speak French?)**

"Un peu." **(A little.)** "Je m'appelle Harriet. Comment vous vous appelez?" **(My name's Harriet. What's your name?)** The girl wiped her eyes before answering,

"Je m'appelle Gabrielle." **(My name's Gabrielle.)**

"Où sont votre parents, Gabrielle?" **(Where are you parents, Gabrielle)**

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas trouver Fleur soit. Je veux Mama!" **(I don't know. I can't find Fleur either. I want Mama!)** Harriet held out her arms and the little girl respond by crying into her shoulder. Harriet didn't really understand her need to make sure that the child was ok. Perhaps it was because she suffered so much at this age and she hated to see any child suffer.

"Il est être ça va. Je promets." **(It will be okay. I promise.)** Harriet held Gabrielle's tiny hand as the pair searched through the campsite for her parents. While Harriet didn't understand everything Gabrielle was saying, they were able to communicate with one another and Gabrielle was smiling happily. It was when they a stand that was selling "Luck of the Irish!" t-shirts when the pair heard a shout,

"Gabrielle!" The duo turned and Gabrielle squealed as an older girl, around 17 years old, came running up to them. Gabrielle sprinted towards the girl, who could very well have been her sister. The two spoke rapid French, too fast for Harriet to pick up. After a few minutes of more tears and kisses, the older girl looked up and smiled at Harriet.

"Ello, I am Fleur Delacour. Thank you pour err- finding ma soeur." The girl's English was slightly broken but it was clear.

"You're welcome. I'm Harriet Potter. Nice to meet you." If the girl recognized her name, she didn't so it.

"You too. Thank you aussi."

"De rien." **(You're welcome.)**

As Harriet wondered away from the French pair, she started to search for a sea of red hair. Hopefully, she'd find Ron or Ginny and with them, Hermione. In her search, however, she ran into some one.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized and looked up at the boy that she bumped into. He looked around 18, perhaps older. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. His nose reminded Harriet of Professor Snape. In fact, the boy looked around Professor Snape's height too, perhaps a little shorter. He wore what looked like a Bulgarian jersey over Quidditch trousers.

"Da, don't worry." _Oh God, he has an accent._ What could Harriet say? She was a sucker for accents. It sounded Russian to her but judging by his jersey, he was probably Bulgarian.

"Sorry, again. I'll just be on my way." He looked confused that she was about to leave.

"What is your name?" He asked, his accent causing the 'w' to sound more like a 'v'.

"Harriet. What's yours?"

"Viktor. Will you be at the match?" Why would he ask her that?

"Yes."

"Good." With that, he smiled at her and walked past her. What was with these boys smiling at her. Harriet glanced down at her outfit. It must be the corset.

She finally found Ron, Ginny and Hermione at another "Go Ireland!" stand. Ginny had bought a shamrock bra and Ron looked ready to rip it to shreds. Hermione was trying to pacify the argument.

"You can't wear that bloody thing! Return it!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can. I'm your bloody brother!"

"Now Ginny, Ron-" They directed their anger at her.

"Stay out of it, Hermione!" Poor Hermione.

"Hey guys." Harriet said. She watched as they all turned to her.

"There you are! Where were you?" Hermione asked with relief.

"You know, just walking around." Harriet shrugged.

Later now, the Weasely party headed into the arena. Waiting at the door was Remus and a black dog. _God dammit Sirius! You needed to stay at home!_ Remus looked apologetic as Padfoot jumped up and licked her face with a plethora of kisses.

"Si- Snuffles! Down boy, down. Yes, I miss you too. I thought you weren't going to bring him, Remus?" Harriet asked her honorary uncle. Remus at least looked sheepish when he answered,

"You'd be surprised how persistent he can be." Harriet watched out of the corner of eye as Bill and Charlie glanced at their father in worry before Mr. Weasely smiled at them and nodded. She knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasely had informed all of their children, yes even Percy, about Sirius and had them all sworn to secrecy. Harriet just hoped that nothing bad would happen. Of course, she spoke too soon.

Ludo Bagman, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, was good friends with Mr. Weasely and brought them all to their seats while saying,

"While it is a shame that England didn't make the finals this year, at least Ireland has a chance. Though I highly doubt that Lynch can out fly Krum. Why, I'd say that Bulgaria will win for sure, no?" This peeked Fred and George's interest. When Mr. Weasely was out of hearing range, the pair made a bet with Mr. Bagman. They stated that Krum would catch the Snitch but Ireland would win and if they lost they would lose their life savings. Mr. Bagman agreed and said that if he lost he would pay them what they would have paid him.

"Ludo," Mr. Weasely called after they were all seated. Mr. Bagman turned to Mr. Weasely and Harriet could only just barely hear his whisper.

"Any news about Bertha?" Harriet frozen when she heard that name. The image of a torture woman and the sight of lifeless eyes entered her. _Dear God, it was real. It was real._ She didn't realize she was shaking until she felt Remus place a hand on her shoulder. He and Sirius, who laid at her feet, gave her worried looks. She faked a smile before stating softly,

"Don't worry, just a chill." They didn't look like they believed her but they dropped the subject nonetheless. The bad feeling grew more in Harriet stomach. She glanced around and spotted Draco's silvery blonde hair. They locked eyes for a second and he nodded to her before turning away. They knew that his parents would be less than amused by their friendship so in public they would be civil to each other. His parents struck a conversation with Barty Crouch, head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Minister Fudge. Harriet could hear the words "Hogwarts…cup…French…Durmstrang…" before Mr. Bagman stood and casted the Sonorus charm on himself,

"Good Afternoon and Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup! Let's meet the Mascots for Ireland!" Harriet watched as leprechauns came out and tossed fake galleons into the audience. Harriet listened as Hermione explained to Ron and the twins that they gold was fake and would disappear in an hour or so.

"Now Make Noise for The Bulgarian Mascots!" Harriet watched a pretty veelas entered the arena. Tall, beautiful woman danced on field. Harriet watched as many of the men in the arena, even the referee, were affected by their beauty. Percy, the twins and Ron looked ready to climb over the edge if it wasn't for their father and brothers pulling them back in. Even so, Harriet could tell that Bill, Charlie, and even Remus were struggling to fight their charm. Mr. Weasely and, surprising Mr. Malfoy, were unaffected. Harriet knew it was because of the magic in marriage bounds that they had with their wives. Harriet's thought wonder back to when Mama was explaining magical marriages to her back before school ended.

 _"_ _Harriet, dear, I think it's time for you to understand the difference between marriage in the magical world versus marriage in the muggle world."_

 _"_ _There's a difference?" Mama nodded before pulling off her wedding band from her ring finger. She stared at it with longing._

 _"_ _When a witch marries a wizard, vows said during the ceremony to solidify the marriage and a contract is prepared beforehand to protect the values of the couple. However, words of love and marriage have powers more strong and ancient than other form of magic. The magic of the newlyweds comes forth and binds the pair together. To death do us part does mean until one passes, the other cannot or will not be unfaithful. The final step to complete a marriage is consummating it." Harriet blushed at that. Mama continued. "The only way to divorce a marriage is to not consummate it, but even that is rare. Thus, my dear, when you find the man you want to marry, do not push for marriage until you are absolutely certain. I remember my husband, I remember our vows and when he passed, the ache that entered my soul and magic made it impossible for me to ever want another man." A moment of silence passed before Harriet asked a tentative question._

 _"_ _Mama?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Harriet?"_

 _"_ _How can Blaise's mother keep getting married?" Mama laughed before smirking._

 _"_ _Mrs. Zabini is known for her, shall we say, loose contracts and 'unfortunate' habit of becoming a widow."_

"AND HERE'S KRUM!" Mr. Bagman shouted. Harriet was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw the boy she ran into earlier zoom around the arena in his Bulgarian jersey. _That's why he looked so familiar. He's Viktor Krum._ Harriet blushed once again when she saw Krum look at her in Top Box and winked at her. Yep, it was definitely the corset.

 _Pretty Woman, Walking Down the Street, Pretty Woman_

 _Severus_

"What do you mean you brought Black with you to the bloody cup?! And how the fuck did you lose Miss Potter when you were supposed to get her out of there if anything fucking happened?!" It was rare that Severus raised his voice. When it did happen, the victim had better have written a will. At the moment, Minerva also looked ready to skin Lupin alive. Severus, Minerva and the Headmaster were waiting for Lupin to deliver Miss Potter became from the cup with Lupin floo called and reported about the disaster at the World Cup.

"Now, Severus, let's not get to-" Albus started.

"Shut up, Albus." Minerva growled before she demanded. "Get my daughter in this office this instance, Mr. Lupin and then I want both of your arses here. Now Go!" Lupin yelped before calling out for Miss Potter. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before Occlumencing, trying to calm his anger before Miss Potter saw it. When she flooed in, Severus quickly looked her over while sending a magic check. She was wearing her nightgown still with her dressing gown over it. She had a scratch on her left cheek and her hair had some twigs but besides that, she was fine.

"Harriet!" Minerva pulled her daughter into her arms before checking her for any wounds. As the two McGonagall women greet each other, Lupin flooed through with Black. Black transformed himself back into his human form before he glared at Severus. Then Black flinched back when he saw the raw, unadulterated fury in Severus' eyes. _Calm yourself, Miss Potter is watching._

"Well, Harriet, interesting night?" _Albus, read the fucking mood._ Miss Potter rolled her eyes before responding,

"You could say that, Sir." Minerva glared that Lupin and Black before swiftly and calmly saying,

"Harriet, I want Severus to escort you back to our quarters. I need to have a talk with your _uncles_." Severus saw them bow their heads in shame as Miss Potter walked to him. He offered his arm to her and she toke it gracefully. Severus did this for two reasons. One, Miss Potter was still tense from the Death Eater free-for-all that night. And two, he took personal joy in making Black mad.

Black looked ready to protest but the stern and angry glare that Minerva sent him stopped any protest in its track. It was only after they had left Albus' office did Miss Potter speak.

"Why weren't you there?" She didn't say it in an offense way. No, she said it out of pure curiosity. He glanced down at Lily's daughter, unharmed for now but still in great danger. Little did she know that she was the reason why he wasn't there.

"My loyal to the Dark Lord diminished before his downfall. I hold very few connections with any of my past allies and the only ones that I truly cared for are either bribing the Minister or dead." She looked up at him, her emerald eyes absorbed his features. Her grip tightened on his arm, the branded arm. She glanced ahead, her eyes taking in the sunrise flooding the hall.

"I'm glad you're here." She whispered so softly that he stranded to hear. Severus didn't reply. They remained in silence until-

"What's going to happen this year at school?" She asked suddenly. Severus debated with himself about wither he should inform her of the Triward Tournament or not. _Knowing her shit luck, she'll be dragged into the mess. Might as well tell her. Just because Minerva can't tell her doesn't mean I can't._

"The Ministry decided that this year would bring in the reveal of the Triward Tournament as a way to boast our economy. Of course, they could do that if they didn't tax us so bloody much." The last sentence was grumbled under his breathe.

"Boast our economy?"

"Indeed. The Triward Tournament is a three-way competition between Hogwarts, the French Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Scandinavian Durmstrang Institute. In the past, it was a great attraction for tourism. Unfortunately, it also has a high death-rate. It was banned for that very reason."

"So instead of doing something to permanently fix the economy, they figure a temporary fix that evolves the possible death of children will work swimmingly. Pardon my French, Professor, but that is the crazy piece of shit I've ever heard." He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he heard her blunt declaration. She continued on.

"And of course it's just a pure coincidence that I'm in school when a dead tournament is resurrected. Coincidence my arse." _It's a shame that she's not a Slytherin._

"What are you going to do about it?" Severus asked her. She shrugged as they turned the corner to her quarters.

"Keep my head down and try and stay out of it. But know my luck, something's going to happen. I just know it." They arrived at door. She unwrapped her arm and placed her wand on the door to unlock it. She turned to face him, her head bowed slightly, long black waves framed her face. Miss Potter raised her eyes to meet his, eyes that held both innocence and adult maturity that only her abused home life could have cause. How his eyes looked when he was her age.

"Will you help me, Sir?" Her eyes implored him. He could only stare into the eyes of his lost love.

"Always."

Severus was not happy when he found out about the new DADA professor this year. Not, he was boiling mad. The last thing Severus needed was to have that bat shit crazy, retired Auror breathing down his neck. Mad-Eye Moody was call that for a reason. He was a paranoid, crazy and wanted death to every Death Eater still alive. And while Severus knew that many bought their way to get pardoned, Severus did not. He was Albus' fucking spy for God's sake. Does that matter to Moody? Hell no.

Miss Potter's training had surpassed his expectation and the timeline he had planned. The girl devoured through his Defense and Dueling books almost as quickly as he had when he was her age. He had long since taken off the safe guard whenever they dueled. He hit her with nearly everything the advanced Death Eaters, unfortunately like himself, would have hit her. Of course, he never used the Unforgivables on her and he prayed that would never have to. She dodged spells with the grace of a ballerina and threw them back with the skill of a sorceress. Miss Potter challenged him with every duel. Her duels were never straight forward and routine like most duelists. No, she approached each duel the same way he did. No duel was ever the same and while the use of the same spells may be used, the method at which they were thrown out varied. It was like a game of chess whenever they dueled. Needless to say, Severus enjoyed his duels with Miss Potter.

Not to mention they had also started training with knives and street fighting after school end. Severus knew that most wizards would declare defeat after they lost their wands, especially if they didn't know wandless magic. Thus Severus decided, after persuading Minerva, to teach Miss Potter the most basic weapon in assassination, knife wielding.

 _"_ _Knives, Sir?" Her wide doe eyes stared at him as he began to throw knife after knife at the targets scattered around the old classroom. Thud. Thud. Thud. Finally, he turned to her. Severus couldn't tell if her face held wonder or fear as she absorbed the fact that he didn't miss the bullseyes with any of his targets._

 _"_ _You will not be defense if you lose your wand. You, Miss Potter, will not stand idly as wizards take advantage of your predicament. You will move, run, dodge and kill whatever you have to in order to get out. Wizards and witches rely too heavily on their wands and are pathetic when it comes to hand to hand combat. Knife fighting, like sword fighting, had been popular among the wealthy. However, time has rendered them dumb on the art. You will use this to your advantage if it calls for it."_

 _Her eyes hardened and she nodded. At times Severus worried if he was doing the right thing. At times he wanted to ship her as far away from this hellhole or to shield her away from all of the fighting that was yet to come. But even he knew that he couldn't protect her from everything. That didn't mean he wasn't going to teach her. Not by a long shot._

"Sir, are you ok?" Her light voice broke his concentration and he glanced at her. She stood before him, her dress scrapping the ground. While Severus would normally discourage any woman from learning dueling in a dress, Miss Potter used her innocent outfits to hide a plethora of knives under skirts and could silently and wandless transfigure her outfit into trousers if necessary. He rested his novel next to the table and rose from his chair.

Miss Potter had grown rapidly since the previous summer. Severus believed that her use of supplement potions and her rather large magical core may have accelerated her growth too much. She stood taller, probably now one of the tallest girls in her year. Her face had lost a lot of baby fat and her feature lean more towards that of a grown woman than a child. She held herself with more deadly grace and Severus knew that this year many young men would realize that behind her scar and glasses would be a growing beauty.

"Are you prepared for the arrival of the students?" Severus asked her and watched her close her eyes before saying,

"I can feel it, Professor. This year won't end well. I don't like it."

Had it been anyone else, Severus would have pushed aside the prediction with a huff. However, while Miss Potter was most certainly not a seer, her instincts held more variety than any crystal ball. If she worried about something, she had every right to be worried.

"He used the Unforgivables in CLASS!" Minerva shouted as she stormed into the staff room. Severus shot up from his seat, his tea nearly crashing to the ground. He knew exactly who she was talking about the moment she walked in. Sadly, no one less did.

"Who did?" Pomona asked with worry.

"Alastor! That's who!" Minerva ranted. "First he turns Mr. Malfoy into a ferret on the first day, and now he uses all three of those goddam curses on spiders in front of my Gryffindors! With Mr. Longbottom and Harriet in the bloody fucking classroom! Then that man has the gall to cast Imperio on the entire fucking class! That man's going to cause this entire school to be shut down!"

Silence filled the staff room from all the other professors as Filius, Pomona and himself stared at Minerva in disbelief. Mad-Eye couldn't have been that stupid, couldn't he? But to cause this much fury from Minerva only meant that it had to be true. _God fucking dammit._

"That man is fucking lucky that Albus gave him permission to do so or else I would have called the Aurors myself, Albus be damned!" Minerva moved over to where the staff kept the emergency Fire Whisky. Hey, you trying teaching as many dunderheads as they did and not want a drink. Really, do try. Minerva took a swig before saying,

"Albus said that Alastor's no longer allowed to conduct class like at but I don't bloody trust it. If it wasn't for this bloody tournament, I would have put up more of a fuss." Minerva didn't trust the Durmstrang Headmaster as much as Severus did but she knew that if Moody stayed, Karakaroff wasn't going to try anything.

"What was Albus thinking?" Filius wondered.

"He said that after the incident at the World Cup that perhaps it would be best if the students knew what the Unforgivable Curses looked like before it was casted on themselves. I understand teaching the NEWTS and Sixth Years. Hell, even the Fifth Years because of their OWLS. But never would I allow it any lower! Especially without warning Harriet and Mr. Longbottom ahead of time!" Minerva took a finally swig before finishing,

"Mark my words, this year's not going to end well. I can feel it in me bones." Her Scottish brogue broke through as the statement sunk through the minds of her colleagues. Not even the end of the first month of school and hell had already broken loss. Great, just great.

October 30 was an awful day in Severus' opinion. The arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang didn't help Severus' growing paranoia. Someone had been stealing from his stores and he didn't bloody know who was doing it. And the bastard was smart enough to take a little of everything so Severus couldn't fucking pin point what type of potion the fucker was going to brew. Miss Potter, while being a bright light of sanity in the craziness of Hogwarts, also held paranoia, perhaps even greater than he did. Halloween held horrid memories for the girl and Albus, with all of his genius, decided that Halloween would be a _great_ day to reveal the champions for each school. Really, Albus, great idea. 1 point to Gryffindor.

"My, my, Viktor Krum is amongst the Durmstrang students." Aurora stated to the left of him as they watched from the staff table. The astronomy Professor and fellow Slytherin inspected the new additions to the Slytherin table. Severus was doing his best not to acknowledge Karakaroff, who looked scared by both Severus' and Mad-Eye's being at Hogwarts.

"What do you think, Severus? Shall there be fighting over who will be the school's champion."

"Don't ask question you already know the answer to." The woman laughed before smirking to him.

"Come now, Severus. Humor me. I rarely ever here when everyone else is." It's true. Aurora slept through most of the day due to her position. It was rare to ever see her, even at dinner.

"Fine. If it's a Pureblood, the Slytherins will only care about the house. Same for if it's a Halfblood. God help us if it's a Muggleborn." She nodded in agreement. While the relationship between Slytherin and all of the houses had improved drastically because of Miss Potter, it would still take time for some of the more radical Purebloods to accept a Muggleborn for the Hogwarts' champion.

After Beauxbatons sat at Ravenclaw, Albus stood and began to explain the rules and limitations for the Triward Tournament. He revealed the Goblet of Fire, which Severus had to admitted, it was a piece of art. Students, of the wizarding maturity age of 17, must drop their names into the Goblet, and the Goblet will choose the worthiest entrants to compete in three dangerous tasks. Albus had set an age line around the cup to prevent younger students from entering but Severus couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't hold.

"Now, the Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory!" It was Halloween and Albus had begun to announce the Champion. A piece of paper had shot out of the cup and into Albus' hand with the name on it. Hufflepuff erupted in cheers and shouts as Mr. Diggory rose and headed into the antechamber.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is… Fleur Delacour!" Hm, a veela, or at least a part veela rose amongst the see of light blue. The young woman rose and glided to where Mr. Diggory had enter.

"And finally, the Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!" The Quidditch star looked almost sad that he had been chosen. As if he didn't want the attention. How strange.

Then, Severus noticed something and his blood ran cold. The Goblet should of have gone off. The champions had been chosen. Unless- No! No!

The Goblet spattered out blue flames before spitting out another piece of paper. Minerva turned pale and mouthed a prayer under her breathe as Albus read the final paper.

"Harriet Potter."

 **Author's Note- Damn, Harriet, your luck sucks. As you guys could see, I interrogated French into this. I have been speaking French for the past 10-15 years. However, I'm not completely fluent in it so any native French speakers who are willing to help me, please do! Also, I have a big question for you guys. Do you think that I should change Harry Potter on the little tab thing that you would use when your filtering stuff to OC? You see, I received another comment say that because Harriet is a "Mary Sue," (which in my opinion, she's not) Harry Potter shouldn't be there. I think a good compromise would be to have both but I wanted your opinion. So please review or PM what you guys think! I love you guys so much! See you soon!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	10. Song of the Dragoness

**Author's Note- Hey guys! The plot is about to thicken a lot in this chapter. And while parts of my master plan will be revealed, you guys are probably going to be pretty confused by my subplots. Yes, I'm an evil genius. But don't worry, this will all make sense in the end! And look, Severus is starting us off again! On to the story!**

Chapter 10: Song of the Dragoness

 _Severus_

"No."

The chaos that had been unleashed from the statement of her name died when she rose from her seat and spoke.

"I refuse." Her voice was clear and cutting. Her facial features took on an icy appearance. Her posture showed no signs of fear. No, it showed controlled but deadly rage. Rage that would be released soon. Very soon.

"Miss Potter, if you would please enter through the antechamber-"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, perhaps I wasn't clear enough. I will not be participating in this competition. I am a minor. The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory, something I believe everyone in this hall would agree with me on. Also, that sheet of paper reads 'Harriet Potter'. My legal name is Harriet Dorea Potter McGonagall. The rules that you stated last night clearly said that anyone who finished to participate needed to write down their entire, _legal_ name. Thus, there is nothing you can say or do that can make me participate in this tournament."

Clear and cutting. Strong and stable. Deadly and toxic. Miss Potter had just cleared her own name before anyone could think otherwise. But just to ensure that no one doubted the validity in her words, Miss Potter drew her wand.

"I, Harriet Dorea Potter McGonagall, swear on my body and magic that I did not place my name in the Triward Cup nor did I ask anyone to do it for me nor do I want to compete in the Triward Tournament." Magic shifted in the Great Hall. Everyone watched as the girl still stood tall and lived. She stepped out into the middle of the rows of tables and raised her arm once again.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted as a large, silver raven escaped her wand. The bird patronus soared over the heads of the students before landing in front of his mistress and taking the position of sentinel. Severus could tell Miss Potter had just shocked everyone in the Great Hall with her great magical power, with her strength, with her grace. He had never been prouder.

"I will not participate." Miss Potter turned, her robes bellowing behind her as the Great Hall's doors opened from her. Her head still held high, Miss Harriet Dorea Potter McGonagall stalked out of the Great Hall. Her raven dissolved but the magic remained palpable.

Severus glanced at Minerva, who couldn't decide on wither she was proud or worried. Albus appeared to look his age before he turned to Severus and whispered out,

"Go get her, Severus. She needs to know that Ministry removed the removal clause."

Albus flinched back as Severus' magic flared with anger. _Those God damn mother fucking big bastards from Hell!_ He had occulemens in order to calm down before Severus rose slowly and used the escape door to exit the Great Hall.

Severus knew where she'd be. The girl was rather predictable with her hiding spot. Granted, seeing as himself and Minerva were the only ones who knew about, it was still a good escape. Her little corner of the library, shielded away by the rows of potion texts. She sat on her desk, her head leaning against the stained glass window. Her eyes remained closed but she knew he was there. He waited for her to speak.

"Do you think I could just run away?" She asked after minutes of silence. "I could just run to Remus and Sirius and get them to move to a different country. Maybe America or Australia. Would I make it?" She turned to look at him and Severus saw the unwept tears that refused to escape from her emerald eyes.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" He knew her answer.

"Never." Her whisper reminded him that she was still a child. Her words and actions made him forget that she was only just a child. Far more mature than any normal child but still a child who was lost and didn't know what to do.

"You'd lose your magic. The contract is binding because the Ministry decided that only having an age limit would protect minors. They didn't plan ahead for 'accidental' selection of a minor." She snorted.

"Accidental my arse." He agreed.

Miss Potter looked out the window, to the lake. She looked as though she was praying that the water held Lethe like qualities so she could forget all of her troubles. He wouldn't blame her if she tried. Finally, she sighed and slid off the desk.

"Will you escort me?" She asked timidly and he could see that weight of the world land on her trembling shoulders. He held out his branded arm and she latched onto the black fabric of his robes. Her nerves didn't lessen as they left the library. Severus decided against returning through the Great Hall and took her directly into the antechamber where World War III had erupted.

"The girl can't compete! I won't allow it!" The loud, French voice of Madame Maxime sounded out.

"It's called a Triward Tournament for a reason, Dumbledore!" Karakaroff threw in.

"I understand that, Igor, Olympe, but I don't make the rules. I can only- Ah, Severus, you found Miss Potter." The eyes of her mother, Headmaster, fellow champions, Mad-Eye (who was there for some unholy reason), Bagman, Crouch and the visiting headmasters turned to the girl. Her grip tightened but Severus could tell that she would remain strong against the accusations.

"Harriet!" Minerva exclaimed before taking her daughter into her arms. Severus step in front of them to shield the pair away from unwanted eyes. He could barely hear Minerva's whispers but knew that she was trying to comfort herself as much as Miss Potter. He glared harshly at Bagman, who opened his mouth to interrupt the union.

"She's not doing it." Minerva hissed out, her anger taking over as she stepped around her taller colleague. "She's too young! I am her mother and I say she's not doing it!" Only Crouch was stupid enough to contradict her.

"She has to. The contract has her name. There is nothing we can do short of killing her to get her out of the competition."

"Maybe that's what someone's trying to do." Mad-Eye said suddenly, causing the audience to turn their attention towards him. _Something's not right._ Severus glared at the short man with the magic eye. _What doesn't add up?_

"Someone's out to get her and probably thought that this would end it for sure." Mad-Eye continued, not worried that Minerva looked ready to kill him for even suggesting such an idea. The room exploded into argument.

"So I have no say." Miss Potter interrupted. "I have to compete against my will."

"Harriet, think of all of the fame-" Bagman had said the wrong thing.

"The fame? The fame?! Perhaps you don't remember, Mr. Bagman, that the reason I'm famous now caused the death of my parents! I don't need it nor do I want it!" Miss Potter snapped at him. Surprisingly, it was Mr. Diggory who spoke next.

"So now what?" _Stupid boy has no tact._

"I believe we will be having a fourth contestant this year." Albus finished. Minerva glared a final glare at Albus before giving in.

"Fine, but if something happens, Albus, I will destroy all of you." There was no room for argument in the lioness' voice. Minerva had ushered Miss Potter out of the antechamber when Albus turned to Severus, his age catching up to him.

"Tell them that the First Task is on November 24th." It was moments like these that Severus actually pitied Albus. Many turned to him with question and problems, expecting him to fix it. But even with all of his power, he was still only just a man.

 _When Hope was High and Life Worth Living_

 _Harriet_

 _Where am I? Thought Harriet as she watched a woman lay on the ground, her Edwardian dress pooling against the flowers of a beautiful English garden. Her black hair spread out into a wavy halo around her beautiful face. She was so beautiful. Her body was not too skinny, curvier in the right places. Her royal blue dress accented with gold fit her like a glove. There was an air of grace and royalty to the woman. She looked like a queen who had escaped the stress of her day to enjoy the simple countryside._

 _"_ _Big Sister! Dorea! Where are you?" The voice of a young child cried out. The woman smiled, her red lips the perfect accent to her ivory complexion. She opened her eyes, revealing golden eyes framed by thick, long lashes. The woman sat up, her hair tumbling down her back. She turned to face the direction of the child's voice._

 _"_ _I'm here, Little Orion. Come and find me." Dorea laughed out and watched as a little boy, who could have been her son, spirited into her open arms. While Dorea appeared to be the age of 20, the boy couldn't be older than 5. She held the boy in a tight grip and laughed, her voice enchanting and beautiful._

 _"_ _I missed you." The boy mumbled as he tried to bury himself in her rather developed chest. Dorea smiled down at him before pecking his head and saying angelically,_

 _"_ _I missed you too, Imp. But I'm here now. Is Father home?"_

 _"_ _No, he had to go to the village. He missed you. Nanny's here though. I'm supposed to be napping." Orion said shyly as his older sister smirked._

 _"_ _Are you now?" She tickled her little brother, hearing him laugh out and smile. "Well, I know just what to do to make the little ones sleep." She hinted. Orion's blue eyes lit up before asking,_

 _"_ _Oh please sing, Dorea. Please." Dorea smiled,_

 ** _(AN- I highly recommend listening to Celtic Woman's version of Ave Maria when reading this.)_**

 _"_ _Ave Maria, gratia plena.  
Maria, gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus,  
Dominus tecum.  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
Et benedictus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris,  
Ventris tui, Jesus.  
Ave Maria._

 _Ave Maria, Mater Dei,_  
 _Ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_  
 _Ora, ora pro nobis;_  
 _Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_  
 _Nunc et in hora mortis,_  
 _In hora mortis nostrae._  
 _In hora, mortis, mortis nostrae,_  
 _In hora mortis nostrae._  
 _Ave Maria."_

 _She finished her beautiful, hypnotizing song before tightening her grip on her sleeping baby brother._

 _"_ _Beautiful as always, Miss Black." Harriet watched as Miss Black blushed and smiled beautifully before rising with her brother cradled in her arms. She turned to face a man who toward over her, a man 15 years her senior. He dressed as if he was a traveling knight, cape over his shoulder, a shield plate against his broad chest. A thin sword hanged at his waist and his wand was sheathed on his right arm brace. He had long chocolate brown hair that he kept pulled back at the base of his neck. His night black eyes popped out against his pale skin. His face would not be considered handsome, for it was scarred horrible in multiple place. But he had a beautiful voice, a baritone to complement Dorea's soprano._

 _"_ _Sir Tiberius Prince, you can call me Dorea remember." She teased but then saw the man straighten up before answering._

 _"_ _As your protector, I cannot." But his eyes held longing and love intertwined together for the beauty that stood before him._

 _"_ _But Tiberius-"_

 _"_ _Would you like me to take him?" The man asked suddenly. Dorea frowned but accepted his offer. Sir Prince cradled the boy in one arm easily before he raised his open arm to her. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. He started to move but stopped when she refused to._

 _"_ _Miss Black?" He asked as she laid her head on his arm and whispered,_

 _"_ _I missed you. I missed you so much." His eyes softened before he whispered out in reply._

 _"_ _I missed you too, ma_ _Nereida."_

Harriet woke up to see the ceiling of her quarters, tears falling from her eyes for no real reason. The amount of love she felt from the pair in her dream was as beautiful as it was suffocating and tragic. Dorea Black. Harriet's middle name was Dorea. And the resemblance that Harriet shared with Dorea was uncanny. Wiping her eyes, Harriet rose from her bed and walked quietly to her bookcase. Mama had gotten this out of the Potter Vault for her so that she would know her family tree. The Potter Family Tree was rather large, not as extensive as say the Longbottom or Black family tree but still impressive. She placed the book on her desk then gently settling her wand on the spine of the tomb.

"Show me my grandmother." There was a pause before the tomb opened and revealed the family tree. At the very bottom was Harriet's full legal name and a very recent painting of her, the last of the Potters. Mama had explained that it would update itself until she was married. She traced up her line to her parents, both staring back at her. Ignoring the pain and sorrow of her parents' death, she continued to her grandparents.

There laid the names and mini portraits of her grandparents when they married and Harriet was shocked to notice the age difference between them. Her grandmother, Dorea Black Potter, was older than her grandfather by a good fifteen years. She looked older in the picture yet still a beautiful woman. However, it was the sadness so beautifully enraptured in her eyes and face at made Harriet paused. Grandmother Dorea looked defeated, angry and lost. But most of all, her eyes held a grief that couldn't be matched.

Harriet was very glad that she had given a Wizarding Vow last night to clear her name because while people were wondering how her name came out of the cup, they believed her when she said she had nothing to do with it. Ron and Hermione, such good friends they were, shielded her from suffocation.

"Back. Back I say." Ron said as he tried to push away the crowd so Harriet could sit and eat.

"Don't you guys have better things to do?" Hermione questioned and sat down next to Harriet. Ron sat on the other side of Harriet, muttering,

"Bloody vultures. Hey Harry, can you pass the bacon?" Silently, Harriet pushed the plate towards Ron, knowing now that every word she would say would be criticized and inspected until this fucking tournament was over. Double Potions with Slytherin had actually started off pretty normal. It helped that Professor Snape had started the class with,

"If I hear one word about that God forsaken tournament in my classroom, the entire class, and don't care which house said it, will lose 50 points, earn a zero for today and detention for a week with their heads of house." Yeah, that shut everyone up pretty quickly.

The class was going smoothly until Neville made yet another mistake with his shrinking solution. He had added too much of cowbane, almost a whole vial fill, into his potion before Hermione could stop him and it exploded into her face. Poor Hermione, who already suffered from bucked teeth, now had a mouthful as her front teeth grew to exceptional length. Professor Snape had stormed over to their table the moment the explosion occurred.

"Longbottom! Your incompetence has earned yet another zero for today and a week worth of cleaning caldrons! Now get Miss Granger to the hospital wing before I start taking points!" Neville gulped before helping Hermione, whose teeth scrapped the ground, out the door just as Colin Creevey was about to knock. Colin gulped when he saw Professor Snape glare at him.

"Now what, Mr. Creevey?" He barked out. Colin paled before replying quickly,

"Mr. Bagman said that Harriet needed to be at the Wand Weighing ceremony." Professor Snape glared even more and Colin quickly added, "Sir!"

"I see." Professor Snape hissed before turning to the class and saying probably the only thing Gryffindors had ever dreamed of hearing.

"Class is dismissed for today. I expect an essay on the aspects of cowbane in Shrinking Solution by next class." No one moved, not even the Slytherins. Of course, Professor Snape was never a patient man when he gave orders.

"Out." Quickly everyone rushed to the door. Ron looked ready to lag behind but Harriet whispered to him,

"Go be with Hermione. I'll catch up later." Reluctantly he left.

"Mr. Creevey, you are excused. I will take Miss Potter to the ceremony."

"But sir-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Creevey, are you volunteering to join Mr. Longbottom for detentions this week?"

"No, sir." Poor Colin was shaking now.

"That's what I thought. Now go." Colin turned on his heel and sprinted away. Harriet grabbed her bag before walking up to her professor. The tall man closed his eyes and breathed out, the anger escaping his features before his normal stern look appeared.

"Shall we, Miss Potter?" He offered his arm to her. She took it.

"Ah, Harriet, there you are." Mr. Bagman said with glee when she entered the room. Mr. Crouch and Mr. Ollivander were already there, along with the other Champions. A woman with a floating quill and odd glasses and a photographer were also in the room. Mr. Bagman paled when he saw Professor Snape behind her. Then the woman walked up to Harriet.

"There you are, Harriet." She said in a voice too high pitched for a grown woman. "I'm Rita Skeeter and I'm interviewing all of the Champions for the Daily Prophet. I'm sure you've read my work before." _I have and it's all horse shit._ "Now if you would come with me, we'll do the interview before the ceremony."

"No, she will not." Professor Snape answered for her as he stepped forward. The woman smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Now, Sir, I don't you think you understand. It's just a short piece about the tournament is all. No harm what so ever."

"Ms. Skeeter, perhaps you take me for a fool but I assure you I am not. Miss Potter is a minor and do to the absence of her mother, Professor Minerva McGonagall, I will be acting as her in loco parentis. And as you should know do to your… profession, Miss Potter cannot be interviewed without my permission. If you try to do so, you will find yourself facing Malcolm McGonagall, the head lawyer of Scotland, in court for slander against a minor. But please, do go ahead if that is what you wish." The Skeeter woman, who Harriet disliked more and more with each passing minute, glared at Professor Snape but cried out when she saw her quill and paper burn to ashes.

"How dare you-"

"And seeing as I never gave you permission to record me, I'm sure losing a _normal_ quill and parchment will mean nothing to a reporter of your _stature_ , even with your _insect_ sized cranium." The woman paled at his words and backed away quickly just as the Headmaster entered with Madame Maxime and Mr. Karakaroff strangling behind him. Mr. Karakaroff looked at Professor Snape and Harriet felt her professor step closer to her, blocking the ex-Death Eater's sight of her.

"Ah, Severus, I see that you've joined us. Jolly good. Now Garrick, shall we begin the Wand Weighing ceremony." At Professor Dumbledore's orders, Mr. Ollivander walked up and the champions formed a semi-circle around the old wand maker. She stood in between Cedric and Viktor, dwarfed by their height. Fleur stood on Cedric's other side and smile at her. Harriet smiled back.

"Miss Delacour, if you would please." Fleur gave her wand to Mr. Ollivander who inspected it.

"Hm, very nice work. Hm, 9 and half, rosewood, inflexible and what is this? A veela hair?"

"Oui, c'est le cheveux d'une ma grand-mère." Fleur winked at Harriet. Harriet sighed before translating,

"She said it one of her grandmother's hairs." Everyone turned to look at the smallest champion. Even Professor Snape looked surprised that she understood what Fleur had said. Fleur smiled once again and said,

"Merci, Harriet."

"De rien." Harriet replied back.

"I did not know you taught français here, Albus." Madame Maxime half-whispered to Professor Dumbledore.

"We don't." He said as Mr. Ollivander casted a charm that caused flowers to pop out of Fleur's wand. He handed it back to her and Fleur returned back to her spot.

Next up was Cedric, who made the inappropriate joke of having "polished his wand last night" in front of everyone.

"Diggory, detention."

"Yes, Professor Snape." Mr. Ollivander then turned to Viktor, saying that he wanted to finish with one of his creation.

"Ah, one of Gregorovitch's works I see. 10 and a quarter Hornbeam with dragon heartstring. How fitting, Mr. Krum." There was a hidden message in his words but Harriet couldn't figure out which one. Finally, it was Harriet's turn.

"Ah, Miss Potter McGonagall. How lovely it is to see you again." Mr. Ollivander held her wand with the greatest care. "You have taken very good care of your wand, _Nereida_."

Harriet froze when he whispered out that last word, so quietly that only Harriet heard him. Nereida, why does that sound so familiar? Did Mr. Ollivander, who was wiser than any seer, know about her dream? Did he know about her grandmother? She needed to know what that name meant.

"Here you are, Miss Potter McGonagall." The old man passed back her wand, breaking Harriet's thought process. As Harriet stood during the long photoshoot next to her fellow champions, she decided then and there that she would find out as much as she could about her grandmother and Nereida.

The First Task was going to be on November 24th, barely 20 days to find out what the task was and to prepare for it. Hermione was awesome enough to search through all the books about the Triward Tournament and figured out that the First Task would have the contestants fight against a magical creature. While an awesome hint, it was the letter from Bill Weasely, who she had become pen pals with, that gave her the answer.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _I hope your school year isn't too awful. Ron and Ginny told me what happened and I'm sorry you're going to have to deal with that. The good news is that Charlie and his friends are going to visit you before the First Task and the entire Weasely clan will be there to cheer you on! Good luck on your Runes test!_

 _-Bill_

"It's dragons." Harriet said as she barged into Professor Snape's office. Normally she would knock but her fear overpowered her rational thoughts. Luckily, Professor Snape realized that she was on the verge of a panic attack and sat her down with a calming potion. She sipped it slowly as Professor Snape read the letter she had clutched in her hands. He raised an eyebrow, probably at the fact she was pen pals with Bill.

"It amazes me how the Weaselys are able to handle stressful situation while completely screwing up easy ones." She laughed at his wit.

"Well," He started, "Since you already know what you're going to be facing in the task, I guess that I should tell you the little details to the First Task. The Ministry, in their infinite _wisdom_ , believed that having the contestants retrieve Golden Eggs from nesting mothers was a brilliant idea." Harriet gulped.

"That's going to get us killed."

"Not if you prepare properly. Use this _friendship_ of yours with Mr. William Weasely to get information from his brother. Once you do that, come back here and we'll work out a plan." _Ok, that's a good start. But what if Bill doesn't reply back in time? What if Charlie can't answer? What if the dragons break lose? What if I break my wand? What if-_

"Miss Potter, look at me." Her hysteria was broken by his baritone voice. She raised her eyes to meet his, the tears already leaking from her eyes. God she hated crying but she felt so weak, so hopeless. A dragon, a freaking dragon! She didn't want to fight and dammit, she shouldn't have too. Reacting without thought, she lunged at his kneeling body, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing. He froze for a second and she was afraid that he would push her away and God she felt so defeated that she didn't think she could handle that. She had put up a mask, one that showed no fear or nerves. But here in her tutor's office, away from the eyes of the World, her image crack from side to side. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other hand coming up to lay itself on her hair.

"Miss Potter, listen to me. Look at me, child." She lifted her head from his shoulder and watched as he gently maneuvered her so that she was looking at him dead on. She stared straight in to his black eyes, searching from anything that could take away the panic.

"You have every right to be afraid and upset. You have every right to go up to the Minister and tell him to go screw himself for making you do something against your will. However, that doesn't change your predicament. It does give you an advantage. I have been tutoring you for the past year and I know better than anyone else here that you can and will overcome this. I will not let you die. If anything happens, even if I have to break every rule imaginable, I will make sure that you are safe. Do you understand?"

She nodded and raised her hand to wipe her eyes dry. She must have looked dreadful. He gave her another handkerchief. She could start a collection of them now. God, how embarrassing.

"I'm sorry for crying, Sir." He shook his head and helped her to stand.

"Don't. Crying does not make you weaker, Miss Potter. It makes you human."

The next day, Harriet wrote her reply back to Bill and rushed off to the library. She grabbed the 'Slytherin Year Book of the Past' and searched for her grandmother's name. She found nothing but then she headed towards the back part of the library. There she searched and searched until Harriet found a different book, "Exceptional Witches of Hogwarts, classes of 1925-1950." _There she is._ It read.

 _Miss Dorea Black, class of 1926, Slytherin. Second Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black behind her little brother, the Heir Apparent, Mr. Orion Black. Miss Black finished second in her class. Miss Black was Head Girl of Hogwarts. Known for her Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dueling skills, Miss Black was a rare Nereida. Thus, Miss Black had a Chevalier companion throughout her schooling, Sir Tiberius Prince. Her years after Hogwarts were unnoted except for her defeat of Gellert Grindelwald in 1933. Grindelwald escaped before she could kill him. Miss Black would later marry Charles Potter in 1948. She had one son, James Potter and one granddaughter, Harriet Potter._

What?! No way?! Her grandmother defeated Grindelwald before the Headmaster did?! Amazing, why didn't people know this? Wait, there was that word again, Nereida. And another odd word, Chevalier. What were these words? Harriet quickly grabbed a book on magical abilities and searched.

"L, M, N, yes, okay, ne… nere… there! Nereida!" She had found it. And she had found out how she was going to defeat the Dragon. The word 'Chevalier' was forgotten for another day.

The days coming up to the First Task was filled with training upon training. While she still had her main plan, Professor Snape and Mama insisted that she had at least five back up plans. Harriet, feeling guilty that she found out the task before the actually champions, told Cedric about the dragons. He paled before thanking her profusely. Fleur, who she had become good friends with, thanked her but confessed that Madame Maxime had already told her. Her interaction with Viktor was actually quite amusing.

"Ah, da, Harriet. There you are." Harriet looked up from her Charms textbook to see the Durmstrang Champion standing before her.

"Hello Viktor. How are you? I was actually going to look for you later today."

"Good." _You know, his English is really good for someone from a former Soviet country. Maybe Durmstrang offers English classes._ "Do you know what the First Task is?" He asked as he sat in the chair across from her.

"I do. Do you?"

"Dragons."

"Yes. It's funny, I was going to tell you."

"Great minds think alike. Good luck, Harriet." He smiled at her and she blushed slightly before replying,

"You too."

She believed Mr. Ollivander. That man was much wiser than what most gave him credit for. Mama had held her tight before the Headmaster and Professor Snape had to pry her off. Professor Snape gave her one more nod for luck. He believed in her. The Weaselys, Hermione and Neville were all in the audience with the large 'Go Harriet!' signs. As she stood in the tent, waiting for her turn against the Hungarian Horntail (Honestly, Harriet had the shittiest luck in the world), Harriet thought of her plan. She thought of her grandmother. Then her name was called.

Harriet walked out on to the earthy and rocky terrain created just for the tournament. She could hear the hisses and the snarls of the nesting mother and could just make out the deadly tail of the beast.

"What will she do?" Bagman's voice narrated for the crowd. Harriet raised her wand and laid it gently on her throat.

"Sonorus." She casted. The crowd whispered in confusion before she opened her mouth and began her song. Her soprano voice, a near perfect replica of her grandmother's, sang out to the nursing mother. Charlie, through Bill's help, had told her that dragons loved music and it helped them calm down. He also told her that they understood and recognized human language. She hoped her song, chosen for its soft tone and Latin lyrics, would calm down the mother so that Harriet could talk to it. She walked closer to the dragon with each beat. The crowd remained hushed, entrapped by her music.

 **(AN- This section will require your imagination and I strongly recommend that you listen to Celtic Woman's version of Pie Jesu to truly understand what I'm trying to do hear. Imagine Harriet walking and singing to calm a raging beast with the world watching and listen to the beauty that is her voice while you imagine it.)**

 _Pie Jesu  
Pie Jesu  
Pie Jesu  
Pie Jesu_

Qui tollis peccata mundi

Dona eis requiem  
Dona eis requiem

Pie Jesu  
Pie Jesu  
Pie Jesu  
Pie Jesu

Qui tollis peccata mundi

Dona eis requiem  
Dona eis requiem

Agnus Dei  
Agnus Dei  
Agnus Dei  
Agnus Dei

Qui tollis peccata mundi

Dona eis requiem  
Dona eis requiem

Sempiternam  
Sempiternam requiem

Finally, at the end of the song, Harriet stood tall in front of the giant beast. It started at her, calmed by her singing. Such a magnificent and beautiful creature. Keeping her eyes locked on with the dragon's golden ones, Harriet curtsied and spoke in a whisper, for the charm was still in effect.

"Mother Horntail, I come to you not as an enemy but as a sister. As a fellow daughter of Eve and Pandora. I know that you protect with your great strength your young and I can find no greater act of courage or bravery. I come to you for you have been tricked. There is a fake among your younglings. I have been ordered to retrieve it. But only by your great mercy will I try to do so." _Please work. Please work!_

The Hungarian Horntail then turned to sniff her eggs. Then it grabbed the golden egg in her large jaw and turned back to Harriet, who hadn't moved from her curtsy. The dragon placed the egg down at Harriet's feet before returning the bow. Finally, Harriet straightened along with the dragon and held the egg with the greatest care.

"Thank you, Mother Horntail."

 _"_ _Your song was beautiful, Sister Nereida."_ The Dragon hissed gently. Harriet's Parselmouth kicked in and her eyes widen when she understood the dragon's words.

 _"_ _You are young and beautiful, so innocent yet so damaged. You bear far too much for one so young, Little Nereida. I sense a Chevalier with you, one who doesn't know what he is but still acts in order to protect you. Your future shall grow darker but as long as you stay together, you shall prosper and grow. Till we meet again, Sister Nereida."_ Harriet bowed again as the words sunk in.

"Thank you again." As Harriet turned and walked calmly back to the Champions' tent, the audience remained shell-shocked. The words that she read back when she found out the truth about her grandmother returned to her.

 _Nereida, the Queen of Sirens, are witches or magically connected Muggle women with great beauty, power and voice. Their voice, wither in talk or song, can entrap all those around them. Nereidas, while rarer than Metamorphmagus, are destined to be great leaders in times of trouble. Some notable Nereidas of Wizarding history are Queen Astrid of Wizarding Sweden, Queen Colette of Wizarding France and Monaco, Lady Morgana of England, Rowena Ravenclaw, President Mary Barrington of the Wizarding United States of America, Empress Anima of Wizarding Ottoman Empire, and Lady Daphne of Wizarding Greece and Albania. Some more notable Nereidas in Muggle history are Queen Elizabeth I of England, Queen Victoria of England, Maria Theresa of Austria-Hungary, Nefertiti of Egypt, Isabel I of Castile, Catherine de Medici of Florence, and Catherine the Great of Russia._

 **Author's Note- Ok guys, I have a confess to make. I have edited with canon more than I planned to. When I was really researching for this chapter, I found out that Dorea Black and Charles Potter were not James Potter's parents. His parents actually have some crazy ass names that I'm not going to even bother writing. However, I had already made it set in stone about the connection between Dorea and Harriet so I can't change that now. Oops. Anyway, some of you may be wondering, why a Siren or Nereida as I like to call them. I did this because it's different. Don't get me wrong, I love the fics that make Harry a veela, metamorphmagus or werewolf. However, those are canon and I also have my Chevalier (which you guys probably have an idea of what it is) to prepare a story around. So what does this all mean? It means that Harriet has more powers than we expected. However, this will not be a Dues Ex Machina or Godlike fic. Really development, cliffhangers and set backs are on their way. I love you guys so much and for the love of God and my sanity please review your hearts out! See you guys next time!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	11. The First Noel

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Can you believe it?! 120 followers and almost 80 favorites! I love you guys so much! You guys are awesome! Anyway, the story. I'm once again messing with canon but I'm doing it in a way that the timeline fits but some of the events are, let's say different. A good different (at least I think so). Also, I may have created a thing in history that will be explained by Harriet below. I hope you enjoy that because that took forever to think of. On to the Story!**

Chapter 11: The First Noel

 _Harriet_

Harriet had always loved singing. When she was younger, much younger, Dudley would watch Disney moves, like Snow White and Cinderella. They were musicals but more specifically, the princesses were like her. They had evil families and had to do all the chores. To make the stress of the chores easier, they sang and nothing bad ever happened to them when they sang. So Harriet, being the naïve child that she was, sang as she did her 'chores'. She never realized until now that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never tried to punish her while she was doing her chores, it was afterwards when they would get mad. Uncle Vernon would enter the kitchen, for example, while she was scrubbing the floor and singing her heart out. He would freeze, like he was in a trance, then turn and walk away. This happened almost daily but Harriet didn't understand how it kept happening. Then again, Harriet didn't question anything that could save her from punishment.

So now, that she knew for certain that she was a Nereida, Harriet decided to tell no one. Hogwarts was gossip central and the moment someone knew or figured what she was, Harriet shuddered at the thought of her secret being printed on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Damn, Harry. You really impressed the judges." Ron commented while he and Hermione were sharing the latest Daily Prophet. The image of Harriet bowing to the dragon, the beast bowing back, took up the entire cover. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Practice." Well, technically that was the truth. But Harriet had no proper training, she just heard different songs and tried to copy the sound of it until she liked it. Anyway, Harriet was now tied for the lead with Viktor, because Karakaroff wouldn't give her a perfect score for being the only champion to not get hurt by the dragon. Fleur and Cedric were tied for last place.

"Well it was damn impressive but scary as hell. I mean, bloody hell, Harry, I thought you would be eaten for sure." For once, Hermione didn't even bother to chastise Ron for this cursing.

"He's right, Harry. When you stopped in front of the dragon, it looked like it was going to shoot fire at you." Hermione added. Harriet felt guilty, she really hated making people worry. Hell, Mama wouldn't leave her side all day after the task was over.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys." She wrapped her arms around both of them and squeezed them tight. She knew that she would always love them, no matter what and that they would always be there for her.

"It's okay." Hermione said and smiled.

"Yeah, just quit making a habit of it." They all laughed at Ron's joke.

That stupid egg was not worth all the effort. It was annoying, screeched whenever she tried to open it and took up too much space in the dorm room. Yes, Harriet was back in the dorm room. She figured that it would be safe for return to the lions' den after she won the First Task. Thankfully, she was right.

"Harry, can I braid your hair again?" Lavender asked, her hair care products at the ready. Harriet sighed, but agreed. Because Harriet hadn't been in the dorm for the past month, Lavender lost her favorite test subject. Hermione swore that she was curse Lavender into next week if she ever tried to do anything with her hair. Thus, Lavender was suffering from withdrawal. As Harriet sat there, her hair being pulled and twisted out of her scalp, she thought back to her past, failed attempts at DADA training.

 _"_ _Ow." Harriet groaned as she laid on the ground. Harriet had been trying to master the Substitution spell. When casted properly, it could easily replace the duelist with an inanimate object. Sadly, for Harriet, all it caused was Harriet to be thrown back into the desks. Professor Snape, head snapping up from his book from her crash, rolled his eyes before commenting,_

 _"_ _Your pronunciation was off."_

 _"_ _How do you say it then?" She grumbled as she rubbed her head and hissed when she touched a rather large bump._

 _"_ _Substituo."_

 _"_ _That's what I said." She mumbled under her breathe. Then she jumped out of the way of the jinx he sent at her._

 _"_ _Hey!"_

 _"_ _Don't be cheeky. You added an 's' to the end when you said it. Repeat it again and this time try not to wreck the classroom."_

 _Then there was the time were she tried to master the cut spell and nearly decapitated Professor Snape._

 _"_ _Caesa!" She had said rather loudly and made a rather large slashing motion at the dummy. However, Harriet's magic was too wild and too powerful for its own good and instead of a little white crescent slicing the dummy, a large one missed the dummy and nearly caught Professor Snape, who was a good 15 feet away._

 _"_ _Shit." Her tutor dunked and rolled out of the way as the spell collided with the wall behind were he had stood. The poor wall now had a rather large battle scar._

 _"_ _Miss Potter! I would highly appreciate it if you aimed for once!" Yeah, Harriet had really bad aim. Like really bad. Like to the point where after this incident, Professor Snape refused to teach her anything until he deemed her aim to be good enough. That took three weeks._

"All done!" Lavender shouted into Harriet's ear before shoving a mirror into Harriet's face. Lavender had done her hair in a fancy up do with a large Dutch braid going down the side of her face before collecting itself into a bun at the back of her neck. It was really pretty.

"Lavender, you should open up a shop were you just do hair and makeup." Harriet commented. Lavender brightened before saying,

"Will you model for me if I do it?"

"Absolutely." Lavender tackled her in a hug. Harriet felt kinda bad for not being better friends with Lavender and Parvarti. They were really sweet girls, they were just, um, scattered brained at times. Ok, most of the time. But Harriet was going to try either way.

"Now if only Hermione would let me do her hair. She looks so much cuter not that her teeth are fixed. And her morning rituals would be so much easier if she would let me de frizz her hair." Lavender reasoned out. Ever since the first day of school their First Year, Lavender's been eyeing to do Hermione's hair.

"Harry." Parvarti called as she entered the dorm. "Oh, cute do. Great job, Lav. Anyway, the Beauxbatons champ, Fleur I think, is waiting for you outside of the portrait."

"Oh, thanks for telling, Parvarti. I'll see you guys at dinner." Harriet headed down the stairs into the Common Room and out the portrait to find her fellow champion leaning against the wall. Fleur smiled when she saw her. Fleur and Harriet had made a deal that they would help each other learn the others language. They would switch days for when they would speak only French or only English. Today was an English day.

"Harriet, Madam Maxime, um, um, told me, um, sur un dance. Pour, err, for Noel." Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" The French girl nodded.

"Oui, err, yes. Vo- your Headmaster said so. J'ai un idea." **(I have an idea.)**

"What is it?"

"We should be les, the dates pour Viktor et Cedric." Harriet raised an eyebrow at the idea. Hm, that's actually a good idea, a really good idea. And that would mean that Cho wouldn't be able to dance with Cedric at the dance. _Take that, you bitch!_

"We ask them et we montrons, no, we show les écoles that nous sommes ensemble." **(We ask them and we show the schools that we stand together.)**

"Ok, let's find the boys." When they did find the boys, it was decided that Fleur would go to the dance Cedric ( _Suck it, Cho_ ) and Harriet would go with Viktor. Viktor looked extremely pleased by the agreement. Extremely pleased, actually. Later that day, when Harriet was off studying in the library, Viktor had found her in her corner.

"Nice spot." Harriet looked up and smiled, even if there was a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Hello, Viktor. How can I help you?" He smiled rather charmingly in Harriet's opinion before leaning against her desk before saying,

"You know; I was going to ask you to the dance myself." _Oh God, this is really flattering actually. I've never had anyone be interested in me before._

"Can I ask you properly?" The blush was becoming deeper. Harriet nodded. He leaned in a little closer, still respecting her private space but far closer than anyone had ever been before. He opened his hand, waiting for her permission. She nodded slightly and placed her hand in it.

"May I take you to the dance, Miss Harriet?" Then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it ever so gently. She felt like her entire face was red but a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Yes." He smiled back at her before leaning in even closer. Harriet thought that he was going to kiss her. But his mouth went close to her ear before whispering,

"Will you go with me to that little town your school likes to go to?" Harriet nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would be a bumbling fool. Viktor turned his head and kissed her temple before stepping back.

"I'll see you later." He turned to leave but Harriet, her stupid brain overridden by her unruly emotions, called out.

"Viktor." He turned. He looked rather dashing in his Durmstrang uniform.

"How did you learn such good English?" _Honestly Harriet. That's the question you ask? You idiot._ Luckily, Viktor wasn't offended at all. In fact, he laughed at the question before answering,

"Quidditch brings you around the world, Harriet. One most learn English to avoid any blunders with the reporters."

Harriet, who was still a young girl, mind you, rushed to tell Hermione the news. Only when she found Hermione, she was a little frazzled.

"Harry, we have to help the house elves!" Hermione sprung up and grabbed Harriet's shoulders.

"Hermione, calm down! Please don't tell me you're going on a hunger strike again. You're skinny enough already!" Hermione shook her head before answering.

"Harriet, follow me to the kitchens." Before grabbing Harriet's arm and dragged her to the kitchens. They passed Ron on the way and Harriet mouthed to him.

"Help me."

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Where's the fire?" Ron asked, distracting Hermione from trying to tear Harriet's arm out.

"Come on Ron." Before Hermione latched onto Ron too and continued to drag them towards the kitchens. Finally, they arrived at portrait with the large fruits. Hermione tickled the pear and the portrait opened up. Inside, hundreds upon thousands of house elves were cooking.

"See, this is slavery. Slavery! Harriet, Ron, how can the Wizarding World support this?!" Harriet sighed and was about answer her question when a familiar, squeaky voice.

"Miss Harriet!" As a little body rammed into her legs and squeezed them tight.

"Dobby!" Harriet reached down to hug the little elf back. He was wearing a clean Hogwarts pillowcase and had a big smile on his face.

"Come, Miss Harriet Potter Ma'am! Dobby has food!" The little elf latched onto her hand and began to drag her away to a table filled with food. Dobby, who had a lot of strength for a creature so small, pushed her into a chair and created a plate for her. Harriet, not wanting to be impolite, took a small spoonful of the butternut squash soup. Her eyes widen.

"Dobby, this is fantastic!" Dobby's smile became five times brighter. He jumped up and squeaked.

"Dobby is happy that Miss Harriet likes Dobby's cooking!" Hermione and Ron, who also sat down, argued, their voices becoming louder with each sentence.

"It's slavery."

"No, they're happy."

"No they're not!"

"Yes they bloody are!"

"Stop being arrogant, Ronald!"

"Stop pretending to know our history! Dammit Hermione, if you want to bloody well know why House Elves are fucking House Elves, look up the Elven Wizarding War of fucking 900 A.D!" Harriet and Hermione stared at Ron, who looked as red as his hair. Hermione, shocked by the fact that she didn't know something, timidly asked,

"Ron, what war?" Ron huffed before grumbling.

"If you're so bloody smart, find out yourself. I'm out of here." With that, Ron stood up and left the kitchen. The House Elves, who heard the argument and stopped working to watch, bowed slightly to Ron as he left. Hermione looked ready to cry before turning to Harriet and asking,

"What war?" Harriet sighed, thinking back to when Mama explained to her about the House Elves. God, that had been back in March.

"Around the time of the Roman Empire, wizards lived in, well not peace but still…, they had an agreement with Elven Kingdom. Wizards stay on Wizard Land; Elves stay on Elven Land. Then, around 750 A.D., back when Wizarding England had a kingdom, the King of the Elves ordered for the death of all wizarding children under the age of 10. An Elven seer had prophesized that a Wizarding child would be born that would lead to the downfall of the Elven Kingdom. The slaughter nearly destroyed our Wizarding population. Pregnant mothers were stabbed through their stomachs; children were thrown into dueling rings for death. Babies were tossed in the air and shot down. The Queen of Wizarding England, Queen Proserpina, had just gave birth to her first child, a girl named Enora. The princess was kidnapped by Elven spies and the next day, in front of the entire Elven capital, they tossed Princess Enora into Greek Fire."

Harriet stopped to drink the water Dobby was nice enough to provide for her. The House Elves looked solemn and shameful. Winky, the elf Harriet had met after the World Cup, stopped her sobbing in respect for the tale. Hermione waited with baited breath.

"However, Queen Proserpina had twins and the Prince, Efflam, was hidden, tucked away in the dungeons of the palace for his safety. No one, only the King, Queen and the Tutor knew of him. The King of England declared war and all of Wizarding Europe, who feared the Elven Kingdom, joined to help England. Then, when Efflam turned 17, his magic at full maturity, he stood before the army and lead them to battle. The fighting last for 150 years. The war nearly destroyed both the Wizarding and Elven worlds. However, the war did allow for the Wizarding World to keep reproducing. Finally, on the eve of Samhain of 900 A.D., the Queen of the Elves ended the war. The Elves, so strong in magic, had nearly destroyed their magical cores in their efforts to end the war. Depleted them to the point where the Elves now required to be bond to Wizards or magical beings in order to preform magic. The Queen created a treaty, cementing this agreement. King Efflam sighed it and Magi, all of the magic in the world, enforced the treaty for the rest of time. The great Elven Kingdom, for their crimes against magic and humanity, fell under servitude of Wizards and Witches. House Elves need a master or some magic bond with another magically creature in order to live. If not, death is in their near future."

Dancing, Harriet found out, was not her forte. Singing, yes she could sing. But dancing, God, Harriet was awful at it. This terrified her because she knew that the moment she walked out onto the dance floor, everyone was going to be watching her.

"Mama!" Harriet barged into Mama's office after Charms that December afternoon.

"Harriet, what happened?" Mama asked as she shot up from her chair, wand tightly grasped in her hand. However, embarrassment overwhelmed Harriet and her voice left her. She tried to speak but the words refused to flow out.

"Is it life threatening?" Harriet shook her head. Mama sighed before asking,

"Is this about the ball?" She nodded.

"Do you not like the dress we got?"

"No, it's beautiful! I, well, I just… It's really embarrassing."

"Cuilean, I've seen and heard a lot. I highly doubt you could shock me now." Well, that's true.

"I don't know how to dance." Mama stared at her for a moment, before smiling softly.

"That's all? Well, that can be fixed in a jiffy."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just wait here a moment. I need to make a call." Harriet sat and watched as Mama scooped up some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Severus, could you step through for a moment?" _What?! No, please, no! Mama!_ Professor Snape strode through, his black robes bellowing behind him.

"Miss Potter." He nodded in acknowledgement. He turned to face Mama, so he didn't see the blush of embarrassment that tinted Harriet's cheek. "Can I help you, Minerva?"

"Yes. Harriet doesn't know how to waltz. I want you to be Harriet's dance partner for today."

 _I used to rule the World; Now in the morning I sleep alone; Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _Severus_

The Dark Mark was getting darker. The black ink filled in slowly, tainting his arm with each passing day. It troubled him. The Dark Lord was going to rise again and Severus wanted nothing more than to leave this horrid, shit filled world. What was stopping him? What was holding him back? What was-

"Sir?" Severus looked up to see Miss Potter standing before his desk, her sample from class resting in her hand. _Right, she's the reason_. The rest of the class was finishing their samples as Miss Potter looked at him, worry in her eyes. 'Are you alright?' they asked him.

"Place it on the corner. The rest of you, after you turn in your sordid attempts at the art of potion making, leave." Severus wasn't in the mood for students. The stress of the fucking potion ingredients thief and the fucking Dark Mark built up inside of him. Not to mention Miss Potter's hazardous stunt last week did nothing for his nerves. Honestly, who sings to a dragon? Miss Potter waited for the class to clear out before asking,

"Are you alright, Sir?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, the paper he was grading laid forgotten on his desk. He rose slowly and walked around his desk, to his bookcase. God, this year will be the death of him.

"I'm fine." His automatic respond groaned out and turned to face her, novel in hand. He was lying, of course. "Just a headache." _Lies._ She didn't look convinced but dropped it.

"Sir, what should I do-" His lab door was slammed open, the noise causing Severus to jump around and hold the intruder at wand point.

"Lower your wand, you rotten Death Eater." Mad-Eye growled. The older man's magic eye twirled and searched, looking at every inch of the classroom. The glassy pupil landed on Miss Potter and stayed there. She was in a battle ready stance, wand in her hand with her left hand inching closer to where she hid her knives.

"Miss Potter, what a surprise." Mad-Eye drawled out and smirked. "What is a girl like you doing here?" Severus tightened his grip on his wand and raised it even closer to drunkard. Miss Potter look unimpressed.

"I was asking Professor Snape a question about an essay I have to write."

"Well, you're going to have to leave, lassie." Mad-Eye smirked. "I got to check around and make sure this one," He nodded his head to Severus. "isn't infecting you." Miss Potter's eyes shifted to a glare.

"Seeing as I have a bad history with defense professors, I'm sure I'm safe with Professor Snape." Her cutting words stopped Mad-Eye's next comment. "But seeing as I have class, if you will excuse me. Professors." She left, her paranoia never letting her guard down until she was down the hall.

"That one's a pistol." Mad-Eye grumbled before turning to glare at Severus. He glared back with hatred and anger.

"Get out." He hissed as the emotions began to take over. How dare Mad-Eye barge in and make demands in his classroom?! How dare he?

"Albus gave me permission to inspect any room I want."

"And every time you're here, you find nothing. Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results."

"Fuck off and stay out of my way. I'm protecting the students. If I had my way, you'd be with your pals in Azkaban." Severus wanted to kill him but decided that the effort wasn't worth it.

"Fine, go look through my shit." Severus snarled as he turned to leave.

"And keep your eyes off Miss Potter, you sick bastard."

Severus snapped. The Occlumency shield that Severus had created was over powered by his hatred and anger. Mad-Eye, who obviously wasn't expecting wandless magic, was thrown back into the wall covered with vials, his wand flying out into the hallway. A shadowy glow surrounded Severus' body as he stomped over to the fallen DADA professor and grabbed the fabric around his neck. He raised the old man off the ground and hissed out.

"Never again even try to hint that my relationship with Miss Potter is anything but platonic and legal! She is a child! I may be many things but a pedophile and pervert I am not! Search through whatever the fuck you want, Mad-Eye, for you will find nothing. I don't give a flying fuck of what you think of me but you will leave her out of this. Am I clear?" He didn't even wait for an answer. He dropped the piece of shit onto the ground where he belonged and left the classroom.

Minerva and Poppy found him in his quarters, sipping a glass of whiskey as he tried to forget the hell of a day. Knowing that nothing would stop the two woman, he let them in and gave them a glass.

"Severus, you know that you aren't allowed to skip dinner." Poppy scolded lightly as Minerva asked a House Elf for a light dinner.

"I'm fine, Poppy." Minerva and Poppy glared at him for his automatic response.

"No, you're not." Minerva said. "You've been stressed. I can tell. You can fool everyone else, lad, but not me."

"No." Poppy ordered when he opened his mouth to reply. "You are going to eat and then you're going to explain why Mad-Eye came to me today with glass shards in his arse." Oh, so he did crash into his vials. Good.

"Ok." Severus knew by now that nothing could stop Poppy and Minerva when they want something. The dinner was good and he was quite hungry, but Severus hated it when Minerva and Poppy decided to treat him like a First Year. It was quite humiliating actually. Luckily, Minerva and Poppy weren't upset with him after he explained why he snapped.

"That man!" Minerva exclaimed as she paced. "The more this year goes by, the more I want him gone. How dare he even suggest such a thing?"

Poppy, while furious with Mad-Eye, remained quiet. She stared at Severus with a familiar calculating gleam in her eyes. It reminded Severus of the time he arrived to school with a broken arm ( _Thanks Dad_ ) and he tried to lie his way out it. Poppy, being the Slytherin that she was, get the truth out of anyone.

"What else's been happening?" Poppy voiced out as Minerva stopped her pacing to look at him. Severus sighed before rolling up his sleeve on his left arm. The women gasped.

"It's getting darker?" Minerva asked as Poppy gently grabbed the branded limb to inspect it closely. He nodded.

"When did this start?" Poppy asked.

"Well, I didn't notice it until after the cup but it was so light I thought nothing out it. It became noticeable on Halloween though. Karakaroff been trying to ask me if I noticed to and if the Dark Lord's coming back. I've been avoiding him." Severus explained as Poppy casted an inspection spell on his arm. Minerva resumed her pacing.

"I don't like this. This year already started off horrible, let's throw in the resurrected You-Know-Who for good measure." Minerva grumbled out. "Harriet's already in too much danger."

"I'll have to end Miss Potter's tutoring if that happens." Severus said, the weight of spying again already burdening his shoulders. Minerva and Poppy shared a look, one that Severus knew that he wasn't going to like what they were going to have to say next.

"Actually Severus," Minerva started. "Poppy and I have been, well, thinking of a way around that. Now, all I ask is that you hear me out before you say no." They told him about their plan and Severus realized why Minerva asked him not to interrupt.

"Are you bat shit crazy?!" Severus rarely yelled at Minerva or Poppy, in fact he had only did it once, but this? This idea was one of the most ridiculous schemes he had ever heard.

"No! I won't do it! I refuse!" He shouted, rising so fast out of his chair that it fell backwards. But the two women didn't even flinch.

"Severus Tobias Snape." Minerva snapped out. He flinched at the use of his full name. "Calm down this insist." Her order caused Severus to occulemens. He pushed back his emotions and thought over the details of their "plan."

"Minerva, Poppy." He started as he fixed his chair and sat again. "I apologize for yelling at you. But honestly, this plan of yours', it's ludicrous, it's preposterous, it's-"

"Severus, we understand your concern." _Oh do you really, Poppy? Because I don't think you do._ "This is in case You-Know-Who does rises again. Minerva and I have been going through as many plans as possible since the World Cup. This is the only one we could think of that could work and prepare Harriet against _him_. Please, Severus, we're asking for much but what else can we do?"

 _Not this!_ Severus thought as he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. No, this plan, he couldn't do it. But deep down, he knew that the two wise women in front of him were right. But God fucking dammit, why did they have to be right?

"Severus," Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't ask this of you unless I was one hundred percent certain that I could trust you. There is no one less who I would want to do this. Please, Severus. Do it for Harriet."

Do if for Harriet. How odd. Whenever anyone wanted Severus to do something, they would always say 'Do it for Lily.' When had that changed? When had everything changed? Severus resigned himself to his fate.

"Do you have the ingredients?" He said as he looked up to see Poppy nodded. Their eyes implored them.

"I'll start the potion tomorrow."

Miss Potter couldn't dance. As gracefully as she was when she dueled, Miss Potter was rather clumsy when she danced. Though, if the blush on her cheeks was anything to go by, she was probably embarrassed that he was her practice dance partner. He didn't blame her. Minerva smirked at him when she asked him for help and he knew that she was testing him. Damn her. How did he always get dragged into this?

"Harriet, fix your arm. Place your hand on his shoulder, like this dear. Step closer, Severus doesn't have a disease, Harriet. Yes, better. Alright, Severus, lead away." Minerva turned on the music. _The Blue Danube, how original Minerva._ Minerva giggled as the pair stumbled through the steps. Of course, it didn't help that Miss Potter wouldn't stop looking at her feet.

"Miss Potter." She looked up at him. "Listen of the beat. Do you hear how its tell you to dance?" She looked at him with confusion. He rolled his eyes before thinking of a different method. "Stop looking at your feet. At the moment, I'm the one who's dancing with you. Imagine we're a dueling pair. They are in harmony, correct?" She nodded. "I am the one who leads, you are the one who follows. If I step forward, what are you to do?"

"I step back."

"Correct, if I raise my arm?"

"I twirled under it."

"If I lead us in a circle in one direction?"

"I'm to follow."

"Now do it."

Christmas day was not a day that Severus looked forward to. Especially since this year involved the blasted Yule Ball. Which meant that the entire school remained at school this year. God dammit.

The actual dance wasn't until much later, around seven thirty or so, and Albus, being the man at he was, insisted that the entire staff be at the event. Because God forbid he actually enjoy his holiday with peace and quiet.

The day passed too quickly in Severus' opinion. Now he stood in a packed, winter wonderland decorated Great Hall in his best black dress robes. He scolded at everyone, for he very clearly didn't want to be here.

"Stop looking like a Grinch, dear. Its unhealthy." Poppy commented as she stood next to him in her burgundy dress robes.

"Do you think Albus would notice if I left?" He asked.

"Of course he would and if he didn't, Minerva certainly will. So, you'll just have to keep this old bat company."

"You're hardly old, Poppy." She rolled her eyes.

"Flattery get you nowhere, Severus. I'm reaching around seventy years old now. I'm getting older, dear, but you can't get rid of me yet." Severus rolled his eyes at her pet name for him. She's been calling him that since he was 11.

"Oh, look. It's starting." Poppy announced as the Great Hall's doors opened. Mr. Diggory, who appeared to be in a trance, stumbled as he escorted the part veela Beauxbatons champion. Behind them was the Durmstrang champion escorting… Miss Potter.

Her gown was a lacy, the floor length but skin tight skirt black. The high necked top was white lace with black, lace flower garnishing it. Her hair was done in some elaborate hair style and held back by a jeweled, emerald hair piece. Her makeup was elegantly done. She looked older, taller. She looked-

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Poppy whispered out as they watched the champions begin the waltz. "Minerva and Harriet found the dress when they were in Paris. Minerva thought that it may be too older for her but your potions held her grow so much. She looks fantastic. Doesn't she?" Severus nodded and watched as Miss Potter laughed at some joke the Quidditch star made and danced with grace. His eyes narrowed.

Boxing day, finally. That blasted ball couldn't have ended sooner in Severus' opinion. But he would soon regret that opinion as the Daily Prophet arrived. He choked on his coffee when he read the title and saw the photo.

 **"** **Love is in the air! Harriet Potter is pregnant with Viktor Krum's child!"**

Below the title was Miss Potter, being thoroughly kissed by Viktor Krum.

 **Author's Note- Rita strikes again! That bitch. Sorry, I never liked Rita and believe me, she will not end well in this story, let me tell you. Now you guys may be wonder, is Severus getting jealous? Spoiler, yeah, he is, in a really tiny amount. Mostly, he just feels odd. However, he doesn't realize this because to him Harriet is still Miss Potter, a child, daughter of Lily, who he loves still. Thus, the relationship is still adult to child, mentor to student, etc. The reason Severus is jealous has been hinted throughout the story so I'm not going to say it out right. However, if you would look at the chapters were Harriet nearly dies, you'll see a line where Severus can't explain his actions when he saves her. Do you guys like how Harriet's with Viktor? I thought that it would be cool to change things up a bit. And finally, what's that plan that Minerva and Poppy created that caused Severus to lose his shit? You guys will find out at the end of Part 2: the Goblet of Fire. I love you guys so much! Please keep reviewing! I live off of your thoughts and comments! See you guys soon!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	12. Call of the Siren

**Author's Note- Guess who's back, back, back, back again-(dodges the flying chairs). Okay, I deserve that. I'm so sorry! I kinda messed up when I was writing this chapter back in what, June? I think. Anyway, what I had was absolute crap and it gave me the worst case of writer's block. Literally, I have the entire ending chapters all figured out with a good bit in the middle planned out but this chapter? I had nothing. Zip, zero, nada. Also, I may have gotten into an extremely addicting group of fanfics that may have taken my time. And may also be planning to write a new story about my new distraction. Oops. However, you guys are still my loves and I adore you all and I hope this chapter makes you guys happy. Love you all! On to the story!**

Chapter 12: Call of the Siren

 _Harriet_

 _Harriet couldn't move. No, this dream only allowed her to watch and listen. The building was beautiful though. Glided, Greco-Roman architecture covered the grey-blue walls. Large, cathedral windows brought in the warm sunlight. A golden flag with what looked like a black eagle covered the middle of one of the walls. Across the bird's chest was stars and stripes._

 _Standing in the room were three men. Two of them wore black fedoras and trench coats. The other man looked like Mr. Darcy with a sword attached to his hip. The last occupant was sitting in chair which was far too plain in comparison to the specular, light blue and silver dress that she wore. The woman's golden eyes moved rapidly as she read a large book. It wasn't until the woman started to talk that Harriet realized that she could hear the woman's thoughts._

 _"_ _America is a… peculiar nation. Don't you think, Tiberius?" Dorea Black asked as she continued to read the laws of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, MACUSA for short. Her ever loyal friend (and protector) stood regally at her shoulder as he glared out at the American Aurors that were watching the Black Heiress with fascinated interest._

 _"_ _Look, Tiberius, this law is absolutely baffling. I understand upholding the Stature of Secrecy but completely forbidding Muggle contact. Mr. Auror, what on Earth do you do about the Muggleborns?" Dorea asked as she pointed to the Rappaport's Law so that Sir Prince could read it over her shoulder._

 _"_ _Muggleborns, Miss Black?" Came one of the Auror's confused reply._

 _The clothing of the Aurors also baffled Dorea. Instead of robes and more Victorian clothing, the American Wizards and Witches appeared to be dressed almost exactly like their Muggle counterparts. Dorea couldn't help but smirk at the irony._

 _Dorea was about to explain herself when a tall, skinny woman with short black hair stepped into the forum of the Auror department. Her plain features didn't do anything for her but the British woman could feel the strong but kind magic that poured out of her. Following her was another tall woman that shared similar features to the dark-haired woman. Prettier than her companion for sure but the way the strawberry blonde woman stared at Dorea, then Tiberius made Dorea place a discrete hand on her lap. Instantly, her wand slide out of her holster and rested safely in her hand. Only to be used for emergencies, of course. Can't be too careful in a new land. But the blonde woman sent Dorea a smile and she watched as the Aurors straightened up considerably._

 _"_ _At ease." The dark-haired woman said calmly. Hiding her wand again, Dorea rose from her seat to extend a hand out._

 _"_ _Head Auror Porpentina Goldstein, I presume?" Dorea stated. Goldstein smiled back at her and gave her hand a firm shake. She couldn't see it but Dorea would bet that Tiberius tensed up. Silly, overprotective man._

 _"_ _I must say Miss Black; most people don't pronounce my name right the first time around. But please, call me Tina. This is my sister, Queenie." Tina said as Queenie stepped forward, her smile never faltering. Dorea was taken by surprise when Queenie ignored her hand and pulled Dorea into gentle hug._

 _"_ _Welcome to America, Lady Nereida." If the shuffling behind her was any indication, Tiberius had started to go for his sword._

 _"_ _Tiberius, no!" Dorea ordered at the same as Tina shouted,_

 _"_ _Wands down now!" The American glared at her subordinates before turning back to her sister and guest. Queenie, still smiling, unwrapped herself from Dorea and winked._

 _"_ _I am sorry, Miss Black, Sir Prince." Tina apologized, "You would think that with having another Nereida as President, my Aurors and my sister would know not to provoke a Chevalier." The Aurors glanced away from their boss as Queenie spoked out softly,_

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sorry for causing trouble, Sir Prince, Miss Black. My Legilimency gets the better of me sometimes. Though, I'm getting nothing from you, Sir Prince." Tiberius raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _My family is well trained in the mind arts, Miss Goldstein. I'd be surprised if you couldn't break through my shield."_

 _"_ _Oh, I know. You Princes are legendary, even out here. Tell me, can you really cripple another's mind with just a glare?" The Aurors tensed at the comment. A rare chuckle escaped Tiberius as he and Dorea shared an amused look._

 _"_ _That's only an old wives' tale, Miss Goldstein. That power hasn't been in the Prince family for 5 generation. It won't be back anytime soon." Tina cleared her throat._

 _"_ _To answer your earlier question, Miss Black, the children of No-Majs, or Muggleborns as you call them, are only told of our existence after we figure out their home life. If we deem them to have a loving and understanding family, we tell the family and bind them to secrecy." Dorea's eyes narrowed._

 _"_ _And if not?"_

 _"_ _Moving on," Dorea huffed at the subject change but dropped the issue for now. "I'm sure you've heard about Grindelwald?" The mood of the room dropped as Dorea's more stern face appeared._

 _"_ _Who hasn't?" Was her sarcastic reply. "What has he done now?"_

 _"_ _Escaped our prison, for one thing." Tina stated coldly. "Have you heard of the trouble that he caused here in New York?" Dorea and Tiberius both nodded._

 _"_ _Honestly, I'm surprised that you were able to hold him for as long as you did." The normally silent Tiberius stated._

 _"_ _Three years is impressive, though. I don't Azkaban could hold him for that long." Dorea agreed before asking, "Why didn't you just kill him? From what I understand about your laws, he should have been executed the moment his trial was over."_

 _"_ _Believe me, many of us wanted to. But when Grindelwald infiltrated this department, he left a lot of 'gifts'." Tina's face tightened as fury entered her face._

 _"_ _From our report and the little bits of information Queenie could pull out of him, Grindelwald was here for 6 months. In that time, he traveled to multiple states and tried to gain followers under the disguise of former Head Auror, Percival Graves. Because America's so large and each state is very different, we have to have state governments and state Aurors. Part of my job is to inspect and insure that each state Auror stations is doing their jobs. Grindelwald used this to his advantage." Tina explained._

 _"_ _I see. So, let me guess, this is your capital and you are, what's the word, federal Aurors. Does each state have a leader, which Grindelwald could potentially use to take over America state by state?" Dorea asked, using her limited knowledge of Muggle America to influence her questions._

 _"_ _Correct. Each state has a governor and each state keeps a representative here for when we try to pass federal laws or when we have a national emergency. Like we do now. The past three years, MACUSA and the state governments have been trying to stomp out the Grindelwald fractions that's been popping up. Maine lost its governor two years ago, while California, of all states, wanted to secede. We needed Grindelwald-"_

 _"_ _So, you could figure out what he did to corrupt your government, I imagine." Tiberius sneered out as he stepped forward and in front of Dorea. "What I want to know is how the hell does this involve us?"_

 _"_ _Because before he escaped, we learned that he was going after Nereidas." The occupants in the room turned to face the new voice that entered the room. The woman wore a deep, cranberry red dress. Her chocolate brown hair spilled down her back and her hazel eyes were shined with lightning. Her pale arm was linked with a tall, strong, African-American man dressed in all black. Across his back looked to be spear of some sorts. His facial features were covered by the hood that he wore._

 _"_ _Madam President." Tina said as she and her Aurors saluted the woman as she passed them with a nod. President Mary Barrington, former Senator of Texas and known Lightning based fighter. One of the few living Nereidas in 1929._

 _"_ _Dorea Black, thank you for coming here. I believe that you and I will have a lot to discuss."_

 _"_ _Yes, we will." Harriet woke from her dream at this moment, but for the rest of January and February this dream plagued her memories. And made her wonder even more about the Chevalier._

Stupid, screeching, glided egg… honestly, what was the point of Harriet risking her life for an oversized canary egg? A canary egg, that had a horrible habit of screaming like a banshee whenever she tried to open it. Viktor, that smug bastard of an almost boyfriend (and no, she was not pregnant!), chuckled when Harriet tried to get the secret of the egg out of him.

"Dear Harriet, I know that you'll figure it out… eventually." He laughed out when she sent him a death glare.

"You're no help." Harriet grumbled as she sat on her desk in the library. The Bulgarian seeker stood across from her.

"Now where would all the fun go if I told you how to get the clue?"

"Smart arse."

"Why, thank you."

"That's not a compliment."

"I know."

After finally deciding that trying to pry the answer out of Viktor was futile, Harriet decided to go to someone who, hopefully, tell her the answer.

"No, Miss Potter."

"But Professor-"

"Miss Potter, do I look like a walking Encyclopedia to you? Don't let an inanimate object and your stubbornness usurp your intelligence."

"Yes, sir." The tutor and the student stood in silence for a moment. Harriet turned to his extensive bookcase and pulled out, _The Roaring 60s; The Real Reason You-Know-Who Rose to Power So Quickly_. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at the seemingly random pick.

"I want you to read that one." Professor Snape stated. "Take your time and cross reference other works about the time period. I think you'll find out more about your fellow classmates." Harriet glanced up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the actions of humans are often triggered by the 'good intentions' of others." Sounds interesting, but…

"What does it had to do with the tournament?" Professor Snape rolled his eyes at her ignorance.

"A lot. As you can tell from the cover, tiny print, and rather large appendix, this book is about the politics and economics of Britain in the 1960s. How it connects back to the Triwizard Tournament is the question you must answer."

Ultimately, it was Hermione who figured out how to crack the egg. It was chilly February morning which saw Harriet and Ron shivering in their trousers. Yes, trousers because it had become too cold for her skirts. Classes had continued on as usual but had become horribly boring for Harriet. Having Professor Snape as a tutor caused her to be extremely ahead of her classmates. Thus, breaks from class were nice. Even if they were walks through snow.

"Bloody hell, can it get any colder? I'm going to have blue hair any minute now." Ron complained loudly.

"Ha, a smurf Weasely. That's good, Ron!" Harriet laughed out. The boy looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"A what?"

"Oh, never mind, it's a Muggle thing." Ron still looked confused but dropped it.

"So, when are you going to ask Hermione out to Hogsmeade?" Harriet probed. It had become painfully obvious to Harriet, the entire school and their mums that Ron and Hermione were _that couple._ You know, the two best friends who are destined to be together and everyone could see it besides the couple in question.

"Huh?" Case in point.

"Really, Ron, you are like brother to me. I've seen the way you act around Hermione. Snatch her up before others realize that she's not just the school's number one bookworm."

"What are you-"

"Oh, would you look at that, speak of the devil." Harriet stated as Hermione sprinted towards her fellow Gryffindors.

"Harry, you have to open the egg under water." Hermione spoke after she caught her breathe. If the way Ron was staring at their flushed friend was anything to go by, he was beginning to see Hermione as, well, as girl.

"Underwater?" Harriet asked before realization came to her. Screeching. Screeching could mean many things in the magical world. But this screeching that came out of her egg always had a beat. 1 2 3, 1 2 3. It wasn't speaking, it was-

"Singing, it's merspeak isn't it?" Harriet stated. Hermione nodded.

"That why we couldn't understand it. But if you listen to it underwater, you should be able to get the clue."

"Um, how can you hear underwater?" Ron asked. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"Honestly Ron, don't you ever pay attention to class."

"When did we learn about Merpeople?" And there they go. Then again, if they didn't argue, Harriet would be very worried.

Later that night, after she filled her bath with water. Golden egg in her hands, she submerged her head and egg. Breaking it open, Harriet finally got her clue.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

One hour, one hour or else she'll lose something forever. What did she care about the most? That was the question that Harriet had trouble answering. From what she could piece together, she would have to rescue something for the Merpeople. Something, or someone…

 _The Dog Days are Over, The Dog Days are Done… so You Better Run_

 _Severus_

Mad-Eye Moody, Severus decided, was the big pain in the arse he had had to deal with for the past ten years. How many fucking times does the man have to search his office? And there was something off about Moody. He smelled like the toxic alcoholic he had become. Something that greatly confused Severus. While he had heard of many witches and wizards turning to the bottle to wash away their memories, Moody had been one of few Aurors who protested heavily against alcohol of all kinds. If Severus' memory was correct, and it always was, Moody didn't drink and certainly didn't carry a flask wherever he went. Something was very off.

"Severus, what do you think?" Albus' voice broke through his thoughts as his head snapped up to the eyes the expecting eyes of his colleagues. Flitwick looked ready to fall asleep while Rolanda played with a practice Snitch. Hagrid munched on stale scones as Pomona tried to avoid the crumbs that fell. Poppy's eyes narrowed as Severus massaged his temples to relieve the headache.

"Miss Potter has the worst hero-complex I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. Put anyone down there and she'll feel the need to risk her life to save them." Came his sarcastic answer. Minerva looked ready to argue in her daughter's defense but stopped when the painful truth of his words sunk in.

"Helpful as always, Severus." _Fuck you, old man._

"Perhaps Mr. Weasely would be a good choice?" Albus thought out loud. "Yes, that would work." _What the hell was the reason for summoning the entire staff with you already had a decision? Bastard._ The other staff members seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"If that is all, I have a potion on the burner." Severus sneered out and turned towards doors, robe bellowing behind him. Yes, he did have a potion on the burner. A potion that he absolutely despised and wished that he could destroy it. The fact that he was making it, hell, that he agreed to make it, made Severus feel ill. Never again, he vowed, never again.

As he moved towards the direction of his lab, his wards surrounding it went off. He broke into a dead sprint. Unfortunately, Severus was in Albus' tower when his wards went off and his lab was in the dungeons. _Fuck my life._

Finally, he made it and ripped the door open. As the door banged against wall, Severus scanned the room. Potion still intact, books still on the shelf, Miss Potter's floating head in the corner. Wait, what?

"Miss Potter? What on Earth-"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Miss Potter started as a cloth fell from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. She became visible. In her hands was the Marauders' Map. Huh, so that's where it went.

"I was on my way here for my lesson and I checked the map to see if you were here. It said that Mr. Crouch was here though and I got worried and I, I'm sorry, Sir." The child bowed her head, her right arm wrapping itself across her stomach to clutch her left arm. She looked stressed and worried.

"I didn't mean to break in but Mr. Crouch wasn't here when I got here and Professor Moody was patrolling the halls and I didn't want him to see me and-"

"Are you ok?" Her eyes meet his in surprise.

"Y-yes." She mumbled.

"Then that is all that matters." He stated as he closed the door and sat down at his desk. Placing his head in his hand, he thought over Miss Potter's words. What would Crouch doing here of all places? Was he the ingredients thief? Dammit, without proof Severus' hands were tied.

"Sir?" He looked up at Lily's daughter, the worry etched in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked softly as the girl crumbled into the chair that was across from him. Her hands formed fists at her pant legs as she stared at her whitening knuckles.

"I know the clue. I'm going to have to rescue someone from the Black Lake, aren't I?" She was too smart for her own good.

"Someone?" He tested her. Her head shot up to send him an anger glare.

"Obviously, why risk just the Champions? Why not threaten their loved ones too? After all, it's entertainment. All for the money, the fame, the glory, right?" Her bitter words didn't shock him but he could tell that there was something else that bothered her. Miss Potter mumbled out something that Severus nearly missed.

"Pardon?" He asked. His eyes widened as he saw the shining of tears in her emerald eyes.

"And I won't be able to save them…" She whispered out as she used the sleeve of her arm to push away her glasses and clean her eyes.

"And why not?"

"I can't swim." Oh, well that is a problem. That is a very big problem. Severus looked behind him to find his calendar. _Bloody hell._ February 23rd, and the task was tomorrow. No time to teach her.

"What good is a Nereida who can't swim?" Miss Potter mumbled and the Potion Master looked back at her in shock.

"A what?" The girl blushed and tried to use her long hair to hide her face.

"Miss Potter, what are you hiding from me?" He demanded softly. If what he heard was true, then that changed a lot. _It will have a power The Dark Lord knows not_. That line of the be damned prophecy sounded through his mind.

"I'm a Nereida." Miss Potter spoke up again after a few more moments.

"And how do you know that?" But even as he said those words, the painful and obvious truth slapped him in the face. Her power, her appearance, her words, all of them remind him of a woman he had long since forgot about. A woman who powers scared him, the Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix and even the Dark Lord. The Victor of Dark Battles, they called her. The Avenging Blade, said others at her death. A death that only happened because Nagini had bit her and helped the almost dead Dark Lord to escape. A death that she allowed because she wanted to die.

Lady Dorea Potter, though at her death he remembers her snarling out her maiden name, had nearly ended the Dark Lord in 1979. Just like she had nearly end Grindelwald in 1933.

 _Severus remembered his first meeting the Black woman. Of course, he didn't know what she was until later. Even so, it was the arrival of the Hogwarts Express into King's Cross after his Hellish fifth year. Severus was leaving the train, head bowed with his trunk dragging behind him. Of course, he would get pushed off. Luckily, he was able to save his dignity by stumbling and twirling around, his wand grasped in his hand._

 _"_ _Oh," James Potter laughed, "Did we upset little Snivellus? Oops." Sirius Black laughed in unison as the Marauders' barbershop quartet exit the train. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lily leave the train, not even looking in his direction._

 _Severus was about sneer out a sarcastic and witty comment that none of them would comprehend when a hand rested on his shoulder. The Gryffindors all tensed and Severus looked up to see a woman in an all-black gown glaring at the Marauders. She stood at 5' 9", her gray-black hair pulled back into an elegant bun to show her aging but breath taking features. Most of all, it showed the golden fury in her eyes. Severus watched as Potter and Black both gulped in unison while Lupin whimpered and Pettigrew squeaked._

 _"_ _Oh, h-hi Mum. What are you- um- doing here?" Potter stuttered as Severus' eyes continued to widen. That's right, it was always the Potter patriarch who was at King's Cross. This was the first time he had ever seen Mrs. Potter. And honestly, by her attire she looked more like a widow than married woman._

 _"_ _James. Your father's out of town, remember?" Mrs. Potter said coolly, as she stepped forward and in front of the young Slytherin. "Wand down, boy." She whispered softly and Severus immediately did as she asked, watching the drama unfold. The woman's sharp glare terrified the boys, Severus included._

 _"_ _Now, Mum, I can expl-"_

 _"_ _Can you?" She snarled. "Acting like an uncultured, spoiled brat again. Apparently, you forget the manners I been trying to force down your throat since you were a child. Now, apologize, all of you."_

 _"_ _But Mum-"_

 _"_ _Please, Mrs. Potter-"_

 _"_ _It's just Snivellus-" Potter, Pettigrew and Black tried to argue while Lupin kept silent._

 _"_ _I don't give a damn." Her whisper made them pale and stop their protest. "Now."_

 _"_ _But he's a dark wizard, a Slytherin spawn." Potter protested loudly before he blanched. An almost dark aura pooled around the woman's feet. Black shivered and Pettigrew started using Lupin for a shield._

 _"_ _If that's your logic, then you shouldn't you also be one, my son? Stop acting foolish and do as I say."_

 _"_ _He hurt Lily." Potter tried again weakly. Guilt entered Severus' eyes at the reminder of his own stupidity._

 _"_ _Are you her husband?" Horror filled Severus at the very thought of that. "Are you her betrothed? No, you are not. Thus, you have no obligations to defend the honor of some chit in your grade. Besides, I believe absolutely nothing you just said, James. We will discuss this more when you get home. Now, apologize."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Snape." Lupin cut in quickly, cutting off Potter from inserting his foot into his mouth some more. Slowly, the rest of the Marauders followed his lead. Severus said nothing as Mrs. Potter nodded._

 _"_ _Take the Floo home. Remus, Peter, your parents know that you'll be with us tonight. Now go." Severus had never seen them run so fast in his life. Mrs. Potter sighed before turning to look at him. The calculated look she gave him made him shiver, as if her molten eyes could see through his soul. He straightened before bowing his head slightly._

 _"_ _Thank you, Ma'am." She nodded back. He stood up straight and watched as she moved closer, her eyes squinting as she took in his facial features._

 _"_ _Your name, boy?"_

 _"_ _Severus Snape, Ma'am." An almost warm look appeared across her face as a small, barely visible smile appeared. She stepped back and beamed,_

 _"_ _Eileen's son."_

 _"_ _You know my mother?" The shock was evident in his voice._

 _"_ _Indeed, I'm very close to the Prince family. I've know your mother since she was born. Have you met you grandfather, Severus?" His mood dropped as he remembered the family that abandon his mother._

 _"_ _No, Ma'am. My mother doesn't talk to her family." She nodded before saying,_

 _"_ _I'll be in Diagon Ally on July 4_ _th_ _at noon. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. It's high time Septimius met his grandson. Tell your mother that Dorea said to let you go to London." All Severus could do was nod his head, her very words demanding to be followed to the t. Mrs. Potter smiled the first true smile he had seen all day before Apparating away._

"Sir?" Miss Potter asked out. He snapped out of his memory.

"So, that's how you calmed the dragon." Severus muttered, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes, sir." She watched as he stood and headed to his room full of ingredients. Pushing aside the unimportant ingredients, he scowled as he climbed the ladder to look for the ingredient. Where the hell had he- there it is. He reentered his lab.

"Gillyweed?" Miss Potter questioned as she recognized the ingredient.

"Yes. What happens when you consume Gillyweed, Miss Potter?" He quizzed her.

"It gives you gills and fins! Does this mean-"

"It lasts for an hour so the moment the task begins, eat it, wait for the transformation and go."

"I thought that you weren't allowed to give me anything that I could use for the task."

"Who said anything about giving it to you? I need this for a potion so I'm just going to leave it on my desk and head over to my chambers to get the proper cauldron." Her smile shined brightly in the cool dungeon. He smirked back.

"How Slytherin of you, Sir."

"Thank you."

 _You Don't Know About my Past, and I Don't Have a Future Figured Out_

 _Harriet_

The four champions shivered in unison. Harriet feared for her skin when she removed her larger, warm, fur-lined robe. It was cold, and windy and Harriet was only wearing a plain black and white swimsuit that she had to borrow from Lavender. Who the hell brings a swimsuit to Scotland anyway? The water looked colder than ice. Just her luck.

Fleur, her veela best friend, was praying in French and crossing herself repeatedly as she stared in fear of the water. Harriet felt bad for her. The fire that naturally came from being veela and the cold water of Black Lake was a disaster waiting to happen. Harriet gave her hand a gently squeezed and Fleur squeezed back.

Cedric and Viktor, being the proud peacock men that they were, didn't bring robe that closed so that people could look at their bodies in swim trucks. And while Harriet enjoyed the sight of her I'm-Not-Really-Dating-Him-But-We-Are-Kinda-Dating boyfriend, she couldn't believe Viktor's stupidity. Don't come crying to Harriet when you died from hypothermia.

Bagman, looking like a Father Christmas reject, stood in front of them. The stands were once again full and the judges, and Mama, were sitting in their heated seats, curtesy of warming charms. _Lucky Bastards._

"Welcome!" Bagman shouted with the Sonorus Charm, making the Champions wince.

"The Second Task is about to begin. The Champions must save their loved one from the Merpeople in one hour. The village is at the center of the lake. The first one to finished will win. Points will be given after each champion arrives. Now, count down with me. Champions, start when the time hits zero! Good Luck!" A large holographic 10 appeared in the sky.

"Ten!" Harriet fisted the Gillyweed and wand.

"Nine!" She removed her robe.

"Eight!" Harriet spotted Hermione in the crowd, with the Weaselys.

"Seven!" She couldn't find Ron!

"Six!" Hermione looked pale with worry.

"Five!" Harriet glared at her Mama.

"Four!" Mama sent her back an apologetic smile.

"Three!" She locked eyes with the man behind her mother.

"Two!" He nodded to her.

"One!" She nodded back to her tutor, Gillyweed in her mouth.

"Zero!" And she was off.

If you ever had trouble waking up in the morning, submerging yourself in a lake in during February in Scotland is a great wake up call. The freezing water encompassed her as her fingers and toes webbed. Or at least, they were supposed to. Instead her legs locked together and green scales started to cover her body from the waist down. After forming a scaly point, two large fins spurted out of either side of it. Of course, she would become a mermaid. Of course.

"Well, I should have seen this coming." Harriet said out loud without thinking and gasped. She clutched her throat as water entered her but she didn't drown. _Awesome!_ She checked the anti-water charmed watch on her wrist. 59 minutes, let's go.

Turns out having a mermaid's tail made her really fast and swimming came very naturally to her with the help of Gillyweed. Her fellow champions had been ahead of her. Viktor had transfigured himself into a half shark, half man thing while Cedric and Fleur were both using the bubblehead. She swam past them, causing them to stop and stare at the trail of bubbles she left behind her in her wake.

She spotted the swarm of Grindylows coming towards her and called out,

"Which way to the village?" The swarm stopped and looked at her. At first, she was afraid they were going to attack her until they pushed in front a baby Grindylow out of the pack. The largest Grindylow, and probably the leader, blew out a bubble. The bubble popped in her face and she heard,

" _Follow the child, young one._ "

"Thank you!" She shouted back as she followed the baby Grindylow. Its tentacles were able to match her speed and soon she arrived at the village of the Merpeople. The perimeter was marked rocks with paintings of Merpeople, carrying their spears and chasing the Giant Squid. Their homes were made out of stone and stained by algae. In the center of the village was a giant statue of a Merperson. Tied to the statue were four sleeping humans, each with their own bubble head charm. Ron was easy enough to stop. Thank God for the Weasely's fire engine red hair. She swam quickly towards him and pulled out her wand. The Merpeople, while heavily armed with spears and tridents, stood aside and let her get to her friend.

As she neared the statue, Harriet noticed Cho's Ravenclaw robes. She glared at the bitch before her eyes widen at the sight of the little seven-year-old tied next to her. _Gabrielle!_ While Harriet wanted to do nothing more than take the French child back with her, she knew that Fleur had to save her. The last hostage was one of Viktor's classmates. Demetri, maybe? Harriet wasn't sure.

Returning to the task at hand, Harriet pointed her wand at the seaweed rope that tied Ron to the statue.

"Caesa minima." She said and the spell cut through the rope. Ron's arm floated up and Harriet wrapped her arms around his chest, his back to her. Nodding to the Merpeople in thanks and respect, she swam away at full speed to the surface.

She broke the surface and heard Ron gasp awake. He started to kick and sputtered about.

"Dammit." Harriet hissed when he kicked her tail. "Ron, stop moving."

"Harry?" He turned in her arms and looked down, eyes wide.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" She shrugged.

"Gillyweed. Come on, you're turning blue on me. Hold on." She kicked forward and Ron yelped as they shot across the lake towards the stands.

"And with 40 minutes to spare, Harriet Potter has done it! She wins the Second Task! Three cheers for Harriet Potter. Hip hip!"

As the crowd cheered, Harriet helped to get Ron on to the dry land and looked at it longingly. 40 more minutes before she should be human again. There was a large cloud thingy that projected the image of the other champions under the water, fighting against the Grindylows. Ron was immediately encased by warming charms and blankets as the Weasely Herd, plus Hermione, rushed to him.

"Oh, my Baby!" Mrs. Weasely screamed out as she suffocated Ron into her hug. If Ron wasn't going blue before, he was now. "Don't you ever volunteer to do something like that ever again!"

"Molly, dear, Ron can't breathe." Mr. Weasely pointed out. The short woman dropped her son before immediately beginning her fussing again, Hermione joining in on the fun. Bill walked over to where her arms were leaning against where the snowy grass met the water.

"Mermaid transfiguration, nicely done." If it wasn't for the fact she was absolutely freezing, she would have blushed. Nope, she still did. _God damn crush still hasn't gone away yet._

"More like a Gillyweed experiment gone wrong. I still have," She checked her watch, "35 more minutes until this wears off."

A gasp escaped the audience and immediately Harriet's eyes shot up to the screen as the Grindylows broke Fleur's bubble charm. Fleur started choking before swirling water encompassed her and she disappeared. The water shot above the lake and landed on the bank. Fleur appeared near Bill's feet, coughing up water as Aunt Poppy, the judges and Professor Snape rushed towards her.

"Gabrielle-" she coughed. "ils ont ma soeur! Elle pouvait mourir! She's too young to be in that water." **(They have my sister. She could die!)**

Even though Fleur and Gabrielle were quarter-veelas, their sensitivity towards water was strong. And Gabrielle, being so young, could easily lose the flame that was in her veela magic. Harriet knew what she had to do.

"Wait, Miss Potter!" But it was too late, Professor Snape. She was already gone again.

 _I'm Going Under, Drowning You, I'm Falling Forever_

 _Severus_

To say that Severus was surprised like the rest of staff by how Miss Potter reacted to the Gillyweed would be an understatement. The image of her tail appearing shocked everyone into complete silence as they watched her swim. Then the audience cheered loudly. The foreign judges, and Percy Weasely, were like statues as Albus looked like a child on Christmas day. He shared a proud smile with Minerva as they watched her ask the Grindylows of all things for help. The only logical reason Severus could think of that would cause the Grindylows to Miss Potter was her being a Nereida. Of course, this really shouldn't surprise him. Miss Potter never did anything simple.

Finally, she reached Mr. Weasely and freed him. An odd look of guilt was in her eyes as she stared at the blonde child that Beauxbatons somehow allowed to be a hostage. Then she swam away, the youngest Weasely protected in her arms. The crowd cheering, Severus felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned as Poppy nodded her head towards the bank. Together, with Minerva who wanted to see her adopted daughter in one piece, they headed to the bank. Somehow the Weasely clan passed them and reached the soaking wet Gryffindors.

Miss Potter was chatting with William Weasely, her fake tail bobbing against the water's surface.

"35 more minutes until this wears off." Miss Potter told him when the audience shouted in fear as the Beauxbatons champion got disqualified. The girl wasn't harmed, scared if anything. But then the French girl coughed out,

"Gabrielle- ils ont ma soeur! Elle pouvait mourir! She's too young to be in that water." Too young to be- then his memory kicked in. The French champion had Veela blood, which meant her sister had it too. Fucking A. The realization entered Miss Potter's eyes and Severus knew what she was going to do.

"Wait, Miss Potter!" But she was gone. God damn hero complex! The Beauxbatons Champion looked ready to follow but William Weasely stopped her.

"No, you can't go back down there."

"Let me go!" The Blonde girl shouted as French officials appeared. In front of the officials was Beauxbatons Headmistress and an older French couple.

"Arrêtez-toi, Fleur!" The older French Man shouted out and the girl froze. **(Stop it, Fleur!)**

"Papa… Maman… Je suis désolée." The girl started to sob into her hands. The woman started to comfort her as the man was shouting his accented English at Albus and the judges.

"How dare you put my daughter in such risk?! She is a child! A baby with no magical training what so ever! I gave no permission for you to put her down there! Get her back maintenant!" **(Now!)**

"Monsieur Delacour, please sir, she'll be back soon, when the task has ended." Bagman tried to appease the pissed off father. It failed miserably. Monsieur Delacour looked ready to kill Bagman when Miss Granger shouted out,

"Harry!" Immediately, everyone's attention was brought back to the Girl-Who-Lived. She had reach the village again with rapid speed. 30 minutes left to go.

Miss Potter's hands were above her head in a surrender position as the Merpeople pointed their spears at her. The other hostages were gone. Only the little blonde girl was left.

"Oh dear, Harriet's attracted the Chieftainness." Albus said as the head of the Merpeople swam forward. The creature said something to Miss Potter. Naturally, Miss Potter could understand it. Why not?

"That girl lost her rescuer. Her life is in danger. Please, let me bring her back to the surface before it's too late." She pleaded. How they were able to hear Miss Potter underwater, he will never know. The Merchief's face soured and it spoke again.

"No, she's a veela. She can't be in the water for this long." Miss Potter tried again. The Chieftainness stared down Miss Potter before grabbing a spear from the guard and holding it out to her. Miss Potter grabbed it tentatively as the Merpeople formed a circle with Miss Potter and the Chieftainness in the middle.

"If I defeat you, you'll let me take her back?" The Chieftainness nodded back, spear already in hand. For three seconds, no one moved. Then they lunged.

Severus can safely safe that the next 20 minutes were the most stressful of his life. Everyone, the champions, the schools, the officials, everyone stared in shocked and fear as the famed Girl-Who-Lived defensed herself against the Chieftainness. The Weaselys were shouting, the French girl was sobbing with guilt and the two male champions looked confused and terrified. The Durmstrang champion, Miss Potter's boyfriend, he supposed, was arguing vehemently with Karakaroff to let him go in after her.

At times, all they could see was water turning. Miss Potter was a green and black blur as she used her quick instincts to dodge the Chieftainness' blade. Much like when she dueled, Miss Potter never used the same attack twice. Her time learning knife fighting had given her an unexpected edge over the Chieftainness. Instead of falling back and using the spears' length like Merchief did, Miss Potter was able to use her smaller body and speed to get in close.

Their spears lashed, parried and lunged against each other. Shallow cuts appeared on both of them as the barge of metal continued. Miss Potter didn't use magic, probably because in her haste to save the French child, she had left her wand on dry land. She was relying on her wits, her instincts and the combat that he had taught her. Minerva, looking more pissed off than he had seen in a long time, was shouting loudly at Albus and Ministry, demanding them to stop this fight before someone dies. 10 minutes left.

Then the spearhead of Miss Potter's spear shattered against a large rock. She had been trying to pin the Chieftainness against a large rock when the chief moved away at the last second. The Merchief used Miss Potter's dropped guard to her advantage.

Miss Potter screamed as the blade grazed against her left side. Smirking, the Chieftainness was ready to retrieve her spear when Miss Potter locked her arm to her side, trapping the spear against her body. Then she swung.

Silence, that was all that could be heard as the Merchief fell unconscious, Miss Potter's blunted spear lying next to its head. Miss Potter was clutching her bleeding side, but glared bravely that the Merpeople.

"Now get out of my way." She snarled. They followed her word immediately. Everyone watched as Miss Potter used the bloodied spear pinned to her side to free the girl and started to swim back to land. 5 minutes.

She wasn't going to make it.

She was losing too much blood and was using too much of her energy to get the girl to the surface. 1 minute. The pull on his magic was back and he ran to lake, pushing past everyone and jumped in. 30 seconds. His magic enhanced his eyes and formed a bubble over his mouth and nose. He spotted the pair heading in his direction in a slowing zig zag swim. _Aqua Eructo_. He used the charm to cause a jet stream of water to send him towards the girls. He wrapped the two into his arms. 10 seconds.

"Professor?" Miss Potter whispered as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went limp. 5 seconds.

 _Ascendio!_ Both girls held tightly in his arms, the spell propelled Severus out of the water and directed the group to land. His body curled around them just before his back hit the ground hard. 0.

Hissing loudly at the pain, his arms fell open as the seven-year-old child started to cough up water on him, her face deathly pale. Her parents ran to her, casting heating and drying charms on all three of them. Poppy appeared immediately at Miss Potter's side. While her legs were back to normal, she had a pool of blood that stained them both. The color had left her skin and her breathing was shallow. Poppy and him knew that she need to go to the infirmary and fast.

"Infirmary." He hissed, collected her back into his arms as he stood carefully. His back stung like a bitch but he didn't care. Poppy waved her wand over Miss Potter's left side, stopping the bleeding.

"Go," Albus ordered, his face grim. "The Apparation wards are down."

Mrs. Delacour, who separated herself from her family reunion, stood by and watched. As he and Poppy Apparated away, he heard her say,

"Merci, Monsieur Chevalier."

 **Author's Note- So I know I hinted in my A/N in Chapter 11 that this was going to be the end of the Goblet of Fire but I felt that dividing it into this chapter was much smoother and not as rushed. And, we got action! Also, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them saved this story! It gave me the inspiration I need because, spoiler alert, I was already going to bring in Wizarding America into this story. However, I didn't want to completely toss canon out the window. Thus, if you haven't, you need to see the movie. And it was absolutely worth it! 20 stars! Also, past and present are mixing together and it's beautiful. So, what do you guys think? Please, my loves, review to your heart content. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Side note, I'm not changing the Harry Tag to an OC tag. Sorry. On that note, please review! See you guys soon!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	13. The Fall of the Night

**Author's Note- Hey guys! I have a new chapter for you guys and it's, how do I put this, it's a transition/almost filler chapter. However, unlike in anime where filler episodes can generally be ignored, this chapter is actually really important because I'm starting to tie in all of the plots. Also, to my amazing and fantastic friend, Azael-Ruthven, I promise I'll fix the French. It will happen! I just really want to finish Part 2 first. Love you all! On to the story!**

Chapter 13: The Fall of the Night

 _Harriet_

 _Where was she? Why couldn't she move? Was she suffocating? Was she dying? No, she was just hovering in an endless void, unable to move. But she could see, and what she saw awed Harriet._

 _It appeared to be the continuation of her last dream, her grandmother and MACUSA's President standing across from each in the Aurors' forum. Sir Prince stood next to Dorea, ready to strike at a given notice. The African-American man held the same stance as Sir Prince. The mutual respect for each other obvious to the other occupants in the room. After all, it took a certain type of man to be a Chevalier._

 _"_ _Let's have a seat." President Barrington commanded easily. She turned to one of the Aurors. "Hawks, please bring us some tea and coffee. God knows we'll need it. Goldsteins, both of you can stay."_

 _Soon, the party was seated. There was a silence that filled the room that had an edge of uncertainty. The strawberry-blonde woman, Queenie if Harriet remembered correctly, spoke first, a playful smile painted on her lips._

 _"_ _Congratulations on your new addition, Madam President." If looks could kill, Queenie would be six feet under. However, the blush that covered Barrington's cheeks deflected the harsh look as her Chevalier's head snapped to look at her. His head moved so quickly that his hood fell and revealed the shocked confusion on his ruggedly handsome face. Tina kicked her sister under the table and gave her a "what the hell?" look._

 _"_ _Mary, what are ye hindin' from me?" He asked in a distinctly Southern drawl._

 _"_ _Later, Atticus." Was her reply back._

 _"_ _Mary-"_

 _"_ _I said later, Atticus. Moving on, I would like to thank you for coming here as quickly as you did. When we found out Grindelwald's plan, we thought that it was imperative to tell you in person. Miss Goldstein here," She pointed to Queenie. "was able to draw out a key step in Grindelwald's Master Plan."_

 _"_ _Which is?" Sir Prince growled out, his patience faltering. Dorea discretely laced her left hand with his right, squeezing it firmly. If anyone noticed that they never untangled themselves, they didn't say._

 _"_ _Am I correct in my research, Miss Black, that you have the stronger gift of song and voice?" Barrington asked calmly, not at all phased by the visibly worried and over protective man that sat across from her._ She's probably used to it, _Harriet guessed as the scene continued to unfold._

 _"_ _Please, call me Dorea. And yes, just as you are connected to Weathering Magic, I am connected Vocal Magic." Dorea explained._

 _"_ _I'll stop beating around the bush, then. Even though the two of us, like every Nereida, have some innate Vocal magic, your far more powerful vocal magic has interested Grindelwald."_

 _"_ _How so?" Grandmother Dorea asked, as she sipped her tea calmly. Harriet watched her grandmother in amazement. She was just told that a dark lord was after her and she was acting as if he was nothing but an annoying child._

 _"_ _It seems that he wishes to kidnap you, either brainwash or marry you and then have you command his army so that they can't disobey him."_

 _Glasses shattered, cause the Goldstein sisters to rear back in shock as they stared in awe of Sir Prince's visible anger. The beautiful china, all full of liquids of some sort, laid in pieces as tea and coffee dripped of the sides of the table and onto the floor. Grandmother sighed and waved her hand, the china fixing itself and the drink refilling themselves._

 _Sir Prince's scarred face was seething with fury as his Nereida placed a gently hand on his cheek, pushing him softly to face her. If she could, Harriet would have cried at romantic and touching sight she was about to witness._

 _The couple held eye contact, as if they could have a very conversation through eyesight alone. Then Sir Prince sighed softly and the anger evaporated from his face, almost has if he lost an argument and was accepting defeat. He allowed his face to move closer to her hand that cupped his scarred cheek very so gently. She smiled a beautiful, little smile, her eyes holding more love than seemed possible for the man before her. Her face moved closer until her forehead rested against his. They were silent for a moment._

 _"_ _We will take care of each other, won't we?" Dorea Black whispered out so softly that Harriet truly believed that the only reason she heard it was because this dream or memory or whatever the hell this was allowed her to hear it. The man straightened slightly to press his lips against the crown of her head. It was then that Harriet realized how pure and powerful their love was._

 _"_ _Always." He reaffirmed just as quietly._

 _Then, the image shattered before Harriet's eyes. Gone was the American Auror office. Gone was President and her Americans. Gone was her grandmother and the man she loved. Green, nearly black water entered her vision, her left side seething with pain. The weight of a child, so young and innocence, held protectively against her chest. Her lungs burned in her effort to get Gabrielle back to shore before the hour was up. She wasn't going to make, she wasn't going to make it!_

 _Her eyes blurred and her strength faltered as a stream of water sent a black figure towards the girls. The figure's arms encased Harriet's waist, safely securing Gabrielle in the middle of her and the figure. Harriet whispered something, she couldn't remember what though, and darkness enclosed her as water entered her lungs._

Harriet shot forwards upright and gagged. Immediately, a basin was placed under her chin as bile spewed out of her. A warm arm circled her back and a hand rubbed baby circles into her shoulder.

"Sh, cuilean, sh. Get it all out. I'm right here." Mama, thank God for her sweet and loyal Mama.

"Gabri- ugh- Gabrielle." Harriet coughed out after she had nothing else to vomit up. She leaned back to press her sweaty head against her Mama's warm and protective shoulder.

"She's alright, cuilean. You did it." Mama whispered out softly, her old yet wise eyes shining with pride. "But don't ever scare me like that again, Harriet." Harriet let out a weak chuckle.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too." The McGonagall women sat there a little longer, until Aunt Poppy slowly approached them, smiling at the warm scene.

"Hello, Harriet." Aunt Poppy said quietly as the older women gently laid Harriet back against her pillow. Mama laced one of her hands with Harriet's while she run a soft hand through the black mess Harriet called hair.

"You gave us quiet the scare, Miss Potter. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be here this year unless it was tea time with your dear old aunt." The Mediwitch scolded lightly.

"That was last year, Auntie."

"Cheeky little thing." Aunt Poppy teased back. "Well, your vitals are better and that wound of yours has healed. I'm going to put you on some nutrition potions again, but only for a week this time." _Nutrition potions?_

"How long was I out?" Harriet asked quietly, her throat burning from her earlier gagging session.

"Only three days. You had us worried there for a second but you're already making a quick recovery. I just want to make sure your weight is still at a proper level. It's fine to eat like a Parisian, but there is a very thin line between eating like a French woman and eating like an anorectic." Harriet blushed slightly at Aunt Poppy's words. Leave it to the sharp-eyed nurse to notice that she still ate as little as possible.

"Speaking of potions, I'll contact Severus and let him know that you require potions." Professor Snape? Wait a second- Harriet buried her face in her pillow, a steady blush rising to her cheeks again. All she could think about was how many times she needed the Potions Master to save her. What was it now? The twelfth time? She had lost count. Unbeknownst to her, the elder witches shared a knowing look.

"Harriet," She lifted her eyes up to look at her adopted mother as Aunt Poppy headed to her office.

"You've attracted quite a few visitors who were very worried about you." Mama's words caused Harriet to glance at the side table. Her eyes widened at the plethora of get well gifts. Flowers, cards, food, everything seemed to be piled chaotically on the little table.

"Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger are very eager to see you. In fact, the entire Weasely family (that is, the ones not already living at Hogwarts) are determined to stay until you've awoken. The Gryffindors send their love. Also, your fellow champions visit at least once a day. The French girl, Fleur was it, and her sister have visited multiple times. Your Mr. Krum also introduced himself to me." Mama shot her a knowing look.

"Yeah, about that, I kinda-"

"Harriet, I've known since the dance. Besides, he seems like a fine young lad. Has his wits about him. As long as you are safe and happy, that is all that matters. Though if I get another pregnancy scare…" The lioness let the threat hang in the air.

"Yes, ma'am. Won't happen again."

"Good lass."

Then a soothing feeling swept over her, checking her for injuries. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as the dour man stalked into the room, his robes bellowing behind him. His face showed nothing but a calm demeanor but Harriet could see his eyes soften greatly at the sight of her awake and not drowning at the bottom of the Black Lake.

"Miss Potter, conscious again I see. Any more death defying stunts you want to pull or are you done for the year?" He drawled out as he sat gracefully in the other seat next to her bed.

"I'll let you know when I come up with something, Sir." He smirked back at her before turning to Mama.

"I would _greatly_ appreciate it, Minerva, if you would inform Miss Potter's fan club of her recovery. If I have to deal with the Weaselys, Lupin and his mutt one more time, the will either be one less redhead or one less canine." He huffed, causing Mama to laugh at his discomfort.

"Honestly Severus, they can't be that bad."

"You aren't housing the wolf and the mutt!" He retorted, the disgust contorting is face.

"Why would Remus and Sir-Snuffles be with you?" Harriet asked, imaging the ticking bomb of having all three of the men together in one room.

"The Weaselys happen to be overflowing the guest quarters, especially since some of the foreigners insisted on staying inside for some unholy reason. Somehow, my quarters are the only ones left with two extra rooms." Ah, Professor Snape, the ever-flowing fountain of sarcasm.

"Severus, they got snowed in."

"They're wizards." He snapped back. Harriet had to agree, that was a rather silly reason. _Wizards_.

"Well, might as well tell the masses. Severus, keep an eye on her until I get back. And you, young lady, will be staying with me for at least a week after Poppy releases you." Mama stated as she stood.

"Yes, Ma'am." Came a unison reply, one sarcastic, one genuine. Glaring lightly, Mama sent a mild stinging jinx at the man as she left, which he avoided. Of course.

They were silent for a moment. The clocks continued to tick as Harriet shifted into a reclined sitting position so that she wasn't completely lying down.

"Thank you, Sir." Might as well say it flat out. His black eyes looked at her, analyzing her features as if they were a puzzle he was trying to break.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Why shouldn't I thank you?" She shot back.

"I'm doing my job." But she shook her head, glaring slightly at the intelligent but daft man.

"No, it's always you saving me. Or getting me out of tight situation. The rest of the staff care, I know that now, but it's always you. You react first." She called his bluff and watched him closely. He gave away nothing. _Stupid Slytherins._

"Someone has to do it, least we lose our most troublesome Gryffindor." She continued her glare until she huffed, crossing her arms and looked away from the infuriating man.

"I can't win with you."

"You make a valiant effort though, for a Gryffindor." More silence before he said,

"You're in first place now." She looked back at him, gaping slightly. He sounded like he was almost proud of her. "Not only did you have the fastest retrieval time, you amazed the judges with your fight against the Chieftainness. Well done." She blushed slightly.

"I had a good teacher." She whispered shyly.

"Thank you, Miss Potter, but next time, when your _teacher_ ," He stressed the word. "tells you wait, you should listen. 10 points from Gryffindor for your insolence." Yeah, she should have seen that coming.

"Yes, sir."

"Even so, your instincts were correct." She stared at him. "The youngest Miss Delacour would have stayed down there had you not gone after her. Apparently, the relationship between Veelas and Merpeople haven't improved over the centuries. The Merpeople decided when they received the child that if her sister couldn't save her than the child didn't deserve to live."

Ice filled Harriet's veins at the horrid idea. Little Gabrielle, who is one of the sweetest little thing you would ever meet, dead at the bottom of the lake. Harriet shivered violently before calming her features. _She's alive and that is all that matters._

The sound of the infirmary door swinging open and claws scraping against the floor alerted the pair. Sirius, in dog form, sprinted towards his bedridden goddaughter at top speed. Remus tried to keep up with him but lagged behind. Sirius leaped up, ready to land on her when the Grim froze mid-air. He landed on the side of her bed, doing a marvelous impersonation of Neville during her first year.

"Lupin, control your mutt!" Professor Snape hissed out, wand still pointed at Sirius. Harriet laughed when she heard Sirius' tempts to bark and whimper.

"Sorry, Severus." Remus said as he caught his breath. "Can you let him go?"

"No, this is quite amusing." It was, actually. However, Harriet felt the need to pity her poor dogfather.

"Please, Professor? I haven't seen him in ages." The Head of Slytherin couldn't seem to decide who to glare at. Finally, his dark gaze turned to the animagus at his feet.

"No jumping up on her and no barking." Professor Snape ordered as he released the full-body bind curse. Sirius snarled back at him but calmly climbed up onto her bed and rested his furry head onto her lap.

"Hey, Sirius." She whispered softly, petting the silky black fur. She leaned down to press a kiss on the dog's brow only to get a face full of licks.

"Ugh, bad dog." Harriet scolded with a smile on her face. She felt a hand lightly mess with her hair.

"Remus." She whined as the werewolf pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Sorry, kiddo, couldn't resist. Let's lay off on the drama, okay?"

"Seriously, does no one have a faith in me?"

"No." Professor Snape and Remus said in unison as Sirius barked in agreement. Harriet huffed and glared at the men. Of course, the only thing they could agree on and it was at her expense. Typical.

"Harry!" The group's focus shifted to Ron and Hermione as they sprinted towards her bed. Mama stood at the door, looking ready to scold them. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Weasely, Granger!" Instantly, the two-thirds of the Golden Trio stopped. Professor Snape glared at them.

"You may walk calmly to your friend but if I ever catch you two running in the sick ward like hellions again, you will be helping Madam Pomfrey clean the ward for a week. For now, ten points from Gryffindor." Sirius let out a low growl while Remus looked amused.

"Hush, you. This is him being nice." Harriet scolded lightly. The men rose from their seats to allow the Gryffindors to take their place. They towards the door and Remus let out a whistle. Sirius' eyes bugged and his head shot up to glare at Remus. The dog man let out a whimper and put on his puppy dog eyes when Remus nudge his head towards the door.

"I'll be fine, Sirius. Go on." Harriet whispered to the watchdog. The mutt whimpered and continued to pout. "Pouting gets you nowhere. Go before they come and drag you away."

Dramatically, the animagus huffed and sulked off the bed towards the door. Finally, all the adults left and the trio chuckled at Sirius' expense.

"So," Harriet started. "What did I miss?"

 _Your Songs Remind Me of Swimming, But Somehow I Forgot_

 _Severus_

"What do you mean she got hurt?" Black demanded loudly through the Floo. His hatred for the Headmaster deepened when Severus was 'volunteered' to inform Miss Potter's honorary uncles of her last escapade.

"If you would stop interrupting me, you mangy mutt, I could tell you."

"Fuck you, Snivellus!" There was a loud slapping sound on the other side of Severus's Floo call. "Ow! Remus!"

"I'm sorry, Severus. May we come through?" _No, but you'll keep asking until I let you._

"Fine." He hissed out and stepped aside, locking down his wards so that no one would find the ex-convict in his quarters. Lupin passed through easily while Black stumbled out like the fool that he was.

"What is this? Did you get a hold of my mother's interior designer, Snivellus? Ow, Remus, I didn't even insult him this time!" Clearly, Severus was too sober to deal with this. Firewhiskey, Firewhiskey was always the answer to situations like this. Or Scotch. Or Vodka.

"Both of you, sit down and shut up." Severus growled out before grabbing the Scotch bottle from his liquor cabinet. Three cups appeared on his coffee table as Severus sat down in his favorite chair, Black and Lupin sitting across from him. Severus quickly poured himself a glass and shot it back in one go.

"Here, for after the tale." Severus placed the bottle on the table after pouring a new glass. Black and Lupin shared a look, worried confusion on their faces.

"Was it really that bad that you're willing sharing your alcohol with us?" Lupin asked timidly.

"Don't get used to it. Now, here's the short version of what happened. The Second Task required each champion to rescue someone from the bottom of Black Lake, specifically from the Merpeople colony. As you know, the Beauxbatons champion has Veela blood. Her sister was her hostage." At that Lupin sucked in a breath, understanding filling his eyes. Black looked pitifully confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to that." Severus hissed before continuing. "Veelas' and Merpeople have hated each other for centuries. The Merpeople decided that if the Beauxbatons champion couldn't save her sister, then the child would die at the bottom of the lake." Black stared at him wide-eyed.

"Miss Potter has become very close to her fellow champions, specifically the French girl and her family. When the French Champion realized that her sister was her hostage and that she could die in the water, naturally she tried to save the child. However, she was disqualified and Miss Potter took it upon herself to save the younger Veela."

"How though?" Lupin asked.

"Miss Potter devised a plan to use Gillyweed in order to breath underwater. As you have probably forgotten due to your horrid potion skills-"

"Hey!"

"Quiet, Sirius!"

"If I could continue…" They fell silent. "Gillyweed lasts for an hour. Miss Potter was still under the influence of the Gillyweed when we learned about the French child's predicament. Miss Potter's determination to get the child back to land impressed the Merchieftainness. The Merchieftainness agreed that if Miss Potter could defeat her in battle, she could rescue the girl."

"Well that should have been easy for Harriet, right?"

"Not when the girl can't use her magic against the creature!" He growled out, still annoyed at the girl's ridiculous stupidity. Note to self, Miss Potter's next lesson will be about wandless magic.

"Besides, the Merpeople are warriors. Miss Potter won a spear fight against the Merchieftainness but was injured in the process. Then she exhausted herself in an effort to swim herself back to shore while carrying the child. She barely made it." _She didn't make._ The thought hissed through his head as he downed more of his liquor. Had he been any slower… He shuttered at the thought, as if the very idea of the girl dead brought ice through his veins.

Lupin and Black sat silent, drinking away their worry. Black looked similar to last year when he realized he couldn't protect Miss Potter. While Lupin, Lupin looked quizzical. As if something about Severus' tale didn't make sense to him. The wolf was indeed smarter than he led on when he needed to be, Severus would give him that.

"How did Harriet get the Gillyweed?" Lupin finally asked after a tense silence. Black looked on curiously as the Potions Master and the Ex-Professor had a stare down. Normally, Severus would never give in to someone like Lupin but the day's events had worn him down.

"Miss Potter is very good at organizing potions ingredients." He lied. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Is she really?" The wolf called his bluff. Severus stayed silent. Lupin sighed.

"Fine, be that way. Even so, thank you, Severus." At that, Severus and Black looked at the wolf in shock.

"What did he do?" The Mutt asked rudely. _Fuck you too, Black._

"A hell of a lot more than he'll give himself credit for, Sirius."

Later that night, Severus stood on guard at Miss Potter's bed for two reasons. The first was that Poppy had ran herself ragged in order to fix her favorite Gryffindor and need someone with Mediwizard experience to watch the girl while the nurse rested. The second was that by some unholy reason, Lupin and Black, in mutt form, were allowed to stay in the castle and Albus, in his infinite wisdom, was making them stay in his quarters. Severus needed to get away from them.

So there Severus sat in a chair next to Miss Potter's bed, a novel in his hand. But he wasn't reading. No, his eyes moved across the page but his mind wondered back to that July day, all those years ago, when he met his grandfather.

 _"_ _Mum, can I ask you something?" It was July 3_ _rd_ _at Spinner's End. His drunk of a father had already left the house. Where he was, Severus didn't give a damn. His mother, Eileen, stood timidly in her own kitchen, her shoulders shaking slightly. Whether it was from her shouting match his father yesterday or her lack of sleep, he wasn't sure._

 _"_ _Hm?" She hummed as she cleaned the few dishes that they had._

 _"_ _I-" How did one started this off? "I met an old friend of yours at King's Cross."_

 _"_ _Who?" She asked back, her back to him._

 _"_ _Her name is Dorea." Severus decided to leave off her last name. Crash! His eyes snapped up as his mother stood froze, the shattered plate at her feet. He made a move to clean up but stopped at his mother's hand._

 _"_ _No, it's fine Severus. Go sit. I'll clean this." He sat at the kitchen table's chair and watched his mother use her magic for the first time since he's been home to fix the plate. Finally, she sat down across from him, her black eyes looking both joyful and sad at the same time._

 _"_ _How did you find her?"_

 _"_ _I go to school with her son and she was picking him up from the express." Not a lie but not the whole truth. His mother nodded._

 _"_ _What did she say?" She asked softly._

 _"_ _Well, she wanted to know who I was so I told her. Then we talked for a bit and she wants me to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon." He rushed out, worried about his mother's reaction if he told her about the plan for him to finally meet his grandfather. They only had one car and to get to London from Cokeworth took at least a two-hour drive._

 _"_ _I see." They sat in silence before she finally spoke up again._

 _"_ _You should see Dorea, Severus. That woman, she means a lot to me and she's a good woman. If she wants you to do something, then who am I to say no." Then his mother stood and grabbed money out her secret jar, counting it up._

 _"_ _This should get you there and back by tram. I'll drive you to the station in the morning. Give her my love." Severus smiled at her._

 _"_ _Thanks, Mum."_

 _The Leaky Cauldron was as busy as ever, witches and wizards drinking and socializing with each other. Even still, there was a tension in the air and clear cut line between those who supported the Dark Lord and those who opposed him. Severus stayed close to the bar, his eyes scanning the room for Mrs. Potter._

 _"_ _Top of the morning to you, laddie." Tom the bartender said, cleaning one of his glasses._

 _"_ _Good morning Tom." Severus answered back politely._

 _"_ _Where's the red-head I usually see you with?" Damn that man's curiosity._

 _"_ _At home." Severus replied back with a glare. The man nodded as if he could possibly understand what Severus went through this past year._

 _"_ _What can I get you?" Severus was ready to answer when a hand clasped down his shoulder._ How did she keep doing that? _Severus wondered. Once again, the woman wore all black and even had a lace veil over the bun of her hair. What an odd woman._

 _"_ _He'll have a butterbeer, Tom. Put his drink and whatever else he wants on my tab today."_

 _"_ _Right away, Mrs. Potter." Mrs. Potter gave a twitch but her smile stayed in place._

 _"_ _Thank you, Ma'am, but-"_

 _"_ _Nope, I won't hear it. Come along, young man. Septimius is an impatient old bastard." She cursed easily, as if she was trying to shatter image of herself as the elder Potter's trophy wife._

 _The woman dragged him over to a back booth where an older man sat. He had long white hair that was pulled back into a braid. His eyes were pitch black and sharp, ready to pounce at any second. He too had the dread nose and his mouth was pulled down in a frown. He looked wealthy and powerful if his clothes were anything to go by. Severus was instantly grateful that he had decided to wear the white button down and black slacks of his Hogwarts uniform._

 _"_ _Dorea." The man nodded coolly as Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, foot tapping impatiently. The man let out a dramatic sigh before rising out of his seat. Mrs. Potter jumped on him instantly, kissing both of his cheeks with childlike happiness. The man locked eyes with Severus, noticing the young Slytherin for the first time. For Severus, it was almost as if he was looking at an older reflection of himself. Severus stood there awkwardly as the man continued to stare._

 _"_ _What the…" He started to say softly as Mrs. Potter detangled herself from the wizard to stand beside Severus, placing a comforting hand on the back of shoulder._

 _"_ _Septimius, look at who I found." The woman in black said cheerfully. "Severus, this is your grandfather, Lord Septimius Prince III. Now, you two sit down while I go get the drinks." What, wait! But the woman had disappeared already, leaving to two men to fend for themselves._

 _"_ _Well, Severus, was it?" Severus nodded. "Might as well sit down." They sat in silence for a moment before Lord Prince finally spoke up._

 _"_ _What house are you in?"_

 _"_ _Slytherin, sir, sixth year." Well, he would be a sixth year in September so close enough._

 _"_ _I see, and what are your best classes?" A happy glint had entered the older man's eye._

 _"_ _Potions and Defense, sir." A sad smirk now crossed the man's face._

 _"_ _Potions and Defense, huh? Your mother exceled in those classes. She couldn't get enough of potions, even at home. Did she ever tell you about the time she turned your grandmother's drawing room into a temporary potions lab?"_

 _"_ _She what?" This sounded nothing like his mother._

 _"_ _It's true. The elves had kicked Eileen out of the kitchen. That was her way of protesting. She's a rebel, that girl." Lord Prince finished sadly, lost in the memories of his little girl._

 _"_ _Is that why you kicked her out?" Severus asked bitterly, deciding to shoot down the elephant in the room. A dark tint entered the man's eyes before the anger evaporated. The man leaned back._

 _"_ _I deserve that. Absolutely not my best decision to make a marriage contract between your mother and a Lestrange, as your grandmother will forever tell me." Severus' eyes filled with horror._

 _"_ _You what?" The man sighed before continuing._

 _"_ _The Lestranges were looking for a young Pureblood bride, not caring what she looked like or her education. Your mother never had any suitors but her potion skills were valued, specially by the Lestranges. I foolishly thought that the marriage would keep her safe. She saw it as signing her up to insanity and torture. She was right too, because the Lestranges created a hidden clause in the contract that I knew nothing about. One night she left the house and we soon got a notice in the mail that she had married a Muggle, tainting herself so that the Lestranges wouldn't be interested with her." But there was something else, something that his mother's father was hiding from Severus._

 _"_ _Your mother's plan should have worked, but then we received a, let's call it a letter, a letter from the Lestranges. The son Eileen was supposed to marry was furious that she escaped him and said that if Eileen ever entered the Magical World again, the Lestrange contract would forever bind him to her and that any children that she had would die. She was pregnant with you when we sent her the letter."_

 _Severus stayed frozen, now finally understanding why his mother never came with him to the Leaky Cauldron or met him on the Magical side of King's Cross. She was doing it to protect him. To keep him alive. And to think that he had once thought that his mother was coward for not returning to the Magical World. Marry a Muggle, said the Lestranges, be forced to live like one for the rest of your life or else your only son dies._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Sir." Severus whispered out, shame covering his features. Lord Prince shook his head._

 _"_ _Believe me, Severus, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. It was my own folly that destroyed Eileen's life. For that, I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _I forgive you, Sir." Severus really didn't forgive the man, because who the fucks signs something without knowing all the details?_ You did, you fucking fool. _There was Severus' conscience again, but that's a story for another day. However, Severus no longer hated his grandfather or the rest of his mother's family._

 _"_ _Might as well call me Grandfather. Where did Dorea disappear to?" Grandfather wondered as he looked for the woman. She stood at the bar, happily socializing with every patron that walked in._

 _"_ _I'm actually curious, how does Mrs. Potter fit into all of this?" That question had been bugging Severus since that day at King's Cross._

 _"_ _I'm not surprised she didn't tell you. Tell me Severus, what is the most outright odd thing you've noticed about Dorea?"_

 _"_ _She looks like a widow and I don't think she likes her name?" He guessed wildly but his grandfather raised a surprised eyebrow._

 _"_ _You noticed the name thing, huh? Most people wouldn't pick that up. Well, Dorea was extremely close to my late brother, Tiberius. The entire family loved her and Meredith, my wife, insisted that Tiberius and Dorea were named Eileen's godparents. By all accounts, Dorea is a Prince in everything but name. Had Tiberius not passed away as soon as he died, Dorea's life would be very different."_

 _"_ _I'm still confused though. How close could they be she morns him like Queen Victoria if they weren't married?"_

 _However, a sad but amused look entered the man's face. He raised his eye up to the ceiling before looking across the room to the dark veiled woman. He watched for a second, taking in the away that she smiled and laughed with children and their mothers._

 _"_ _Believe me, Tiberius and Dorea were far closer than any marriage could make possible."_

"Do you ever rest, Monsieur Snape?"

Instantly, Severus' wand had replaced his novel and he turned, tensed and ready to pounce. The mother of the French champion stood calmly, as if she wasn't bothered by the fact that he had looked ready to curse her. In fact, she looked oddly amused. Instead, Severus nodded at her and put his wand away, returning to his original position.

"How is she?" The half-veela asked as she took the open sit next to him.

"Alive." He replied curtly.

"Good." There was a silence before the woman spoke up again.

"I wanted to thank you, Monsieur. I know that your main job is to protect Mademoiselle Potter here but thank you for saving my daughter as well." What the hell was with everyone thanking him?

"There's no need to thank me, Ma'am."

"But there is, Monsieur Chevalier-"

"Mr. What?" Severus interrupted, not hearing the woman correctly. Immediately, the woman's eyes widen before whispering out,

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Severus demanded. But the woman was already rising and heading towards the door at rapid speed.

"I said nothing!" Mrs. Delacour insisted. "Thank you, Mr. Snape. Good night." And with that, Severus was alone with his confused thoughts once again.

Chevalier?

 _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me_

 _Harriet_

"What did- What did you miss?! Harry, you nearly died again!" Hermione almost shrieked as she pulled Harriet into one of her hugs of death. Ron was nodding rapidly in agreement.

"Seriously mate, I don't think I've ever met anyone with more close calls in their life. I mean, bloody hell, spear fighting the Merchieftainness! How did you do that?" Ron demanded as Hermione detangled herself. Harriet looked at them sheepishly.

"I had a good teacher?" It came out more like a question and less like an answer.

"Who?" The duo asked in unison. Um, was Harriet allowed to tell them? They knew that she had 'remedial potion lessons' but they didn't actually, technically know about the DADA training.

"Harriet!" Oh, save by the bullet by Mrs. Weasely. The Weasely matriarch stormed towards her, the rest of the clan trailing behind her.

"Hello, Mrs. Wease- um, can't breathe." She choked out as the woman squeezed her tight. Then Harriet was thrust back to arms' length, Mrs. Weasely trained eye looking her over.

"Oh, you're alright. We were so worried. And look at you! You need more food! Arthur, where's the basket? Harriet dear, I brought over my lentil soup and a treacle tart for you." And round twenty other treats from the looks of it. Poor Ginny was straining from the weight of the basket. Harriet's stomach grumbled at the sight of all the food.

"You didn't have to, Mrs. Weasely…" Harriet tried to say.

"Nonsense! Have to make sure that you're eating, sweetie." Mrs. Weasely said as Harriet was pulled into another hug.

"Help me." Harriet mouthed to the Weasely boys as Fred and George were snickering in the background with Ron and Charlie miming their mother. Oddly enough, even Percy, the stick in the mud, was there and trying to hid his smile. Maybe he was done being a selfish prick.

"Mum, maybe we should let Harriet eat first?" Bless you, Bill, bless you. Now she can eat and re-

"'arriet!" God Dammit…

However, the sight of the new guests caused her smile to grow even bigger as a pint size blonde girl launched herself into Harriet's arms. Harriet clutched Gabrielle close, pecking tiny kisses onto her silvery hair as Gabrielle snuggled close. Arms wrapped themselves around the two as Harriet's head rest tightly against Fleur's shoulder. The seventeen years-old girl's body shook from her futile effort to keep in the tears.

"Ca va bien?" Little Gabrielle asked softly. **(Are you well?)**

"Oui, ca va. Es tu?" **(Yes, I am. Are you?)**

"Yes." The child spoke back in her accented English. "Thank you, 'arriet."

"Yes, thank you so much." Fleur said as the three untangled and Fleur wiped her eyes. "Gabrielle would still be at the bottom of the lake if it wasn't for you, Harriet." Her English had come a long way.

"Would do it again in a heartbeat." Harriet said proudly as she ruffled Gabrielle's hair.

"Arrêtez, 'arriet." Gabrielle huffed as everyone laughed.

"Non, rien de rien. Non, je ne regrette rien." Harriet song out the famous song line teasingly, causing everyone's laughter to increase in volume.

"What on- What on Earth do you think this is? A comedy? Everyone out of my ward this insistent!" Well, Aunt Poppy found them. Time to head out. Freedom!

"Not you, Miss Potter." Dammit…

 _Non, rien de rien. Non, je ne regrette rien._

 _Severus_

"Well? Is it ready?" Minerva asked carefully. It was a day before the Final Task and tension was high in his office. The Dark Mark on his arm was almost pitch black, branding him rightfully for his sins. The wolf and dog had left but the thief was still at large, Mr. Crouch Sr. multiple disappearing acts and the fucking mark was back. Not to mention him having to scare the living shit out of that blasted Skeeter woman to keep her out of this school. In short, the past few months had been hellish for Severus, especially with Miss Potter's inability to stop risking her life. God damn Gryffindors.

Poppy looked up from her tea as well to stare at Severus as the two matrons were anxious about the answer. They stared at him when he kept silent, trying to draw it out of him. He didn't want to answer, because answering would mean that the bat shit crazy plan was ready if needed be. Answering would mean that he agreed to do it.

"Yes." He said shortly. Minerva nodded just as curtly.

"Good. I have everything else set up as well."

"And how, pray tell, will you be able to sneak this past the Ministry?" Severus asked sarcastically. Poppy's eyes narrowed before she spoke up.

"What country is this?"

"Don't ask-"

"Answer the question, Severus." Well, then.

"It's Scotland."

"Correct, now you are both permanent residents of Scotland. That means that the contract stays in the Scottish branch." Minerva started to explain. "The Ministry won't find out because the two branches hate each other and the Scottish branch doesn't even have a person to keep a record and announce it to the media or anyone for that matter. It magically records itself, stays hidden in the Book and that's it."

"And how do you know that that hasn't changed?" He asked as his volume increased. "Or better yet, how do you know that she'll even agree to this? Or that it will work? This plan is doomed to fail!" His china shattered as his magic rose with his anger.

"Severus, calm down. This is just in case-"

"Just in case, huh." He interrupted Minerva. "Just in case I have to go back and scrabble at the feet of a mad man. Just in case I have to play both spy master and double agent. Just in case the girl I doomed to a hellish life now has to live through war. Dammit Minerva, why the fuck is she still here?" His voice was now in a deadly whisper.

"Sending her away won't keep her safe."

"And this will?" He was ready for both women to cave, to admit that this plan was foolish and should have never been thought of.

"Yes." They said in unison, unaltered by his protest. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm his beating heart.

"Can't you see how distraught I am about this?" He asked softly, looking at the two women who helped him both before and after the war. "Please, don't make me do this. She deserves far better."

"I hope you realize Severus that this protest of yours has actually solidify my belief that you are absolutely the only one I could trust with this. The only one I could trust with my daughter."

The sound of rapidly falling foot steps outside his door stopped further discussion. The footsteps stopped and then there was a pause. Finally, a light knock on the door. Severus groaned out loud as the two witches smirked at him.

"You should answer that, Severus." Minerva teased. _Why me?_ He rose slowly and moved towards his door. There stood the bane of his existence.

"Hello Professor, oh hello Mama, Aunt Poppy." Miss Potter called out as she entered the room with an air of complete familiarity for the room. She quickly chose her seat, which had come her seat since the day she started her lessons with him. Minerva and Poppy both smiled at the child before Minerva asked softly,

"What brings you down here, cuilean?" Miss Potter raised a confused eyebrow.

"I always have lessons at this time. You know that, Mama." The Gryffindor matron smirked at him quickly before answering,

"Aw, yes. I forgot." _Bullshit._ "Well, I have to get back to grading."

"And I have to check on Mr. Creevey again. Silly boy needs to learn that Pomona's plants hates flashing camera." Wait, they were both leaving? Conniving old hags…

"Anyway…" Miss Potter started after watching the baffling departure. "Have they heard anything new about Mr. Crouch?" Guessing by the face she was making; Miss Potter must still be pissed off about Crouch stunning her boyfriend. _See, another reason why she wouldn't want to go through with the plan._

"No." Severus said as he returned to his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Miss Potter looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly as his black eyes rose to meet her emerald ones.

"Fine." _Liar._ "Are you ready for the task?" Instantly her face lost its cheerful demeanor and adopted a sterner, more annoyed one.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I couldn't get anything out of Hagrid and Viktor's been no help."

"Hm?"

"Apparently Karakaroff wouldn't tell him anything after he realized that we were togetherish."

"Impressive English, Miss Potter." She stuck her tongue out at him. Perhaps it had been the earlier discussion that he had but he was starting to realize how familiar he was with Miss Potter and vice versa. She continued her thought.

"So I broke up with him." _What?_

"Besides, we were better off as friends." She finished off handedly as she reached for a biscuit. _There goes one of my reasoning against the plan. Shit!_

"Spare me." Severus sneered out before he rose and grabbed the vial that sat on his desk.

"What is this, Miss Potter?" Her eyes widen when she took in the potion's color. The potion resembled the color of oil. However, the liquid in the vial had the consistency of honey.

"Is that Potion No. 86?" She sounded almost fearful of the potion. Good, she had every right to be. Severus sat back down again, locking his colder eyes with hers again.

"Half-right, Miss Potter. This is Potion No. 86, but I have crafted it so it's keyed to you."

"You can do that?" At his nod, she whispered, "Amazing." It was indeed amazing that Severus was able to accomplish it. Using a hair that Minerva was able to supply, he had been able to make the one of the most poisonous and lethal potions ineffective on Miss Potter. Meaning that, God forbid, any of this vial of potion was able to enter Miss Potter's blood stream, she wouldn't die. Others on the other hand would suffer a very painful death.

"I want you to soak your knives in this." Shock covered her face before the worry set in.

"Is something bad going to happen, Sir?" There was a tremble in her voice, the fear of the unknown evident in her words.

"I don't know."

Which was the truth, he didn't know what was going to happen. Albus had ordered Severus to resurrect his spy rink after the Quirrel incident. His spy rink that he used during this past year to gain information given him less than pleasing result. Madame Archer hadn't seen or heard of Barty Crouch Jr. (or what they believed to be Crouch Jr.) since that night she warned him. His informative in the Aurors had told him that the Minister had something fishy plan for next year but nothing solid. His spies in Knockturne and Hogsmeade kept their eyes and ears open but got nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I see." The pair sat in silence for a second before Miss Potter spoke up once again.

"Do you think I'll ever have a normal school year?" Where did that come from?

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" Her breath hitched slightly before she steeled herself. "Do you find it odd that this is supposedly the safest place in all of Great Britain and yet every year there's something else. Possessed teachers, killer snakes, werewolves, murders, I mean, what else do I have to do or fight to be normal? Or at least as normal as I can be." She looked frazzled and stressed again.

"Miss Pott-"

"Do you know that all I want when I'm older is to be alive? Most girls my age are imaging who they're going to marry and what they want to be when they grow up. And here I am, fighting to stay alive every year. I probably won't live to till graduation at this rate. I-"

"Miss Potter, stop." He ordered in a firm voice. She looked at him, skin pale again with the worry of the unknown.

"What brought this on?" He asked her and she looked away. Her cheeks rouged before she took a deep breath.

"I broke up with Viktor because I didn't want to drag him into this. I don't know how or why but I know that Voldemort" His mark struck him with pain. "is up to something. Something that has to do with this stupid cup and I can't shake this feeling."

 **Author's Note- Hi guys! I'm leaving you guys this kind of cliffhanger because this chapter needed to be separated from the final chapter in the Goblet of Fire. When I tried to have a combination of the two chapters, the sound and flow of the story was off. Hence the creation of Chapter 13. Also, you are all brilliant! You guys probably noticed not only the connection between Harriet and Dorea but also the connection between Severus and Tiberius. However, this is not a reincarnation story. Harriet and Severus do share similarities with the dead couple but that's it. Harriet and Severus are their own people with their own problems. However, this leads to this question for everyone to answer if they want: why is Harriet dreaming what's she's dreaming and how is this going to connect back to the story? I love you all so much! Hugs and Kisses for everyone! We are 25 follows away from reaching 200 follows! Keep it up guys and please review! I live for your thoughts because I want you guys to love this story just as much as I do! See you guys soon!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	14. It Will Happen Tonight

**Author's Note- It's here! The final chapter of Part Two: The Goblet of Fire. And God does this chapter have a lot. It took forever to write this chapter, especially since I had to scrap an entire section because it sucked horrible. Anyway, look, Severus is leading us off today! On to the story!**

Chapter 14: It Will Happen Tonight

 _Severus_

The day of the Final Task started off well in comparison to how it ended. And it started off shitty to begin with so that's not saying much. His Floo roared to life as Lupin's voice sounded through. Great…

"Severus, may Sirius and I come through? Albus isn't answering his floo."

"That's because it's six in the fucking morning Lupin. Go away." See, entirely too early to deal with stupidity.

"But Severus, we promised Harriet we would be here for the Final Task." _Fuck my life_. Now he would have to let them in. What had that girl done to him?

"Fine." He sneered out and set to the side as Lupin and Black tumbled through.

"Thank you, Severus." Lupin said politely before nudging Black. Black glared back at him before saying,

"Yeah, thanks Sniv- I'm mean, thanks Snape." Severus nodded back to them before moving back to his morning coffee.

"Tinsel." He called out as his house male elf appeared. "Bring more coffee and tea." Silently the elf nodded and popped away. The two Gryffindors shared an uneasy glance, uncertain of what to do next. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well you're already here. Quit standing around. You look more idiotic than normal." That snapped them back to normal. Black glared at Severus but helped himself to some coffee while Lupin opted for the tea.

"So, what is the task exactly?" Black asked almost politely.

"A maze was created in the Quidditch Pitch-"

"They ruined the Pitch?! My baby!"

"Black!"

"Sirius!"

"Okay, fine, no jokes this early in the morning. Got it."

"As I was saying," Severus continued. "The center of the maze will have the Triwizard Cup. First champion to reach the cup wins."

"Sounds too simple." Noticed Lupin, Black nodding along in agreement.

"The maze is infested with Hagrid's finest, plus a few extras. Miss Potter will be entering first follow by Krum, Diggory and Delacour. Also, I wouldn't be surprised if the maze move similarly to Hogwarts' staircases." He concluded and finished his coffee. The two uncles shared alarmed looks at the idea of their honorary niece entering a monster infested maze. Granted, he wasn't very pleased about it either.

"Is she ready?" Lupin asked, the worry tainting his voice. Severus bit back his snarky reply before answering calmly.

"She's mastered the Four-Point spell as well as twenty different battle spells. She's fast and a quick thinker. I'd say she probably the best prepared for this task."

"Do we have you to thank for that, Snivellus?" Black asked. However, there was no bite to his words, only what sounded like defeat. Severus raised an eyebrow at the Marauders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit." Black snapped back. "Minerva told us, Snape." Severus looked at Lupin, who nodded in agreement. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Deep _breaths, Severus._

"I see, what exactly did she tell you?"

"That you're training is probably the only reason Harriet lived during this tournament." Lupin snarled out the last word in disgust.

"She handled the first task all on her own."

"Bullshit, Minerva said that you two came up with at least five back up plans." Blacked interrupted.

"Six actually."

"The point is," Lupin continued, "that you know what you're doing and we are thankful that you're protecting her." The wolf sounded almost sincere. Dammit, he might actually be sincere.

"You didn't have to do any of this, especially after how all of us treated you." Lupin glared down at Black, who at least looked sheepish.

"We are sorry, for how we treated you, right Sirius?" The mutt glowered before answering,

"Sorry for almost killing you, Snape."

While Severus wanted to do nothing more than throw the two out, he realized how important these two men were to Miss Potter. These were her uncles and they wanted to protect her just as much as he did. Even though Severus would never completely forgive them for their treatment of him, he could put that aside if it meant keeping Miss Potter safe from the Dark Lord. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

So, he just nodded, not trusting his words to stay civil. Finally, it was time for him to escort Lupin and Black to Albus so that they could surprise Miss Potter. Their walk was silent in the brisk halls. Albus was already waiting for them when they arrived.

"Aw, Remus, Sirius, welcome back. How was Haiti?"

"Hot. Where's Harriet?" Black demanded as he transformed into his human form. Severus remained silent as he surveyed the trinkets that lined Albus' office. They moved and sounded in the room. Each held different charms and monitors, ready to alert Albus of a problem at a moment's notice. Still, it baffled Severus could have so many of these objects and none alert Albus to Miss Potter's previous home life. Foolish meddling bastard.

"Harriet!" Black and Lupin's shout of joy broke him out of his thoughts as Minerva and Miss Potter entered the office. Miss Potter looked dressed for battle. She had forgone her school robe for the tighter fitting, black dragon-skin robe that wrapped around her body. Robe fell to mid-thigh length in order to hide her knives. Her legs were clad in some sort of black material and boots shielded her feet. The lump on her right arm indicated her wand holster. Her black hair was done up in a way that resembled a German milkmaid. In all, she looked calm, but deadly, ready to strike out at any second. Yes, she was ready.

Twelve hours passed and the Final Task of the Triwizard tournament was about to begin. The judges now consisted of the three headmasters, Bagman and the Minister. Crouch had been officially declared missing and that Percival Weasely's ordered weren't actually from Crouch at all. That put Severus on edge, but not as much as the sight of Moody talking to Miss Potter did. The ex-Auror was talking to the girl after he had pulled her away from the champions, as if he wanted to give her last minute advise. But Miss Potter stood tensely, her body inching farther and farther away for Moody with each word. She didn't look afraid, per say, but she did look nervous around the DADA professor. Granted, with her track record with them, she had every right to be.

Finally, Bagman stood up and left the judges booth. Miss Potter took this as a que to leave Mad-Eye and stood with her fellow champions as Bagman called for order.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament! Our brave champions will have to find he center of the maze. There we have placed the Triwizard Cup. First champion to reach the cup wins. Our leader, Harriet Potter, will enter first! Viktor Krum, how is currently in second place, will follow her after five minutes. After Viktor Krum will be Cedric Diggory and after him will be Fleur Delacour! Now, are you ready? Let the Final Task begin!"

With that, Miss Potter was off and the cloud that followed the champions through the task started to play. She started in a light jog to gain distance from her colleagues before she reached her first fork in the maze. She pulled out her wand and laid it flat in her open hand.

"Point-To-Me the Triwizard Cup." She chanted and the wand spun around before pointing to the left half of the cup. She followed her wand like a compass, keeping up her jog. Severus heard Krum enter the maze but his eyes remained glued to the screen with his pupil's image. He could practically feel the worry that came out of Lupin and Black (in mutt form). They stood beside him, clearly both on the edge. The three men watched as Miss Potter faced her first obstacle.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly as a vine from maze appeared in front of her, snapping itself like a whip. She jumped back, fixing her grip on her wand. Her wand arm slashed down in diagonal across her body as she spelled,

"Incendio!" As slash of orange red flames hit the vine, burning it in half. Pushing past the remains of the burning vine, Miss Potter resumed her Four-Point charm. He could see the determination in her eyes. She looked ready for anything. Severus watched as the Girl-Who-Lived moved on, escaping the clutches of the Sphinx easily with her intelligence.

Then a scream from another screen alerted Severus away from the girl. His body filled with dread as he recognized the spell that the French champion withered under. Cruciatus. Miss Potter heard the girl too because she said out aloud,

"No, Fleur!" _God dammit, don't!_ However, the girl's charm changed direction and Miss Potter sprinted off to save her friend.

"What's Harriet doing?" Lupin asked as Severus started marching up to the judges table.

"Being a bloody Gryffindor, that's what." He snapped back as his eyes scanned for anything thing else that was odd. Mad-Eye Moody had disappeared. Lupin and Black fell behind him as he pushed past the security with ease.

"Headmaster-" Severus started but Albus cut him off.

"I know, Severus. We're currently debating on what to do next." Like him, Albus looked as stressed and worried as he felt. The Minister stuck up his nose.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"That's the Cruciatus, Minister!" Lupin supplied out of shock at the Minister's stupidity, Black barking in agreement. Before the Minister could retort back, the audience gasped as Miss Potter arrived to the scene. Delacour screamed and trembled under the spell that Krum held her under. But his eyes were glazed over, almost as if…

"He's under the Imperius!" Karakaroff shouted out as the scene played out.

"Viktor?" Miss Potter called out. Finally, her shock wore off and she casted,

"Stupefy!" The Krum boy hastily dodge, his body not his own as he started to cast,

"Avada-"

"Stupefy Duo!" Luckily Miss Potter was faster than the Imperius champion. The red spell struck him dead on and he stayed completely still. Immediately, she ran up to the two fallen champions, checking the unconscious French one to see if she was still alive. Then Miss Potter stood and looked up and towards the judges table. They didn't need to screen to tell how unpleased she was. She shot up red sparks before she spoke again.

"I'm done with this. This deathtrap ends now. Accio Firebolt!" There was a loud bang that sounded from the shed next to the booth as the Firebolt broke through the glass window and flew itself to Miss Potter at lightning speed. It arrived in front her in a matter of seconds and she hopped on.

Miss Potter flew high above the maze as her green eyes scanned from the center. She dove once she found it. With the skill of a Seeker, she dove down. Arm extended out, she grabbed the Cup, flying away with it in her hand. At least she would have, if someone hadn't turned it into a Portkey. Severus' heart sank to his stomach as he watched helplessly as Lily's daughter vanished from sight completely, her face filled with shock and pure horror.

 _Don't Turn Away, Don't Try to Hide, Don't Close Your Eyes_

 _Harriet_

Why the Headmaster wanted to see her a week before the final task, she'll never understand. Quite frankly, it was cutting into her preparation time and that annoyed her to no end. None the less, Harriet found herself in the Headmaster's office, declining his offer of lemon drops.

"Why am I here, Headmaster?" She asked coolly after moments of silence. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Headmaster, it was just the Harriet saw past the grandfatherly mask that he held. The man knew too many secrets and she feared that because of his secrets, her life would get worse.

"How are you faring with the Tournament?" The old man asked gently. She shrugged, her black hair tumbling down her shoulder.

"As good as I can be, I guess."

"Good, good, and with Minerva?"

"Fantastic. Mama's the best thing to ever happen to me. What's this about Headmaster?" Her patience had drawn thin. The old man looked at her, a twinkle in his eye. He stroked his long beard before asking,

"Do you feel different, Harriet?"

"How can I not? I'm fourteen years-old, fighting in a tournament meant for Seventh years, and I'm the Girl-Who-Lived." She rolled her eyes at the last title. His damn twinkle wouldn't go away.

"Yes, but besides that. Is there something else that makes you different from other witches? Something innate?"

Harriet's heart skipped a beat as she tried not to show too much emotions. Should she tell the Headmaster? What would happen if she did? But from the looks of it, he already knew.

"What do you think then?" She replied back, crossing her arms and staring him down. At that, Professor Dumbledore threw his head back, laughing boisterously.

"Oh, you look just like her when you do that. It's amazing!" Then he sobered. "I believe, Harriet, that you are a rare form of witch. So rare that I have only had the pleasure of meeting two. One of those witches was-"

"My grandmother, Dorea Black." She interrupted before sighing loudly. She looked away, staring at Fawkes' flames.

"You're a Nereida, Harriet."

"Yes, I am. But that doesn't change anything, I'm still me." She insisted and Headmaster Dumbledore nodded along in agreement.

"However, how much do you know about Nereidas?"

"Very little." Harriet admitted. She was hoping that she could use this summer to research more about herself and her grandmother, seeing as this year had been a little crazy. The man nodded in understanding.

"There is very little written about Nereidas. The Council prefers to keep it secretive. However, your grandmother was kind enough to explain a little bit of it to me." Harriet nodded along and he continued.

"You were born with innate vocal magic. This magic makes your voice captivating to the listen and often draws in great support for your speeches if you are put into a role of leadership." Yes, that sounded correct.

"However, you have a close affinity towards a certain type of magic. Do you know what kind it you have?" He asked her gently and she shook her head. Sadly, Harriet hadn't found which type of magic she was great at. It couldn't be magic as broad as Transfiguration or Defense. No, affinities were more specific branches of magic, weather magic, vocal magic, illusion magic, etc.

"Finally, Dorea explained to me that Nereidas are often hunted after. This, they have a protector, or Chevalier, who travels with them in order to both teach and protect them. Where is your Chevalier, Harriet?"

Where was her Chevalier? That was a great question. From what Harriet had been able to quickly research, shortly after a Nereida is born and before her fifth birthday, the Council of Nereidas finds her. The Council of Nereidas was made up of Nereidas, their progeny, full-fledged Chevaliers and the trainees. The Council brought in trainees, boys or men, who would receive some sort of training beforehand. The young Nereida would then get to choose which boy she would want to be her Chevalier. Finally, he would take the Vow. Harriet didn't actually know the specific wording behind the Vow but she did know that it bonds the couple together until one of them dies.

But no council had come for her when she was five. No Chevalier had rescued her. Why didn't the Council find her and does she even have a Chevalier? These questions burned her curiosity.

"I don't know." She whispered out. Strangely, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye didn't die at all, if anything it grew stronger.

"I think he is closer than you think, Harriet."

"Point-To-Me the Triwizard Cup." Harriet casted as she jogged through the maze. Her wand had become the perfect compass. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she tried to forget the way Mad-Eye had pulled her aside.

 _"_ _Lass, are you ready?" Moody had asked as his hand clamped down on her shoulder. Instantly her senses flared and she moved to detach the man from her. All year, Harriet had stayed wary of the ex-Auror. His magic felt off to her and his magical eye was always planted on her person. No, she didn't trust him one bit._

 _"_ _Yes, sir." Still, he was a professor and she had to give him some respect. She flinched back slightly as his human eye ogled her, scanning her body up and down as if she was for sale._

 _"_ _Nervous, girl?" His voice had shifted, almost becoming unrecognizable. Then he coughed and took a swig of his flask._

 _"_ _Who wouldn't be?" Was her sarcastic reply. His predator stare continued and Harriet had never been more grateful for when Bagman stood up to start the task._

"Shit!" She cursed loudly as a vine from maze appeared in front of her, snapping itself like a whip. She jumped back, fixing her grip on her wand. _Hm, let's try this._ Her wand arm slashed down in diagonal across her body as she spelled,

"Incendio!" As slash of orange red flames hit the vine, burning it in half. Pushing past the remains of the burning vine, Harriet resumed her Four-Point charm. She forged forward, slightly more cautious. She turned the corner and spotted a woman sleeping with a lion. No, wait, scratch that, it was a woman's face on a lion's body. The Sphinx opened an eye, before rising up.

"Welcome, Champion. You are the first to face me. Answer my riddle, and you shall pass. Fail to answer it and suffer by my hand." The Sphinx purred before her yellow eyes glowed and her voice turned older and raspier.

 _First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

 _Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

 _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

 _The middle of middle and end of the end?_

 _And finally give me the sound often heard,_

 _During the search for a hard-to-find word._

 _Now string them together and answer me this,_

 _Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

God, that's an easy riddle.

"A spider." Harriet answered. The Sphinx looked at her in shock before stepping aside to let her pass. She moved on. There was an eerie feel in the air, like something was about to jump out and scare her.

Harriet froze when she heard a scream. A scream that brought her back to her dream of Wormtail and the snake baby, Voldemort. It reminded her of a screaming, dying woman, Bertha Jorkins. The screaming was definitely a girl's. Which meant-

"No, Fleur!"

Harriet felt the adrenaline rush through her as she raced towards the screaming. She had to get to her, she had to get to her! But the sight that she ran into cause her to freeze. Fleur landed on her back, wand out of reach. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as she twitched and screamed. Harriet's gaze shifted to the spell caster. She didn't want to believe what she saw.

"Viktor?" Harriet called out. He flinched, as if he recognized her voice but couldn't move. She needed to end this. Wand pointed straight at her ex-boyfriend, she casted,

"Stupefy!" Viktor dodged jerkily and turned to face. His eyes were glazed over and his limbs imitated that of a marionette's. He was under the Imperius Curse. He raised his wand arm to her slowly, as if he was trying to fit off the curse but couldn't. His mouth opened and Harriet knew that she would have to outduel him.

"Avada-"

"Stupefy Duo!" Luckily Harriet was faster than the Imperius champion. The red spell struck him dead on and he stayed completely still. Immediately, she ran up to the two fallen champions, checking the unconscious French one to see if she was still alive. _Oh, thank God, they're ok._

Then the Girl-Who-Lived stood and looked up and towards the judges table. Anger pooled in her. How dare they? How dare they do this to them? This Triwizard Tournament could have killed any of the champions and no one show it right to end the Task the moment the Unforgivables were used! Well, no more. She shot up red sparks before she spoke again.

"I'm done with this. This deathtrap ends now. Accio Firebolt!" Glass shattered and her trusty broom zipped towards. It arrived in front her in a matter of seconds and she hopped on.

She flew high above the maze, soaring faster than she had ever done before. Her green eyes scanned from the center. She spotted Cedric as he approached the route to the Cup, dueling against the Skrewts. He was so close but she had to finish this. _Sorry, Cedric._ Harriet dove down, her eyes lock on the Cup. With the skill of a Seeker, she extended out her arm. She grabbed the Cup and magic flared. There was a pulled at her navel and she started to spin so fast that she lost her grip on her broom. Terror blackened her soul as she disappeared from the maze, the audience gasping in a mixture of confusion and joy when she didn't appear outside the maze.

The Cup spat her out. Harriet grunted as her back collided into hard, dead earth. Rolling onto her side, her eyes widen at the sight of all of the tombstones. It seemed endlessly and ghostly in the thick fog. She rose to her feet, wand grasped tightly in her hand. Harriet glanced around and spotted the Cup a few meters away from her. She pointed her wand at the damn thing when a clocked stranger appeared. She screamed.

No, she didn't scream at the sight of the strange. No, she screamed at the eruption of pain from the scar on her head. It felt let a being was behind her forehead, trying to claw its way out. She stumbled back, clutching her forehead. She bit back the screams as the figure manhandled her. She tried to kick and punch but the pain of her scar made her struggles light love taps.

They reached a clearing. In the clearing was a mausoleum with a large, smoking caldron. The figure tossed her into the doorway of a mausoleum, engraved on the door was a familiar name. Tom Riddle. Her back crashed into the marble and she nearly sobbed at the pain. Black cords shot up and wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles. Arms lifted above her head, the cords forced Harriet to stand but not move. The headache started to vanish. Standing before her was Peter Pettigrew. She snarled at the sight of the traitor and struggled against the cords.

"Hello, Wormtail." She sneered out the hatred burning through her eyes. The traitor, though, was shaking as he pulled out a knife. He stepped towards her.

"Don't come near me!" Harriet snapped out and Pettigrew froze, her voice keeping him in place. Then a loud hiss sounded and Pettigrew started towards her again. This time he reached her. He didn't look her in the eyes as he slit a slim but blood drawing cut on her left forearm.

She spat at him and he took it. Pettigrew moved back to the cauldron, his body shaking with greater intensity with each step. He stood before the cauldron a shaking mess as he lifted up a bundle of blankets. Pettigrew carefully unravel the blankets until he was holding Voldemort. The baby-snake-thingy was uglier than she remembered. Turning to the cauldron, Wormtail raised Voldemort above the smoking potion. Voldemort shifted his little head to look at her, his red snake eyes searching to lock with hers. For reasons that she didn't know, she looked away. Voldemort let out a ticking noise before hissing,

"Until we meet again, Harriet Potter." With a splash, Voldemort dissolved into the potion.

Pettigrew shook like a life in a hurricane as he raised a bone over the potion. He looked to be mumbling a pray before he straightened and looked up at her. She glared at him through broken lenses.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

The bone fell and vanished into the potion. Reaching into his worn robes, Pettigrew pulled out a different, longer and sharper knife. He held his deformed hand over the steam. The blade rested at the wrist. Harriet looked away as old Marauder cut off his own hand and screamed bloody murder.

"Flesh of the servant…" Pettigrew sobbed out, clutching his bleeding appendage. "willingly given… you will revive your master."

Harriet could only watch in horror as Pettigrew raised the knife the dripped with her blood.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Her blood spilled down the blade and formed a perfect teardrop. The blood fell from the tip of the blade and rippled the potion.

The once ugly green potion turned a violent shade a red, then pitch black. Finally, it turned a palely gray, the color of a drowning victim. The potion bubbled and bubbled. Steam shot up in a ferocious column. Rapidly, Harriet watched the different body parts that seemed to be created. Finally, an entire stood in to the large cauldron. The thing resembled a manikin, showing an outline of the human body, but what should not be capable for life. It was only pasty skin and bones. The thing opened its eyes and breathed, a creepy, snake like smile appearing on his nose less face.

"Ah, Harriet Potter." It spoke above a breathy whisper. Voldemort was alive again. And her blood had made it possible.

"No…" She felt like she was suffocating. He's back, he's back, no, no, no! Harriet could only watch as the scene unfolded around her.

"Master?" The rat asked timidly as the snake man turned towards his crying servant, the bloody stump unfaltering in its stream of red.

"Peter, my most loyal servant. You have served me well. Hand me my wand." The traitorous servants handed Voldemort his wand. The wand mocked her own, the damn thing a prefect replica. Voldemort snatched Pettigrew's stump and the rat screamed in pain.

"Tsk, tsk, Peter. Master will make it all better." Voldemort hissed before the wand touched the bloody appendage. A silver hand replaced the missing one. Pettigrew looked at his new hand in awe.

"Oh, thank you, Master!" He was crying now with joy when Voldemort sent a Cruciatus at him. Voldemort held him under the curse for a few more seconds before releasing the spell. The mad man smiled at his pain before barking out,

"Robe me." Shakenly, Pettigrew robed the resurrected Dark Lord. Fully-robed, Voldemort descended from the cauldron.

"Your arm, Peter." He lifted his fixed one. Voldemort rolled his red eyes before hissing,

"The other one." At that, Peter's eyes widened with recognition before he rolled up his sleeve until his left forearm was visible. The Dark Mark was pitch black and complete. Voldemort reached out a boney finger and touched the Mark.

The sound of cracking exploded around her. Crack, Crack, Crack! Soon the entire cemetery as surrounded by Death Eaters. As Voldemort started to talk down to his Death Eaters who didn't look for him during his absence, Harriet's desperate eyes search the crowd. Her fear wasn't for herself. No, her heart clutched at the idea of him being here. Anxiety and anguish filled her very being as she searched for Professor Snape. She couldn't find him. He wasn't there.

"And to those who have not responded to be here on this most glorious of nights, like our dear Igor, shall suffer greatly for their disloyalty. Where is Severus?" _No!_ Harriet choked down the tears of panic and worry. _He's going to kill him, he's going to kill him!_ No, not him, please, not him. Lucius Malfoy, who appeared to age ten years since the last time Harriet had saw him, looked pained before he smoothed his features and stepped closer to the crazed being. Malfoy bowed low and spoke carefully.

"Severus was dragged to the side by Dumbledore. The Minister was wondering what had become of Miss Potter," His blue eyes flashed up at her and for a second, she could have sworn she saw pity in them. "after her abrupt disappearance. Severus could not leave without drawing attention to himself and losing his position, my Lord."

Harriet didn't know why, but her gut was telling her that Malfoy was lying in order to protect Professor Snape. About what part, she didn't know. Luckily, it seemed Voldemort believed it.

"Ah, Severus, ever the thinker. Very well, Lucius. Though do tell him that we must have a chat." _Oh no!_ Voldemort turned back to look at her before he started to clap slowly. She found herself as dumbfounded as the Death Eaters when the almost human gave off a chilling laugh.

""You know of course, that they have called this girl my downfall?" He laughed again. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill her. Her mother died in the attempt to save her" She flinched at the reminder.

"- and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen... I could not touch the girl." And Harriet liked it that way. "Her mother left upon her the traces of her sacrifice..." He paused and waved his wand. The ropes securing her limbs drop and she stumbled to catch herself. Her wand, which had fallen during the altercation with Pettigrew, was brought to her by a woman with snow white hair. Her violet eyes held back tear of fear and pity. In fact, all of the Death Eaters looked terrified of Voldemort and pity filled for her.

"I'm sorry." The woman mouthed to her as she pressed Harriet's wand back into her hand. The woman steeled her features before disappearing back into the crowd. Harriet tensed and moved herself into a dueling stance. Voldemort smirked at her.

"This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it... but no matter. I can touch her now. Come now, Harriet Potter, let's see if you are truly invincible." Faster than she expected for a man who's been gone for 13 years, he casted.

"Curio!" She leaped to the right and the aftermath of the spell grazed her before a second Cruciatus caught her. Her nerves buzzed in pain as she tried to bit back her scream. Later on, Harriet would admit that he probably wasn't at full strength yet. Still, Voldemort looked oddly pleased at her when she shrieked out through the pain,

"Stupefy!" He dodged the spell and it struck Crabbe Senior. The dodged had caused Voldemort to lose concentration and drop the Cruciatus. She tried to catch her breath when he laughed again. Her limbs shook from the curse's aftershocks.

"Amazing. Perhaps there is more to you then I thought, Harriet Potter. Oh, what a good asset you would have been. Too bad I can't afford to have you alive. Let us duel." She glared at him, the adrenaline overriding her fear once again.

"Let's." She snarled. They stood facing each other, the Death Eaters circling them.

"Shall we bow, Miss Potter?" The deformed man teased.

"What good would that do, Mr. Riddle?" The outrage covered his features before he casted,

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harriet spelled at the same time. _Stupid spell choice, Miss Potter._ She could almost hear Professor Snape berating her. Even so, the two spells collided and locked. The two streams of spells struggled against the other in midair, as two large domes of magic started to form from the spells. Soon the visible magical forcefield engulfed Voldemort and Harriet as the castors tried to will their spells to overpower the other. The Death Eaters couldn't even stop the duel if they wanted to because of the domes.

"What! What is this?!" Voldemort fumed as they remained locked. Then the image of Betha Jorkins appeared.

"Don't worry Harriet, we'll help you." And Harriet's spelled inched Voldemort's closer. Then another spirit appeared, thank of Frank Bryce.

"Kick his arse, lass!" Another inch forward. Spirit after spirit of Voldemort's victims emerged and with each spirit Harriet's spell got stronger. The second to last spirit confused her. The man looked like Sirius, almost identical, actually. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Harriet, do me a favor and tell my big brother Sirius that I'm sorry and that I forgive him for being a total arse. Also, tell your Chevalier that he deserves to be happy and that he acts like the self-sacrificing bastard that he is, I'll kick his arse."

The man's smile widened even more as she looked at him in confusion. He disappeared and the spell as only a meter anyway from Voldemort.

"Stop this!" He screamed in fury as two people formed their ghostly bodies before her. She almost dropped her wand in shock and nostalgia.

"Mum? Dad?" Harriet whispered out as her parents smiled at her. If it wasn't for their transparent bodies, she would have thought that they were alive.

"Hi, baby girl." James Potter said softly, the tears leaking out from under his lenses. "Look at you, my little princess is all grow up." Her mother nodded sadly in agreement, her flaming red hair bobbing. Her mother's emerald eyes locked with her own, tears pouring out of the pair of gems.

"Harriet, sweetie, Mummy needs you to listen to me very carefully." Harriet could only nod. "No matter how much I want to hold you in my arms again, I want you to live and have the life you deserve to have. Mama and your aunt have a plan to help you be prepared. You have to go through with it to keep you safe."

"Though you can totally-"

"James!"

"Right, right, sorry. But seriously, Harriet, you have to do it. And listen to Sn- your Chevalier. God damn bastard's done a far better job at protecting you than I ever did." Her father grumbled the last sentence in defeat while her mother rolled her eyes at him.

"Ignore your father. He finally knows what karma is. We love you so much, sweetie. We'll give you a distraction so that you can get out of her. Good luck, Harriet."

"We Love You!" Her parents exclaimed as their spirits shot into her wand and Harriet's spell completely overpowered Voldemort's. The spell stunned him and sent a wave of energy exploded out. The wave crashed into the Death Eaters, temporally stunning them all.

"Accio the Triwizard Cup." Harriet whispered out as she collapsed to her knees, a waterfall of tears pouring down her cheeks. The Cup reached her and she clutched it to her chest like a teddy bear. She spun away, the pain of the Cruciatus, the knowledge of Voldemort's rebirth and the sight of her parents killing her from the inside out.

She arrived back to the Quidditch pitch to find it in complete pandemonium. Students were screamed at the sight of her, blood covering her clothes, the almost dead and defeated looks in her eyes. She watched as the members of the Ministry and Hogwarts staff started towards her. Shakenly, she placed her wand to her throat. It nearly killed her to say it but someone had to tell them.

"I, Harriet Dorea Potter McGonagall, swear on my body and magic that-" she stopped to take a shaky breath. "that Voldemort is back." She watched as chaotic screams broke loose and the crowd tried to trample their way towards her, stopping the advancement of the Hogwarts staff. Her eyes locked with her mother before an arm wrapped itself around her waist and started leading her to the castle.

Harriet shouldn't have let Moody escort her back to the castle. In her defense, she was exhausted and just saw the resurrection of her parents' murder. They arrived in Moody's office and she sat down in a chair, her head fall into her hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ How stupid could she be to let herself get captured? God fucking dammit, Voldemort was back and it was her fucking fault!

She didn't even feel like crying anymore. No, she was pissed, she was fucking furious! How dare that bastard decide to fuck with her again? No more. She was going to end him. Completely and utterly end him.

"Here lass, have some." The DADA professor said as he handed her a potion. It looked to be a calming draught but she didn't like the look it's shade of purple. It looked too dark. _Probably over mixed, it won't do anything but make my head hurt more._

"Thanks." She mumbled and accepted the drink. She didn't drink it and tried to hide the fact that she didn't. Of course, Moody's magical eye caught her in the act. Moody tsked at her.

"Not your Death Eater's normal quality?" It seemed like he was trying to tease her but it came out more of a sneer.

"Forgive me if I seem paranoid. Constant vigilance, I suppose." Harriet scorned, her dislike for the old Auror evident in her tone. He smirked at her though and pulled up a chair, limping slowly all the way.

"So, what happened, lass?" He asked, almost excitedly. As if her words would remind him of the old days. Oh, how right she was.

"He's back." She said shortly. "Some Death Eaters arrived, Voldemort and I dueled, I escaped. End of story." Harriet rose from her seat, eager to leave.

"And who did you see at the cemetery?" He asked calmly. Instantly her wand was in her hand and pointed at the professor. He did the same. They had a stare down, no one budging.

"How the hell do you know that?" She hissed out, her eyes glaring down the old man. She watched him as he continued to smirk.

"How else do you think you would get to the Cup?" He started to monologue.

"Oh, it was so easy to put your name in the Cup. The piece of shit didn't care if you weren't the one putting in your name. As long as your name was on the paper, anyone could have entered you. And I was going to help you cheat so you could get to ahead in the tournament. Believe me, I was. But you're smarter then you look and somehow you seduced that hard-arse into being your little guard dog. I must give you praise."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She was lying, the blush burning her cheeks. There was absolutely nothing going on with her and Professor Snape. Her magic snapped in defiance. _Be quiet!_

"Aw, you're so naïve. Some would say that he's more loyal to you than his real master. Someone should really let the Dark Lord know that there's a traitor in his mix." The horror filled her eyes as the mad man started laughing. _No, I won't let you._ The temperature dropped rapidly as she shouted,

"Caesa Maxima!" The slash of magic traveling to Moody in lighting speed. He barely dodged it when she casted again,

"Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Bombarda, Baubillious!" The last spell hit him straighten, the bolt of lightning paralyzing him temporally. The door to the office burst open, another spell shooting out a hitting the man.

"Carpe Retractum!" Ropes encased him, causing him to lose his wand and fall to the ground. She spun around, ready to attack when for the first time since the Final Task, she smiled. Her magic seemed to shout for joy at the sight of him, something that she didn't notice was happening or had happened many times before.

"Excellent shot, Sir." Professor Snape smirked back at her before marching past her and lift Moody by the collar. The Potions Master sent a Homini Revelare on Moody. The face of the ex-Auror melted away to reveal a much longer looking Mr. Crouch.

 _"_ _I lost my parents to the Lestranges." Neville once told her when they bonded over their loss of their parental units. "Mr. Crouch's son was with them. He went to Azkaban and died there. Good ridden."_ What's with dead Death Eaters and not staying dead? Harriet really hated her luck sometimes.

"Hello Barty, fancy meeting you here." Professor Snape growled as he held convict a good foot above the ground. Obviously, Professor Snape was stronger than he looked. And he looked pretty strong to begin with.

"Now, let's not be hasty, Severus-" Crouch Jr. tried to answer but his capture tightened his grip.

It was at that moment that Sirius, in animagus form, rushed in and positioned himself in front of Harriet. He growled at Crouch as Headmaster Dumbledore, two Aurors, Remus and Mama entered the room, all out of breath. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at them, as if asking what took them so long. He shared a look with Sirius, a pleased gleam entering his eyes.

"Tell me, Crouch. How would you feel about becoming a chew toy?" At that Sirius jumped up and started barking and snapping at Crouch, who flinched with every sound.

"Now Severus, we need him alive so that we can find the actual Professor Moody." The Headmaster said lightly.

"Must we?"

"Severus…"

"Fine. Well, next time Mutt." With that, the roped man fell to the ground with a thud. Professor Snape moved to the door, standing guard to prevent any attempts on Crouch's part to escape.

"Minerva, perhaps you should bring Harriet to Poppy for a check-up." Professor Dumbledore stressed as the Aurors lifted Crouch Jr. off the ground, glaring daggers at him. As the McGonagall women started to leave, Harriet reached out and grabbed a hold of the grim man who had done so much for her in the past two years. He looked at her in surprise when she almost jumped him, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"He wanted to tell You-Know-Who that you switched sides. Don't let him." She whispered so only he could hear before releasing the man. Her magic seemed to want to reach out to him. He still looked at her in wonderment, good or bad she didn't know.

"Thank you, Sir."

The walk to the Infirmary was filled with whispering students and worried glances. But Harriet's head spun, today's events triggered her mind into overdrive. Until that moment, she had wondered and worried about the rise of Voldemort and had prayed that it would never happen. Now that it had, she feared what would become of her, her friends, her family. She feared for Britain and all of Europe. Most of all, she feared for Professor Snape, because she knew that he would have to go to Voldemort tonight, that he would have to start spying once again. She finally knew, without a shadow of a doubt who her Chevalier is. Honestly, she didn't know how she didn't see it sooner. Harriet feared that if Voldemort doubted for one second Professor Snape's loyalty, she would lose him. And that scared her more than any Dark Lord or Dementor.

 _Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour; Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve, can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

 _Severus_

"Fucking Hell." Severus cursed as the audience exploded into pandemonium as the Girl-Who-Lived vanished from the Quidditch Pitch. The officials looked just as shocked as the judges while Minerva clawed her way over to the judges. She looked beyond furious, the steam nearly spilling from her ears. The judges spilt quickly, leaving only the Minister and Albus. Severus watched with mild interest as Karakaroff ran like a bat in hell. Why would he do that?

"Now, Minnie-" Albus tried pitifully.

"I will deal with you later!" She snapped at him. The Minister tried to use Albus as a shield but Severus felt that it was his personally duty to Minerva to present the Minister to her. Fudge didn't even have time to glare at him when Minerva snarled,

"Where is my daughter?!" The politician flinched back as Black began growling in harmony with Minerva. Lupin's eyes seemed to glow a deadly gold while Severus, not to be out done, let some his own magic spill out. A black and silver glow encased him and the Minister looked ready to piss himself when he saw it. Kingsely and Miss Tonks seemed to be turning a blind eye to the scene, while the actual Minister Auror Guards were too nervous to stop them.

"Where is she?!" The mother demanded again.

"Madame, I'll have you known that I am the Minister of-"

"Cornelius Fudge if you think you can pull that bullshit with me, I'll tan your arse so bad you'll have to go to St. Mungo's to get it fixed. Where is my fucking daughter?!" All of her former students looked at her in dead shock at her colorful language. Who knew that Minerva had it in her?

"I don't know, Professor!" He yelped out, his hands reaching back to shield his arse. "I'm sorry Ma'am!"

"Then find her!"

"You heard the Professor! Get me Harriet Potter! Go!" Fudge and his Aurors scrambled away.

"Imbeciles." Severus tsked before turning to Albus, glaring at the Headmaster.

"You let down the Portkey wards?" It came out more of a statement and less of a question. Albus at least looked bashful when all of the glares shifted to him.

"The Ministry insisted. Though, in hindsight, I should have checked the Cup myself before the task. I am sorry, Minerva. Perhaps I have forgotten what it was like to be cautious and untrusting." Albus nearly lamented as his oldest friend continued her glare. Finally, she sighed out.

"Just get her back, Albus."

"Where is she though?" Lupin asked carefully, not what to be on the receiving end of Minerva's anger.

Suddenly his left forearm burned. Severus hissed and clutched at the arm. He saw out of the corner of his eye a number of former Death Eaters Apparating away in pain. Lucius locked eyes with him, giving him a subtle nodded before leaving too.

"Severus?" Everyone seemed to ask.

"He calls. The bastard's back." Then it clicked.

"He has her. Shit, he's got her!" Severus was ready to Apparate away too, ready to go save Miss Potter when Albus' hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"No, if you go now you'll compromise your position."

"You care about that more than saving Miss Potter?!" He nearly shouted in disbelief, the others looking on feeling the same as he did. Albus truly looked torn as he tried to explain, casting a Muffliato charm around them.

"Please understand everyone that I want nothing more than to save Harriet but if Severus were to arrive even at this moment, Voldemort would question why he was late and likely torture or kill. The chances of us losing both of you are too high."

"Damn you, old man." Severus grumbled in defeat. The manipulative old bastard was right. Still, his magic seemed to protest violently at the idea of not going to save Har- her from the Dark Lord. _Stay down!_ He snapped at his magic, pushing his emotions behind his mental shields.

"Well, tell us where she is at least." Miss Tonks insisted.

"My dear Nymphadora," she flinched at the use of her first name. "two Aurors are no match for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Our chance at a rescue mission would be to call the Order."

"That could take too long!" Lupin growled out. "My pack is being threatened, let me go!"

"And risk you going savage and possibly infecting Harriet?" Albus countered. Minerva looked ready to argue when the audience gasped again.

Severus turned around to see the Girl-Who-Lived-To-Give-Him-A-Heart-Attack. The Cup laid at her feet and her arm bled slightly. Her eyes looked dead and defeated and her skin was so pale that she looked as if all of the life was dragged out of her. She raised her wand to her neck and Severus moved to go to her.

"I, Harriet Dorea Potter McGonagall, swear on my body and magic that-" she stopped to take a shaky breath. "that Voldemort is back." _Shit._ He watched as chaotic screams broke loose and the crowd tried to trample their way towards her. He pushed and shoved through the crowd, swearing at anyone who tried to stop him.

He reached the spot where the Cup laid, Miss Potter nowhere to be seen. Next to the Cup was an oddly familiar flask. Some of the continents spilled out on to the ground, just enough for Severus to notice that it wasn't liquor. He grabbed the flask and sniffed its contents.

"Polyjuice." He threw the flask to the side and broke out into a dead run towards the castle. His party lagged behind him as he shouted out.

"Moody's got her. And the bastard was drinking Polyjuice!" His magic seemed to be leading him to her location. Up to the DADA office.

He arrived to find the door still locked but that matter very little to him when he heard that shouts of a young woman dueling for her life.

"Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Bombarda, Baubillious!" Kicking the door in, Severus casted,

"Carpe Retractum!" Ropes encased the fake-Moody, causing him to lose his wand and fall to the ground. Miss Potter spun around, ready to attack Severus. He watched as a large smile split across her face. She was safe.

"Excellent shot, Sir." Professor Snape smirked back at her for her complement before marching past her and lift Moody by the collar. The Potions Master sent a Homini Revelare on Moody. The face of the ex-Auror melted away to reveal a much longer looking Mr. Crouch. Barty Crouch Junior, Ravenclaw and once a very good potions maker. So, this was Severus' thief?

"Hello Barty, fancy meeting you here." He growled as he held convict a good foot above the ground.

"Now, let's not be hasty, Severus-" Crouch Jr. tried to answer but his capture tightened his grip. The death glare Severus sent him also shut him up.

It was at that moment that Black, in mutt form, rushed in and positioned himself in front of Miss Potter. He growled at Crouch as Headmaster Dumbledore, Kingsley, Miss Tonks, Lupin and Minerva entered the room, all out of breath. Severus raised an eyebrow at them. How the hell did they not catch up to him? He wasn't running that fast. Suddenly, an idea entered his head. He shared a look with Black, a pleased gleam entering his eyes.

"Tell me, Crouch. How would you feel about becoming a chew toy?" At that Black jumped up and started barking and snapping at Crouch, who flinched with every sound.

"Now Severus, we need him alive so that we can find the actual Professor Moody." Albus said lightly. Dammit, always running his fun.

"Must we?"

"Severus…"

"Fine. Well, next time Mutt." With that, the roped man fell to the ground with a thud. Severus moved to the door, standing guard to prevent any attempts on Crouch's part to escape. He sent a little magic check over Miss Potter. Yep, she's still alive. Good.

"Minerva, perhaps you should bring Harriet to Poppy for a check-up." Albus stressed as the Aurors lifted Crouch Jr. off the ground, glaring daggers at him. As the McGonagall women started to leave, Miss Potter reached out and grabbed a hold of the grim man. He looked down at her in surprise when she almost jumped him, hugging him tightly around the waist. Not knowing what to do, he stood there in shock.

"He wanted to tell You-Know-Who that you switched sides. Don't let him." She whispered so only he could hear before releasing the man. He still looked at her in wonderment. She was trying to protect… him? What an odd girl.

"Thank you, Sir."

Albus had shuffled them all into his office when the Floo roared to life.

"Dammit, Dumbledore. Pick up!" Lucius' voice rang out, the worry almost palpable. Severus shared a look with Albus before the Headmaster knelt down, answering the Floo.

"Yes, Lucius? How may I help you?"

"Severus, where is he? He isn't answering his Floo!" Severus Occulemens, making his thoughts and face unreadable before tapping Albus' shoulder. It was time.

"Good luck, my boy." Albus said as he rose carefully. Severus let himself be dragged into to another hug, knowing that he had a fifty-fifty chance of returning tonight.

"Move aside, Lucius. I'm coming through." With that, the Spy of the Order of the Phoenix left the safety of Hogwarts. The war had officially begun.

His muscles twitched violently when he flooed into Albus' empty office, the Cruciatus causing more discomfort than he let show. On the desk was a letter address to him in Albus' hand writing. Severus stuffed the letter into his robe pocket before he flooed again to Poppy.

The Slytherin matron sat diligently at her desk, a cup of tea and potions ready for his arrival. Neither said a word as he started scoffing down potion and she looked him over.

"He was displeased with everyone." Severus stated softly after tense moments of silence. "Luckily, Lucius covered for me and the Dark Lord believed that I kept my post here for his benefit. Others weren't so lucky." Karakaroff had been dragged in by his feet into Malfoy Manor, the Dark Lord's new headquarter. He was the first of many to lose their lives today. Severus pitied Lucius and Narcissa for having to house the Dark Lord.

"We told Harriet the plan after you left." Poppy whispered out. His head snapped out to look at her. "She agreed."

"Don't lie to me." Severus hissed. "She would never- She deserves better!" Her shaking head mocked him.

"We didn't even have to try to convince her. Harriet thought about it before agreeing. She'll take the potion the day after everyone leaves." Still, he was in disbelief.

"Tell Minerva I wish to speak with Miss Potter at her earliest convenience." Severus said, standing up and fixing his shirt. Poppy scuffed softly.

"You should rest here, Severus, so I can make sure that you aren't suffering any after affects."

"I'm fine, Poppy."

"Stubborn man. Fine, go. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

 _Save yourself, don't look back; Tearing us apart until it's all gone_

 _Harriet_

Harriet shifted nervously on her bed. After giving her a check-up, Mama and Aunt Poppy decided to move themselves into the quarters that she shared with Mama. Her mother insisted that she wait in her room while the older women went to get something. Little did they know that Harriet had heard them talking about a plan. The plan that her parents told her to accept. She worried about what this plan would intel, especially with Voldemort alive again.

Not only that, the realization that Professor Snape was her Chevalier didn't shock her as much as it should. It was almost as if she knew subconsciously that he was but never believed it until now. However, all of the signs pointed to him. Her magics reaction to him, how he could calm here down easily, how he seemed to be there for her at any given moment. Of course, it took the resurrect of Voldemort to realize it but when had she ever done anything normal? Though, it did make her wonder, did he know?

"Harriet." Mama called as she slowly opened the door. "Come into the living room, cuilean. Poppy and I want to talk to you."

The three women sat around the salon table, coffee, tea, and snacks littered across it. Harriet nibbled on a cookie before Aunt Poppy cleared her throat and gave her a soft smile.

"Harriet, would it be possible to tell us what happened after you touched the Cup?" The infirmary matron reached across to give her clutched hand a squeeze. Harriet squeezed back and sent her a weak, tired smile.

"I'll try." She didn't leave out a detail. She described the pain from her scar. She described Pettigrew and the ritual. She described how Voldemort summoned nearly all of his Death Eaters, most of them there unwillingly. She described her duel with Voldemort.

"And they were just there…" She trailed off, a faraway look in her in her eyes. "They said that they loved me and that they would cause a distraction. They saved me." Mama's eyes shone with tears as she pulled Harriet close and held her. They stayed that way until Harriet broke the silence.

"What is 'the plan'?" The two matrons froze.

"How did you know about that?" Aunt Poppy asked very carefully, as if she feared that Harriet knew the actual details.

"Mum and Dad said that I should trust your plan and go through with it. What is it?" She asked, nervous to know what they had in store for her.

"Before we start, I need you to listen to everything I have to say Harriet. When I'm done explaining, you can choose wither or not you want to go through with it. We aren't going to force anything on you. You know that, don't you?" Mama seemed to plead. Harriet nodded confidently.

"I trust you and your judgement, Mama. Always." The Head of Gryffindor pulled up her courage before starting,

"Even when the war end, Albus was always fearful of You-Know-Who's return. He had asked Severus to keep his intelligence open in order to have an upper hand over You-Know-Who. Just before the World Cup, Severus received word that Barty Crouch Jr., the man who impersonated Alastor Mood, was alive and was going to try to resurrect his master. We tried to plan in order to stop it but obviously, we failed miserably." She stopped to take a sip of tea.

"When Severus agreed to tutor you, he planned to apprentice you in Defense Against the Dark Arts at the start of your fifth year. Your apprenticeship would be done by your graduation and by then you would be prepared to defend yourself against You-Know-Who. Today's events have put a stop to this plan. If it became known that Severus apprenticed you, he would lose his position amongst the Death Eaters and likely be killed for such 'treason'." Mama scoffed out the last word.

"Poppy and I decided after the World Cup that we need a backup plan. Bear with me for what I'm about to say is far-fetched but it will work. This plan mainly involves the use of a time-turner." Harriet's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Like Hermione had?"

"Close. That one was only an hourly one and was given to the school by the Ministry. It would be worthless in this situation. No, my family has an heirloom time turner that can only be used once every three decades. Luckily, it was last used four decades ago by my brother-in-law, Malcolm. Afterwards, I came into possession of it and no one used it since. The time-turner can send you into the past by however many years you desire. However, you cannot interact with yourself once you've gone into the past or else you risk destroying yourself and your future." Harriet gulped at that.

"With this time-turner, we plan to send you back to 1992. Once in the past, you will travel to America where you will train. Say if you went back in time today, May 30, 1995. You would arrive in the past, May 30, 1992. You would spend three years training. Once time returned to May 30, 1995, you, the time traveler, would be the only Harriet because the other had gone to the past. You would have to return back to Scotland on May 31, 1995 to avoid crashing the time lines. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. But how would I train if I don't have anyone to… train with?" Realization spread across her face as she blushed slightly. "Oh…"

"Yes, Severus will be traveling back with you. You need him to teach you, Harriet. He is the only one qualified and the only one I trust with your safety."

"Ok."

"However, there are two other things that are going to happen before you travel into the past." Poppy interrupted. Mama nodded in agreement.

"The first is that you have to take an age exceling potion." Harriet stared at her mother in shock as the woman continued. "The first reason is that we want to be able to learn everything and to travel freely as an adult. Aging you will also allow you to carry your wand fulltime. American laws restrict underage witches and wizards from carrying their wands outside of school, which I find absurd." Ok, that made sense.

"How old will you age me?"

"Five years, thus you will be nineteen, going on twenty." Ok, she can deal with that. Even so…

"What's the second reason?" Harriet asked. Mama and Aunt Poppy shared another look before Mama continued.

"The reason we are sending Severus with you is not only to teach you but also to protect you. Out of the four of us, Severus is the only one to have gone to the Wizarding America. Say, God forbid, you end up hurt and you have to go to the Magical or even Muggle Hospital, with his current status, he wouldn't be able to get to you. Even if you were to write it down that he was your next of kin, my authority of you would make it impossible for him to see you because they would contact me first. And if they were to contact me first-"

"It destroys the time line." Harriet finished, looking down at her hands. "How would it work then? The only way it would work is if… I was married to him." She felt faint. Very, very faint. She leaned back against the sofa, not trusting herself to stay upright. Aunt Poppy pulled out a parchment and placed it softly in her lap. Carefully, Harriet unbound it and read. It read,

 ** _The Marriage Contract of Harriet Dorea Potter McGonagall to Severus Tobias Snape_**

 ** _Let it be noted that on this day, _, Miss Potter-McGonagall married Mr. Snape under legal jurisdiction of country of Scotland. The couple has agreed in only a marriage by name alone. This marriage does not require the consummation of marriage, unless both participates agree to. Thus, should either party may exit the marriage at any time, they may. There shall be no children that should come from this marriage, unless both participates agree to. This marriage does not bind the couple together but will be legal in all eyes of the law. The signatures below legalize the legitimacy of this marriage. So, mote it be._**

Underneath the paragraph were spaces for signatures. The witness signatures were already filled in with Mama's and Aunt Poppy's signatures. The other two remained blank for the… the bride and groom.

"Wouldn't I still be too young to marry?" Harriet questioned softly. Mama sighed before answering,

"Now that you are a permeant resident of Scotland, we follow Scottish laws. Girls can marry here at the age of 13 with their parents' permission." Ok, that explained that.

"Let's just say that I go through with this, no one would find out?"

"No, The Ministry won't find out because the two branches hate each other and the Scottish branch doesn't even have a person to keep a record and announce it to the media or anyone for that matter. It magically records itself, stays hidden in the Book and that's it."

"And Professor Snape, he… agreed to this?" The two matrons actually shared an amused look before Aunt Poppy spoke up,

"Actually, he argued vehemently against this. He feels, and I quote, that you shouldn't be tied down to a man who is old enough to be your father and that you certainly deserve better than him. Of course, we explained to him that this wasn't a full magical marriage and he agreed in order to protect you but it took a lot of convincing." Harriet's eyebrow shot up.

"Better than him?"

"Oh, yes. For all of his confidence, Severus absolutely believes that he doesn't deserve to be happy. Says that he's committed too many sins to be happy." Harriet scoffed at that.

"Of course, he deserves to be happy." Harriet protested. Then she fell silent, weighing her thoughts.

Should Harriet go through with this plan? Should she age herself, go back in time, go to America, and- and get married? Would it be worth it in the end?

"What if I say no?" Harriet asked.

"Then we train you in secret here." Mama answered. What to do, what to do? Would it work?

"What about paperwork to get into America?" The young Gryffindor questioned.

"We have charmed all of the Muggle and Magical paperwork to match your identity. It should get you into America. Once there, you and Severus will be able to request a meeting with MACUSA. With Severus' connection, they should let you in."

Harriet thought some more, because this was not a decision that should be taken lightly! Though in all honesty, the only part of the plan that threw her off was the marriage. Everything else, she would agree to in a heartbeat. But marriage and to her professor? It seemed too fantastical, too mind bending. But would it be bad, being married temporally to Professor Snape? To her Chevalier? Could she do it?

Then, she remembered Voldemort and his new body. At the moment, she was ill prepared to face him in another duel. The honest truth was that her parents saved her once again. She needed to train, she needed to end him once and for all. If Harriet and all of Britain were going to have a nice, happy future, she need to make some sacrifices.

"I'll do it." After all, there are worse people to be married to.

 **Author's Note- Hey guys! So, what do you think? I known what all of you are thinking, she's 14. Don't worry, believe me, I know. I give you guys quick layout of the next few chapters. First off, nothing will come out of the marriage because it literally is just a way to protect Harriet in a foreign country while also training her for war. Severus and Harriet will be in America together but they are not in love. Not at all. But they will grow together and will form a strong friendship and partnership. This foundation will become the love and romance in the future chapters. I'll explain it better in the next chapter because they will be in America and have to explain themselves before MACUSA. Also, you guys wouldn't believe the writer's block this chapter gave me because I had this really bad idea of Harriet almost get raped by Crouch Jr. and Severus going all animal alpha male to swoop in a save her. God, that was a shitty idea. Anyway, let me know about what you think of this chapter and the direction I'm going with this. I love you all so much! See you guys soon!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


	15. Across the Pond

**Author's Note- Hey guys! We are now enter Part 3: The Chevalier's Vow. This is not going to be the last part though because we are going through to the Part 6: The Deathly Hallows. The chapter is extremely important guys because I'm starting to really build the background to the First Wizarding War (which I'm actually going to call the Wizarding Civil War because the Second Wizarding War technically hasn't happened yet). I started thinking, what were the politics behind the Wizarding Civil War? How could one man be able to create an army to try and overthrow a government on just blood purity alone? So I thought about it and the chapter will give you guys what I believe to be the actual reasons for the rise of Voldemort. I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you like! On to the story!**

Chapter 15: Across the Pond

 _Harriet_

When Harriet received a discreet note at breakfast with the time, 1800 hours on it, she couldn't help but blush fiercely. She bowed her head and tucked the note quickly into her pocket. She started to eat her food more furiously, causing looks of shock from Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, you alright?" Hermione caused. Harriet stopped quickly and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a little stressed." That was probably the biggest understatement of the year. Hell, the entire school was ridiculous stressed at the announcement of Voldemort. The candles didn't seem to shine as better as they once did. The once bright spring sun vanished behind somber, gray clouds.

Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding. Before they went to the Great Hall, Harriet had dragged them into an empty classroom and told them about the graveyard and Polyjuice Moody. Of course, she didn't tell them about 'The Plan'. God, just the thought of Ron's reaction made her blanch. And then Hermione would probably rant one of her feminist speeches to Harriet, ignoring the tiny but extremely important detail that the marriage was only in name and to protect her America. (Recently, Hermione had started to lean towards the more liberal spectrum of the political sphere while Harriet stood currently in the middle between liberal and conservative. However, Harriet will admit that when it comes to the economy, she was conservative all the way.) Yeah, they'll find out about 'The Plan' much later, maybe after graduation…

The rest of the day was filled with whispers of disbelief, concern and pity. There were nervous and doubting looks thrown her away. The chatter behind her was suffocating. Even so, her head stayed high and she walked with grace and dignity, or at least, she tried too.

Soon it was time. She told Ron and Hermione that she was staying with Mama tonight so that she could escape them. The moment she did, the cloak was around her and she moved towards the dungeons. As she walked, Harriet couldn't tell with it was the cold hallways or her nerves that made her shake. Finally, she arrived at his office.

Her hand was raised, ready to knock but paused. Frankly, Harriet didn't know what to do. Was she ready to face him? And what on Earth would she say? 'Oh, hello Professor, we're engaged now, isn't that a hoot?' God, she hated her life sometimes. Even so, it was time to face the music. Checking to make sure no one was in the hallway, she removed her cloak and knocked.

"Enter." His baritone voice rang out. Soon she found herself seating across from Professor Snape, her professor, her Chevalier and, well, her fiancé. They sat in silence, her sipping the water he had left out for her and him finishing grading an essay. She glanced at his finish pile, which was considerable smaller than his to do pile.

"Have you ever thought of getting an assistant to get through your piles quicker?" Harriet asked out randomly, trying to spark something out of the strict man. He looked up at her and gave her a glare, though it was softer than the ones he usually sent out.

"Obviously." He drawled out. He handed her the one he was working on.

"What you make of this?" Judging by the topic, burn balm, and the handwriting, she'd say,

"First year, muggleborn or half-blood. Neatly written and I don't recognize the name so definitely not a Gryffindor. Content's weak. They seem to primarily be refencing _Book of Potions_ and forgone using any other textbook as a source of information. Definitely not an 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations' but not 'Troll' level. I'd say 'Acceptable'." She finished. He raised an almost amused eyebrow.

"Rather good assessment, Miss Potter. Perhaps after the States, we can focus your work towards grading papers." Ah, there it was, the States. Time to shoot down the elephant in the room then.

"And what will we do when we get there?" Harriet asked carefully. Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose before rising from his seat.

"Follow me." He ordered and she rushed to follow him to his lab. Again, it buzzed with excitement and flying potions ingredients as a plethora of potions boiled away. Though, one cauldron, gold and all the way in the back, was silent. She moved towards that one and peered down into it. Professor Snape watched her from afar as she inspected its contents.

The potion was opaque and seemed to be on the thinner side. It filled halfway in the gold cauldron and smelled distinctly of the ocean. If a potion could look regal, this would be the one.

"An aging potion, specifically crafted for you. The body is a fickle thing, Miss Potter. You can always add time to it, but never take it back." He said solemnly, as if he was trying to push her away from the idea of taking the potion. Push her away from 'The Plan'.

"Harriet."

"Pardon?" The confusion poured out of his question. Harriet turned around to look at him dead in the eye.

"My name is Harriet." She stressed out. A mixture of emotions crossed his eyes, confusion, then anger, then acceptance.

"Nothing I say will change your mind?" His question sounded more like a statement.

"No."

"I am not a good man, Miss Potter." She glared at him for his stubbornness but he continued his speech. "I've committed more sins than most men. I've killed-"

"Unwillingly." She interrupted as he looked at her in confusion. "I saw the looks on the Death Eaters in the graveyard. None of them wanted to be here. And those that did are mad, which you, Sir, are not. And I know you've done things you aren't proud of and one day, you'll tell me. But I don't care. These past two years you've done everything that you could to protect me and help me grow. I'm asking you for your help again, Sir. I need you."

The silence that followed was stifling. They stay in their stare down, watching the other as if they were a puzzle that they couldn't break.

"When we go to America, you cannot call me Sir." She smirked at him.

"Then we are even." They returned to the office. He pulled out a quill and parchment and sat at his desk, writing out an outline. Harriet stood at his shoulder, leaning in slightly in order to read the sheet.

"We leave on the 5th." He started. "However, we will have already have left Hogwarts and have gone to Minerva's guest house in St. Andrews. She confirmed that no one was there in 1992. Harriet nodded, understanding 'The Plan' so far.

"From St. Andrews, we'll take the tram to Edinburgh."

"No portkey?"

"No, it's not Ministry triggering if we do everything the Muggle way. The less magic that we use to get out of the country, the better." Understandable. She waved at him to continue.

"Once in Edinburgh, we'll get on the soonest flight into the States. Most likely, we'll have a layover in either Dublin or London. Hopefully in Dublin. While it's highly unlikely that anyone from the Magical World would be in Heathrow, I'd rather not take any chances."

"We'll be landing in New York. Depending on the time of day, we'll either find a hotel or go start to MACUSA." So far, the plan was straight forward. Expect for one tiny, little problem.

"What are we going to do for money?" Harriet had to ask. After all, how were they going to get to America without money. The man smirked cunningly.

"Tell me, Miss Potter" "Harriet!" "what do you think the average salary is here at Hogwarts?" She thought about it for a second.

"Around 7,500. Give or take a few galleons." He nodded.

"Indeed. While I am a fairly good money saver, it wouldn't be enough. Unless I was making money on the side." Harriet's eyebrows shot up at that.

"On the side?"

"I am extremely well known in the potions community and have created and or perfected many different potions. Wolfsbane, Ignis praeventionis, Aequaliter Nubila Spiritus to name a few." What! That's impossible, they all have different inventors. Unless…

"You have different aliases?" He nodded.

"Using different names helps to ensure that I still get the same pay when they get published. I have patents on a plethora of different potions and the vault that I've saved the money in hasn't been touched in five years. I asked for a bank statement from Gringotts and they replied." With that, he handed her another parchment. Her mouth dropped when she saw the figure.

"My God!" She exclaimed. "But-but-"

"Potion-makers are scarce and Potion-inventors are even more so. In fact, nearly all of the European ones seem to be dying out, which makes my work highly demanded. Though hopefully the other schools will be able to dish out a few seeing as the last few generations in Britain have been birthing out dunderhead after dunderhead. It further proves my point that stupidity is hereditary."

"Why the hell are you teaching?!" He flinched back at the loudness of her voice when she turned away from him and started pacing.

"All of this time, you could have been famous. You could have everything you ever wanted! And you were here living in this drafty old castle where you teach ungrateful and cruel students on a teacher's pay?!" She continued to rant at the injustice. Because it was injustice. Professor Snape was clearly a genius when it came to potion-making. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if he wrote the textbooks he assigned to his classes.

"Miss Potter-"

"And on Earth could possibly be your reason for staying here?!" She stopped and toke a deep breath. He looked amused.

"Feeling better, Miss Potter? I think you very well know the reason." His comments stopped her cold and she felt ashamed as she crumbled into the chair across from his desk.

 _All the things I could do, If I had a little money,_ _It's a rich man's world_

 _Severus_

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I've ruined your life." Her voice was weak and full of guilt as she refused to look him in the eye. _Oh, Miss Potter, if only you knew how wrong you are._ Even so, he ignored her, continuing his outline.

"I'll withdraw half of it and place it in my trunk. When we travel, our trunks will be in our pockets. We'll have to enlarge our suitcases to make it appear that we're tourists but that shouldn't cause any problems. After the meeting with MACUSA, they'll most likely send us to Ilvermorny."

"Ilvermorny?" Miss Potter asked. Ah yes, the school that no one in Britain wanted to talk about because they feared that Hogwarts would lose students.

"America's version of Hogwarts, more or less. I have a good relationship with the Headmistress and Potions Masters. They should be more than willing to help us. After that, we train and you, Miss Potter will become a Defense Against the Dark Arts Mistress."

Severus watched her carefully as Miss Potter moved to the door of his lab, her eyes locked on the glided cauldron. She leaned against the door frame, both wanting to cross the threshold and staying where she was.

"You can still say no, Harriet." Her first name sounded foreign on his tongue, as if it was a forbidden word that should have never been spoken. Her body straighten and she locked eyes with him over her shoulder. There was no fear in her eyes. She didn't fear him. Yes, she was nervous but he saw the excitement pour out of her. She smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Severus."

It was the final day of classes, D-Day was tomorrow. Severus was tenser than usually but likely, the school was just as nervous and tense as he was, actually it was worst. His Slytherins were all pale and sickly, the mail that they had received from the majority of their parents confirming the worst. They were scared, for themselves, for their parents. That was why he called an emergency meeting after dinner.

The Slytherin common room was packed to the brim. The Seventh years looked nearly in tears as they bundled together for comfort. His Sixth and Fifth years tried to comfort the younger years to no avail. Then there was his Fourth years. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott Jr., Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. All children of high ranking Death Eaters, all branded since birth to serve a madman unwillingly. Finally, Lucia Di Carpe, his Head Perfect spotted him. Her eyes looked as if they had lost their spark.

"Sir?" She called out and his snakes all looked at him. Then there was a hick, before Sixth Year Perfect, Melissa Smith, one of the few Muggleborns of Slytherins (yes, there are Muggleborn Slytherins, they just don't preach it), broke out into a sob. She tried to smother it with her fist before turning to Robert Finn and burying her face it his shoulder. Finn did nothing but pull her close, his face hauntingly grim.

Miss Smith's reaction triggered the chain reaction that followed. In a matter of seconds, the House of the Cunning and Ambitious, the proud House of Salazar Slytherin, crumbled into a sobbing mess. And he let them. Severus let the First Years come running to him as they clung to him for comfort. He let all of them scream and cry, shouting out as many swears as they pleased. For they were children, his Slytherins, who, one way or another, have already suffered enough for their parents' mistakes. His Slytherins who will be forced into the frontline of war.

Severus was able to detach nearly all of the First Years from him besides Miss Rosemond Michaels. Miss Michaels had managed to maneuver herself into his arms, her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The poor child had sobbed herself to sleep. She had lost all of her grandparents in the war while her mother, Merriweather Bell Michaels, had become one of his spies against the Dark Lord. Merriweather, with her exotic snow white hair, made her a prime choice for the Dark Lord's Seduction Squad. Female Death Eaters who at first just seduced politicians into agreeing with the Dark Lord and later became the politicians' assassins.

The Dark Lord's circles were vast and nearly endless. He built his army on fear and threats of death to family members, especially for the families that he knew were never really loyal to him. Most of the wives of Death Eaters, unless of course they were Death Eaters themselves, were forced to wear a ribbon around their necks that only the Dark Lord could remove. If he did remove them, the woman would either be free or dead, their heads rolling at their husbands' feet. The death of Katelyn Nott triggered through him.

 _"_ _Please, my lord. The fault was mine and mine alone." Theo Nott Sr. begged pitifully on his knees. Theo had been charged with entering Abbott Manor and murdering Helena Abbott, the old Minister of Magic who openly opposed the Dark Lord in her latest speech. Theo had told Severus, because he wanted Severus to tip it off to the Aurors. Like Severus, Theo had seemed the madness in the Dark Lord and wanted out. Theo saw to it that the assassination attempt had failed and did so expecting that he would receive punishment. However, Katelyn Nott had gone into labor the night of the raid._

 _The Dark Lord did not kill expecting wives, for they bred his future soldiers. But once the child was born, the mothers were fair game for the Dark Lord. Thus, there Severus watched with Narcissa and Lucius flaking him. Narcissa had escaped the dread ribbon around her neck due to her marriage to a Malfoy and her sister's outward loyalty. Her arm was wrapped protectively around her expanded belly. Bellatrix Lestrange's laugh could be heard as dragged the clearly exhausted and in pain Katelyn Nott into the throne room._

 _"_ _Bow, you half-blood-whore." Lestrange ordered as she kicked the new mother in the back. Mrs. Nott gasped tried to catch herself. She laid there, pale with blood still dripping down her legs. The afterbirth wasn't removed from her properly, he analyzed. That didn't surprise him, seeing as Bellatrix Lestrange was her midwife. Narcissa had told him that the Cruciatus was used on Mrs. Nott to speed up the birth._

 _Still, she moved to her hands and knees and bowed her head to the Dark Lord before collapsing. His evil eyes examined her before Theo jumped forwarded, trying to catch her fall. The Dark Lord throw the Cruciatus at him, stopping him cold from shielding his wife._

 _"_ _Ah, Mrs. Nott, Bella tells me you've birthed your child." The Dark Lord rose from his chair, the curse felling off of Theo. Theo remained on the floor, twitching helplessly. None could go to them, least they suffer punishment too. Oh, but how badly Severus yearned too but Lucius and Narcissa had clamped down on his arms, stopping him from doing anything rash._

 _"_ _Yes, my lord." Mrs. Nott whispered out shakily. Suddenly, The Dark Lord cupping her face and shifted her so that she was on her knees and staring him straight in the eye. One hand cupped the back of her head._

 _"_ _You had a son." The Dark Lord stated as he read her mind._

 _"_ _Theodore Jr." She whispered back carefully. Then at sick and twisted smile entered his face as he grabbed the ribbon and pulled it off._

 _Thud._

 _Her blood splattered over the Dark Lord but he seemed to saver it as he held her decapitated head in his hand, her body dead at his feet. A struggled sob escaped Theo as The Dark Lord rolled her head to him._

 _"_ _Next time you will not be so lucky, Nott." The Dark Lord hissed before Bellatrix skipped through the pool of blood. She latched onto the Dark Lord, purring and thrusting against him like the twisted slut she had become. He allowed it and returned to his private chambers, Bellatrix's moans loud for all to hear. The more insane group of Death Eaters left, leaving the ones who had been tricked into the Dark Lord's service._

 _Nott cradled his wife's head to his chest as the rest of the Death Eaters looked at him in pity, his back shaking from his sobs. Avery stepped forward and conjured a stretcher for the body. Narcissa hiccupped back tears as Marigold Parkinson tried to get to Theo, his son in her arms. She too was pregnant but it wasn't noticeable yet._

 _"_ _God help us." Lucius whispered out as the proud head of the Nott family was reduced to a sobbing, lost widower and single father in a span of one hour._

"Slytherins." Severus called out and waited until the hush fell over the room. Slowly, his students looked at him.

"These next few years will be strenuous on all of us. The return of the Dark Lord brings forth an age of war. Even so, know that not all is lost. He is still crimpled and has lost the political power that he once had. There are some in this room that I know that the Dark Lord will call upon." He couldn't help the glance he made to his godson. "But know that this is not the end. Each and every one of you have the right to do what you believe to be right. He does not dictate you. You are Slytherins, House of the Greatest of the Four. You will use every skill and trick you have learned to survive because it is your way. And I will stand by you. Each and every one of you. This House stands united with you. Never forget that. You shall bring back the honor that this house deserves." He laid Miss Michaels on the chair that he once sat in. Severus turned to his Seventh years, ten in total. Miss Di Carpe nodded as she led her age group to him. They exited the common room and entered his office. Luckily, it was void of Miss Potter. The Seventh years gathered themselves around his desk.

"I have a proposition for all of you. The moment you leave these walls the Dark Lord shall be upon all of you. If you agree to what I have to say, then you will have to give an Unbreakable Oath."

"And if we don't agree?" Mr. Finn questioned.

"You shall be Obliviated before you leave this room." Severus answered coolly. The Seventh Years looked at him carefully before Miss Di Carpe asked,

"If we agreed, would it help to stop him?"

"One can only hope. Do you agree?"

Slowly all but one agreed and she was obliviated easily. That night, the Order of the Phoenix gained nine more spies.

Severus flooed to Minerva's home in St. Andrews. The sun seemed to shine through Muggle house as he waited impatiently for the McGonagall women and Poppy to arrive. The potion laid tauntingly on the table. Today was the day, it mocked at him. Today was the day. His trunk was packed and shrunken into his trouser pocket.

Gone was his teaching robes. It was replaced with Muggle attire. He wore an ordinary black business suit and a white button-down. He wore no tie and had undone the top few buttons of his shirt. The American Witches and Wizards blended in much easier with their Muggle, or should he say, No-Maj, counterparts.

"Oh, Severus, don't you look handsome." Poppy teased as she floo through. She marched up to him, looking him up and down.

"Who knew you could pull off the Muggle look?"

"Poppy, this isn't my first time going to America. You've seen me wear this before."

"Silly boy, you hardly let anyone get a good look at you when you wear that."

"That's because this feels like a monkey suit." He grumbled and pocketed his hands. "Where are they?"

"Oh, we thought it would be better if Harriet took the potion in her quarters. I'm here to collect it."

"Why did you tell me this before I left Hogwarts?"

"Spur of the moment idea, dear. Be back in a tick." With that, the nurse was gone. Great, now he had to wait even longer. Joy…

 _So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed; Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

 _Harriet_

"I'm back!" Aunt Poppy chimed out as she entered Harriet's bedroom, the opaque potion in her hands. She laid there as Mama stood at her bedside. Harriet wore a large nightgown. If the potion worked, it should cause rapid growth of her body. Thus, some aspects of her body were expected to… grow, yes, grow.

"Now Harriet, you have to take this in one go." Aunt Poppy said as she pressed the vial into her hand.

"Are you ready, cuilean?" Mama asked and squeezed her open hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She shot back the potion.

"G-Gah!" Harriet screamed out as she fell back out her pillows in pain. She could feel her body elongating, her body changing quickly. It hurt, it hurt, dear God, it hurt! It felt like hours but in reality, it was only five minutes before the pain passed. One minute for each year. She sat up carefully as a long lock of black hair swept forward to graze her hand on the bed.

"Mirror." She called out before touching her throat, her voice slightly deeper. It sounded more mature and adult like. Mama smiled at her before transfiguring a tall mirror before her. Her eyes widen.

Gone was the petit, abused child. There on the snow-white sheets was a tall, beautiful woman. Her limbs were slim but strong. Her legs were long and her waist was smaller. Her curves resembled that of an hourglass. The woman's black hair curled beautifully down her back and around her derriere. As Harriet turned her head to the side, so did the woman. Harriet pulled back the locks of hair that was covering her face, revealing her scar. So, did the woman.

"That's me?" No, that couldn't be Harriet. The woman was far prettier than Harriet could ever be. Then Harriet reached back to feel her lower back. Beneath the silky cloth was raised scars. It was kind of sad that it was the scars on her back that proved to Harriet that this was her new body.

"Yep, 19 years old." Aunt Poppy commented as her wand caused a purple hologram that read '19' in the air. "No draw back. She's perfectly healthy!"

Harriet swung her longer legs over the edge and slowly stood. Her balance wasn't off per say, more different if anything. Even so, she adjusted easily.

"Is there any way to get my hair back to normal?" Harriet asked. While she liked her hair long, this was just too much. Imagine trying to wash it in the morning. Harriet shuddered at the idea. Mama nodded and gently grabbed the end of the black locks.

"Tell me when." With that, her hair was back to a more manageable length. Now it was time to get dressed for the signing. Mama had transfigured a simple white dress that even with her new body looked too small for her. As they zipped her up however, the dress shrunk, revealing a long-sleeved, knee-length sheath dress that hugged her body like a second skin. She wore a blazer that was the same creamy white over her dress. Sensible black heels decorated her feet. Her hair was style in an elegant French twist, her side bangs purposely covering her lightning bolt scar. Her make-up looked natural on her, enough to enhance her features but not over powering. In less than an hour, Harriet had gone from Fourth Year Gryffindor to a 19-year-old bride about to elope, time-travel, and go to America. Because her life couldn't be normal, could it?

"Ready, cuilean?" Mama asked one more time. Harriet looked back at herself in the mirror. She locked eyes with the woman starting back at her. Emerald eyes connected with emerald eyes. It was time.

"Ready."

How a Floo to St. Andrews be so nerve racking, Harriet would never understand. Even so, as she stood in the salon, cleaning her pretty white dress from the ashes, his gaze burned into her. Granted she looked different but you could obviously tell that she was still Harriet. It wasn't until she looked up at him that her breath hitched.

Who knew Professor Snape could pull of the Muggle look? He looked like those American actors from old films, strong and striking at the same time. But it was his eyes that caught her by surprise. Yes, there was shock in them but Harriet could tell that he was waiting for her call. She would be the deciding factor. She would decide if they would marry.

"Miss Potter."

"Not for much longer." She couldn't help but tease. He raised an eyebrow.

"Only temporally."

"Oh, you never know Sir, I may just decide to keep you."

"That's highly unlikely. I've been told I'm a sarcastic bastard with little understanding for human emotion." He smirked back at her. Yes, they would be fine.

"Oh, but that's part of your charm." She finished their playful banter. "So, where do I sign?"

The actually wedding ceremony was anti-climactic. Professor Snape, or Severus, as she now had to call him, signed his name first with the blood quill before passing it to her. She hesitated slightly before gathering her courage and signing the marriage contract. With her signature, she felt a shift in magic, her magical core forming a link with her now husband's. It was done. She was married. She was now Harriet Snape.

The contract levitated into the air, a gold glow surrounding it before it disappeared with a snap. The newlyweds shared glance before turning to the teary matrons.

"Mama." Harriet whined quietly when she was dragged into a strong hug. "It'll only be a day before you see me again." (To Mama and Aunt Poppy, only a day will pass before they'll be back.)

"I know." Mama laminated before calming herself, a strong but happy demeanor replacing her. "I expect you to behave in America. Listen to Severus, train hard and be safe. And no death defying tricks!"

"But that's my specialty."

"No!" Came the resounding shout from everyone in the room. Even Profess- Severus looked at her like she was crazy.

"Fine. Anyway, where's the time-turner?" Harriet asked. Aunt Poppy and Mama smirked before they exited the room, leaving her in the room with her husband.

"I swear those two…" Severus mumbled under his breath before removing something from his pocket. He pressed it on the table in front of her.

"Here." He muttered and looked away. Her eyes widened at the sight of the tiny box.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Just open the damn thing." He sighed out in fake exasperation. She huffed, her eyes sparking with laughter before opening the little black box. In it rested two rings. The second ring was simple, if one could call it simple, diamond band. The band itself was either silver or platinum, little diamonds embedded around it perfectly. The second ring was a beautiful emerald cut diamond on a silver/platinum band. And the rock was big. Not obnoxiously so but definitely large enough to cost a pretty penny.

"This is too much." Harriet shuttered out as she lifted the box as if it was a baby bird.

"If you have to spend the next three years pretending to be married to me, the least I could do was get you your rings." Severus stated as his left hand reached up to scratch the back of his head. She caught a glimpse of silver on his hand before it disappeared behind his locks.

"Still, I'm going to pay you back for these." Harriet stated firmly as she put on the rings.

"Don't bother." She glared at the stubborn man.

"I-" She started when Mama and Aunt Poppy reentered the room. In Mama's hand was the time-tuner. It looked like a simple hourglass, about the same size as an actual one. But the sand was gold and the artifact radiated with energy. Severus raised an eyebrow at it.

"No chain, Minerva?" He questioned. Mama nodded as she placed the time-tuner on the table.

"This is a special time-turner, Severus. It doesn't require the user, or users, to bring the hourglass into the past. It's very similar to a Portkey." She explained.

"What's with wizards and their portkeys?" Harriet grumbled under her breath before she checked her blazer pocket. She felt the shrunken trunk and Muggle luggage. Her wand was safely in its Muggle-proof holster, strapped safely to her arm. Aunt Poppy came up to her.

"Here." The nurse passed a Muggle ID, passport and other papers. Her new face smiled brightly back at her. "The Muggles won't know the difference. MACUSA will though. Get to them as soon as possible and explain why you are there."

"And make it very clear that you don't expect them to join the war." Mama interjected. Harriet sent her a confused look.

"Don't we want the Americans help?" Harriet asked. She heard a snort before Severus answered.

"If there's one thing MACUSA hates, it is when the other countries bring their problems to their land. You get a better understanding when we get there." Great explanation, Severus…

"You two ready?" Mama asked. The newlyweds shared a look. 'You can still say no,' his eyes said.

"Let's go." That was her answer. Mama pointed her wand at the time-turner, chanting softly in Gaelic. A stream of magic appeared before her body before it went around her counterclockwise, once, twice, three times. Then the stream launched itself into the time-turner, the sand changing from gold to bronze.

"Just like a portkey." Mama stated before plugging the time-travelers into a hug.

"Be safe you two." She released them before Aunt Poppy embraced them as well. And together, the Nereida and her Chevalier touched the time-turner, and were gone.

 _Encore un soir, Encore une heure, Un peu de nous, Un rien de tout_

 _Severus_

Severus hated the feeling of portkeys because he had little to no control of them. Thus, he absolutely despised Minerva's time-turner. The moment he and Miss Potter (Harriet as he now had to call her in public even if she was still Miss Potter to him) touched the glided hourglass, he felt like a deity had grabbed him by the waist and swung him around like a discus. The landing was less than pleasant as well.

"Fuck me…" He hissed out as the damn thing spat him out into the tile floor. Miss Potter was lucky enough to caught the sofa. She sat up, smoothing out her up-do.

"And I thought portkey were bad…" She grumbled before rising. "Need help?" She extended her hand out. He took it and stood. Severus would be lying if he didn't say her new appearance didn't shock him.

From a Potions Master perspective, her body seemed to be reacting to the aging potion just fine. Better than just fine, actually. From what past researched has shown, the aging potion can cause extreme exhaustion or multiple muscle spasms. However, Miss Potter was moving perfectly fine and she was as annoying energetic as she'll always been. Perhaps her nutrition's potions had something to do with it, but that was an experiment for another day.

From a man's perspective, she looked beautiful, stunning really. She was taller and had grown a mature air about her, as if she wasn't mature enough to begin with. She seemed to radiate with grace and wisdom. And while Severus would never admit this, he was happy that Miss Potter didn't look like either of her parents.

"So, did it work?" Miss Potter asked impatiently as she moved to window, drawing back the curtain to see if the weather was different. Completely missing the calendar on the wall next to her.

"If you would draw your attention to the magical calendar..." He couldn't help but point out. She shot him back a small glare.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She replied back sarcastically before staring in awe. "We did it. We're in the past."

"But we're not out of the clear." Severus stated. "We need to get to Edinburgh and get out of Britain. Don't use magic unless you have to."

" _Lead on, Macduff._ " She quoted as they headed into the outside world of Muggle Scotland.

The hour and half train ride from St. Andrews to Edinburgh was filled discussion. Miss Potter was far too chatty and happy for a girl with so much happening to her. They sat across from each other and away from the praying ears of the other patrons.

"What's America like?" Was her preamble. Severus leaned back in his seat. How the hell does one explain Wizarding America.

"Gigantic." Was the first word that he could think of. "Tell me, what is Wizarding England's current problem, sans the Dark Lord?" She took a moment to think.

"Our birth rate's going down again?" Miss Potter answered hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you stating that or tell me?"

"Stating." She reaffirmed. He nodded.

"Correct. Besides our absolutely appalling economy and the Dark Lord, Wizarding England is at the risk of dying out. If it continues at the rate it is going, there will not be enough wizards to actually run the government and economy. What's the entire population or the UK?" Um…

"Roughly 57 million if I remember correctly."

"Correct. Thus, there should be roughly 10 million witches and wizards in Britain. Our current population is 5.5 million." Her eyes widen in shock as the man continued. "There are two main reasons for the drop-in population. The first is the economy and lack of jobs. The second was the Wars. The War against Grindelwald and War against the Dark Lord saw the rise of birth control which decrease pregnancies-"

"Which caused a drop-in population. But wouldn't the smaller population be better in an economy that isn't producing the amount of jobs it should?" Miss Potter questioned. Severus smirked at her. Quite the economists she was becoming.

"Remember, the war decimated production, which was already in disarray because the McLeary administration. Wizards were saving money, not spending it on luxury goods. Goods were being made but not bought. The Government, in their effort to 'fight' the Dark Lord, raised taxes to ridiculous levels. And since no one was buying luxury goods and cutting back on necessities, jobs were loss and manufacturing was on a standstill. Even after the war, it was hard for the work force to go back to work."

"So, that's why Muggleborns can't get a job!" She nearly exclaimed before she continued.

"I read that book you wanted me to read, _The Roaring 60s; The Real Reason You-Know-Who Rose to Power So Quickly_ , and I was going to prepare the essay for you to read." He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Where you now?"

"Yeah, and it was an amazing read. It actually made sense as to why the You-Know-Who was actually appealing to a lot of witches and wizards." He nodded in agreement before shuddering in remembrance of the horrible McLeary administration. McLeary actually made Fudge look like a political genius.

The Minister of Magic from 1960-1968 was Minister Robert McLeary. A muggleborn from Hufflepuff, he insisted on trying to welcome Muggles into Wizarding Britain. He tried to bring electricity and machinery in. But magic and electricity don't mix (at least in England, it didn't). In fact, if magic is placed on an object with electricity, multiple things can happen. It can be become cursed and try to kill the caster. In can amplify the electricity of the object to the point of explosion, which led to mass destruction of property. One example of this was a new wing built into Hogwarts. It had electricity and when the Professor flicked the switch with wandless magic, the entire wing was destroyed. Three professors and 28 students perished.

Then there was what he did to the Ministry. McLeary insisted that to have equality between Muggleborns and Purebloods. While on paper this seems perfect and normal, McLeary actually did the opposite of what he preached. High ranking job positions were given to Muggleborns for no other reasons beside the fact that they were Muggleborns. Thus, Muggleborns, many of who were ignorant to the scared and magical traditions of the Wizarding world, held absolute power. Healing spells and magic that required blood to work properly were deemed as dark magic. Thus, hundreds died at St. Mungo's Hospital because the necessary healing spell could no longer be used.

It should be noted that McLeary's parents were muggle Communists. McLeary decided to make Magical Britain into a replica of the Magical Section of the Soviet Union. Taxes were raised to a ridiculous level for Pureblood families, specifically the Sacred Twenty-Eight, were deemed as so wealthy that they could spread their wealth to the poor, oppressed Muggleborns. However, this 'spreading of the wealthy' caused a gigantic collapse in the economy, which completely destroyed McLeary's political career. Because the Purebloods could no longer spend their money the way they wanted to, they stopped being goods. Because they stopped buying goods, the demand for goods dropped rapidly. Thus, the businesses were losing money because they were unable to sell their goods. Many businesses hand to lay-off workers because without a profit, there was no pay. In fact, the economy fell into a depression. McLeary's successor, Helena Abbott, threw out most of McLeary's decrees the moment she entered office. However, the Purebloods and Half-Bloods, who had lost a lot during 1960-1968, in land, labor, and people, remained outraged. So, when The Dark Lord rose to power and started the Wizarding Civil War in 1970, many of the Sacred Twenty-Eight financed or joined him. It was only afterwards that they realized the mistake they made in trusting the Dark Lord.

"You know, if I lived during that time, I'd probably join You-Know-Who." Severus stared at her in a mix of shock and horror before she continued.

"I mean, I read nearly every book rewritten on the time period. It didn't matter to me which political view the author took, because I read both the liberal and conservative view points, the results were the same. Robert McLeary had intentions for the magical world. Wither they were good or bad can be debated. The rapid change that he tried to enforce completely ruined the Wizarding Britain for 8 years and helped You-Know-Who gain power. When you look at it, You-Know-Who's political ideas were actually really good and appealing, you know. We now know that he's crazy and blood prejudice but wasn't McLeary too. And those people wouldn't have joined You-Know-Who if McLeary had listened to the common man, the working class and not just his party then You-Know-Who wouldn't have been able to cause a civil war. Mum and Dad would still be here…" Miss Potter trailed off and stared out the window. Severus stayed quite before asking,

"Would you like me to tell you why America is gigantic in comparison to England?" At her nod, he continued.

"Muggle America has a significantly larger population than Britain to begin with. America's Muggle population is 250 million so their Magical is about 25 million. They also have vast land which was used to establish and cultivate wizarding communities in every state. Their economy is fantastic and the world leader's in production and innovative. Their school, Ilvermorny, had to expand in order to handle the influx of students. Ilvermorny has location in Massachusetts, South Carolina, Texas, Minnesota and California, as well as one locate in Quebec. Hogwarts couldn't possible house all of the children in the UK so we lose many students to homeschooling but most are sent to Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. Or those students do what you are doing now."

"They become apprentices." She stated. "Hogwarts isn't as grand as it seems, is it?"

"Like a most of the UK, the war hurt us as well. Besides, it's hard for Hogwarts to keep students if we can't even keep our DADA professor." With that, the rest of the train ride was in silence.

Edinburgh, Scotland was a beautiful city. Sadly, it seems like they too suffer from incompetent workers.

"Look, we just need two tickets for the next available plane to New York City."

"But Sir, that's a tall order and very expensive. Are you sure you want to do that?" Severus was ready to curse the employee when two arms wrapped themselves around his left arm and a head landed on his shoulder.

"Surely there's room for two newlyweds. I've never been to New York before and money isn't a problem. So, there should be no problem, right?" Miss Potter asked in a sweet voice that caused acne ridden university student to straighten and search his computer for their tickets. Subtle vocal magic. He turned his face to make it look like he kissing her hair but he actually mumbled,

"You've been practicing." She smiled up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. In little to no time, they were on a 7 hour, 55-minute direct flight from Edinburgh to America. While the actual take-off made Miss Potter extremely nervous, soon she was sleep, using his suit jacket as pillow against the window.

But Severus couldn't sleep. Next to him was his wife, the daughter of his dead love, the Girl-Who-Lived. And biologically she was 14, magically, she was 19. Granted the marriage wasn't a true marriage in the trustiest sense but still, they were married. If it hadn't had been for the Dark Lord, none of this would have happened. And Severus felt guilty. He should have told her that he was the one to tell Dark Lord of the prophecy that killed the Potters. But he didn't because he needed to keep training her. He should have though. She deserved to know.

 _"_ _Oh, you never know Sir, I may just decide to keep you."_ No, you won't, Miss Potter, not after you know the truth.

Seven hours and one read, charmed potion novel, they were ready to start the descent into New York. It seems that the potion did affect Miss Potter, because she didn't stir once during the flight. He shook her awake gently and she slowly opened her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sir-Severus?" She asked softly as she sat up. He pointed out her window and she started out at the City that Never Sleeps.

"Welcome to America, Harriet."

 **Author's Note- _O say can you see, by the dawn's early light-_ (dodges another chair) Ok, fine, no national anthem for now. Please excuse your extremely proud American Patriot of an author but I'm extremely happy because we are in America now! However, let me tie up a few loose ends (which aren't actually loose ends, they just aren't connected yet). The first being politics. As I explained in my first author's note, I don't see how it would be possible for Voldemort to ****exactly cause a civil war unless politics were involve. While some of you a little against adding politics to this story, I believe that this is an extremely necessary evil. Harriet is getting older and Severus is already an adult. They are going to talk, discuss politics and the differences between the USA to the UK. Also every war is connected to politics and through years of studying history, I've noticed that the failure of governments, and the handling of money, leads to wars. Thus to build this story, we are adding politics. The second loose end is the magical community in the UK. So Pottermore seems to contraindicate itself. After first, we are told that for every 10 Muggles, there is 1 witch or wizard. In 1990, the UK population was about 57 million so the Magical population should be 12.5 million, give or take. However, Pottermore then said that the Magical population was only 3,000 people! One third being Hogwarts students! To me, a population of 3,000 is ridiculously too small, especially of the Magical UK is supposed to be one of the leaders in the Magical World. Thus, I'm expanding the Magical World, increasing the amount of witches and wizards while also explaining why Hogwarts doesn't have a larger student body. I'm trying to build this world so please bare with me and if you think I'm forget something or a loose end! Also, if you guys have any ideas for this America saga, please let me know! I love you guys so much! Please Review! See you guys soon!**

 **-V.I. Winthrop**


End file.
